Blind Love
by Elrika
Summary: [TRADUCTION] (Mauvais garçon qui a survécu.) Dumbledore déclare Harry cracmol et il est donc envoyé vivre avec sa tante et son oncle. Qu'est-ce que tout le monde fera quand ils découvriront qu'Harry est le véritable enfant de la prophétie ? Dans quel état l'Ordre trouvera Harry lorsque qu'ils le localiseront finalement ? (Abus, Slash, Mpreg, Viol, Prostitution) Harry/Bill/Charlie
1. Chapter 1

_Hello les gens ! :)_

 _Voici une nouvelle traduction, du même auteur que Slipped, **misteeirene** , j'avais décidé de ne pas commencer à la posté avant d'avoir traduit les 10 premiers chapitres pour éviter cette fois les retards... J'ai presque réussi ! Je commence tout juste la traduction du 9ème, mais comme je ne suis pas patiente et que je m'en veux d'avoir tant de retard pour Slipped... Bon ok, c'est juste une excuse, je suis juste pas patiente du tout. _

_Pour l'avancement du prochain chapitre de Slipped, eh bien ça avance, lentement, mais ça avance ! Il ne devrait pas trop tarder à arriver *croise les doigts*. Merci à tout le monde pour vos encouragement pour mes partiels ça fait super plaisir, je suis ultra stressée, mais ça va aller ! ;D_

 _Je remercie ma bêta **yuzu19** qui a corriger ce chapitre ;) _

_Edit Septembre 2018 : recorriger._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Voldemort ricana vers le roux recroquevillé et pleurnichant à ses pieds. Il était vraiment pathétique comme sorcier. Caquetant, il regarda à nouveau le vieux sorcier qui pointait sa baguette vers sa poitrine. « Vous vous appelez le plus grand sorcier, Dumbledore, cependant, dans toute votre sagesse, vous avez proclamé cet enfant faible comme celui prophétisé. »

Dumbledore regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres, confus. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Tom ? Liam Potter est l'Elu, il t'a vaincu alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. » Il essayait de faire parler Tom jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Il devait sauver Liam, il était le seul espoir de vaincre Voldemort. Il était un peu déçu que Tom ait eu tant de facilité à battre Liam, mais il avait seulement quinze ans et avait toujours besoin d'entraînement.

Voldemort jeta sa tête en arrière et rit. « Ce n'est pas ce morveux qui m'a vaincu. » L'homme-serpent jeta un doloris à l'adolescent, riant alors qu'il criait et se débattait à ses pieds. « Celui-là s'est recroquevillé derrière son frère en pleurant. C'est l'enfant aux cheveux corbeau qui m'a vaincu. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su que c'était lui. Jamais auparavant je n'avais senti une telle puissance venant d'un autre être. Au début, j'ai pensé à le prendre et le former, mais j'étais aveuglé par la prophétie. »

Dumbledore secoua la tête, essayant de ne pas paniquer. Voldemort essayait de le tromper, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'Harry soit l'Elu. Il avait personnellement examiné les jumeaux après l'attaque, et Harry n'avait pas de magie, c'était un cracmol. « Cela ne se peut pas, il est un cracmol. » Cria-t-il avec un temps de retard.

« Un cracmol. » Railla Voldemort. « Cet enfant, en tant que bébé, est plus puissant que vous. Vous n'avez même pas envisagé que, après l'utilisation de tant de magie pour me vaincre, son noyau serait appauvri ? »

Dumbledore pâlit et la baguette dans sa main commença à trembler. Comment n'avait-il pas pu envisager que le noyau d'Harry soit juste épuisé ? Quand il avait examiné les jumeaux, Harry avait montré zéro de magie, tandis que Liam avait montré un niveau au-dessus de la moyenne pour un enfant de son âge. James et Lily l'avaient informé que le jeune Harry n'avait jamais montré de signes de magie accidentelle.

« Oui, le grand Albus Dumbledore, vainqueur du Seigneur Noir Grindelwad, a fait une erreur. Il a déclaré le mauvais jumeau, Sauveur, et a banni le véritable sauveur dans le monde moldu. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais trouver l'enfant et je lui expliquerai pourquoi ses parents l'ont jeté comme un déchet. Pouvez-vous imaginer, le véritable sauveur Mangemort ? Toute cette puissance à ma disponibilité. » Voldemort regarda autour de lui les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui commençaient à apparaître. Regardant James et Lily Potter, il ricana. « Votre fils est pathétique. » Dit-il.

Lévitant le roux pleurant, Voldemort l'envoya voler à travers la pièce, percuter un mur de pierre. Ils étaient actuellement dans un bâtiment abandonné où il avait trompé l'adolescent pour qu'il vienne, afin qu'il puisse lui voler un peu de son sang. Il avait besoin du sang de Liam Potter pour pouvoir préparer une potion de localisation afin de trouver son frère jumeau, Harry Potter.

« Liam ! » Hurla Lily en se précipitant aux côtés de son fils, elle tomba à côté de lui en pleurant. Son précieux fils ne bougeait pas, du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche, et il était blanc comme un fantôme. D'une main tremblante, elle tendit la main pour vérifier son pouls. Fermant les yeux, elle expira un soupir de soulagement, Liam respirait encore.

« Pathétique. » Dit Voldemort. « Vous cajolez l'enfant ordinaire, mais vous rejetez celui qui est incroyablement puissant. » Voldemort regarda tous les membres de l'Ordre autour de lui. « Pendant quatorze ans, vous avez adoré le mauvais jumeau. Liam Potter n'est pas l'enfant qui m'a vaincu, il n'a même pas la moitié de la magie que son frère a. Vous, dans toute votre arrogance, avez tourné le dos au vrai Elu, Harry Potter. » Souriant à tout le groupe rassemblé, Voldemort transplana.

XXX

James et Lily s'assirent à la grande table qui avait été installée au square Grimmaurd pour les réunions de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Après les événements de plus tôt, Dumbledore avait convoqué une réunion d'urgence. Se tenaient donc là, Molly, Arthur, Bill et Charlie Weasley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue, Alastor Maugrey, Kingsley Shakelbot, Nymphadora Tonks, Alice et Frank Londubat, Sturgis, Podmore et James et Lily Potter. Ne manquait plus que Dumbledore.

« Lily, comment va Liam ? » Demanda Remus, concerné.

Lily frotta ses yeux injectés de sang et regarda son ami de longue date. « Poppy a dû réparer un bras et trois côtes cassés, il a une commotion cérébrale et souffre de multiples doloris. » Lily prit le mouchoir que son mari aimant lui tendait et se moucha. « Il est vraiment secoué et effrayé. Poppy a dû lui donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour le calmer. »

Dumbledore entra dans la cuisine. S'asseyant, il regarda ses amis, famille et collègues. Il se souciait de chacun d'eux, et faisait partie de leur vie depuis leurs entrées dans Poudlard.

« Est-ce vrai ce qu'il a dit, Albus ? » Demanda un James Potter épuisé. Il n'avait pas été en mesure de sortir les mots de Voldemort de sa tête. Il n'avait fait que rejouer cette nuit d'Halloween dans sa tête encore et encore au cours de ces dernières heures. Jusqu'à cette nuit fatidique, sa vie avait été presque parfaite. Il avait eu une femme parfaite, de parfaits amis et deux parfaits jumeaux. La seule ombre dans sa vie parfaite était Voldemort, les Mangemorts et la guerre.

Dumbledore baissa la tête et demeura un instant silencieux assis sur sa chaise à la tête de la table. « Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, mais je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas croire Voldemort. J'ai examiné les deux garçons ce soir-là, et seulement Liam montrait de la magie. Je n'ai jamais pris en considération le fait que le noyau d'Harry aurait pu être épuisé pour se protéger, lui ainsi que Liam, du sort de la mort. »

« Je suis confus. » Déclara Charlie Weasley. « Je ne savais même pas que Liam avait un jumeau. » Charlie Weasley, de vue, faisait un mètre quatre-vingts, était extrêmement musclé, avait de longs cheveux roux, un visage plein de taches de rousseur, et les yeux bleus. Charlie travaillait comme éleveur de dragon en Roumanie et en tant que tel, avait d'énormes callosités sur les mains et son beau visage tanné battu par le temps.

« Peu de gens connaissent le petit Harry. » Expliqua tristement Sirius. « Harry était l'ainé de la paire, mais aussi le plus petit. Liam est né en bonne santé avec trois kg et 20 pouces de long. Le petit Harry faisait seulement deux kg et 61/2 pouces de long. Liam est né en criant le plus haut de ses poumons, tandis qu'Harry n'a à peine fait un bruit, Harry ressemblait à James, mais avait les yeux de Lily, l'opposer complet de Liam qui a les cheveux de Lily et les yeux de James. » Sirius ferma les yeux alors qu'il imaginait son doux petit filleul. Il n'avait pas été là quand ils avaient abandonné Harry, mais il avait refusé de parler à James pendant trois ans après l'avoir découvert. Même maintenant, après toutes ces années, il n'était pas capable de pardonner à James et Lily de s'être débarrassé de son chiot. Il aurait pris Harry s'il avait su, il s'en foutait que son lionceau soit un cracmol.

Remus se racla la gorge. Il ne pouvait également pas pardonner à James et Lily pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à Harry. « Harry était toujours calme, mais quand il vous regardait, c'était comme s'il voyait à travers votre âme. Il était très intelligent, un bébé heureux qui devenait très excité chaque fois que nous allions le visiter. Les premiers mots d'Harry n'ont pas été maman ou papa mais, ''yééé aiiime''. » Remus rit et essuya une larme sur son visage. « Je t'aime, c'est ce qu'il essayait de dire. Parfois, il répétait ''yééé aiiime'' vingt fois pendant qu'il nous étreignait avec ses petits bras délicats. » Remus envoya un regard à James et Lily, qui pleurait ouvertement.

« Le lendemain, après que Liam ait prétendument vaincu Voldemort cette nuit d'Halloween, Remus et moi leur avons rendu visite. Ils étaient à Poudlard, où Poppy examinait les garçons. Les deux garçons allaient bien physiquement, sauf Harry, qui avait une cicatrice sur le front en forme d'éclair, et il était extrêmement fatigué. Nous étions confus quand nous sommes arrivés à l'infirmerie et avons trouvé James et Lily partageant un lit et s'agitant autour de Liam, Harry n'était nulle part en vue. Nous avons été dégoûtés quand ils nous ont informés qu'ils s'étaient débarrassés d'Harry parce que Dumbledore l'avait déclaré cracmol » Ricana Sirius.

« Ils ne semblaient même pas bouleversés par ça. » Murmura Remus.

« Nous ne pouvons pas avoir un cracmol dans la famille. » Se moqua Sirius. « Qu'est-ce que les gens penseraient s'ils savaient qu'un Potter avait produit un cracmol ? » Dit Sirius en imitant James.

« Liam ne peut pas être freiné par un frère cracmol. Harry ne ferait qu'être jaloux et rancunier à l'égard de Liam à cause de sa magie. » Renchérit Remus.

« Nous les avons suppliés de nous dire où ils avaient envoyé Harry. Nous avons proposé de l'élever nous-même dans le monde moldu, loin de la magie. Nous nous fichions qu'il soit un cracmol, c'était notre chiot. » Dit Sirius d'une voix brisée.

« Ils ont refusé, ils ont insisté sur le fait que Liam avait besoin de nous et qu'Harry, lui, était mieux sans nous. Nous les avons suppliés, mais ils n'ont pas voulu nous dire où il se trouvait. Pendant des années, nous avons refusé de leur parler. Notre relation avec les Potter n'a plus jamais été, et ne sera plus jamais la même. » Expliqua Remus, le cœur brisé.

« Ce n'était pas comme ça. » Murmura Lily. Regardant autour d'elle, elle tressaillit devant tous les regards sales et dégoûtés que ses amis lui lançaient. Elle aimait profondément Harry, mais elle voulait ce qui était le mieux pour lui. « Il aurait été injuste pour lui d'être élevé avec les merveilles de la magie alors qu'il n'en a pas. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Molly secoua la tête. « J'aurai bien trouvé un moyen de montrer à mon enfant que même s'il était un cracmol, il serait toujours spécial et aimé. Il n'y a pas moyen, bon sang, que je jette simplement mon enfant quelque part et que je ne regrette rien. Je vous ai toujours respecté en tant que mère Lily, mais maintenant, je vois que vous n'êtes pas mieux que les Malfoy. Rejeter un enfant parce qu'il n'ait pas à la hauteur de leurs attentes, c'est quelque chose qu'ils feraient. » Molly détourna la tête, elle ne pouvait plus regarder Lily davantage.

« Si Harry avait de la magie, alors il aurait dû recevoir une lettre d'acceptation pour Poudlard quand il avait onze ans. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela n'est pas arrivé, à moins qu'il soit mort. » Ajouta William Weasley. Bill était un briseur de sort pour Gringotts, il aimait s'habiller de vêtements de rocker, porter des bottes en peau de dragon et une boucle d'oreille où pendait un croc. Ses cheveux roux étaient longs et tirés vers l'arrière en queue-de-cheval. Il était plus grand que son frère, Charlie, mais était bien bâti et beau. Comme Charlie, il avait des taches de rousseur, mais pas autant.

Dumbledore passa nerveusement ses doigts dans sa longue barbe blanche. « Une lettre a été écrite pour Harry, mais j'ai présumé que la plume avait fait une erreur. Je n'ai pas envoyé la lettre. » Lorsque Poudlard avait été fondée, les fondateurs avaient enchanté une plume pour écrire automatiquement les lettres d'acceptation de Poudlard aux enfants qui montraient assez de magie pour être en mesure d'être scolarisé.

Minerva eut le souffle coupé. « Albus, vous savez que la plume ne se trompe jamais. Si une lettre a été écrite pour Harry, alors il n'est pas un cracmol. »

« Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? » Demanda James. « Nous serions allés chercher Harry. S'il avait de la magie, nous l'aurions ramené. Cela nous a tués Lily et moi d'abandonner notre fils. »

« Cela ne s'y ressemblait pas pour moi. » Murmura Sirius en foudroyant James du regard.

« J'ai personnellement examiné le garçon, il n'avait pas de magie. » Se défendit Dumbledore.

« Bien sûr, il était impossible que le tout puissant Dumbledore puisse faire une erreur. Evidemment, c'est la plume vieille de plusieurs siècles ayant été enchantée par les quatre plus puissants sorciers et sorcières depuis Merlin qui a fait l'erreur. » Dit Snape sarcastiquement.

« Tout au long de la formation, nous avons eu le mauvais jumeau. » Déclara Maugrey, son œil tournant sauvagement. « Nous devons l'amener et le former pour qu'il puisse vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Oui, je suis sûr que la conversion se passera à merveille. » Claqua Severus. « Nous sommes désolés que vos parents aient pensé que vous n'étiez qu'un embarras inutile, mais maintenant que nous savons que vous êtes le véritable Elu, nous avons besoin que vous reveniez et risquiez votre vie pour un monde qui vous a abandonné comme une poubelle. Je suis sûr qu'il se fera un plaisir de nous accueillir les bras ouverts. » Severus n'arrivait pas à croire que la femme qu'il avait autrefois aimée rejetterait son enfant. La Lily avec qui il avait grandi n'aurait jamais fait ça.

Lily couvrit son visage et commença à pleurer. Severus avait raison, son fils ne pourrait jamais leur pardonner de l'avoir abandonné alors qu'il n'était seulement qu'un petit bébé.

« Je suis d'accord avec Alastor. » Dit Dumbledore. « Harry doit être ramené dans notre monde avant que Voldemort ne le trouve. Si Harry est aussi puissant que ce qu'il a dit, alors il pourrait gagner la guerre pour le côté sombre s'il se joint à eux. »

Sirius se leva. « Dites-moi où est mon chiot et j'irai le chercher. Pendant près de quatorze ans, je vous ai supplié de me dire son emplacement. »

Lily regarda son mari et se racla la gorge. « Nous avons laissé Harry avec ma sœur et son mari. »

Severus claqua ses mains sur la table. « Êtes-vous fous ? Vous avez laissé votre bébé avec cette chienne ? Elle te déteste et ne veut rien avoir à faire avec la magie, pourquoi aurait-elle pris votre fils indésirable ? »

« S'il te plaît, Severus. » Cria Lily. « Harry n'était pas indésirable. J'aimais mon fils et je ne voulais pas l'abandonner. Je pensais honnêtement faire le mieux pour Harry. » De l'autre côté de la table, Molly Weasley renifla dans son thé, cela sonna étrangement comme ''garce''.

« Je ne peux toujours pas croire qu'elle ait pu prendre ton fils et l'élever. » Ajouta Severus.

Lily détourna nerveusement les yeux de son meilleur ami. James enroula son bras autour de sa femme et la tira près de sa poitrine. « Nous avons laissé Harry dans un panier devant leur porte tôt le matin. Nous avons laissé un mot et une grosse somme d'argent permettant à Harry de s'en sortir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit adulte. »

Molly Weasley cria si fort que ses quatre autres enfants qui étaient à l'étage l'entendirent probablement, même à travers le charme de silence qu'Albus avait mis en place. « Vous avez laissé un bébé dans un panier, devant une porte, un matin froid de novembre ? Je me suis trompé, vous êtes pire que les Malfoy. Narcissa n'aurait jamais traité son enfant de manière si horrible. Êtes-vous au moins resté dans les parages jusqu'à ce que votre sœur le trouve ? » La mâchoire de Molly chuta lorsque les Potter refusèrent d'avoir un contact visuel avec elle. « Vous ne l'avez pas fait ? Vous avez laissé un bébé de quinze mois dehors, où tout aurait pu lui arriver ? » Molly se rassit sur sa chaise, en état de choc.

Alice Londubat regardait sa meilleure amie. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Lily dans le Poudlard Express lors de sa première année, elles avaient été inséparables. Même son départ à Poufsouffle n'avait pas ruiné leur amitié naissante. Elle ne savait pas que Lily avait donné naissance à des jumeaux. Lily et James étaient entrés dans la clandestinité au début de la grossesse de Lily, après que Dumbledore ait entendu la prophétie. « Tu es une putain d'hypocrite, Lily » Claqua Alice. « Quand j'ai pensé que mon Neville était un cracmol, tu m'as prêché que je devais encore l'aimer et être fier de lui. Tu as dit que si vous aviez un enfant cracmol, vous ne voudriez pas le traiter différemment de Liam. Comment as-tu pu me regarder dans les yeux et me mentir comme ça ? Liam est-il même au courant pour Harry ? »

Lily baissa son visage de honte. « Je… Je… » Bégaya-t-elle.

« Nous ne disposons pas de temps pour pointer du doigt et injurier. » Dit Dumbledore. « Pour la sécurité d'Harry, nous devons le récupérer de la maison de sa tante et son oncle. » Dumbledore regarda autour de la table. « Alice et Frank, pouvez-vous aller chercher Harry ? » Dumbledore leva la main quand Sirius et James commencèrent à protester. « Je crains que Severus ait raison sur la façon dont Harry va réagir. James, je ne pense pas que vous devriez rencontrer Harry, toi et Lily, avant que tout ne lui soit expliqué. » Il regarda Sirius. « Sirius, je comprends que tu veuilles voir Harry, mais tu es impulsif. Frank et Alice sont neutres dans cette situation, et pourront mieux expliquer les choses à Harry et sa famille. »

Sirius n'en était pas heureux, mais il accepta, il était tout simplement ravi que, après si longtemps, il allait enfin pouvoir revoir son chiot. Frank et Alice prirent le papier où Dumbledore avait écrit l'adresse de Pétunia Dursley, et partirent chercher Harry.

XXX

Frank et Alice se tenaient sur le perron du 4 Privet Drive. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire à quel point chaque maison de la rue avait l'air identique. Secouant la tête, Frank sonna à la porte. Alice saisit le bras de son mari lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme extrêmement gros avec une moustache et un visage rouge.

« Excusez-moi, M. Dursley, mon nom est Frank Londubat et je suis ici avec ma femme afin de parler à votre neveu, Harry Potter. »

Le visage de Vernon devint incroyablement rouge. « Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom et je n'ai pas de fichu neveu. » Gronda Vernon, et il leur claqua la porte au nez.

Frank regarda Alice, puis de nouveau la porte. Frank était l'un des meilleurs des forces Aurors, il n'allait pas se défiler, quelque chose clochait. Frank sonna à nouveau à la porte et continua à sonner une quarantaine de fois avant que l'homme baleine n'arrache la porte.

« Dégagez de ma propriété avant que je n'appelle la police ! » Beugla Vernon.

Frank leva un sourcil et regarda l'homme. « Voilà une bonne idée, peut-être pourriez-vous leur expliquer où est votre neveu, qui a été laissé ici il y a quatorze ans ? »

Pétunia arriva derrière son mari. « Vernon, laisse avant qu'ils ne fassent une scène. » Vernon grogna et fit un pas de côté, permettant à Frank et Alice d'entrer.

Alice fit le tour de la maison du regard et nota avec préoccupation qu'il n'y avait pas de photo d'un enfant ressemblant à James ou Lily Potter. Il y avait un très gros garçon photographié dans toute la maison qui ressemblait à Vernon Dursley dans le regard, et la taille. « Où est Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Pétunia ricana vers la sorcière. « On n'a jamais demandé de s'embarrasser de ce petit monstre. Ma sœur l'a laissé sur notre palier sans moyens de la contacter pour lui renvoyer le monstre dégoûtant. »

« Il est mort, quand il avait huit ans. Ce n'était pas notre responsabilité de l'emmener aux médecins quand il est tombé malade. C'était déjà assez mauvais que nous ayons eu à le loger et à prendre la nourriture de la bouche de notre fils parfait pour nourrir le gosse ingrat. » Gronda Vernon.

Frank sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le couple. « Ils mentent, je peux le dire. Alice, va chercher Severus, nous allons voir ce qu'ils savent sur lui. » Alice hocha la tête et transplana hors de la maison. Frank pensait que le seul moyen de savoir la vérité serait que Severus fasse un tour dans leurs esprits.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello :) Voila le deuxième chapitre, il n'est pas super long mais on rencontre enfin vraiment le fameux jumeau ;) Merci pour toutes les review sa fait super plaisir ! Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de retour en aussi peu de temps, contente que cette traduction vous plaises ! :D_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Pétunia poussa un cri lorsqu'elle vit Severus Rogue se glissé dans sa porte d'entrée. « Vous !…Cette horrible garçon qui suivait ma sœur comme un chiot perdu. Sors de ma maison, je ne te permets pas d'encrassé ma maison parfaite. »

Severus gondola sa lèvre et se moqua de la femme ignoble. « Agréable comme toujours Pet. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas nous garder ici comme ça. Ceci est ma maison, j'exige que vous sortiez ! » Beugla Vernon.

Pétunia cria quand encore plus de sorciers entrèrent dans sa maison. « Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait la faire ce la fermé par l'enfer ? » aboya Maugrey.

Severus regarda Frank. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Frank agita sa baguette vers Vernon. « Cette excuse dégoûtante pour un humain proclame qu'Harry Potter est mort. Je suis un Auror depuis longtemps, je peux dire quand on me ment. »

Severus se tourna vers Vernon avec un sourire qui aurait fait fuir ses étudiants en criant hors de la classe. « Où est Harry Potter ? Nous pouvons le faire doucement, ou nous pouvons le faire à la dure. Personnellement, je veux le faire à la dure, et je vais le faire très, très douloureux. »

« Monstre ! Vous ne pouvez rien me faire. Ce petit bâtard a eu ce qu'il méritait. » Vernon rit du sorcier et cracha sur la robe de l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs et au grand nez.

Severus fixa le cracha dégoulinant de ses robes. En regardant le moldu dégoûtant, il agita sa main sur ses robes, et avec un affichage surprenant de magie sans baguette, le cracha disparu. « J'espérais que nous puissions le faire à la dur. » Severus déchira l'esprit de Vernon aussi fort qu'il le pouvait voulant provoquer au moldu méprisable autant de douleur que possible. Severus n'était une bonne personne par aucun moyen.

Frank lança rapidement un silencio sur le mari et la femme moldu alors que Vernon commençait à crier. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ce que Severus allait voir.

« Je ne peux pas croire que Lily laisserait son enfant avec ces gens horribles. » murmura Alice. « J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était la mère parfaite. Elle est toujours si aimante et attentionné avec Liam et Neville. » Non seulement Lily était sa meilleur amie mais elle était aussi la marraine de Neville. Elle-même était la marraine de Liam.

Frank saisit la main de sa femme et la serra. « Je ne comprends pas non plus. Si Severus savait que la sœur de Lily ne prendrait pas soin d'Harry, qu'est-ce que par l'enfer la possédait pour qu'elle le laisse ici ? Lorsque nous avons pensé que Neville était un cracmol, jamais dans un million d'année je n'ai pensé à l'abandonné. »

Apres près de quinze minute, Severus sortit de la tête de l'homme ignoble et tomba à genou. Il ne pouvait pas croire les horreurs dont il venait d'être témoin. Le fait que quelqu'un puisse faire de telle choses viles à un enfant lui était incompréhensible. Bronchant, Severus ouvrit sèchement les yeux quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il était tellement perdu dans le cauchemar dans lequel il était enfermé qu'il en avait oublié où il était, et qui était avec lui.

Frank se précipita aux côtés de Severus. Il n'avait jamais vu une réaction aussi violente de l'homme qui ne montrait presque jamais aucune émotion…à l'exception du sarcasme. Quoi qu'il ait vu, cela devait être horrible.

Severus se racla la gorge et trébucha sur ses pieds. « Allez chercher Amelia Bones, c'est mauvais. »

« Vous ne pensez pas que nous devrions prévenir Dumbledore avant de nous mettre dans la tête du Département de la Justice Magique ? » bougonna Maugrey.

Severus ne tenu pas compte du balafré ex-Auror. « Allez chercher Bones maintenant, avant que je ne tue le bâtard plein de graisse et son horrible chienne de femme. » Severus agita sa baguette et des cordes s'enroulèrent autour de la paire hurlante, mais heureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas les entendre.

Frank fixa Maugrey quand il fut sur le point d'encore objecter. « Je suis premier Auror, Ordre deuxième élément. Si Severus estime qu'il faut appeler Amelia, alors je le fait. Dumbledore peut être un puissant sorcier, mais il n'est pas au-dessus de la loi. » Frank se retourna et sorti de la maison afin qu'il puisse envoyer un patronus à Amelia. Maugrey grogna et suivi Frank à la porte. Albus avait besoin d'être informé de ce qu'il se passait.

Alice se tenait dans le coin en se tordant les mains. Quelque chose de terrible était arrivé à ce pauvre Harry, quelque chose qui avait fortement secoué Severus. « Severus ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. « Est-ce qu'il…Est-ce que Harry est mort ? »

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez et ferma les yeux. « Honnêtement je ne sais pas Alice. La mort aurai été préférable à ce que cette enfant a traversé. » Ajouta-t-il amèrement.

Alice prit un siège à côté du maitre des potions. Son Neville avait toujours était terrifier par l'homme. Neville était absolument horrible en potion, et Severus était un maitre en devoir difficile. Il était étrange de voir Severus l'air si …humain ! « Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Severus ne voulait pas vraiment parler de ce qu'il avait vu dans la tête de l'homme. Il espérait que le ministère jugerait bon de donner à ces gens le baiser des Détraqueurs. Dans toutes ces années de Mangemort, il n'avait jamais vu l'un d'eux, pas même Bellatrix, traiter un autre être humain de la façon dont Harry avait été traiter. En regardant autour, Severus se leva et s'approcha de la petite porte sous l'escalier. « Ceci est l'endroit où ils l'ont gardé enfermé. Seul, effrayé, blessé, saignant, affamé et malade. Ce fut sa cellule, et son sanctuaire. Pendant des jours il était enfermé ici sans nourriture, sans eau ni lumière. » Severus tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte, mais s'arrêta et serra le poing quand il vit qu'il tremblait.

Alice se couvrit la bouche de sa main et les larmes commencèrent à couler lentement sur son visage.

Prenant une profonde inspiration et désireux d'éloigner ses tremblements, Severus saisit la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Avalant la bile dans sa gorge, il atteint l'intérieur et en sortit une petite couverture de bébé en lambeau pleine de sang et un petit chien en peluche ressemblant à Sirius en Patmol.

« Liam…Liam a une couverture pareille, et une peluche comme ça, mais en loup. » S'étrangla Alice. Alice était horrifiée de voir le sang couvrant la couverture et la peluche. En regardant dans le placard, Alice fut choqué de voir parmi les produits de nettoyages et les araignées, de multiples trous dans le mur, du sang et de profondes rayures sur le sol, la porte et les murs.

Severus passa sa main sur les rayures profondes dans la porte. « Ils restaient assis, l'écoutant crier et pleurer alors qu'il tentait de sortir. »

« Professeur Rogue, je vais avoir besoin de cette couverture, de ce chien en peluche et de vos souvenir en tant que preuve. » dit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Severus hocha la tête et aborda la sorcière sévère portant des robes bordeaux. « Madame Bones. » dit-il en hochant la tête. Sortant un flacon, il le remplit de ce qu'il avait vu dans la tête de Vernon. « Ce n'est pas joli. » dit-il en lui tendant les souvenirs, la couverture et le peluche.

« Je comprends. » déclara Amelia. Claquant des doigts à l'un des Auror qu'elle avait apporté, elle ordonna. « Rassemblez toutes les preuves que vous pouvez dans le placard puis allez dans le reste de la maison. » Se tournant vers Severus, elle demanda. « Pouvez-vous me renseigner sur ce qu'il se passe ? Frank m'a dit que c'était d'une priorité majeur et que cela impliquait un jumeau Potter inconnu, des abus et un assassina possible. » Amelia n'avait pu le croire quand Frank lui avait dit que James avait un autre enfant, jumeau de Liam. Elle avait travaillé avec James depuis qu'il était diplômé de Poudlard, et il n'avait jamais mentionné qu'il avait un second fils.

« Cela va bien au-delà des abus. » dit Severus. « Ce salaud l'a négligé, maltraité, affamé, mutilé, molesté et vendu le garçon Potter pour la prostitution d'enfants, pour ne pas mentionner le pédopornographie. »

Alice trébucha aveuglement vers une chaise et s'y effondra. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il était si mal que ça. Comment quelqu'un pouvait faire ça à un précieux petit enfant. Les enfants dans le monde de la sorcellerie étaient choyés et il n'y avait presque jamais de cas de maltraitance. Contre sa volonté, elle imagina que c'était son Neville enfermé dans ce placard, c'était son Neville qui grattait pour sortir jusqu'à ce que ses ongles se cassent et que ses doigts saignent. Son Neville qui était enroulé en petite boule pleurant des douleurs de la faim. Son Neville se débattant et criant alors qu'un homme violait son petit corps. Glissant de sa chaise, ses mains et ses genoux au sol, Alice vomi partout sur le sol, pleurant.

Frank se précipita vers sa femme affolé et la ramassa dans ses bras puissants. Il souhaitait maintenant ne pas avoir emmené Alice. Alice adorait les enfants et depuis la naissance de Neville, ils avaient essayé d'avoir un autre bébé, mais rien n'avait fonctionné, pas même les potions. Ils avaient compris qu'à un moment donné, après de la fin de la guerre, il avait été frappé par une sorte de malédiction d'infertilité.

« Frank, vous pouvez la ramener à la maison, mais s'il vous plait revenez ici. On a besoin des meilleurs et cette affaire est trop sensible pour appeler James et Sirius. » Commanda Amelia. Frank hocha la tête et se leva avec sa femme en pleure. Hochant à nouveau la tête vers Amelia et Sevrus, Frank transplana en direction du Manoir Londubat.

-a- -a- -a- -a-

Liam ignora quand on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il savait que sa mère attendait la permission d'entrer, mais il n'était pas prêt à la voir. La première fois qu'il s'était réveillé, il avait été confus de se trouver dans sa chambre à la maison de ses parrains. Il avait fallu quelque minutes, mais ensuite tout ce qui c'était passé avec Voldemort l'avait submergé. Assis, il balança ses jambes sur le lit et posa ses mains sur sa tête, repoussant sa migraine.

« Liam chéri, vas-tu bien ? » demanda doucement Lily en entrant dans la chambre portant un plateau de potion et de nourriture. Lily ses tenait là et était pris par le regard de son fils de quinze ans. Liam était grand pour son âge, debout il faisait 1m87. Il n'était pas un adolescent très musclé, mais il était en forme et le fait d'avoir joué comme batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor pendant trois ans l'avait tonifié. Les cheveux de Liam n'était pas roux comme le clan Weasley, mais plus d'un riche bourgogne. Heureusement, il n'avait pas hérité des cheveux indomptable de son père, à la place ils coulaient dans une douce vague et venait se reposer sur ses clavicules. Liam était un très beau garçon avec ses yeux noisette qu'il tenait de son père et les traits de son visage plus doux de sa mère.

Liam ne leva pas les yeux de ses mains. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti autant de douleur un jour, mais il avait entendu chaque mot que Voldemort avait prononcé. « Tu as menti ! » grogna-t-il. « Toute ma vie n'est qu'un mensonge. »

«Liam, amour, de quoi parles-tu ? » Demanda Lily avec inquiétude. Posant le plateau elle tendit la main pour attraper celles de son fils, mais trébucha en arrière quand il bondit sur ses pieds.

« N'agit pas comme si tu ne savais pas ! » hurla Liam. « J'ai tout entendu. Pendant toute ma vie j'ai senti qu'il me manquait quelque chose, comme s'il y avait un trou dans mon âme. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose, une personne manquante, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je me sentais de cette façon. Comment avez-vous pu abandonner mon jumeau, l'autre moitié de mon âme ? Tu sais que les jumeaux dans le monde magique sont rares, et qu'ils ont un lien magique uni. »

Lily regarda son fils les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'avait jamais su que son fils souffrait de ne pas avoir son jumeau à proximité. Elle savait que les jumeaux magiques partageaient un lien très fort que personne ne pouvait complètement comprendre. Certains jumeaux, tel que Fred et George Weasley, pouvait même communiquer par télépathie. « On nous a dit qu'Harry était un cracmol, nous avons essayé de lui épargner de se sentir impuissant et jaloux de ne pas avoir de magie. »

« Impuissant » cracha Liam. « Ne pas avoir de magie ne l'aurai pas rendu impuissant. Il était mon frère, j'aurai pris soin de lui et aimé. Tu es la seul qui s'est senti impuissante d'avoir donné naissance à un cracmol. Je sais que papa a eu beaucoup de mal à avoir l'autorisation pour épousé une né moldu, et que ses parents n'approuvait pas. Tu avais peur que tout le monde ai raison, que tu n'étais pas assez bonne pour un sang-pur. Tu ne pensais qu'à toi même, pas à mon frère. »

Lily secoua la tête et se tendit vers son fils. « Ce n'est pas vrai. » murmura-t-elle. « J'aime Harry. » Lily cria quand son fils poussa sa main de son bras. « Je voulais juste qu'Harry ait une vie de moldu normale. »

« Il n'a pas eu une vie normale ! » cria Liam. « Il y'avait des fois ou je me réveillais au milieu de la nuit avec des sueurs froides, terrifié. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi j'avais des cauchemars où j'étais enfermé, blessé, seul, affamé et effrayé, mais je sais maintenant. Je sentais ce que ressentais mon frère. Harry a été gravement blessé, et c'est de votre fautes à toi et à papa. »

« Non, non, non, non. » cria Lily. « Ma sœur ne m'aime pas, mais elle ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à un enfant innocent. »

Lily et Liam se tournèrent vers la porte lorsqu'ils l'entendirent s'ouvrir. Debout dans l'embrasure ce tenait un James Potter très pâle et très secoué.


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voila le 3ème chapitre, je suis contente, vous avez tous l'air d'aimer ! ;D_

 _Pour ceux qui suivent Slipped, ne vous inquiétez pas...sa avance xD_

 _Bonne lecture et tout plein de commentaire !_

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Lily étais assise, sanglotante en écoutant son mari. James ne connaissait pas tous les détails de la douce vie d'Harry, mais il en savait assez pour être en mesure de brosser un tableau assez sombre de la vie de son fils.

Liam faisait les cent pas dans la salle en agitation. Son père avait essayé de lui faire quitter la salle, mais il avait refusé. Il était fatigué que ses parents mentent et gardent les choses le concernant. Il savait que quel que soit ce que son père avait à dire, cela allait être à propos de son frère jumeau, et que cela n'allait pas être de bonnes nouvelles.

Quand son père commença à expliquer ce que les Londubat avaient trouvé au sujet de son frère, il fut dégoûté et terrifié. Liam se tourna vers ses parents, sa magie fouettant entour de lui. « Tout est de votre faute. Vous avez fait ça à mon jumeau, votre propre bébé. »

« Fils, nous ne savions pas que cela arriverait, s'il te plait essaye de comprendre. Nous ne faisions que ce qui était le mieux pour Harry, nous ne savions pas qu'ils allaient le battre et l'affamé. » Expliqua James.

Liam se tenait là à regarder ses parents comme s'ils étaient couverts de bouse d'hippogriffe. Sans un mot, il se retourna et fuit de la salle. Alors qu'il approchait de la cuisine, il se figea. Il pouvait entendre le père de Neville parlé avec quelqu'un à travers la porte. Normalement, ils mettaient un sort de silence quand ils avaient une discussion sérieuse. Entendant le nom de son frère, il décida d'y aller et de découvrir ce qu'il savait. Il ne laissera personne se permettre de garder des informations sur son jumeau de lui.

Frank arrêta de parler lorsque Liam entra dans la cuisine. Il venait tout juste de revenir de la maison des Dursley et se préparait à combler Sirius et Remus de ce qu'il avait découvert. Il se préparait à commander à Liam de sortir de la cuisine quand il vit le regard de détermination de l'adolescent. Ce qu'ils avaient découvert était au-delà du cauchemar, mais Liam méritait de savoir ce qui était arrivé à son jumeau.

Sirius regarda son filleul et tapota sur le banc à côté de lui. Frank commençait tout juste à leur parler à propos d'Harry. Il avait attendu les dernières heures pour pouvoir revoir son filleul disparu depuis longtemps, mais au regard sur le visage de Frank, quelque chose de terrible était arrivé.

« Amelia a mit les Dursley en garde à vue. Ce que nous avons trouvé dans cette maison et pire que tout ce que nous avons trouvé au comble de la terreur de Voldemort. Cela fait nous demander si Voldemort avait raison et que tous les moldus devraient être tué. » Gronda Frank. Il allait devoir prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêves ce soir. Apres ce qu'il avait vu, il était sûr d'avoir des cauchemars. Avant de venir au square Grimmaurd, il s'était arrêter pour voir sa femme. Elle était tellement bouleversé que sa mère avait dû lui donner une potion calmante et une potion de sommeil sans rêves.

« Avez-vous retrouvé Harry ? » demanda Sirius en redoutant la réponse.

Frank regarda Liam puis secoua la tête. « Harry ne vit plus dans cette maison depuis qu'il a huit ans. »

« Où est-il ? » demanda Liam. Son père n'avait pas eu beaucoup de détails, juste qu'Harry avait été gravement maltraité et négligés.

Frank ferma les yeux et essaya d'éloigné le vomi qui essayait de trouvé un moyen de sortir de sa gorge. « Son oncle l'a vendu quand il est devenu trop endommagé pour lui être utile. »

Sirius attrapa le bras de son filleul quand il fut sur le point de se lever. « S'il te plait, commence dès le début. » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Frank soupira et attrapa une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Attrapant quelques verres, il en versa pour lui-même et passa la boisson à Sirius et Remus. Apres quelques secondes de réflexion, il passa un verre de whisky à un Liam choqué. « Les trois premiers jours d'Harry ont était dépensés seul, dans la peur et les pleurs, poussé dans un placard sale avec des produits de nettoyages toxiques. Dans le temps, cela n'a pas changé, nourrit au biberon. Ils ont essayé de trouver un moyen de communiqué avec James et Lily, mais sans accès à un hibou ils n'avaient aucun moyen de les atteindre. Ce même placard sous l'escalier est devenu la chambre d'Harry, ou plus comme une prison. Harry étaient chanceux s'ils en avaient marre trois fois par semaine, mais ils ne faisait que l'asseoir sur le sol alors qu'ils mangeaient et nourrissaient leur cochon de fils. »

« Ils lui ont fait les regardez manger ? » demanda Remus horrifié.

Frank regarda le loup-garou et, malheureusement, hocha la tête. « Ils ne faisaient pas que mangé en face de lui, mais il le narguait avec la nourriture. Ils tendaient la nourriture vers lui et dès qu'il l'atteignait ils la retiraient loin de lui et se moquaient de lui. Ils lui donnaient du lait rance dans son biberon et des morceaux de restes de nourritures. Ils lui faisaient porter les couches sales si longtemps qu'il avaient des plaies si mauvaises qu'il ne pouvait plus marcher. Harry a rapidement appris à ne pas pleurer ou faire de bruit et aussi loin que nous pouvons le dire, il a complètement cessé de parler à deux ans. »

« Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce qu'ils lui faisaient s'il criait ou parlait ? » demanda Liam faiblement.

Frank pris une gorgée de whisky pur feu, savourant la brûlure. « Au début, c'était juste un claque au derrière, mais cela a rapidement évolué au gifles, coup de poing, coup de pied et ceintures. »

Liam tremblait tellement que son whisky clapota sur les côtés de son verre. « Je rêvais que j'étais enfermé dans un petit espace, effrayé et blessé. » dit-il dans un murmure. Sirius enroula son bras autour de l'épaule de son chiot. « Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je me sentais de cette façon, mais à cause de ces rêves j'ai toujours eu peur des petits espaces sombres. »

« C'est le lien de jumeaux. » dit Remus en prenant une gorgée de son whisky. « Vous étiez incroyablement proches, même en tant que bébé, tu étais très protecteur envers Harry. Si tu obtenais le biberon d'abord, tu le cédais toujours à Harry. Lorsque toi et Harry avait été amené à la maison pour la premier fois, Lily avait une belle pépinière mis en place avec des lits séparés. Vous avez crié jusqu'à ce que James comprenne ce que toi et Harry vouliez. Dès qu'ils ont mis Harry dans la crèche avec toi, tu t'ais arrêté de pleurer et tu t'ais endormi. »

Liam ne pouvait pas arrêter les larmes de couler. Comment ses parents avaient-ils pu le séparé de son jumeau. « Comment étais-je après qu'Harry ait été abandonné ? »

« Tu criais et pleurait. Pendant une semaine, tu as refusé de manger et tu voulais passer la journée à le chercher. » Sirius se frotta le visage avec sa main et fut choquer de la trouver mouiller, il ne savait même pas qu'il pleurait. « Tu rampais autour de la maison pendant des heures en l'appelant 'Haawy, ééé ouu' Lily devait te donner de la potion de sommeil sans rêves juste pour que tu dormes la nuit. »

Liam posa sa main sur son cœur. L'image de lui cherchant désespérément son frère brûlant dans son cerveau.

« Ton père a tout pris et a enfermé les photos où il y avait Harry dessus. » ajouta Remus. « Les meubles et les jouets d'Harry sont tous enfermés dans le grenier de votre maison aussi. »

Apres quelques minutes de silence, Frank continua. « Quand Harry fut assez éveiller à trois ans, ils commencèrent par les petites corvées, jusqu'à ce qu'à cinq ans il fasse toute la cuisine »

« De la nourriture qu'il n'était probablement pas autorisé à manger. » ricana Sirius.

Frank hocha la tête. « La sœur de Lily montaient la garde et s'il essayait de manger quelque chose elle le frappait avec une spatule, et lui brûlait sa petite main sur le poêle. A l'âge de cinq ans, Harry n'avait même pas la taille d'un enfant de trois ans. Ils le plaçaient sur une chaise avec le rehausser de leur fils pour qu'il puisse atteindre le poêle. Quand il n'avait pas de travail, il était enfermé dans son placard qui n'avait même pas de matelas, juste sa couverture de bébé avec lequel il avait été laissé et un petit chien en peluche qui ressemble à Patmol. » Frank regarda Sirius et grinça des dents quand il vit le regard douloureux de l'homme.

« Pour le premier anniversaire des jumeaux j'ai offert à Harry un chien en peluche qui ressemblait à Patmol, et Liam un loup en peluche qui ressemblait à Moony. Harry aimait ce chien et filait partout avec lui. » Sirius sourit à Liam. « Ton premier cas de magie accidentelle était quand tu étais âgé de treize mois. Lily avait égaré la peluche d'Harry et ne la retrouvait plus. Le petit cœur d'Harry c'était brisé et il avait commencé à pleurer. Harry pleurait quasiment jamais. James avait commencé à être inquiet qu'il y ait quelque chose qui n'allais pas avec lui à cause ça. Quand tu as entendue Harry pleurer, tu as commencé à pleurer aussi. Nous étions sans voix quand tu l'as tenu par la main et que tu as convoqué la peluche pour Harry. » Dit Sirius fièrement.

Liam grogna. « Ils m'ont dit que j'ai convoqué mon biberon comme premier acte de magie accidentelle. Tout était un mensonge. » Cria-t-il en jetant ses mains en l'air.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ? » demanda Remus.

Frank regarda longuement le trio avant d'avoir enfin le courage de leur parler. « Au sixième anniversaire d'Harry c'est le moment ou les choses son devenu… » Frank ne pouvait pas associer de mot pour décrire comment cela était terrible.

« Frank, qu'est-il arrivé à mon chiot ? » demanda Sirius.

« James et Lily ont laissez à Harry assez d'argent pour pouvoir vivre confortablement pendant au moins dix-sept ans. Pas un sou de cet argent n'a été utilisé pour lui, et avant qu'il n'ait six ans, les Dursley avaient déjà tout soufflé jusqu'au dernier centime. Vernon avait eu l'idée après avoir vu une nouvelle rubrique sur la pornographie des enfants. Il a commencé avec seulement des photos d'Harry posant nu, mais ensuite, il commença à faire des vidéos. » Frank et Sirius pouvaient être des sang-purs, mais le fait d'être Auror, ils savaient beaucoup sur les moldus et leurs technologie. Lily avait été une moldu, alors Liam devait s'y connaitre aussi. Sirius se jeta sur ses pieds et commença à faire les cent-pas. Son pauvre chiot, quel genre de bâtard faisait-il ça à un enfant ? Quel genre d'horreur avait souffert Harry ? Remus posa sa tête sur la table de bois sombre et la couvrit avec ses bras. Il était proche de la pleine lune et Moony hurlait de douleur et de colère.

« Vernon commença à faire fortune en publiant des vidéos d'Harry sur internet, et cela n'a pas été long pour que le bâtard passe au niveau suivant. » Frank attrapa une autre bouteille de whisky et versa à tout le monde, y compris Liam, un autre verre.

« Que voulez-vous dire par 'niveau suivant' ? » demanda un Liam visiblement secoué. Il savait ce que sous-entendait l'Auror Londubat, mais il devait l'entendre pour le croire.

« Nous avons trouvé deux boites pleines de CD, ce monstre avait enregistré tout ce qui avait été fait à Harry. Je suis dégoûté du nombre d'homme moldu abonné à la pornographie des enfants. Vernon avait commencé à recevoir des demandes de certains hommes pour être en mesure de passé une heure ou deux avec Harry. La somme d'argent qu'ils proposaient était trop énorme pour que Vernon la laisse passer. Une fois par semaine il faisait sortir sa femme et son fils et ensuite il laissait la maison au plus offrant et leur laissait le champ libre sur Harry. » Le cœur de Frank se brisa en voyant l'angoisse dans les yeux des trois hommes. Quel monstre forcerait un garçon de six ans ? « Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails de ce qui était sur les vidéos, mais je vais personnellement traquer chaque homme et m'assuré qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais blesser un autre enfant innocent. »

Liam trébucha sur ses pieds et atteint la poubelle juste à temps pour y vomir. Formant une boule sur le plancher de la cuisine, Liam commença à sangloter. Il se souvint alors que quand il avait six ans, il avait appris à voler sur un balai et passait ses nuits dans la maison de son meilleur ami Neville. Il ne savait même pas quoi que ce soit sur le sexe jusqu'à ce qu'il ait douze ans, et même maintenant, il était encore vierge.

En pleurant Remus se mit à genoux et commença à réconforter Liam. Que dire après avoir appris quelque chose d'aussi horrible que cela ? La vielle phrase 'tout ira bien' serai un mensonge. Elle n'était pas autorisée, et elle ne le sera jamais.

« Il est mort ? » plaida Sirius. « Est-ce que mon doux petit chiot est mort ? » Sirius était en train de mourir de l'intérieur. Pendant des années il avait cherché Harry avec Remus, mais ils n'avaient jamais pensé à regarder vers la sœur de Lily. Ils savaient que la sœur de Lily et son mari étaient méchants, des gens mauvais. Jamais dans un million d'années ont-ils soupçonné que James et Lily leur aient envoyé leur bébé.

« Nous ne savons pas Sirius, mais nous sommes sur quelques pistes. Apres qu'Harry ai été vendue à un homme spécialisé dans le trafic sexuel impliquant des enfants, la piste devient froide. » Déclara doucement Frank.

Sirius pleurait ouvertement maintenant. « Pourquoi…pourquoi as-t-il vendue Harry si cela lui faisait tant d'argent ? » cria Sirius. La pensée d'Harry, abusé sexuellement chez son oncle était assez horrible, mais qu'il ait été vendu à Merlin sait qui, lui donnait envie de s'enfermer et de mourir.

Frank parcouru une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Il avait été sur place pendant quarante-huit heures et était épuisé. Malheureusement, il n'aura pas le temps de dormir avant un moment. Apres cela, il devra retourner au bureau et aider à trier toutes les preuves. Il avait prévu de chasser chaque homme sur ces vidéos et de vérifier qu'ils obtiennent le baiser des Détraqueurs. Ils avaient également besoin d'une équipe de recherche pour aller voir s'ils pouvaient trouver le garçon Potter, même si c'était juste pour récupérer un corps brisé et de lui donner un lieu de repos paisible.

Frank regarda ses deux amis de longue date. Remus était assis sur le plancher appuyé contre les armoires berçant un Liam sanglotant dans ses bras. Sirius faisait les cent-pas dans la pièce comme un animal sauvage en cage. « Harry peut ne pas avoir dit un mot, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Ses yeux étaient encore plus enchanteurs que ceux de Lily. Il semble que ses yeux ai fait flipper un des clients de Vernon. » Frank pris une profonde inspiration et souffla bruyamment à nouveau. « L'homme a pris un sorte de liquide de nettoyage et la versé dans les deux yeux d'Harry, l'aveuglant. » Frank ferma les yeux quand il entendit le pauvre Liam vomir à nouveau. Comment le petit Harry avait survécu à cet enfer aussi longtemps était au-delà de lui.

Sirius trébucha vers le banc et s'y effondra. Il respirait si fort qu'il était proche de l'hyperventilation. C'était sa faute, s'il avait essayé plus durement de trouver son chiot.

« Avec Harry aveugle, il ne pouvait plus travailler dans la maison. Vernon se faisait offrir une très grosse somme d'argent pour lui, alors il lui a vendu.» ajouta Frank en à peine plus qu'un murmure.

Severus et Maugrey entrèrent dans la cuisine et se figèrent. Jurant, Severus fouilla dans ses robes et sortit une potion calmante et força Liam à la boire. Apres que Liam se soit apaisé, Severus donna les calmants à Remus et Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas leur reprocher quoi que ce soit, Merlin sait, qu'il ait dû lui-même en prendre trois.

« Avez-vous été en mesure de trouver quelque chose ? » demanda Frank. Severus et Maugrey c'étaient rendu vers la dernière position connu d'Harry. L'homme à qui avait été vendu Harry, avait emmené Harry dans une maison de prostitution d'enfants. Les hommes pouvaient venir, observé les garçons, puis les achetait pour combien d'heures ils voulaient. Chaque enfant avaient sa chambre dans laquelle ils 'divertissait' les hommes.

Maugrey grogna et prit place au bout de la table. Prenant une potion de douleur à Severus, il l'avala d'un coup. Toute cette marche dans Londres avait mis à mal sa jambe. « D'après ce que nous pouvons dire, Harry fut là pendant six mois et son nom de travail était Shade, en raison de ses lunettes de soleil qu'il portait pour cacher ses yeux. Nous avons été en mesure de retrouver un gamin plus âgé qui y travaillait, mais qui c'était échappé la nuit de l'incendie. »

« Incendie ? » demanda Sirius d'une voix étranglé.

Severus hocha la tête. « Voilà où les choses deviennent intéressantes. Il a dit que cette nuit-là, Harry avait été acheté par un homme qui était connu pour être dur avec les garçons, quatre d'entre eux sont morts le lendemain, il en avait fini avec eux. Ce gamin, qui est actuellement sans abris, nous a dit qu'il avait entendu des cris venant de la chambre de Shade. Quelque minute plus tard l'homme avait volé hors de la chambre de Shade couverte de flamme, et dans le processus, elles avaient fini par ce fixé sur les rideaux et les meubles. Tous les garçons ont réussi à s'échapper dans le chaos parce que le propriétaire de l'endroit avait décollé. S'il avait été arrêté par la police pour trafic sexuel impliquant des enfants, il aurait passé sa vie en prison. »

« Pensez-vous que la magie d'Harry ait mis le feu ? » demanda Remus.

« Oui, je crois qu'il l'a fait. » répondit Maugrey.

« Qu'en est-il de mon frère ? » sanglota Liam.

« Selon le gamin sans-abri, Harry a pu s'échapper avec le reste des enfants. De ce qu'il sait, Harry a été un sans-abri vivant dans les rues pendant les six dernières années. » Termina Maugrey.

Liam trébucha sur ses pieds. « Nous devons commencer à le chercher. S'il vous plait, nous devons le ramener à la maison. » Plaida Liam.

« Amelia a mis tous les Aurors disponible à sa recherche. Elle a même appelé certains gars retraités. Tout le monde prend cela très au sérieux. Si Harry est quelque part, nous le retrouverons. » Grogna Maugrey.

Severus s'adressa à Liam. « Il y a une potion que je peux brasser, elle est considéré comme sombre, car elle utilise le sang, mais elle peut nous aider à retrouver Harry. Je suis assez sûr que c'est la raison pour laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous voulait. La potion appelle le sang. »

Liam hocha frénétiquement de la tête. « Tout, je ferai tout pour trouver mon jumeau. Prenez autant de sang dont vous avez besoin, enfer, prenez une jambe, je donnerais tout pour Harry. »

Severus fit signe à Liam de s'avancer et sorti un couteau. « Je suis désolé, nous ne pouvons pas le faire en utilisant la magie, il interférait avec la potion. » Liam n'hésita pas à offrir sa main au maitre de potion. Il n'avait pas exagérer, il donnerait tout pour retrouver son frère.

« Pense-tu qu' _il_ brassera la potion pour traquer Harry ? » demanda Remus, se référant à Voldemort.

« En effet. » répondit Severus. « Draco est le seul capable de brasser une telle potion compliquée, et je veillerais à ce qu'il fasse trainer les choses. » Severus avait été démasqué en tant qu'espion il y avait quelque mois et en était à peine sorti vivant. Depuis lors, Draco espionnait pour eux, quand il en était capable. Draco était trop jeune pour être Magemort, mais avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres vivant dans sa maison, il en entendait beaucoup. Draco ne voulait pas devenir un Mangemort, mais il tiendrait bon jusqu'à ce qu'il soit forcé de prendre la marque, il devrait alors fuir dans l'Ordre pour sa protection.

Severus boucha la fiole pleine du sang de Liam puis se leva. « Cela prendra deux semaines pour brasser, mais si Harry est vivant, nous le trouverons avec elle. Sirius puis-je utiliser ton laboratoire ? » Sirius regarda Severus fixement, mais hocha en approbation.

« Où vas-tu garçon ? » demanda Maugrey à Liam. Liam se dirigeait vivement vers la porte de la cuisine.

« Chercher mon frère. » cassa Liam, défiant Maugrey de l'arrêter.

Maugrey fixa le garçon puis lui sourit « Tu n'es pas le seul. Tu ne pourras pas tenir cinq minutes dans ces rues difficiles. » L'ex Auror se leva. « Allons, nous avons un grand nombre de kilomètre à parcourir. » grommela-t-il. Liam fut surpris par les actions de l'homme. Il pensait que Maugrey aurait exigé qu'il reste derrière et appel ses parents.

Sirius descendit son reste de whisky. « Attendez-moi, le nez de Patmol peut être utile. »

« Moi aussi. » offris Remus. « Je ne prévois pas de repos jusqu'à ce que je sache qu'Harry est en sécurité. En outre, si je reste ici, je finirais probablement à Azkaban pour avoir tué James. » Grogna-t-il.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello tout l'monde !_

 _Mon intention est de posté toute les deux semaines, le jeudi, je n'ai pas pu cette semaine car je n'était pas chez moi, alors désolé pour ce retard ;)_

 _Chapitre pas très long mais on fait enfin la connaissance de Ryry :D_

 _Merci pour toute vos reviews ! Comme d'habitude sa fait super plaisir !_

 _Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Un petit garçon portant des lunettes trébucha sur l'allée en empochant l'argent. Une minute plus tard, il fut suivi par un homme d'affaire âgé. Regardant le long de la rue, l'homme reparti brusquement, sifflant. Franchissant le coin de la rue, le garçon plongea dans une autre ruelle, s'effondra sur le sol et vomi. Il détestait quand des hommes le touchaient. Sa première règle était de ne pas toucher. Shade n'était pas comme les autres garçons de la rue. Il avait quelques règles, et si vous ne les respectiez pas, alors vous ne le reverrez jamais. Shade ne parlait jamais, mais il avait une carte sur laquelle étaient énumérées ses règles. 1) Pas de pénétration…2) orale ou à la main seulement…3) Préservatifs porté à tout moment…4) Ne pas parler…5) Absolument AUCUN attouchement, n'importe où et à tout moment.

Shade ne pouvait pas supporter de contact physique sous aucune forme. Il méprisait ce qu'il faisait, mais s'il voulait manger, il fallait le faire. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'emploi honnête qu'un sans-abri, aveugle, adolescent illettré et qui refuse de parler pourrait avoir. La plupart du temps, Shade essayait de se cacher loin de tout le monde, ne sortant que quand il avait besoin de gagner de l'argent pour obtenir de la nourriture.

Shade appuya son dos contre le mur sale et froid, essayant de ce calmé. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que l'homme ait attrapé sa tête. Il avait désespérément essayé de se retiré, mais l'homme lui avait attrapé des poignées de cheveux, poussant vite et fort jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse.

Avec nervosité, Shade leva ses bras derrière lui et retira le lien de ses cheveux. Il avait de longs cheveux corbeau dans une tresse qui atteignait la raie des fesses. Les mains tremblantes, Shade lissa ses cheveux ébouriffés et les nattas. Sortant l'argent, il passa ses doigts dessus, les comptants. Il en avait assez pour au moins trois jours. Shade était habitué à passer des jours sans manger, et il serait heureux de le faire à nouveau pour ne pas avoir à sucer un autre homme pendant un certain temps.

Debout, Shade place sa main sur le mur et commença à marcher vers la petite supérette du coin. Il ne pourrait pas avoir grand chose, mais quelques boites de soupes et une miche de pain lui permettrait de tenir jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. S'il était chanceux, il aurait assez d'argent pour obtenir une petite brique de lait. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il pouvait se faire plaisir avec du lait, mais c'était son préférer et cela faisait des mois qu'il n'en avait pas eu. Shade ne pouvait pas lire, mais il avait appris à compter l'argent par la sensation et la texture des billets. Quand il s'était échappé dans la rue, quelques marchants avaient profité de sa cécité. Heureusement, il était tombé sur l'un des autres garçons plus âgés de la _maison,_ qui lui avait appris à compter l'argent et à écrire sa carte de règle. Shade était resté avec la seule personne qu'il considérait comme un ami pendant six mois, jusqu'à ce qu'un 'client' l'ait battu à mort quand il a refusé de faire un trio. Shade avait pleuré pendant des jours après avoir perdu la seul personne qui ne lui ait jamais montré de la bonté. Depuis Shade s'était renfermé sur lui-même, ne laissant personne s'approché de lui.

Comptant les marches, Shade tendit la main et saisit la poignée de la porte de la supérette. Il vivait dans cette région depuis si longtemps qu'il savait où toucher et compter. Il était aussi capable de détecter quand il se préparait à entrer dans quelque chose, comme une voiture ou un bâtiment. Il ne savait pas comment, mais c'était comme une force qui l'avertissait quand quelque chose était là. Grace à cela, il était très rare qu'il heurte quelque chose. Les propriétaires de ce magasin étaient assez compréhensif par rapport à sa situation, et n'avait jamais tenté de profité de sa cécité. Il y avait des moments où ils avaient essayé de lui donner plus de nourriture alors qu'il avait pas assez d'argent pour, mais il avait refusé. Il ne voulait pas prendre ce qu'il ne pouvait pas payé. Shade pouvait être un garçon de la rue qui suçait des queues pour de l'argent, mais il avait des normes. Une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait, et ne ferait jamais, était de volé. Il y avait des fois où il avait passé plus d'une semaine sans nourriture, ou gelé en hiver parce qu'il n'avait pas de couverture, mais il avait encore refusé de volé.

L'hiver était difficile pour les sans-abris. Ceux qui obtenaient de l'argent sur les genoux dans les ruelles n'avaient pas de nombreux client en hiver. Peu d'hommes voulaient rester avec une température d'un degré, les chevilles dans la neige, tandis qu'ils se faisaient sucés. Si vous étiez prêt à les suivre dans une chambre d'hôtel ou une voiture, alors vous pouvez vous faire assez d'argent pour l'hiver, mais la plupart des enfants mouraient. Pour lui, sa vie valait plus que quelques dollars et une miche de pain.

Shade fit un sourire timide pour la propriétaire du magasin quand elle le salua. Shade était aveugle depuis qu'il avait huit ans, mais il pouvait voir les couleurs autour des gens. Il avait appris que les couleurs avaient des significations, et il avait appris qui était digne de confiance et qui ne l'était pas par leurs couleurs. Si leur couleur était bleu ou vert alors ils étaient dignes de confiance. Rose signifiait qu'en grande partie, la personne était bonne, mais avait la possibilité d'être méchante. Rouge était mauvais, très, très mauvais. L'homme qui l'avait acheté à la _maison_ avant l'incendie était du rouge le plus sombre qu'il n'ait jamais vu. La plupart des hommes qui venaient à la _maison_ étaient rouges, mais le sien était presque aveuglant. La vielle dame qui possédait la boutique et son mari étaient d'un beau bleu vif. Ils étaient tellement bleus que s'en était presque blanc. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui était blanc, mais il imaginait que le blanc signifiait bon et pur.

Shade fit doucement courir ses mains sur la nourriture, cueillant ce qu'il voulait. Son estomac grondant, Shade mis cinq boites de soupe dans le panier. Marchant dans le rayon des pains, il saisit le pain le moins cher qu'ils vendaient. Calculant mentalement le prix, Shade poussa un soupir de tristesse quand il constata qu'il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour le lait. Il espérait vraiment boire autre chose que de l'eau sale des toilettes public du parc.

La vielle dame qui possédait la boutique regarda tristement le petit garçon sans-abri. Ils avaient beaucoup de mal avec les enfants sans-abris qui essayaient de les volé, mais jamais ce garçon. Son cœur saignait pour le petit garçon aveugle. L'enfant semblait avoir environ dix ans, mais elle savait qu'il était beaucoup plus âgé. Le garçon avait commencé à venir quand il avait environ six ans, et il était de la même taille qu'il l'était maintenant. Le garçon était vraiment beau, avec sa petite silhouette, sa petite taille et ses traits délicats. Le garçon faisait à peu près 1m50 et avait des cheveux dont les mannequin serait jalouses. Elle s'inquiétait quand le garçon partait une semaine ou deux sans revenir. Une larme glissa sur le visage de la vielle femme quand le garçon s'arrêta devant le congélateur. Elle savait qu'il aimait le lait, mais avait très rarement l'argent pour cela.

Harry plaça son panier sur le comptoir et attendit que la propriétaire comptabilise le total. Il ne tendait jamais la nourriture ou l'argent. Il avait peur que leurs mains se touchent accidentellement. Même ce petit toucher pourrait lui faire une crise de panique.

« Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui mon chéri ? Cela fait plus d'une semaine que je ne t'ai pas vu, j'étais inquiète. » Déclara la propriétaire. Elle savait que l'enfant ne lui répondrait pas. Depuis tous les ans où il était venu dans son magasin, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu dire un mot. « Cette semaine nous avons une vente sur tous les produits, un acheté, un gratuit. » mentit-elle. Elle voulait que le garçon puisse acheter une brique de lait. Elle avait essayé dans le passé de lui donner de la nourriture ou du lait, mais il avait toujours refusé.

Shade inclina la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant à si elle lui disait la vérité. Il y avait des fois où, quand une personne mentait, leur couleur s'évasait. Etudiant sa couleur, il sourit quand il y vit un petit éclat. Il savait qu'elle était une bonne femme et qu'elle voulait l'aider. Lui donnant un sourire aveuglant et rare, Shade se dirigea vers le congélateur, il attrapa une brique de lait de taille moyenne. Grace à sa générosité, il pouvait avoir un plus grand carton de lait. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait enfin pouvoir avoir du lait. Il savait que d'autres enfants achetaient des bonbons et autres cochonneries quand ils avaient de l'argent, mais comme il n'avait jamais eu ces choses, il pouvait bien sans passer.

La vielle femme soupira tristement quand le garçon sorti de son magasin. La plupart des enfants venaient en pleurant et donnaient des difficultés à leurs parents pour une barre de chocolat. Ce garçon ne voulait que du lait, et dieu sait que son corps émacié en avait besoin. Elle voulait pouvoir faire plus pour lui, mais elle savait qu'il n'accepterait pas son aide.

***HP

Shade grimpait à travers la fenêtre de l'ancien bâtiment abandonné qu'il avait appelé maison. En se retournant, il replaça la planche qui couvrait la fenêtre afin que personne ne puisse savoir qu'il était là. Il vivait ici depuis quatre ans maintenant, et alors que l'endroit était un taudis et sur le point de tomber en ruine autour de lui, il le gardait en sécurité et le protégeait du temps. Shade n'avait pas beaucoup de possessions. Il avait trois couvertures bien usé que l'église dans la rue avait posé pour les sans-abris. Contrairement à la plupart des enfants sans-abris, il n'avait pas pris toutes les couvertures en une fois. Il savait ce que c'était d'avoir froid, donc il ne prenait qu'une couverture à la fois, et laissait le reste pour les autres. Dans le passé, il avait également réussi à obtenir quelques vêtements que l'église avait aussi laissés. Il avait trois paires de jeans qu'il avait depuis quelques années, cinq t-shirts, deux chemises à boutons, quatre paires de chaussures crasseuse, mais des chaussettes confortables, trois sweats, une paire de bottes de neige, un épais manteau d'hiver, deux paires de gants et une paire supplémentaire de chaussure de sport deux tailles trop grandes. Il aurait pu recueillir plus au fil des années, mais il avait seulement pris ce qu'il fallait. Il y avait beaucoup de sans-abris dans les rues, et eux aussi avaient besoin de vêtements.

Shade déchira la miche de pain et poussa la tranche dans sa bouche, gémissant de plaisir. Cela faisait quatre jours depuis sa dernière bouchée de nourriture. Il avait résister aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait avant de céder et d'allé dans les rues. Il détestait sa vie, mais au moins il y était mieux qu'avec son oncle ou à la _maison_. Dans les rues, il était libre.

Shade prit trois grandes gorgées de lait et sourit. Il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose de mieux que le lait froid, c'était délicieux. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler la dernière fois où il avait pu se gâté avec de la bonne crème, mais il allait savourer chaque gorgée. Malheureusement, puisque c'était l'été, il ne pouvait pas garder tout ça. Il allait devoir boire toute la brique dans les prochaines heures, pas que ce serait difficile.

Penché en arrière, il ferma les yeux et se laisser glisser dans son 'lieu sûr' comme il aimait à l'appeler. Il ne savait pas ce que cette endroit était, mais c'était un peu s'échappé dans son esprit. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, c'était là. Lorsque les temps étaient devenues durs dans la maison de son oncle, il se glissait dans son 'lieu sûr' il ne pouvait pas sentir ce qu'il se passait avec son corps. Il se souvint que quand il était petit il y avait un autre garçon qui visitait son 'lieu sûr'. Le garçon avait les cheveux roux et était toujours agréable et protecteur avec lui. Il avait figuré qu'il devait avoir été un prétendu ami, que sont solitaire esprit d'enfant avait créé lui-même. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas vu le garçon, mais s'il essayait assez fort, il pouvait le sentir. Se concentrant très fort, il fut attristé de sentir que le garçon se sentait anxieux, qu'il avait peur et était triste. Normalement, le garçon était toujours heureux et satisfait. Il se demandait ce qui était arrivé au roux.

Quittant son 'lieu sûr', Shade attrapa la couverture crasseuse et l'enroula autour de lui-même. Maintenant qu'il avait de la nourriture, du lait, et une réserve d'eau des toilettes publiques, il n'allait pas avoir à quitter la maison pour au moins une semaine. Avec un bâillement, Shade ferma les yeux et pria pour qu'il n'ait pas de cauchemars. Son enfance aimait revenir pour le hanter dans son sommeil.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello :)_

 _Pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui à part merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews, alertes, favori_

 _et Bonne Lecture ! ;)_

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Liam grogna et se laissa tomber sur le banc du parc. Se penchant en arrière, il laissa tomber sa tête sur le banc et ferma les yeux. Pendant une semaine et demie ils avaient cherché son frère dans les rues. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal, ses pieds avaient des cloques et il était épuisé. Ils avaient essayé chaque pointe-moi et sort de localisation qu'ils connaissaient, mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Oncle Remus avait une théorie qu'après tous ce que Harry avait vécu, sa magie le protégeait. Le Professeur Rogue travaillait toujours sur la potion de localisation et ils priaient tous pour que cela puisse fonctionner.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Liam se pencha et caressa doucement la tête du chien qui se reposait sur ses genoux. Il savait que ce n'était pas un chien errant, mais son parrain dans sa forme animagus. Il avait essayé d'utiliser l'odorat de son chien pour essayer d'aider à localiser son frère. Ils l'avaient cherché presque sans interruption, à peine pour manger et dormir. Il avait eu une grosse dispute avec ses parents quand ils avaient essayé de l'endormir avec une potion de sommeil sans rêve il y a quatre jours. Depuis lors, il avait refusé de leur parler, non pas qu'il leur parlait depuis que la vérité à propos de son jumeau avait été découverte de toute façon. Il vivait au square Grimmaurd avec ses parrains et prévoyait de déposer son dossier d'émancipation dès qu'ils auraient trouvé Harry. Il avait été fait avec ses parent, ce qu'ils avaient fait été impardonnable.

« Tu vas bien gamin ? »

Liam ouvrit les yeux et donna à l'autre roux un faible sourire. L'ensemble de l'Ordre du Phénix savait à propos d'Harry et ils se relayaient pour l'aider à chercher.

Aujourd'hui, c'était Bill et Charlie Weasley qui aidaient. Il aimait vraiment les deux plus vieux Weasley.

« Ouais, je souhaiterais juste que nous puissions avoir une piste. Cela fait trois jours depuis que la dernière nous a conduites ici. Je crois avoir parcouru chaque centimètre de ce domaine une centaine de fois, et rien. » Dit Liam tristement.

« Ne te décourage pas Liam, c'est une grande zone. D'après ce que nous avons appris, Harry reste cacher, et ne s'aventure que pour obtenir de la nourriture. » Rassura Charlie. Il avait laissé la partie à propos de lui, rendant service à des hommes pour de l'argent. Ce n'était pas une surprise ce que devait faire Harry pour survivre, mais cela bouleversait tout de même Liam.

Bill tapota l'adolescent sur l'épaule et se leva. « Allons, il y a un magasin dans le coin. Prenons une collation et quelque chose à boire, puis nous reviendrons pour chercher. »

Liam utilisa la tête de Patmol pour l'aider à se lever, gloussant quand le grand sinitros lui donna un petit grognement. « Aller, tu as quatre jambes, que fais-tu à grogner ? » Liam savait que Sirius jouait simplement. Sirius était tout aussi désespéré qu'il l'était de trouver Harry. Il savait qu'il se rapprochait de son jumeau. Depuis son arrivée dans cette zone, il sentait une attraction. Les autres avaient essayé de le faire avancer et chercher autre pars, mais il avait refusé de partir. Harry était là, quelque part, ils avaient juste à le trouver.

Liam plaça la brique de lait et le sachet de biscuit sur le comptoir. Il n'avait vraiment pas faim, mais il aimait le lait. Depuis aussi loin qu'il se souvienne le lait était sa boisson préférer. Son parrain disait que c'était le lait qui l'avait fait grandir autant. A quinze ans il était déjà plus grand que son père, et s'opposait même à Sirius et Remus.

La vielle femme à qui appartenait la boutique regarda le garçon avec curiosité. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, mais il ressemblait beaucoup au petit garçon de la rue. Leur cheveux étaient diffèrent et ce garçon était plus grand, mais leur trait de visage étaient les mêmes. Elle sourit quand elle le vit mettre le lait sur le comptoir. Comme le petit garçon de la rue, il semblait favoriser le lait aussi. « Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici avant, vous êtes nouveau dans la région ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Liam sourit à la vielle femme. « Non m'dame, je suis en fait à la recherche de mon frère jumeau disparut. Ma dernière piste nous a conduits dans cette zone. »

La vielle femme sursauta quand le jeune homme lui sourit. Elle avait déjà vu ce sourire avant. C'était le même que le garçon de la rue lui avait donné la semaine dernière quand il avait été en mesure d'acheter du lait. Pourrait-il être le garçon que le roux cherchait ? Elle aimerait le voir sortir des rues. « Votre frère n'aurait-il pas environ 1m50, de long cheveux corbeau, aveugle et sans-abri ? » demanda la vielle femme avec espoir.

Liam la regarda avec excitation. « Oui…Oui, ça semble être mon frère. Savez-vous où je peux le trouver ? » Liam avait du mal à retenir son excitation. Ils avaient été si longtemps sans piste et maintenant cette vielle femme était capable de décrire son frère. « S'il vous plait, je le cherche depuis si longtemps. » plaida Liam.

La vielle femme regarda tristement le garçon. « Il n'ait pas venu ici depuis plus d'une semaine, mais je l'attend d'un jours à l'autre. La dernière fois qu'il est venu, il a acheté cinq boîtes de soupe et une miche de pain, ce qui dure normalement une semaine à une semaine et demie. »

Liam ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Comment une telle maigre quantité de nourriture pouvait-elle duré si longtemps ? Il n'y avait même pas quoi que ce soit de saint dans ce qu'il mangeait. Il allait faire en sorte qu'Harry n'ait plus jamais faim, et il allait avoir toute la nourriture saine qu'il pourrait manger. « Savez-vous où il vit ? » demanda-t-il.

La vielle femme secoua la tête. « Je suis désolé mon chéri, je ne sais pas. Je suis sûr qu'il est dans l'un des bâtiments abandonnés. Il est très timide, ne parle jamais et ne sort guère que quand il le doit absolument. Il n'a confiance en personne et ne peut pas supporter toute forme de contact, même le frôlement des doigts. Il ne va pas être facile de le faire vous écouter. »

C'était le plus grand nombre d'informations qu'il ait appris sur son jumeau. Avec un peu de chance, Ils auraient Harry en toute sécurité de retour au square Grimmaurd au soir. Remerciant la vielle dame une centaine de fois, Liam courut hors de la boutique pour prévenir ses compagnons.

Shade se pencha sur le petit lavabo des toilettes du parc et lava son visage. Pendant les sept derniers jours il s'était enfermé dans sa maison, mais maintenant, il avait besoin de gagner de l'argent. Avec une main tremblante, Shade déboutonna sa chemise et commença à frotter son corps avec un morceau de tissu savonné qui utilisait pour ce lavé. Le tissu avait été autrefois un vieux sweat à capuche qui avait finalement été jeté à cause de l'usure. Baissant la tête dans l'évier, il frotta ses long cheveux. Les honnêtes gens ne voulaient pas être sucés par un sale petit rat des rues. Il pourrait trouver beaucoup de petit con à qui ça ne dérangerait pas de se faire sucer par quelqu'un qui était sale et qui sentait, mais c'était également ces même hommes qui voulaient vous blesser et ne pas respecter vos règles.

Nettoyer et habillé, Shade s'appuya contre le mur et poussa un souffle fragile. On pourrait penser qu'après toutes ces années, avoir à donner des fellations ne pourraient pas le contrarier beaucoup, mais c'était le cas. Chaque fois qu'il s'aventurait à le faire, il était terrifié. S'il le pouvait, il serait caché et ne quitterait jamais sa maison.

Shade pencha sa tête sur le côté quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Se faisant le plus petit possible, il essaya de se glisser dans l'une des cabines quand il vit le rouge vif autour de l'homme.

« Pas si vite mon mignon. » ronronna l'homme. « Combien pour un morceau de ce cul serré ? » L'homme ne s'attendait pas à en trouver un si mignon dans une telle rue de rat. Il pensait qu'il allait avoir à se contenté de certains crasseux, gosse malodorant à baiser.

Shade secoua frénétiquement la tête et essaya de se glisser loin de cet homme mauvais. Il savait que l'homme ne le laisserait pas partir et que cela allait mal finir pour lui. Shade refusait d'avoir des relations sexuelles. La derrière fois qu'il avait dû le faire, c'était quand il était dans la _maison_ , et il s'était fait la promesse qui ne ferait plus jamais ça.

L'homme ricana vers le petit garçon effrayé. « Aller, si tu ne te débat pas, je pourrais même te donner du plaisir. »

Shade gémit quand la couleur de l'homme se fissura, cet homme n'avait pas l'intention d'être gentil avec lui. Tâtonnant avec ses doigts, Shade rapidement récupéra sa carte et la tendit vers l'homme. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait utile, mais il priait pour que l'homme se contente d'une fellation.

L'homme regarda la carte et l'écrabouilla sur place, riant. « Je ne pense pas mon mignon. Maintenant, enlève-les et tourne-toi ! » Commanda-t-il.

Shade essaya de courir et dépasser l'homme, mais il le saisit facilement et le percuta sur le mur sale. Shade essaya de combattre l'homme, mais il était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Shade n'avait pas mangé ces deux derniers jours, de sorte qu'il se sentait déjà faible et fragile.

L'homme rit du garçon luttant pathétiquement. « Nous aurions pu prendre la solution de facilité, mais non, il fallait essayer de s'enfuir et penser que tu étais trop bon pour ma bite. » L'homme saisit d'une poignée la chemise de Shade et l'arracha. « Je vais te montrer ce qui arrive aux petits garçons qui pensent qu'ils peuvent se refuser à leurs supérieurs. »

Shade se détendit dans les bras de l'homme. Il savait que plus il se débattait, plus l'homme allait en profiter pour lui faire du mal. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant était de prié que l'homme finisse vite et qu'il le laisse en vie. Sentant son pantalon être arraché vers le bas, Shade passa dans son _lieu sûr_. Ici, dans son _lieu sûr_ , il pourrait bloquer la plupart de la douleur. Il avait presque neuf ans depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait été pénétré alors il savait que cela allait faire mal…beaucoup.

Shade était si profond en lui-même, qu'il n'entendit jamais les tuyaux sous l'évier commencer à cliqueter et les toilettes commencer à se fissurer. Shade était peut-être trop faible pour combattre, mais sa magie ne l'était pas. Depuis la nuit de l'incendie, la magie de Shade l'avait protégeait subtilement. Shade ne savait pas que cela existait, mais c'était là quand il en avait besoin. La magie de Shade avait été réveillé cette nuit horrible dans la maison quand il avait huit ans et que ce mauvais homme l'ait brutalement violé, puis avait essayé de le tuer. La magie de Shade avait jeté un charme pour le repoussé, et Shade avait pu s'enfuir dans du bâtiment dans lequel il vivait, le gardant à l'abri des gangs et des assassins. La magie de Shade l'avait empêché de mourir de froid en hiver, et de mourir de faim quand il avait dû passer des semaines sans manger. Et sa magie l'avait aidé à se déplacer avec sa cécité et était la raison pour laquelle il pouvait voir les couleurs autour des gens.

Liam était assis sur le banc du parc avec Bill et Charlie. De cette endroit il pouvait regarder tout le monde qui venait dans et hors de cette supérette. Il ne voulait pas quitter ce parc jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son frère, même si cela lui prenait une semaine. Liam haleta et plissa les yeux quand il senti une forte douleur dans sa poitrine.

« Liam, tu vas bien ? » demanda Charlie avec inquiétude.

Liam grogna et se frotta la poitrine. « Ouais, juste une douleur dans ma poitrine. Peut-être que le lait était périmé ou quelque chose. » Liam gémit lorsqu'il sentit une autre secousse de douleur.

Bill se leva et se pencha pour attraper le bras de Liam. « Retournons au quartier général et Severus ou Poppy t'examinera. Je sais que tu ne veux pas… » Bill cessa de parler au milieu de sa phrase et pencha la tête sur le côté. « Penses-tu que ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Patmol qui était posé aux pieds de Liam, leva la tête et commença à reniflé l'air. Gémissant, il se jeta sur ses pieds et commença à regarder autour frénétiquement.

« Je le sens, Bill. Il y a un peu de magie forte venant de quelque part. » Déclara Charlie, debout.

« Allons-y ! » commanda Bill, et il décolla dans la direction d'où il pouvait sentir la magie. Bill était très sensible à la magie, c'était pourquoi il était le meilleur briseur de sort à Gringotts.

Shade essaya de bloquer ce qui se passait, mais c'était difficile. Avec un dernier sursaut d'énergie, Shade rejeta la tête en arrière violemment, buttant dans le nez de l'homme.

L'homme cria et saisit son nez de sa main, puis jura quand elle revint couverte de sang. « Petit baiseur. » rugit-il « Je vais te tuer pour ça. » Il était prêt à sombrer dans le petit garçon qui avait cessé de se débattre et restait simplement posé là. Pensant le combat terminé, il avait baissé sa garde. Saisissant sa ceinture de son pantalon qui se trouvait sur le sol à côté de lui, il commença à fouetter violemment le rat des rues. Ce gamin ne serait pas le premier enfant de la rue qu'il tuerait.

Shade baissa la tête et se couvrit de ses bras, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour manquer les premier coups de fouet. La douleur se propagea sur sa joue droite et l'oreille. Se mettant en une boule serrée, il se figea, impuissant devant l'homme qui le fouettait à un pouce de sa vie.

L'homme ricana vers le fatras sanglant qu'était le garçon. Essuyant la sueur et le sang de son visage, il jeta la ceinture dégoulinante de sang sur le côté. « Je vais t'enculer jusqu'à ce que tu meure d'une hémorragie interne. » L'homme jeta le garçon sur le côté jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le ventre.

Shade avait de la difficulté à respirer. Il était blessé partout et il était pratiquement sûr qu'il avait quelques côtes cassées et un poumon perforé. Ce n'était comme cela qu'il voulait mourir. Au fond, il avait espéré qu'il y ait quelqu'un là-bas qui serait à sa recherche, qui le voulait. Sa dernière pensée avant de s'évanouir fut pour le garçon aux cheveux roux de son _lieu sûr_. Il espérait que le garçon soit à nouveau heureux.

Bill fit irruption dans les toilettes publiques juste à temps pour arrêter un homme sur le point de violer un jeune garçon. Il avait été horrifié et dégouté de la scène quand il était entré à l'intérieur. L'homme venait de se positionner derrière le garçon inconscient et blessé. Agitant sa baguette, il foudroya le pervers dans un évier. La tête de l'homme entra en collision avec l'évier avec un craquement écœurant.

Charlie se précipita derrière son frère et fut rapidement pris par la scène. Charlie n'était pas médecin, mais il connaissait plus de sorts de soins qu'un sorcier dans la moyenne. Travailler avec des dragons était très dangereux et parfois ils avaient seulement quelques secondes entre la vie et la mort. Se précipitant vers le garçon blessé, il s'effondra à côté de lui en agitant sa baguette. Jurant, il effectua un sort pour fixer le poumon et le stabiliser jusqu'à ce qu'ils le remettent à Severus ou Poppy. Severus avait une licence, mais pas guérisseur pratiquant, et Poppy était une médico-mage.

Liam se tenait à la porte, sous le choc. « C'est…C'est Harry. » dit-il, s'étouffant avec son vomit. Il n'avait jamais vu tant de sang auparavant. Harry était un une chose sanglant et blesser. Il n'y avait pas un endroit sur son corps qui n'avait pas été frappé par la ceinture.

Sirius pris son filleul tout contre ses jambes. « Doucement mon chiot. Nous avons trouvé Harry à temps, il ira bien. » Sirius savait que cela n'allait pas aller bien, mais il devait dire quelque chose pour calmer Liam.

Liam rampa sur ses mains et ses genoux vers son frère dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence il y a deux semaines. Il ne pouvait pas croire combien il était petit. Liam avait l'air d'avoir au moins quatre ans de plus que lui. La magie de Liam s'enroula autour de son jumeau, et pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il se sentit complet.

Tendant la main, Bill vérifia le pouls du violeur immobile. « Merde ! » jura Bill. « Il est mort. » Bill n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer, mais il ne se sentait pas mal de l'avoir fait. Cet homme avait brutalement battu un garçon beaucoup plus petit et plus jeune, et allait le violé alors qu'il était inconscient. Il parierait chaque noise qu'il avait dans sa voute à Gringotts que l'homme avait prévu de tuer Harry quand il en aurait terminé.

« Nous devons le ramené au quartier général, vite. » déclara Charlie en essayant de ne pas paniquer.

Bille invoqua une couverture et la jeta vers Charlie pour qu'il puisse couvrir le garçon nu. « Saisissez tous le portoloin. » demanda-t-il.

Avant de saisir le portoloin, Charlie ramassa un morceau de papier froissé.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello, merci pour vos review ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :D_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Charlie était assis à la table au Square Grimmaurd à regarder une feuille de papier, tout en sirotant une Bièraubeurre. Il était assis ici depuis une heure, depuis qu'ils avaient amené un Harry Potter grièvement blessé. Cela avait été pur chaos quand ils avaient débarqué dans la cuisine avec un garçon en sang au milieu d'une réunion de l'Ordre. Le seul point positif d'avoir interrompu la réunion de l'Ordre, était le fait que Severus était déjà dans la maison. Immédiatement, il avait amené Harry à l'étage, Liam à ses côtés.

Bille entra dans la cuisine et prit un siège en face de son frère. Il rit quand son frère ne dit rien et lui tendit juste une Bièraubeurre.

« Je voudrais te donner quelque chose de plus fort, mais il semble que maman ait eu une autre frénésie de nettoyage. » déclara Charlie.

« Elle me doit une caisse de Whisky pur feu. » grogna Sirius, entrant dans la cuisine. « Honnêtement, je sais qu'elle est une bonne femme, mais si elle touche à nouveau à mon whisky, je vais lui lancer une malédiction au dos. » Sirius tomba dans la chaise et posa sa tête sur la table.

« Pardon. » marmonna Bill. « Je dois cacher les bonnes choses avant qu'elle ne me rende visite. » Bill remit une Bièraubeurre à l'animagus. « Comment va Harry ? » demanda-t-il concerné.

« Severus a sorti tout le monde à coup de pied sauf Liam et Poppy. » Sirius fit la moue. Il était énervé d'avoir été expulsé d'une chambre dans sa propre maison, mais au moins, James et Lily n'y était pas autoriser non plus.

« Comment penses-tu que sera Harry lorsqu'il se réveillera ? » demanda doucement Charlie.

Sirius frotta son visage. Il était proche de l'évanouissement, cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas dormit plus de deux heures à la fois. « Je pense qu'il sera comme un animal en cage. Nous l'avons sorti du seul environnement qu'il ait jamais connu et estimé à distance en toute sécurité. La dernière fois qu'il a été enfermé, il avait huit ans et était utiliser comme esclave sexuel. Il va penser que nous le voulons pour le sexe et cela va prendre beaucoup de temps pour le convaincre du contraire. »

Bill et Charlie restèrent assis en sirotant leur bière, perdue dans leurs propres pensés. « Pensez-vous que l'homme était un client ? » demanda Bill en serrant les poings. Il pouvait encore voir le pervers positionné derrière le garçon, se préparant à le violer.

Charlie secoua la tête. « Non, je pense qu'Harry était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Harry ne permet pas la pénétration. »

Bill regarda son frère, confus. « Comment sais-tu ça ? »

Charlie regarda son frère puis lui passa le papier qu'il avait trouvé. « J'ai trouvé ça à côté d'Harry, froissé. Je pense qu'Harry était déjà dans les toilettes quand le gars est arrivé après lui. Il lui a probablement remis le papier dans l'espoir qu'il se contente d'une fellation. De toute évidence, il voulait plus. »

Bill secoua la tête de dégoût. « S'il vous plait, dites-moi que je ne suis pas le seul qui veut AK (Avada kedavriser ? xD) James et Lily. » Ils étaient la raison pour laquelle Harry avait eu une telle vie horrible.

Sirius grogna et jeta sa bouteille de bière contre le mur, la brisant. « Nous les avons suppliés de nous laisser élever Harry. Nous aurions fait quelque chose pour ce garçon, nous l'aimons comme s'il était le nôtre. » Sirius atteint le milieu de la table et saisit la bouteille de Charlie, puis la jeta contre le mur, comme l'autre. « Il était un bébé de six ans la première fois qu'ils l'ont violé. Quel genre de monstre oblige un enfant à avoir des relations sexuelles. » Sirius était maintenant en train de pleurer. « Je ne veux pas avoir l'image de lui plaidant et pleurant dans ma tête. Il doit avoir été si confus et effrayé. Je ne peux pas…Je… » Sirius bégayait, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Sirius n'avait pas vu les souvenirs ou les vidéos qu'ils avaient recueillis, mais ce n'était pas difficile d'imaginer ce qu'il en était pour son filleul.

Remus enroula ses bras autour de son compagnon par derrière, le réconfortant. Il était arrivé au cours de la démolition bien mérité de Sirius. « Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour le passé, mais nous pouvons être là pour lui maintenant et dans l'avenir. Cela ne va pas être facile, mais nous ne renoncerons pas. »

« Dumbledore va vouloir l'entrainer à se battre. » grogna Bill.

« Bons sang » gronda Sirius. « Harry ne va pas se battre dans cette foutu guerre, je ne me soucie pas qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir vaincre ce monstre. »

« Je suis d'accord. » dit Charlie, ouvrant une autre Bièraubeurre. « Il ne devrait pas avoir à sauver un monde qui l'a rejeté. »

Bill commença à gigoter sur son siège en jetant des regards à son frère.

Sirius leva un sourcil au comportement étrange de Bill. « Tu as la baguette magique boudeuse ? » demanda-t-il en plaisantant.

Bill regarda le parrain d'Harry nerveusement, puis de nouveau son frère. « Je sais que tu l'as senti Charlie, je le peux aussi. »

Les yeux de Charlie s'arrachèrent de ceux de son frère. Regardant Sirius, il pâlit. « Je…je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » ment-il.

Bill renifla. « Sa magie m'a appelé aussi. »

Les yeux de Charlie s'élargirent alors qu'il comprenait ce que voulait dire Bill. « Nous deux ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Bill hocha la tête. « Harry est très puissant. » dit-il.

« De quoi diable êtes-vous donc en train de parler ? » demanda Sirius.

« Compagnons. » grommela Remus. « Ils sont tous les deux le compagnon d'Harry. » Remus pouvait le sentir sur eux, c'était un des avantages d'être un loup-garou.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! » hurla Sirius. « Harry n'est pas prêt à avoir des compagnons et il ne le sera probablement jamais. »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça Sirius. » rassura Bill. « Si Harry ne veut qu'être amis, alors c'est tout ce que nous serons pour lui. Nous serons ce dont Harry a besoin. »

Sirius marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, puis se tourna vers les deux roux. « Je ne savais pas que vous aviez du sang de créature en vous. »

Bill rit de Sirius. « Il n'y a pas eu d'héritage de créature dans la famille depuis des générations, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivons, Charlie et moi. »

« Ce fut un choc total quand les jumeaux héritèrent aussi. » ricana Charlie

.

« Maman allait s'évanouir. C'était un vrai désordre. » Ajouta Bill.

« Donc, qu'êtes-vous tous les quatre ? » demanda Sirius.

« Vous devez jurer de ne le dire à personne, pas même Dumbledore. Nous ne vous le dirions même pas si vous n'étiez pas les parrains d'Harry. » Déclara Bill sérieusement.

Sirius et Remus sortirent leurs baguettes et jurèrent de ne parler à personne du sang de créature des Weasley. « Nous sommes des Elfes élémentaire. » expliqua Bill.

« Vraiment ! » dit Sirius impressionné. « Je pensais qu'ils était éteint depuis des siècle. »

« Je savais que vous étiez quatre quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi. » Remus pouvait sentir que les garçons Weasley n'étaient pas complètement humains, mais ce n'était pas ses affaires.

« Tu savais qu'ils étaient des créatures et tu ne me l'a pas dit, à ton compagnon ? » demanda Sirius en une moue boudeuse.

« Ce ne sont pas nos affaires Sirius. » rit Remus. « Donc, laissez-moi deviner, vous êtes quatre élémentaires de feu ? »

Bill secoua la tête en souriant. « Ce n'est que moi. » dit-il. « Charlie est un élémentaire de terre ce qui explique son lien facile avec les dragons, et les jumeaux sont de l'air. »

« C'est incroyable. » dit Sirius en secouant la tête. « Je suis content qu'Harry vous ait tous les deux pour le protégé. »

« Avec Dumbledore et les Potter, cela sera nécessaire. » grommela Remus.

Liam était dans le coin de la chambre à regarder nerveusement Madame Pomfresh et le professeur Rogue tentant de sauver son frère jumeau. Il y avait tellement de sang. Comment quelqu'un pouvait perdre autant de sang et être encore en vie ? Il ne pouvait pas perdre son frère, il venait juste de le retrouvé. Il y avait tellement qu'il voulait dire et faire avec son jumeau. Pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait complet, et sa magie était satisfaite.

Liam ne pouvais pas assimiler la façon dont Harry était petit. Il ne pensait pas qu'Harry puisse lui arriver à l'épaule. A le regarder, il était aussi très menu et féminin. Liam avait toujours pensé qu'il était beau, mais Harry était joli. Même couvert de sang et de saleté, on pouvait dire qu'Harry était très joli.

« Il y a tellement de cicatrices. » marmonna Severus. « Nous allons devoir faire appel à un spécialiste, il faudra quelques opérations. »

Liam voulait désespérément lui demander ce dont il parlait, mais il savait que s'il le faisait, alors le professeur le virerait.

« Comment ont-ils pu faire cela à un si jeune garçon ? Je suis surprise qu'il ne soit pas mort d'une hémorragie interne ou des infections. » Cria Madame Pomfresh.

Liam pâlit encore plus quand il lui vint à l'esprit ce dont ils parlaient. Ils parlaient d'Harry étant violé à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'il avait six ans. Liam glissa le long du mur et s'assis sur le sol avec ses genoux remontés à sa poitrine et ses bras enroulé autour d'eux. Il commençait à se sentir un peu chaud et étourdi.

Liam sursauta quand il senti une main sur son épaule. Il devait être passé quelques minutes. « Allez Potter. Votre frère se repose et il ne se réveillera pas avant huit bonnes heures. Allez ingurgiter de la nourriture puis allez au lit vous aussi. » Déclara le professeur Rogue dans une étonnamment belle voix.

Liam cligna des yeux, essayant de s'éclaircir rapidement la tête. « Je…Je ne comprends pas. Nous venons juste d'apporté Harry, vous venez juste de commencer à l'examiner. » Liam ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Severus ricana du garçon confus. « Vous avez passé plus de trois heures évanouis. J'ai pensé que se serai plus facile de vous laisser ici plutôt que de vous réanimer. » Severus était inquiet de la façon dont le garçon était pâle. Liam montrait des signes d'état de choc. « Allez, nous allons vous obtenir de la nourriture. Si vous êtes assez courageux pour tenter, un peu des chocolats de Remus saura vous faire du bien. »

Liam était encore confus, il ne se souvenait pas s'être évanoui. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était qu'il se sentait chaud et qu'il avait eu des vertiges après avoir appris que son frère avait des cicatrices. Comment aurait-il pu s'évanouir, et pendant trois heures ? « Comment va Harry ? »

Severus soupira, pourquoi le garçon ne suivait pas simplement ses instructions. Il essaya d'être gentil. « Je vais tout vous expliquer pendant que vous mangerez. Je suis sûr que vos parrains aimeraient l'entendre aussi. »

Severus fit entré Liam dans la cuisine et le força à prendre place à la table. En regardant autour, il fut surpris de constaté que les Potter était portés disparues. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Sirius répondit. « Ils sont partis il y a environ une heure pour dormir un peu. Malheureusement, ils ont dit qu'ils seront de retour. »

« Agréable de voir qu'ils sont préoccupés par le bien-être de leur fils. » grommela Charlie.

« Quel est le problème avec eux ? Pourquoi haïssent-ils tellement Harry ? » Demanda Liam tristement. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il avait les meilleurs, et les plus compréhensible parents. Comment pouvaient-ils si peu se souciés de leur fils.

Remus plaça une assiette de nourriture en face de son filleul. « Je pense qu'ils se soucie d'Harry, mais ils ont fait une énorme erreur et ils ne savent pas comment la gérer. »

« Ils ont abandonné leur enfant juste parce que Dumbledore l'avait proclamé cracmol. Ils n'ont même pas attendu et réfléchis à ce qui fallait faire avec Harry. Immédiatement après avoir appris qu'il était un cracmol, ils l'ont abandonné. » Ricana Sirius.

Severus remercia le loup-garou pour le plateau de nourriture qu'il trouva en face de lui. « Ils ont aussi tout fait pour que sa sœur ne puisse pas leur rendre Harry. Non seulement ils n'y avaient aucune façon pour eux de les contacter, mais il y avait aussi un charme de contrainte sur la lettre pour qu'ils gardent Harry malgré qu'ils ne le veuillent pas. »

« Une contrainte pour le garder, mais aucune pour l'aimer » déclara Bill en secouant tristement la tête.

Liam se força à prendre quelques bouchées de sa nourriture, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de mangé quoi que ce soit. « Elle a au honte d'avoir donné naissance à un cracmol et elle a décidé de le sortir de sa vie avant que quelqu'un n'apprenne son existence. » dit-il en avalant la boule dans sa gorge.

Les autres hommes dans la salle ne commentèrent pas, ils savaient que Liam avait raison.

Liam posa violemment sa fourchette. « Je ne comprends pas. Ils savent maintenant qu'il n'ait pas un cracmol, et pourtant ils ne semblent toujours pas s'en soucier. Quel est le problème avec eux ? »

Severus plaça une potion calmante en face de l'adolescent en colère et l'invita à la boire. « Ils ont honte de leurs actions et de voir Harry sera un rappel constant de la terrible erreur qu'ils ont fait. James et Lily ont toujours prétendu être la famille de la lumière ultime. Ce qu'ils ont fait est exactement ce que les viellent familles de sang pur sombres font quand ils découvrent qu'ils ont donné naissance à un cracmol. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Frank Londubat y entra à grandes enjambées. « J'ai entendu que vous avez trouvé Harry, comment va-t-il ? » Frank avait l'air épuisé. Depuis la découverte sur le jumeau Potter abusé et disparu, il n'avait fait que travaillé pour le trouver. Il avait également traqué tous les hommes qui avaient payé l'oncle dégoutant d'Harry pour violer le petit enfant. Jusqu'à présent, avec Vernon et Pétunia Dursley, ils avaient arrêté dix hommes. Ce qui était vraiment horrible, il y avait encore des dizaines d'hommes à traquer. Il ne voulait pas abandonner, pas jusqu'à ce que chaque violeur d'enfant pourrissent à Azkaban.

Severus grimaça et se rassit sur sa chaise, incapable de digérer la nourriture qu'il mangeait. « Selon les analyses, le garçon aurait dût mourir la première semaine où il a été placé avec sa tante et son oncle. »

Sirius pâlit et s'affala dans son siège. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait gérer d'entendre ça. « Comment ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« La famine. Ils l'ont enfermé sans lumière, sans nourriture ou de confort pendant des jours. Si Harry avait la magie d'un sorcier moyen il n'aurait pas survécu. » Severus avait vu les souvenirs de Vernon, mais les dégâts au corps du garçon l'avait encore choqué.

« Il est si puissant ? » demanda Frank les yeux écarquillés.

« Oui. J'ai testé son noyau magique et il surpasse à la fois Dumbledore et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Dit sérieusement Severus.

« Pourquoi sa magie ne l'as-t-il pas plus protégé ? » demanda Charlie.

Severus resta assis tranquillement essayant de penser à la façon d'expliquer la magie d'Harry. « Depuis la nuit où il a fait disparaitre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la magie d'Harry a travaillé désespérément pour le maintenir en vie. Sa magie s'est développée pour être plus interne. Elle a guéri des os brisés, des poumons perforés, rupture de la rate, les reins, les commotions cérébrales, les blessures internes d'être brutalement violées, des brulures, des infections et de multiples autre blessures qui sont longues à énumérer, les maladies, la famine, et elle l'a protégé dans les rues et contre les éléments. Je crois que sa magie l'a aidé à surmonter son manque de vue. Je ne suis même pas sûr que la magie d'Harry puisse un jour fonctionner correctement. »

« Est-ce que Harry ira bien ? » demanda Charlie.

Severus soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. « Physiquement, Harry ne grandira pas plus, il restera toujours petit. Ses os sont fragiles, mais nous espérons qu'après quelques mois de potions ils iront mieux. En ce moment il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour les yeux, mais je vais essayer de développer quelque chose. Son corps est parsemé de cicatrices et de brulures, mais encore une fois potions et baumes aideront pour ça. » Severus prit une profonde inspiration tremblante. « Il a une vaste cicatrisation rectale. Le dommage est au-delà de ce que vous pourriez imaginer. Je vais avoir à faire appel à un spécialiste pour l'examiner, mais il va avoir besoin de nombreuses chirurgies pour réparer les dégâts. »

« Qu'en est-il de sa voix ? » demanda un Liam pâle. « La femme au magasin dit qu'il ne parle jamais. »

« Rien ne la montré sur les scans, alors cela est probablement mentale. Dès le début, il a été battu pour parler ou faire du bruit. » Expliqua Severus.

« Comment penses-tu qu'il sera mentalement ? » demanda Sirius pâle et tremblant.

Severus soupira. « Je pense que cela va être un désordre total. Le garçon n'a jamais connu la bonté ou une maison. Il va avoir peur et ne va pas nous faire confiance. Je ne sais pas si nous ne pourrons jamais gagner sa confiance, mais vous feriez mieux de croire qu'il va essayer de s'échapper. »

Liam gémit de détresse. « Je ne veux pas le garder enfermer. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que nous sommes comme sa tante et son oncle. Il ne peut pas retourner à la rue, il ne peut pas retourner à cette vie. Je dois lui faire voir que je n'ai que son intérêt à cœur, et que je me souci de lui. Si…S'il veut vraiment partir, alors je lui donnerais de l'argent. » Déclara Liam, quelques larmes s'échappant de ses yeux. Harry ne pouvait pas partit, il ne pouvait pas. Ils étaient jumeaux, ils s'appartenaient.

« C'est trop dangereux pour lui de partir, tous les Mangemorts sont à sa recherche. » prévint Frank.

« Je dois être entrainé et je veux dire entrainé pour de vrai, pas des conneries d'entrainement du professeur Dumbledore. » cria Liam en se précipitant sur ses pieds. « Je dois être capable de protégé mon frère. Je dois savoir me battre à la fois magiquement et physiquement. » Liam commença à arpenté la pièce, perdu dans ses pensées. « Ça y est. Je ne vais pas retourner à Poudlard en Septembre. Harry a besoin de moi, et je ne peux pas le laisser. Je vais rester ici où je pourrais être scolarisé à la maison, en train de se battre, et de prendre soin de mon frère. Je ne vais pas le laisser alors qu'il a besoin de moi, je ne vais pas l'abandonner comme mes parents l'ont fait. » Il savait que ses parents allaient paniquer quand il refusera d'aller à l'école, mais il ne se souciait plus de ce qu'ils pensaient. En ce qui le concernait, il n'avait plus de parents.

« Liam, l'école est très importante… » Commença Remus.

« Non, je pense qu'il a une bonne idée. » interrompit Frank. « Tous les deux, lui et Harry ont une cible sur le dos. Harry ne pourra jamais être en mesure d'utiliser sa magie proprement, il sera une cible facile. Il y a suffisant ici pour enseigner Liam sur ce qu'il devrait apprendre à Poudlard, puis nous pouvons lui apprendre à se battre. »

Sirius observa incertain pendant un moment, puis hocha la tête. « Nous allons aller à Grongotts après que tu ai pris un peu de repos et que tu sois émanciper. Nous allons voir pour que je puisse obtenir la garde d'Harry. James et Lily ont prouvé qu'ils n'étaient pas aptes à être ses parents. »

Liam sourit et donna un câlin à son parrain. « Merci. » murmura-t-il.

« Vous savez que James et Lily vont se battre contre cela. Maintenant que nous savons qu'Harry est l'élu, ils vont vouloir faire partie de sa vie, et Dumbledore va insister pour qu'il aille à Poudlard » prévint Remus. Il était inquiet à propos d'Harry, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il soit en mesure d'être auprès des gens, et encore moins à Poudlard. Ils ne voulaient pas placer les besoins et les désirs d'Harry en premier.

Frank dit en riant. « Ils n'auront pas le temps de le contester. » Voyant tout le monde le regarder, il ajouta. « Amélia a émis un mandat d'arrestation pour négligence d'enfant, abandon et maltraitance d'enfants. »

* * *

 _Review Guest :_

 ** _Will-emo-death :_** _Je vais bien merci :) Je suis contente que cela te plaise, sauf que je tiens à préciser que ces super idée ne viennes pas de moi, mais de_ _ **misteeirene** et je ne fait que traduire ;)_

 _ **Arwalia :** Merci, contente que cela te plaise !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello :) Du retard du retard encore du retard ^-^ Vous devez avoir l'habitude pour ceux qui suivent mon autre trad'. Mais bon, avec la reprise des cours et mon premier boulot_ _je suis assez charger :)_

 _Ha oui, j'avais traduit un One-shot depuis un bon moment, perdu dans les abysses de ma clé usb, j'ai demandé la permission de le posté à l'auteur il y a quelques jours et je viens de recevoir une réponse, heureusement positive ! Je vais le posté pas longtemps après avoir posté ce chapitre de Blind Love normalement, c'est un crossover Harry Potter / Avengers, pour ceux/celle que ça intéresse ! :D_

 _Etant sans nouvelle de ma bêta, ce chapitre à été corriger par moi-même, alors j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de faute ^-^_

 _Merci pour tout vos commentaire !_ _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Liam était assis nerveusement au bout du lit d'Harry. Son frère pourrait se réveiller à tout moment et il était terrifié par la réaction qu'il allait avoir. Il savait que son frère allait être effrayé et confus. Il essaya de s'imaginer dans la peau d'Harry dans l'espoir de pouvoir comprendre comment aider son jumeau, mais il était toujours désemparé. Il ne pouvait même pas ne serais-ce qu'imaginer ce que cela devait avoir été que de grandir comme l'avait fait son frère.

Liam avait eu du mal à convaincre Sirius de le laisser seul avec Harry pour quand il se réveillera. Il avait compris que son parrain était impatient d'aider Harry, mais moins de gens il y aura autour d'Harry dans un premier temps, mieux ce sera. Il avait peut-être gagné, mais il savait que Sirius était assis devant la porte, attendant des nouvelles. Il avait également dû garder ses parents et Dumbledore éloigner. Ses parents avaient débarqués il y avait plus d'une heure demandant à être admis dans la chambre d'Harry. Liam était impatient que ses parents soit arrêtés. Il se demandait s'il devrait se sentir mal que ses parents allaient être arrêtés, mais en regardant son petit frère posé, brisé, dans le lit, il espérait qu'ils finissent à Azkaban. Il avait été bouleversé quand il avait découvert qu'aucune accusation n'allait être portée contre Dumbledore. Le père de Neville avait déclaré que techniquement, Dumbledore n'avait rien fait de mal, il avait juste fait une erreur en déclarant Harry cracmol. Dumbledore n'avait jamais suggéré que ses parents abandonne Harry ou le laisse dans un panier devant la porte de sa tante. Il sentait quand même que c'était la faute de Dumbledore.

Plus tôt, Sirius l'avait amené à Gringotts pour obtenir son émancipation. Ils avaient suggéré que c'était mieux que Sirius reprenne sa tutelle avec celle d'Harry. Il était d'accord avec ça. Il voulait juste être loin de ses parents, rester et aider son frère à récupérer. Il savait que cela allait prendre des mois, probablement des années pour qu'Harry aille mieux Si jamais cela arrivait. Il était prêt à faire tout ce qu'il fallait. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils avaient obtenu le matériel dont ils allaient avoir besoin pour qu'il soit scolarisé à la maison. Ils avaient également acheté de nouveaux vêtements et des fournitures pour Harry. Il savait que ses parent allaient faire une crise quand ils allaient découvrirent qu'il abandonnait Poudlard et que Sirius était maintenant son tuteur légal. Il ne s'en souciait cependant pas, il avait cessé de s'en soucié quand il avait découvert au sujet d'Harry.

Liam se leva et fit quelques pas en arrière quand il vit les doigts d'Harry se contractés. Tout d'un coup son cœur commença à battre dans sa poitrine. Dans quelques secondes, son frère allait se réveiller. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé dire ? ''Salut, je suis Liam, ton frère jumeau. Je suis le fils que nos parents voulaient, désolé que tu ais été abandonné, abusé et violé !''

***HP***

Il suffit près d'une seconde après que Shade soit revenu à lui pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa maison abandonnée. Ignorant la douleur dans son corps, il se jeta du lit confortable et vola à travers la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il claque douloureusement contre le mur. Les lits étaient mauvais ! La seule fois où il avait même été dans un lit était quand son oncle invitait les hommes à lui faire plus de mal, ou quand il était dans la _maison_. Même dans la _maison_ il n'avait jamais dormi dans le lit qui lui avait été donné. Il ne pouvait pas dormir là où les mauvaises choses lui arrivaient. Trop souvent son lit était couvert de sang et des fluides dégoutant laissés par les hommes qui l'avaient violés.

Même s'il ne pouvait rien voir, Shade regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. La seul chose qu'il pouvait voir était une lumière presque blanche venant de l'autre côté de la salle. Il savait que la lumière était une personne. Même si la lumière était la plus blanche qu'il n'ait jamais vue, ce qui signifiait que la personne était bonne, il était encore terrifié.

Liam ne pouvait pas croire à quelle vitesse son frère pouvait se déplacer. Une seconde sont doigts tiquait à peine, et la suivante il était de l'autre côté de la pièce. S'il avait cligné des yeux, il l'aurait manqué. Liam grimaça quand son frère percuta le mur, il savait que cela avait fait mal. Il détestait voir la peur sur le visage de son frère. Il pouvait aussi voir que le cœur d'Harry battait dans sa poitrine, plus rapide qu'un colibri. Liam sursauta quand il aperçut les dizaines de cicatrices qui couvraient son petit, chétif, torse nu et son dos.

Shade n'avait pas lâché de ses yeux morts la lumière blanche qui s'approchait. Quand il entendit le soupir, il passa ses bras autour de son estomac en protection. Il voulait courir, mais il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était ou comment revenir à ses rues. Il avait été perdu quand il avait échappé à la _maison_ , mais le garçon plus âgé qui l'avait trouvé l'avait aidé à se déplacer. Il avait fallu des années, mais il avait finalement été en mesure de naviguer dans son domaine sans se cogner ou trébucher dans les choses. Il savait où tout était, chaque bâtiment, chaque trottoir, chaque lumière rouge, même toutes les fissures dans les trottoirs. Ici, il était à nouveau totalement perdu. Il n'avait aucun indice d'où il était, ou de qui était juste en face de lui. La seule chose qu'il pouvait distinguer était la lumière presque blanche.

Liam fut un peu déconcerter quand son frère continua à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Les yeux d'Harry étaient d'un beau vert, mais ils étaient floues, un regard mort. Les pupilles étaient noir grisâtre à la place du noir normal, et elles étaient très petites. Les cheveux noirs d'Harry étaient lâchent, paraissaient sauvage et atteignaient le bas de son dos. Harry s'était lui-même pressé et tendu contre le mur, tremblant.

Liam ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire pour détendre son frère. « S'il te plait. » plaida-t-il. « Je ne vais pas te faire du mal, je te le promets. » dit-il doucement.

Shade tressailli violemment quand il entendit l'autre personne parler. Il espérait que ce soit un horrible cauchemar. Shade était soulagé de voir que la couleur de la personne n'avait pas d'éclats. Le gars qui parlait disait la vérité. Au moins pour le moment, ce gars-là n'allait pas lui faire de mal. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne permettrait pas à d'autres de l'utiliser et de lui faire du mal.

Comme s'il entendait les pensées de son frère, Liam ajouta. « Tu es en sécurité ici. Il n'y a personne dans cette maison qui te fera du mal, je te le promets. » Après quelques minutes de silence, Liam se racla la gorge. « Mon…mon nom est Liam Potter et…et je suis ton frère. En fait, nous…nous sommes jumeaux. »

Shade ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Cela devait être une certaine horrible, méchante farce. Quand il était petit il priait qu'il avait de la famille quelque part qui l'aimaient et qui le voulaient. Il fut choqué quand encore une fois la couleur de l'homme n'eut pas d'éclat. Jusqu'à présent, tout ce que ce gars avait dit était vrai, au moins, du moment qu'il le croyait. Ce gars-là avait dû se trompé. Shade n'était rien qu'un petit rat de rue non désiré, sans valeur, bon seulement pour le sexe, aveugle, orphelin. Son oncle lui avait dit que ses parents ne voulaient pas être accablés avec un tel monstre de fils, de sorte qu'ils s'étaient tués, le laissant être un fardeau pour sa pauvre famille. Harry secoua la tête frénétiquement.

Une larme glissa sur la joue de Liam quand il vit toutes les émotions jouer sur le visage de son frère. « C'est vrai, nous sommes vraiment frères. Certes nous ne sommes pas des jumeaux identiques, mais nous nous ressemblons beaucoup. Je n'ai pas les cheveux noirs comme toi et papa, mais roux comme maman. Je suis vraiment grand et toi…de petite taille. Tes yeux sont comme maman et les miens plus comme papa. Nous avons cependant un grand nombre de même trait du visage. Si quelqu'un nous regardait il saurait que nous sommes frères, ils penseront juste que tu es mon petit frère. » Liam gémit, il était décousue. « Je suis désolé, mais je suis tellement nerveux et je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne savais rien à ton sujet jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines, mais je t'ais chercher Nonstop depuis. Je me suis toujours senti comme si quelqu'un manquait dans ma vie. Je ne me sentais jamais complet. Je sais que tu as peur et que tu ne me crois pas, mais s'il te plait donne-moi…non…donne-nous une chance. Je-je ne vais pas te garder ici contre ta volonté, mais s'il te plait ne part pas. » Liam baissa la tête de honte. « Je suis désolé, cela n'est pas juste que je te supplie de ne pas partir. Je veux juste vraiment apprendre à connaitre mon frère. Si…si tu veux vraiment partir, alors je te mettrais dans un endroit agréable et m'assurer que tu as assez d'argent pour durer éternellement. Nous sommes très riches, et puisque tu es le plus vieux, la plus grande partie de l'argent te revient. »

Shade sentit que sa tête allait exploser. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse croire la moitié de ce que ce gars avait dit. S'il avait des parents, pourquoi s'étaient-ils débarrassé de lui ? Pourquoi avaient-ils laissé oncle Vernon et tous ces hommes lui faire toutes ces choses horribles ? Etait-il un mauvais bébé, qu'ils n'aimaient pas ? Shade pouvait sentit ses jambes se dérobés sous lui, mais il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir et se rendre encore plus vulnérable.

Liam fit un pas en avant, mais se figea quand Harry gémit. « Je m'excuse. » dit Liam tristement. « Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je sais que tu as un million de questions, mais je sais aussi que tu ne pourras pas les demander. Ca va aller, comme tu peux le comprendre, je parle assez pour deux. Que dirait-tu que je fasse venir un peu de nourriture et pendant que nous mangerons, je répondrais à toutes les questions que je pense que tu pourrais avoir. »

Contre sa volonté le ventre de Shade gronda fortement. Cela faisait des jours depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait mangée, et malgré ses craintes, il était affamé.

Liam rit. « Ne te sens pas mal, je meurs de faim aussi. J'étais si inquiet de te trouver que j'en ai négligé de manger. Je vais sortir pendant juste une seconde et nous avons notre parrain qui nous apportera un peu de nourriture. »

Liam soupira quand Harry ne montra aucun signe qu'il l'avait compris. « Bon, je…euh…reviens tout de suite. »

Lorsque la lumière disparu, Shade glissa au sol et enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes. Couchant sa tête sur ses genoux, il pleura. Il n'avait pas été aussi terrifié depuis des années. Qu'est-ce que ces gens lui voulaient ? Qu'était-il arrivé dans les toilettes publiques avec le violeur ? Son corps lui faisait horriblement mal, mais il n'y avait pas la douleur familière dans son dos, il l'avait toujours après avoir été pénétré.

Shade avait envie de croire tout ce que ce garçon avait dit. Il aimerait être en mesure de vivre en sécurité dans une maison avec de la nourriture et des gens qui se souciaient de lui. Il savait mieux cependant, que rien de bon n'allait jamais lui arrivé. Il avait toujours été mal aimé, et il mourrait mal aimé. Il espérait juste qu'il puisse sortir d'ici avant qu'ils ne le blessent trop sérieusement.

Shade fut choqué quand son cœur se serra à l'idée de laisser le garçon qui prétendait être son frère jumeau. Il savait que le garçon disait la vérité, ou du moins ce qu'il croyait être la vérité. Shade connaissait la vérité cependant, il n'était pas ce frère jumeau depuis longtemps perdu de 'Liam'. Peu importe combien il souhaitait que ce soit vrai.

***HP***

Liam sortit de la chambre de son frère pour aller lui chercher de la nourriture, et tomba dans les bras de son parrain, en pleurs. Il savait que cela allait être difficile, mais cela faisait tout de même mal. « Il…il avait tellement peur de moi Siri. Il se tenait dans le coin tout tremblant et regardant dans ma direction. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un avoir si peur avant. »

Sirius serra son chiot contre lui et dit des mots de réconfort à voix basse. « Ca va aller chiot. Nous avons juste à donner du temps à Harry. Nous devons lui prouver notre bonne foi. »

Liam hocha la tête en se tirant vers l'arrière. « Je sais, ça fait juste mal. Il aurait dû être élevé dans un foyer aimant, comme moi. » Pleura-t-il.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. J'ai supplié tes parents de nous le remettre à Rémy et à moi pour l'élever, et ils ont refusé net. Nous pouvons le réussir si nous pouvons prouver à Harry qu'il est désiré et aimé. » Dit Sirius déterminer. Sirius détestait voir la douleur sur le visage de son chiot. Il savait que cela était juste le premier de beaucoup de larmes qu'il verserait pour Harry.

Liam sortit de l'étreinte de son parrain. « Je…j'ai dit à Harry que j'allais lui chercher de la nourriture. »

« Ne t'en inquiète pas. Tes parents et Dumbledore sont dans la cuisine et je ne pense pas que tu devrais t'approcher d'eux pour le moment. » Rit Sirius. « Ils sont furieux parce que je leur aient interdit de monter les escaliers. Ton père a essayé tous les trucs qu'il connaissait et m'a appelé de quelques noms très coloré. La maison Black fait tout ce que le maître demande. Maintenant, tu t'assois ici et je vais chercher sa pour toi et je serai de retour dans cinq minutes. » Sirius donna à Liam une tape sur l'épaule, puis partit.

***HP***

Liam frappa à la porte trois fois avant d'entrer dans la chambre de son frère. Il regarda tristement son frère se jeté sur ses pieds avec panique. « C'est juste moi avec la nourriture. » dit-il doucement. Liam se dirigea vers la petite table qui avait été placé dans la salle. « Voyons, fromage grillés, frites, et de la soupe de tomate. Sirius, notre parrain, ne savais pas si tu voulais du jus de citrouille alors il a aussi mis un vers de lait. » Rit Liam. « Le lait est ma boisson préférer. »

Shade se tenait nerveusement contre le mur en tenant son estomac douloureux. Il n'avait jamais senti de la nourriture si merveilleuse. Il ne savait pas ce qu'étaient ce fromage grillé et les frites, mais l'odeur lui donnait l'eau à la bouche. Il n'avait jamais eu un repas chaud avant. Sa tante et son oncle n'aimaient pas lui donné à manger, mais quand ils le faisaient, c'était toujours froid, des restes de légumes et de pains rassis. Ils le nourrissaient seulement trois jours par semaine à _la maison_ et c'était toujours de porridge, pain, soupe froide, ou du fromage moisi.

Shade voulait désespérément de la nourriture, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire pour en avoir. Ce mec Liam, voulait une pipe ? Devait-il faire des corvées ? Il ferait tout le nettoyage qu'il pourrait pour cette nourriture, mais il espérait qu'il ne serait pas obligé de le sucer. Shade commença à se tordre les mains nerveusement.

Liam ne savait pas quoi faire. Il pouvait voir que son frère voulait la nourriture, mais il ne bougeait pas. « Je sais que tu ne peux pas voir et que tu ne veux pas être touché. Je promets de respecter tes souhaits, mais je tiens à t'aider. » Liam attendit n'importe quelle réponse, mais ne fut pas surpris quand il n'en obtint aucune. « Hummm, si tu suis ma voix, la nourriture est sur la table à côté de moi. Je pense que c'est environ dix pas tout droit puis cinq à droite. »

Shade savait exactement où était Liam, mais il ne savait pas s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il pourrait heurter ou sur lequel il pourrait trébucher. Soigneusement, il fit quelques pas hésitant.

Liam sourit quand Harry commença à marcher vers lui. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas se précipité et l'aider à le guider vers la table. Il était encore un peu déconcerter qu'Harry n'ai jamais levé ses yeux de lui. « C'est très bien, tu y es presque. »

Shade mit ses mains devant lui, tâtonnant jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la force qui l'avertit que quelque chose était en face de lui. Avec sa main encore en avant, il fit encore deux autres pas jusqu'à ce que sa main frôle la table. Dès qu'il sentit la table, il tomba à genoux en signe de soumission.

Liam dû avaler la bile dans sa gorge quand son frère s'agenouilla à ses pieds. « Non, s'il te plait ne fait pas ça. » dit-il d'une voix brisée. « Nous sommes frères et égaux. Cette nourriture est la tienne et tu peux en avoir autant que tu veux. Tu peux aussi ne pas avoir à travailler pour ta nourriture ici. »

Shade baissa la tête et commença à pleurer silencieusement. Il avait peur, affamés, mal, faible et il voulait juste rentré à la maison, où il savait ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Liam recula quand il fut inondé par les émotions d'Harry. Il pouvait sentit la palette d'émotion que son frère ressentait, et cela rendait sa respiration difficile. Tombant à genoux en face de son frère, il commença à pleurer aussi. « S'il te plait. » pria-t-il. « Ça va aller, juste donnes-moi une chance. Je sais que tu as peur et que tu es confus, mais je te promets de toujours te soigner et de te protéger. Personne ici n'a à travailler pour de la nourriture ou des soins. Nous sommes tous une famille, et une famille se protège les uns les autres, sans condition. »

Shade fixa la lumière blanche et eut le souffle coupé quand il ne vit pas d'éclat. Comment pouvait-il autant se préoccuper d'un garçon qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré avant ? Il savait que Liam pleurait aussi, et son cœur était blesser à cause de cela. Il était également choqué que la proximité de Liam ne le dérangeait pas trop.

Liam tendit la main et saisit le plateau sur la table et le tendit à son frère. « Si tu tends la main, tu sentiras le plateau avec la nourriture dessus. Ton lait est dans le coin droit et ton jus de citrouille et dans le coin gauche. Au fond c'est ta soupe, mais soit prudent, car elle est très chaude. Dans le centre du plateau il y a l'assiette avec le fromage grillé et les frites. A côté de l'assiette il y a une cuillère pour la soupe. » Expliqua Liam.

Avec une main tremblante, Shade tendit la main et prit le plateau. Assis sur les fesses, il plaça le plateau sur le sol en face de lui. En regardant vers Liam, il attendit de s'assurer qu'il pouvait manger.

Liam donna à son frère un sourire larmoyant. « J'espère que tu aimeras, sinon nous pouvons faire quelque chose d'autre. »

Shade chercha autour du plateau jusqu'à ce que sa main se ferme autour du verre de lait. Le portant à son nez, il le renifla pour vérifier que c'était vraiment du lait. Avec un gémissement, il l'amena à ses lèvres et le vida en trois gorgées. Avec des doigts maladroits, il saisit un côté du sandwich chaud et le fourra dans sa bouche. Jamais auparavant il n'avait goûté quelque chose d'aussi délicieux que ça. Avant qu'il ne puisse même avaler un quart, il avait enfourné la seconde, la moitié tombant à côté.

Liam ferma les yeux à la vue de son frère fourrant la nourriture dans sa bouche. Il n'était pas dégoûter de ses manières à table, juste triste parce que son frère était si affamé qu'il pensait devoir manger la nourriture aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il voulait lui dire qu'il y en avait beaucoup et qu'il pourrait ralentir, mais il ne voulait pas le dérangé et le faire s'arrêter. Il espérait que quand Harry réaliserait qu'il y aurait toujours de la nourriture pour lui, qu'il ne sentirait plus le besoin de toute enfourner.

Harry gémit autour de la bouchée de nourriture. Il ne savait pas ce qui était plus fort, son estomac grognant ou son gémissement. Il avait l'impression qu'il était mort et qu'il était au paradis. Le fromage était si chaud et le pain était frais et cuits. Il avait beaucoup cuisiné pour son cousin, mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir cuisiné quelque chose comme ça. Avalant la dernière bouchée de fromage grillé, il ramassa une poignée de frites et commença à les enfourner dans sa bouche. C'était la plus grande quantité de nourriture qu'il n'avait jamais mangé en une seule fois, bon sang, c'était plus que ce qu'il avait un jour mangé en une journée. Il estimait qu'il devrait cacher de la nourriture, mais avec Liam le regardant, il ne pourrait probablement pas partir avec. Eh bien, il allait en profiter autant qu'il le pouvait et il cacherait la nourriture quand il en aurait la chance.

Shade gémit quand il n'y eu plus de fromage grillé et de frites. Avec un petit sourire, il se rappela qu'il y avait de la soupe sur le plateau. La soupe n'était pas son favori, mais il était toujours affamé. La soupe en conserve était pratiquement tout ce qu'il avait eu hors de la rue. Saisissant le bol, il se rétracta quand il sentit la chaleur en émanant. Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu de soupe chaude. La seule façon dont il l'avait jamais mangé était tout droit sorti de la conserve.

Liam cria lorsque son frère saisit le bol chaud. « Harry tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tu t'es brûlé ? » Il essaya de voir la main d'Harry, mais Harry la gardait fermement serré contre sa poitrine.

Shade leva la tête vers Liam. Harry, Liam l'avait appelé Harry. Il se souvenait d'avoir entendu ce nom à quelques reprises quand il était petit. Pour la plupart, il était appelé monstre, ou garçon, mais il avait oublié le nom Harry. Harry était-il son vrai nom ? Tous les enfants à _la maison_ l'avaient appelé Shade à cause de ses lunettes de soleil, et parce que les propriétaires ne savaient pas son vrai nom, pas qu'ils s'en souciaient.

Liam saisit son fromage grillé de son assiette et la posa sur celle de son frère. « C'est…c'est un fromage grillé supplémentaire. Je l'ai placé sur l'assiette pour toi. » Il espérait qu'il était autoriser à lui en donner un autre. Il ne voulait pas rendre Harry malade, mais cela lui brisait le cœur de voir combien son frère avait encore faim.

Rapide comme l'éclair Shade attrapa le sandwich, pleinement conscient que c'était une blague. Il fut choqué quand son doigt coula dans le chaud, gluant, fromage fondu. Ses tuteurs aimaient à se moquer de lui avec de la nourriture, de sorte qu'il s'était entièrement attendu à ce que Liam fasse de même. Souriant, il mangea le deuxième sandwich aussi vite que le premier. Pour la première fois, Shade commençait à se sentit rassasier. Très soigneusement il trempa un doigt dans la soupe et fut heureux de constater qu'elle avait suffisamment refroidi pour être en mesure de la boire. Oubliant la cuillère, après tous il n'en avait jamais utilisé avant, il prit le bol et bu la soupe de tomate chaude. Il soupira quand le liquide chaud coula dans sa gorge. Il ne savait pas que la soupe de tomate pouvait avoir si bon goût. Cette soupe était si délicieuse et il pourrait en boire facilement cinq autres bols.

Inspectant le plateau pour les miettes manquées, Shade pencha la tête sur le côté quand il trouva un autre verre de liquide froid. Il se souvenait vaguement de Liam disant quelque chose sur une citrouille. En levant les yeux vers Liam, il pointa le verre et tapa un ongle contre lui.

Liam était plus que ravis. Son frère était en train d'essayer de communiquer avec lui. Il pensait que cela prendrait beaucoup plus de temps pour atteindre ce point. « C'est du jus de citrouille. Beaucoup de mes amis l'aime, mais je n'aime pas particulièrement ça. »

Shade porta le verre à son nez et le renifla. Reculant la tête vers l'arrière, il fronça le nez à l'odeur désagréable. Il se souvint qu'une citrouille était cette grande chose orange que son cousin avait dépecée pour en faire un visage effrayant.

Liam rit de son frère. « Si tu n'aimes pas, tu ne dois pas boire. J'ai un peu de lait ici si tu veux. »

Shade porta le verre à ses lèvres et prit une grande gorgée. Sans réfléchir, il recracha tout, en pulvérisant dans tous les sens. Il n'avait encore jamais goûté une boisson aussi horrible, pas même l'eau des toilettes publiques rouillées qu'il buvait tout le temps. Quand il lui vint à l'esprit ce qu'il avait fait, il souleva ses bras pour couvrir son visage, attendant le passage à tabac.

Liam se pencha en riant fortement. « Merlin Harry c'était super. L'expression de ton visage était inestimable. J'ai réagi de la même façon la première fois que j'y ai gouté. »

Shade baissa lentement ses bras quand il entendit Liam rire. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'allait pas être battu pour avoir sali. Avec hésitation, il donna au garçon un sourire timide.

Liam saisit son verre de lait et le plaça sur le plateau. « Voilà un autre verre de lait frais. »

Cette fois-ci il ne renifla pas le lait. Il pouvait dire à l'absence d'éclat que Liam ne lui mentait pas.

* * *

 _Review Guest :_

 ** _Will-emo-death (Guest) :_** _Hello, ça va super :) Merci du compliment, ça fait super plaisir ^-^_

 ** _perrine puce (Guest) :_** _Hello,_

 _Dire ça est un peu abusé, mon travail de traduction n'est pas si catastrophique ^^' Après, chacun son avis, mais je dois avoué que je pourrais maintenant faire mieux, les chapitres postés sont des chapitres que j'ai traduit à mes débuts, les 8 premiers, et ça fait un p'tit moment, donc c'est un peu normal que se soit loin d'être parfait. J'ai une bêta-trad pour ma deuxième traduction, Slipped (Je ne sais pas si tu la lis ?) qui m'a beaucoup aidé à m'améliorer, on m'a dit qu'on pouvait clairement voir l'amélioration au fil des chapitres. Tu m'as tout de même comme qui dirait "mis un coup de pied aux fesses", je retravaillerai tout ces chapitres une fois tout les chapitres posté, je n'ai pas le courage de faire une pause en plein milieu de la publication. Enfin bref, j'espère que tu continuera à lire malgré tout :)_

 _ **xyz (Guest) :** Hello :) Je vais te dire un secret, surtout garde le pour toi, *hum* je lis l'histoire au fur et à mesure que je la traduit, je me suis dit que ça me motiverais à traduire plus vite, l'auteur de cette histoire n'a jamais abandonné une de ses histoires (de se que j'ai vu et lu) et celle-ci (Blind Love) est classé dans "Complète", ...alors là ton message me fait un peu peur, l'histoire ne s'arrête-t-elle pas au 15 ème chapitre ? :0 Ce n'est pas la fin ? :0 ( Je sens que tout les lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de lire les réponses au Review Guest sont en train de flippé avec moi :3 )_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello :) J'vais être honnête, j'ai complètement oublié de poster et j'ai pas beaucoup avancé pour Slipped, avec la reprise des cours et ma recherche d'un boulot j'suis super chargé :P_

 _J'espère_ _que vous allez bien et bonne rentré a tous ! :)_

 _Non corrigé (Si on considéré que ce n'est pas corrigé quand c'est moi qu'il l'a fait..)_

 _Merci pour tout vos commentaire (Auxquels je n'ai pas répondu je crois ? '-') et Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Même si son frère ne pouvait pas le voir, il ne put que sourire. Il était heureux qu'Harry ait bu le lait qu'il lui avait donné sans l'avoir analyser avant. « Je pourrai vivre heureux rien qu'avec du lait. » ricana Liam.

Shade posa le verre vide sur le plateau et offrit un sourire timide à Liam. Il était sûr qu'il avait dû manger très salement, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Après que la nourriture ait disparu, Harry s'éloigna de Liam. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être si près d'une autre personne. Les seules fois où il l'avait été, était quand il travaillait, et ces moment ne durait jamais longtemps. Harry se pencha en arrière et frotta son ventre douloureux. Il n'avait encore jamais mangé autant de nourriture, alors il ne savait pas ce que cela faisait d'avoir un estomac plein.

Liam se mordit la lèvre quand son frère s'éloigna de lui. Pourtant, il pensait qu'ils avaient fait d'énormes progrès. En regardant le plateau vide, Liam eut une idée. « Que dirais-tu que je t'apporte de la nourriture dans ta chambre. Tu n'es pas prisonnier ici et cela me ferai plaisir de te montrer la cuisine, mais je ne sais pas si tu es prêt à rencontrer toute les personnes qui sont là. »

Shade secoua frénétiquement la tête. Il était terrifié d'être ici, il ne voulait pas se trouver près d'autres personnes, en particulier d'autres hommes.

« Je ne pense pas. » soupira Liam. « Beaucoup de gens vont et viennent ici, mais je pense que notre parrain va mettre un terme à cela. C'est maintenant ta maison aussi, il veut que tu y sois à l'aise. »

Shade ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Non seulement Liam allait lui laissé de la nourriture dans sa chambre, mais il ils allaient empêcher les gens de venir juste pour qu'il soit à l'aise. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé faire ou comment il devait réagir. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté quand il vit Liam se lever et il entendit ensuite le bruit d'un sac étant froissé. Se précipitant sur ses pieds, Shade vola en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le même mur que précédemment.

Liam leva les yeux quand il vit un mouvement du coin de l'œil. « Oh Harry, je suis désolé. Je suis un idiot, je ne voulais pas t'effrayé. » Liam aurait pu se donnait des claques. Un fois de plus Harry était dans le coin, tremblant comme un lapin effrayé. « J'étais juste…Eh bien, Sirius et moi, Sirius est notre parrain, on t'a acheté un certain nombre de chose plus tôt, lorsque nous avons dû sortir. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je voulais simplement les sortir des sac. »

Shade n'y aurait pas cru si ce n'était le manque d'éclat. Tout ce temps, Liam était resté d'un blanc inébranlable. Peu importe qu'il ait encore peur, la dernière fois que quelque chose ne lui ait jamais été accordé, cela était venu avec un prix très lourd.

« Nous ne savions pas ce que tu voulais, mais nous avons ce qu'il te faut pour les pyjamas, jeans, chemises, pulls à capuche, chaussettes, sous-vêtements, gel douche, shampoing et après-shampoing, désodorisant, élastique pour les cheveux, brosse à cheveux, brosse à dent et dentifrice. » Liam était heureux que Liam ne puisse pas le voir rougir. « Je ahhh, j'ai aussi un dragon en peluche pour toi. Je sais que ça parait enfantin, mais je chéri toujours celui que j'ai comme un enfant. Si tu dis à quelqu'un ce que j'ai dit, je le nierai jusqu'à la mort. » Dit-il en riant.

La tête de Shade tournait. Cette journée était un peu comme ses rêves d'enfance. Pourquoi un parfait inconnu lui achetait-il des vêtements ? Pas une seule fois dans sa vie il n'avait porté de vêtements neufs. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Ils devaient faire ça pour quelque chose. Les gens ne faisaient pas simplement de bonnes choses sans raison. Shade ne le remarquait pas, mais il commençait à hyper-ventilé.

Liam se précipita vers son frère, mais se retint de le toucher. Il savait que s'il touchait Harry maintenant, ce serait juste le pousser à bout. « S'il te plait, respire Harry. » pria-t-il. « Je ne voulais pas t'accabler avec tout ça. Nous t'aimons tellement et nous voulons prendre soin de toi. » Liam était terrifié qu'Harry s'évanouisse.

Les jambes d'Harry lâchèrent et il s'écrasa sur le sol. Il n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Comment Liam pouvait-il l'aimé après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Liam ne savait pas combien il était sale, un petit monstre dégoutant.

« S'il te plait non. » cria Liam. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour que son frère aille mieux. Se levant, il courut vers la table et saisit le dragon en peluche, puis courut vers Harry. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais il était prêt à tout essayer. Très doucement, il plaça la peluche à porter d'Harry, l'effleurant à peine. « Quand j'étais tout petit, je prenais ma peluche dragon partout où j'allais. Son nom est Crunch et il était mon meilleur ami. C'est un dragon noir avec des ailes rouges qui pousse un grand rugissement si tu appuies sur le ventre. » Liam divaguait, mais il espérait que cela arrête sa crise. Lentement, il poussa un peu plus la peluche dans les mains de son frère. « Quand je l'ai vu dans le magasin, j'ai tout de suite su que je devais le prendre pour toi. Il ressemble à Crunch, et j'espère que tu l'aimeras, autant que j'aime la mienne. »

Alors que Liam parlait, la respiration de Shade devint de plus en plus facile. Timidement, il toucha la peluche dragon. Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu son propre jouet, il n'avait même jamais eu le droit de toucher les jouets de Dudley.

Liam retint son souffle alors qu'Harry attirait lentement la peluche contre sa poitrine, l'étudiant de ses doigts. « Harry, je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de me faire confiance, mais je te promets, que rien de mal ne t'arrivera ici. Personne ici ne t'enfermera, ne te privera de nourriture, te battra, ou n'attendra quoi que ce soit de sexuelle de ta part. Tu es mon frère et je te protégerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. »

Shade se redressa et regarda le garçon qui prétendait être son frère. Amenant le dragon jusqu'à son visage, il le frotta contre sa joue. Pouvait-il se laisser croire qu'il avait trouvé un foyer aimant ? Ne pas être dans les rues, ne jamais se soucier du froid, de la faim, de la solitude et de ne jamais avoir à sucer un autre homme, était quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas lui arriver un jour.

Liam sourit aux actions de son frère. Il était tellement soulagé d'avoir calmé la crise d'Harry, sans avoir à le stresser davantage en appelant le professeur Rogue à l'aide. « Encore une fois, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Si tu veux bien, je pourrais amener les sacs et tu pourrais les palper ? » Liam retenait son souffle, attendant de voir si Harry allait lui répondre. Il sourit quand Harry lui donna un léger signe de tête.

Liam pris son siège à trois mètres d'Harry. Plus près et son frère commencerait à devenir vraiment nerveux. Un par un, Liam décrit ce à quoi ressemblait les objets et les plaça sur le sol en face d'Harry. Il remarqua qu'Harry ne pourrait accepter quoi que ce soit quand bien même on le lui passerait. Durant tout le processus, Harry n'avait jamais lâché son dragon. « Alors, vas-tu nommer ton dragon ? Simplement parce que nous avons quinze, presque seize ans, ne veut pas dire que nous sommes trop vieux pour avoir une peluche et lui donner un nom. Tout de même, nous allons garder ça strictement entre nous. » Ricana Liam.

Shade donna son premier vrai sourire depuis que son ami de la _maison_ avait été assassiné. Il espérait qu'il ne le regretterait pas, mais il commençait à aimer Liam. Réfléchissant sérieusement, Shade hocha la tête. Il n'avait jamais eu à nommer quelque chose avant. Tendant les bras, il commença à les battre de haut en bas.

« Hmmmm, Birdie, tu veux le nommer Birdie ? Birdie et un peu étrange pour un dragon, mais qui suis-je pour juger, j'ai nommé le mien Crunch. » Liam rit quand Harry secoua la tête négativement en riant silencieusement. « Ok Ok, laisses-moi réfléchir. » regardant son frère répéter les mêmes gestes, Liam se mit à rire. « Fly…DragonFly. J'adore. »

Shade baissa la tête, souriant. Se baissant, il commença à caresser le monticule de nouveaux vêtements en face de lui. Ramassant le savon, il le porta à son visage et le renifla. Il n'avait jamais eu le luxe d'utiliser du vrai savon avant. L'odeur était si propre et rafraîchissante.

« Cette chambre a sa propre salle de bain avec une baignoire et une douche tout à gauche. Tu es libre de l'utiliser à chaque fois que tu en as besoin. Je suppose que je devrai t'expliquer comment la salle est aménagée de sorte que tu puisses te déplacer. Nous savions que tu étais aveugle donc nous avons essayé de rendre la chambre la plus libre possible. Nous ne savions pas comment tu te déplaçais, alors tout est contre le mur, comme ça, tu pourras placer ta main contre le mur jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à ce dont tu as besoin. Il y a un canapé, une petite table, une commode, une armoire, un lit, et la salle de bains, le tout dans cette ordre si tu commences par la droite. Cette maison est très grande, mais un peu vieillotte. Il n'y a pas d'objets mold…de télévision et tous autres trucs électroniques ici. » Ils avaient décidé de le tenir à distance pendant un certain temps avant de lui dire à propos de la magie. Ils ne voulaient pas l'accabler.

Shade n'avait plus écouté grand-chose depuis le mot douche. Il n'avait jamais eu une vraie douche avec de l'eau chaude, du savon et du shampoing. Quand il vivait avec son oncle et sa tante, c' était juste le tuyau d'arrosage avant que les hommes ne viennent à la maison, ils faisaient la même chose une fois par semaine. Lorsqu'il vivait dans la rue, il devait utiliser le lavabo dans les toilettes du parc. Il connaissait quelques-uns des autres enfants sans abris qui auraient sauté dedans pour une baignade rapide, mais il n'avait jamais voulu risquer de se faire prendre et être renvoyé à son oncle. Il voulait désespérément essayer la douche et son nouveau savon qui avait une bonne odeur de propre.

Liam observait son frère regardant avec envie dans la direction de la salle de bain alors qu'il tripotait le gel douche. « Pourquoi tu n'irais pas prendre une douche pendant que je prendrais les plateaux pour la cuisine. Toutes les chemises et les pantalons correspondent, afin de ne pas avoir à se soucier de se promener avec un pantalon à rayure et un t-shirt en damier. Il y a des serviettes et des gants de toilette dans le petit placard de la salle de bain, et quand tu auras terminé, il suffira de laisser les serviettes et les vêtements sales dans le panier, nous avons dans la maison…des servantes pour les prendre. » Expliqua Liam. « Je serais de retour dans une heure pour t'aider à ranger tes vêtements et je préparerais un peu de nourriture et de boissons pour que tu les gardes ici. » Remus était allé dans une épicerie moldu pour prendre des collations et boissons avec lesquels ils pensaient qu'Harry serait familier.

Liam se leva, rassembla les plateaux vides et se dirigea vers la porte. Encore une fois, il fut un peu paniquer de la façon dont Harry était capable de suivre ses mouvements. Il savait du rapport médical du professeur Rogue qu'Harry était aussi aveugle qu'une chauve-souris. « Je toquerais un peu à la porte avant d'entrer quand je reviendrais. » Il sourit quand Harry fit un léger signe de tête.

HP***

Liam grogna alors qu'il approchait les portes de la cuisine, pour être bien sûr d'être entendu de l'autre côté. Shootant dans la porte ouverte avec son pied, il entra dans la cuisine pour trouver le chaos complet. Ses deux parrains étaient là, avec ses parents, le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur Rogue, et M. Londubat.

« Je ne fais que suivre les ordres. » hurla Frank Londubat. « Amelia veut que James et Lily soit emmené ensemble. Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, alors James sera arrêté devant l'ensemble du ministère quand il ira au travail demain. »

Lima ne put s'en empêcher mais gloussa alors qu'il passait devant la table et se dirigeait vers l'évier. Il sourit quand une petite elfe de maison se précipita vers lui et lui pris les plateaux des mains.

« Tu trouves ça drôle que ta mère et moi soyons arrêté sur des accusations montées de toutes pièces ? » demanda James incrédule.

Liam se retourna et épingla son père d'un regard. « Je suis la première personne qui ai pris contact avec Harry depuis quatorze ans, et la première chose que vous me demandez c'est si je pense qu'il est drôle que toi et maman soyez arrêtés. N'êtes-vous pas curieux de voir comment le bébé que vous avez abandonné pour être affamé, battus et vendus dans la prostitution d'enfant s'en sort ? » Liam ricana quand son père se tint juste là avec la bouche ouverte. « Est-ce que je trouve drôle que mes parents soit arrêté…non. Est-ce que je pense qu'ils méritent d'être arrêté…putain oui. Après ce que vous avez fait, je l'espère, qu'ils vous donneront comme nourriture aux Détraqueurs. »

Lily commença à pleurer, comment sont précieux bébé pouvait autant les haïr ? « Liam, nous avons fait ce qui était juste pour ton frère à l'époque. » pleura-t-elle.

« Putain de merde ! » cria-t-il. « Comment peux-tu rester là et cracher tes putain de mensonges de ta bouche tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Tu savais que ta sœur était une chienne, mais tu as tout de même envoyé mon frère chez elle. Pourquoi diable n'avez-vous pas laissé Sirius et Remus accueillir Harry ? » Avant que James et Lily ne puisse répondre, Liam continua. « Tu avais honte d'avoir donné naissance à un cracmol, donc il fallait se débarrasser de lui aussi vite que tu le pouvais. Tu savais que, après que Voldemort ai été vaincu, vous seriez à la lumière des spots. Il ne pouvait y avoir de petit cracmol sans valeur salissant votre image. »

« Ne parles pas à ta mère de… » Commença à crier James.

« Tais-toi ! » hurla Liam au-dessus de la voix de son père. « Vous savez que tout ce que je dis est vrai. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander, car Harry est le vrai élu, le vrai Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, ou quel que soit les autres putains de stupides noms que ces bâtards on encore inventé, si vous aviez su la vérité à l'époque, m'auriez-vous abandonné sur le pas de la porte de ta sœur ? Après tout, je ne suis pas aussi puissant que votre fils cracmol. »

« Ça suffit Liam. » dit Dumbledore d'une voix désapprobatrice.

« D'où est-ce que vous vous permettez de me dire quoi faire ? » cassa Liam.

« Liam, il est ton directeur et tu dois lui montrer un peu de respect. Je sais que tu traverses une période difficile en ce moment, mais nous devons rester ensemble. Harry a besoin d'une famille. » Dit James sévèrement.

Sirius, Remus, Severus et Frank regardaient les événements se joué comme un match de tennis. Ils étaient prêt à intervenir si les choses devenaient hors de contrôle, mais il était nécessaire pour Liam de sortir ce qu'il avait dans la poitrine, il souffrait profondément.

« La famille…Nous ne serons jamais, à nouveau une famille. » gronda Liam. « Et le vieux bouc n'est plus mon directeur. Plus tôt aujourd'hui, je me suis retiré de Poudlard et je vais faire école à la maison. »

James, Lily et Dumbledore regardèrent Liam avec incrédulité. « Tu…tu ne peux pas arrêter sans signature des parents. » s'exclama James.

« C'est vrai, je ne peux pas arrêter sans signature des parents, mais je peux arrêter avec la signature du tuteur légale. » Liam apprécia de voir les regards choqués sur le visage de ces parents.

« Pourquoi Liam, pourquoi voudrais-tu faire cela ? Tes parents t'aiment beaucoup. Ne laisse pas une erreur briser ta famille. » Plaida Dumbledore.

« Plus tôt aujourd'hui, Sirius et moi sommes allés à Gringotts où il a obtenu la tutelle d'Harry ainsi que la mienne. Après cela, j'ai envoyé une lettre au Conseil des Gouverneurs et au professeur McGonagall, les informant que je n'irai plus, et que mon tuteur allait voir pour me mettre à l'école à la maison. Je ne laisserai pas mon frère derrière, il a besoin de moi. » Dit Liam.

James se tourna vers son soi-disant meilleur ami. « Pourquoi tu…Comment as-tu osé voler mes garçons ? »

Sirius eut un petit rire. « Je n'ai pas volé tes garçons. Tu as abandonné Harry comme une ordure, et Liam ne veux plus rien avoir avec vous. »

Lily se leva et s'approcha de son fils. « S'il te plait ne fait pas cela Liam. Tu es mon bébé je ne peux pas te perdre. » Lily pleurait si fort qu'elle pouvait à peine parler.

« Qu'en est-il d'Harry ? » demanda Liam, regardant sa mère. Cela le répugnait que ces parents ne semblaient jamais se rappeler d'Harry.

« Oh chéri, nous aimons ton frère. » dit Lily tristement. Reprenant une lettre sur la table, elle l'a tendit à Liam. « Regarde chéri, il n'y a aucune raison pour toi d'arrêter. Dumbledore vient de nous l'a donné, à nous de la donner à Harry. »

Liam regarda la lettre et écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. « Vous trois, vous putain de délirez si vous pensez qu'Harry sera en mesure d'aller à Poudlard cet automne. » hurla Liam. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il tenait la lettre d'acceptation d'Harry. Ces personnes avaient perdu l'esprit.

« Liam Potter, cela suffit le langage grossier. » cassa James. Il ne pouvait pas croire comment sont fils leur parlait. Liam avait toujours été le fils parfait. Il avait toujours fait ce qu'ils disaient et il ne leur avait jamais parlé ainsi. Certes, il avait eu des ennuis après s'être bagarré à l'école, mais il avait toujours été parfait à la maison.

Sirius se leva et prit la lettre de son filleul. Relevant le regard, il se dirigea vers Dumbledore. « Considérez ceci comme une réponse. » Sirius déchira la lettre et la jeta aux pieds de Dumbledore. « Harry ne sera pas présent à Poudlard. » grogna-t-il.

Dumbledore regarda Sirius tristement. « Harry doit être correctement formé, il va avoir tous les Mangemort après lui. Je reconnais que j'ai fait une erreur il y a toutes ces années, mais c'est une erreur que quiconque aurait pu faire. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » dit Severus, parlant pour la première fois. « Ni Poppy, ni moi-même aurions fait cette erreur. N'importe quel Medicomage ou sorcier correctement formé n'aurait pu confondre un noyau épuisé d'un sans noyau. »

« Je vois. » dit Dumbledore en le regardant contrit. « Je suis très puissant et je sais beaucoup de chose, mais je n'ai pas de formation médicale. »

« Exactement. » ricana Liam. « Vous n'aviez pas le droit de déclarer mon frère cracmol. C'est également votre faute si mon frère a subi une vie horrible. »

James pâlit et tomba sur une chaise. « Mais…mais vous avez dit que mon garçon était un cracmol. Vous avez dit qu'Harry allait avoir la vie dure avec Liam étant si puissant et ayant toute l'attention. »

« Oui, et si Harry avait vraiment été un cracmol et que vous l'aviez élevé, alors c'est ce qui se serait passé. Tel quel, je ne vous aurez jamais suggéré de donner votre bébé. Je reconnais que j'ai fait une erreur, mais vous êtes les seuls qui l'aient condamné à une vie de l'enfer. »

Lily s'effondra sur le sol en pleurant. « J'avais tellement peur que James me laisse pour lui avoir donné un fils cracmol. Tout le monde disait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se marier à moi, que je déshonorais le nom Potter. Les Potter avaient toujours été de race pur, ils disaient que j'allais entacher leur sang. J'ai paniqué quand Dumbledore m'a dit que mon précieux bébé, qui avait mes yeux, était un cracmol. Je ne voulais pas le laisser dans un orphelinat, alors je l'ai laissé avec ma sœur. J'avais espéré qu'elle accepterait Harry car il n'avait pas de magie. Je sais que c'était une erreur, mais j'ai mis un sort de contrainte sur la lettre pour qu'elle le garde. »

« Il est triste que la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération n'est pas pensé à ajouter un sort les contraignant à l'aimer. » dit Bill. Bill et Charlie s'étaient silencieusement glissés dans la cuisine au moment où Lily faisait son discours.

« Je…honnêtement, je pensais qu'elle allait adorer Harry. Il était un tel adorable bébé, il était si gentil. Harry pouvait se divertir pendant des heures et ne pleurait jamais. Je ne peux toujours pas croire qu'elle nuirait à un innocent bébé. »

« Eh bien à ce sujet voyez la preuve. » dit Frank, poussant sa chaise en se levant. « Il est temps. Tous les deux, vous devez venir avec moi. Si vous venez de vous-même, je ne vous attacherez pas, mais ne vous méprenez pas, je n'aurai aucun scrupule à le faire et à vous paradé à travers le ministère pour que tout le monde puisse voir. »

James et Lily se levèrent et se prirent la main. Regardant vers Liam, Lily tendit la main. Sans dire un mot, Liam tourna le dos. Malgré toute la colère, Liam souffrait d'avoir perdu ses parents. Au fond, il les aimait encore. Ils avaient toujours été si tendre et avait pris soin de lui.

Lily enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de son mari en sanglotant. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son bébé allait juste leur tourner le dos. « Je t'aime Liam, et je sais que cela ne semble pas, mais nous aimons ton frère aussi. »

Liam sentit ses larmes coulé, mais il les essuya avec colère.

Après que Frank ait escorté James et Lily dehors, Sirius se tourna vers Dumbledore. « A partir de maintenant, Square Grimmaurd est fermé à tout le monde, sauf ceux qui vivent ici, ou ayant la permission d'être ici. Je permettrais quand-même que les réunions de l'Ordre aient lieu dans la cuisine, mais elles seront limitées à la cuisine seulement. Vous n'aurez accès à aucun autre endroit de la maison. Il n'y aura pas de visite à l'improviste par vous ou quelqu'un d'autre. Cette maison est maintenant celle d'Harry aussi, et je ne l'effraierais pas ou le mettrais mal à l'aise par tous ces gens. »

« Sirius, s'il te plait, pense à ce que tu fais. Tu… » Dumbledore n'eut pas la chance de terminer.

« Vous pouvez partir de vous-même, ou je peux invoquer la magie de la famille Black et vous faire ballotté vous et vos robes ridiculement voyantes » hurla Sirius.

Liam couvrit sa bouche pour masquer son ricanement. Il n'avait jamais entendu personne remettre le directeur à sa place d'une telle manière. Vraiment, pourquoi diable l'homme s'habillait comme ça de toute façon ?

« Comme tu veux Sirius, mais tu fais une grave erreur. Tu mets la vie d'un grand nombre de membre fidèle à l'Ordre en danger. » Dit Dumbledore, espérant le culpabilisé de sa démarche.

« Et pourquoi cela devrait-il être de ma responsabilité ? Pourquoi devrais-je supporter que tout le monde puisse trainé dans ma maison à toute heure de jour et de nuit, flânant et mangeant la nourriture ? Vous êtes le chef de la lumière, pourquoi ne leur permettez-vous pas d'utiliser votre maison ? C'est pas comme si vous l'utilisiez souvent, » cassa Sirius, Il n'avait même jamais demandé si l'Ordre pouvait utiliser sa maison. Un jour, ils avaient juste tous commencé à squatté sur l'ordre de Dumbledore, et ils allaient et venaient depuis.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Il était choqué, il ne pouvait pas croire que Sirius venait effectivement de les jeter. « Très bien, je vous ferez part par cheminette de la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre. » Dumbledore regarda toute la salle. « Je suis très déçu de vous tous,. Sirius, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu puisses trahir ton ami comme ça. Liam, ton éducation est trop importante et devrait être ton objectif principal en ce moment. Je comprends que tu sois préoccupé par ton frère, donc si tu veux, je pourrais prendre des dispositions pour que tu puisses venir ici le week-end. »

Liam secoua la tête. « Non directeur, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez dire qui me convaincra de quitter mon frère. Je comprends que mon éducation soit importante, mais elle ne l'est pas plus que mon frère. En ce moment, ma principal préoccupation est de le connaitre, l'aider à récupérer, lui prouver qu'il a une famille qui l'aime et qui le protégera. Je vais entièrement me consacrer à l'école à domicile, et obtenir une formation adéquate. »

« Le temps est écoulé. » grogna Sirius.

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'agrandirent. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Sirius allait réellement le faire éjecté de force. Il pouvait sentir la magie noire du bâtiment dans l'air. Il était très douloureux d'être magiquement éjecté contre sa volonté. Très vite, il se tourna vers la cheminé, et partit pour Poudlard.

Tout le monde dans la salle se mit à rire. Bill regarda Liam. « Comment cela se passe-t-il avec Harry ? »

Liam se frotta le visage avec les mains pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre au plus vieux garçon Weasley. Merde, il était fatigué. Il n'avait pas eu de nuit complète depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il avait un frère jumeau. « Il…ça aurait pu être pire. » dit-il faiblement. « Il est terrifié, mais je peux sentir à quel point il veut que ce soit vrai. » Liam regarda Sirius. « Puis-je utiliser ta pensine ? Ce sera plus facile pour vous de voir par vous-même. » Lima n'avait pas contesté du pourquoi Bill et Charlie étaient ici et pourquoi ils étaient si intéresser par le bien-être de son frère, il pouvait sentir un lien entre eux et son frère. Il ne comprenait pas ce que c'était, mais il avait prévu de demander à Sirius une fois qu'il en aurait la chance.

Trente minutes plus tard tout le monde sortit de la pensine, pâle. « Je…Merlin Liam, tu as été très bien avec Harry. » dit Remus en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Liam.

Charlie regardait tristement ses genoux. « Je ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'est la faim. » murmura-t-il. « Il ne savait même pas ce qu'était un sandwich au fromage grillé. »

« Je sens qu'il ne doit pas savoir ce qu'est la plupart des aliments. » dit Bill. « Je suis retourné à ce magasin pour informer la vielle dame qui possède l'endroit qu'Harry allait vivre avec nous, elle tenait beaucoup à lui. Elle a dit qu'il se fait appelé Shade, et qu'il était toujours très poli. Elle a également dit qu'Harry n'avait jamais acheté que du pain et de la soupe en conserve, qu'il n'acceptait aucun produit gratuit. » Bill regarda Liam en souriant. « On dirait que nous aurons besoin de faire des provisions de plus de lait. Elle a dit qu'il n'en prenait pas souvent, mais le lait est son favori. Je pense qu'à vous d'eux, nous aurons besoins de quelques litres de lait par jour. »

Liam rit, cela lui réchauffait le cœur d'avoir quelque chose en commun avec son jumeau. « Sa réaction au jus de citrouille était inestimable. » dit-il en souriant.

Sirius était assis là, perdu dans ses pensées, voir son chiot si soumis lui retournait l'estomac. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Remus l'attira près de sa poitrine. « N'y penses pas Sirius. Harry ira bien. Nous allons lui montrer qu'il a sa place avec nous, et qu'il est digne de l'amour que nous lui donnons. »

Severus était assis et faisait tournoyer sa baguette. Comme Liam, il avait remarqué qu'Harry était en mesure de suivre ses mouvements avec facilité. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'Harry n'était pas aussi aveugle qu'il devrait l'être, mais il y avait quelque chose là-dessus. Il aimerait encore vérifié, mais il savait qu'Harry ne serait pas capable de gérer cela.

Charlie se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée. « Je vais au Terrier voir si maman pourrait faire quelques sandwich ou quelque chose pour Harry. Elle serait ravie de pouvoir l'aider. »

Bill se leva et rejoignit son frère. « C'est une excellente idée. Je vais aller dans un magasin moldu et obtenir un de ces petits…refridgirators. Nous avons besoin de quelque chose avec lequel Harry sera familier pour garder les aliments frais. Nous pouvons tous simplement mettre le charme s'il pense qu'il est actuellement en cours d'expiration. »

Remus grogna et rejoignit Bill, il ne pensait pas que ce soit une bonne idée que Bill soit seul dans les magasins moldu quand il ne pouvait même pas prononcer le nom de l'objet. « Réfrigérateur Bill, et c'est une bonne idée. Ils en font des petits qui se range facilement dans une chambre et peut contenir des boissons et des sandwichs, ainsi que quelques autres choses. »

« Pendant que vous y êtes. » ajouta Severus. « Pourquoi n'obtiendrezvous pas quelques livres moldu sur la langue des signes et le braille. Nous avons besoin d'un moyen de communiquer avec lui, et j'ai le sentiment qu'il ne sait pas lire ou bien. »

« Son oncle était trop occupé à le prostitué pour se soucier de son éducation. » grogna Sirius.

Juste avant que Charlie n'entre dans la cheminée, il se tourna vers Liam. « Qu'est-ce que je peux prendre pour Crunch ? Après tout, je suis un dresseur de dragon. » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Liam rougit furieusement et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table avec un gémissement. Tout le monde dans la salle commença à rire de l'embarras du garçon.

***HP

Stade se tenait sous le jet d'eau chaude en gémissent. Jamais il n'avait pu imaginer qu'une douche pouvait faire se sentir aussi bien. Il allait prendre une douche au moins deux à trois fois par jour aussi longtemps qu'il serait ici. Il avait moussé son corps tant de fois qu'il était sûr que sa peau rayonnait. Il avait pensé avant que ses cheveux étaient doux, mais après les avoir lavé avec le shampoing et l'après shampoing, ils ressemblaient à de la soie. Ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été touché par du shampoing et de l'après shampoing avant. A contrecœur Shade arrêta l'eau et attrapa la serviette duveteuse qu'il avait mise sur le sol à côté de la baignoire. Il ne voulait pas sortir de la douche, mais il voulait être habillé quand Liam reviendrait. Il ne savait pas s'il le redoutait ou s'il était impatient que son soi-disant frère revienne. Il n'était pas fait pour être entourer de gens, mais pour une raison, Liam le faisait se sentir à l'aise. Il avait encore peur d'être ici, mais peut-être qu'il devrait rester un peu plus longtemps et donner une chance à Liam. Liam semblait vraiment se soucier de lui, et il ne semblait pas avoir d'arrière-pensée. Shade n'avait également jamais rencontré une telle lumière blanche, ce qui devait signifie qu'il était une très bonne personne. Tout simplement parce que Liam était bon, ne signifiait pas que le reste des gens vivant ici l'étaient.

Shade sortit de la salle de bain entièrement habillé et ses cheveux mouillés coulant dans son dos alors que Liam commençait à frapper à la porte. Rapidement, Shade couru vers le coin où il se tenait plus tôt.

Liam entra dans la chambre et ses yeux allèrent immédiatement vers le coin du mur éloigné où il avait le sentiment qu'Harry serait. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit son frère propre et vêtu de nouveaux habits à sa taille. Liam ne put s'empêcher de rire, Bill et Charlie allaient fondre quand ils verraient leur superbe compagnon. Après que tout le monde aient quitté la cuisine, Sirius lui avait expliqué à propos de Bill et Charlie. Il n'avait pas été heureux au début, mais après Sirius lui avait expliqué qu'il pensait que Bill et Charlie seraient d'excellents protecteurs pour son petit frère.

« Hey. » dit Liam alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre. « Je suis heureux de voir que les vêtements te vont bien. Je rhhh, j'ai apporté un peu de nourriture et un petit réfrigérateur. Si cela ne te dérange pas je vais avoir besoin de Sirius pour m'aider à apporter le réfrigérateur. » En voyant la panique sur le visage de son frère, Liam ajouta rapidement. « Tu peux te cacher dans la salle de bain si tu veux, mais Sirius ne te blesserait jamais. Il est en fait lui-même un grand enfant. » Ria-t-il. « Je promets de ne pas te laisser, mais Sirius t'aime beaucoup. Vous étiez très proches quand tu étais bébé. »

Enveloppant ses bras autour de lui, Shade donna un petit signe de tête. Il ne voulait vraiment pas rencontrer cet homme Sirius, mais Liam avait tant fait pour lui.

Liam sourit. « Super, je vais passé ma tête à la porte pour lui dire que c'est d'accord. Je te promets qu'il ne s'approchera pas de là où tu es. »

Sirius se tenait devant la chambre d'Harry, faisant les cent pas. Il croisait tous ses doigts et ses orteils dans l'espoir que son chiot le laisse venir. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il failli bien toucher le plafond quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

Liam rit quand il effraya son parrain. Merci à Sirius d'être un Sinistros, il n'avait jamais pu se faufiler vers lui à cause de sa trop bonne audition. « Harry a dit qu'il est d'accord, mais il est terrifié. Je lui ai promis que tu ne l'approcheras pas. »

Sirius hocha la tête en souriant. Enfin, après toutes ces années, il allait revoir son filleul. Même s'ils auraient pu facilement utiliser la magie pour porte le petit réfrigérateur dedans, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient la chance de tout expliquer à Harry, ils allaient tout faire en moldu. Ils ne devaient que charmer le réfrigérateur pour qu'il fonctionne sans électricité.

Shade garda ses yeux sur l'endroit où il savait que se trouvait la porte. Alors que Liam se glissait dehors, il avait couru de nouveau à la salle de bain et attrapé Fly qu'il avait laissé sur le lavabo. Aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il était retourné dans son coin, serrant Fly contre sa poitrine.

Shade se mit à trembler lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Le premier à venir fut Liam, il connaissait déjà sa couleur. Le prochain à venir fut d'un bleu terne, avec juste un soupçon de rose sur les bords. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avec deux couleurs avant, mais il supposait que, Sirius était en grande partie bon, mais il ne fallait pas pousser. Le rose n'était pas mal, mais il indiquait la possibilité d'être méchant.

« Harry. » dit doucement Liam. « C'est Sirius Black, notre parrain. Il t'a cherché pendant des années après que tu dis été envoyé chez… » Liam ne pouvait nommer ces monstres. « Quoi qu'il en soit, lui et son compagnon Remus, qui est notre autre parrain, t'aimait beaucoup et voulait t'élever, mais ils ne pouvaient pas te trouver. »

Le cœur de Sirius se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine quand il vit enfin son chiot terrifié. Le garçon était si petit, et ne semblait pas être plus vieux que douze ans. Harry était l'opposé de Liam. Harry était aussi incroyablement joli pour un garçon. Normalement, lors de la description d'un garçon vous diriez beau, mais pas pour Harry. Harry était très petit et féminin, en bref, il était superbe. Il ne pouvait pas dire combien les cheveux d'Harry étaient longs et sombre, la plupart des filles donnerait tout pour avoir des cheveux comme les siens.

« Hey chiot ! » dit Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas cacher comment sa voix se brisa et il ne pouvait pas arrêter les larmes qui tombaient de ses yeux. « Tu m'a tellement manqué. »

Shade pencha la tête sur le côté. Il se souvenait que quelqu'un l'appelait chiot, et il se rappelait le sentiment de sécurité l'entourant. Une larme glissa le long de la joue de Shade. Si seulement cet homme l'avait trouvé plus tôt et l'avait sauvé. Il avait remarqué que, lorsque l'homme avait dit qu'il lui avait manqué, que sa couleur n'avait pas une d'éclat. Il ne savait pas ce qui était son parrain, mais il avait vraiment manqué à cet homme.

« J'espère que tu décideras de rester ici avec nous. Tout le monde ici t'aime et nous voulons juste être avec toi et prendre soin de toi. Toi et Liam êtes mes chiots, et vous êtes mon monde. Vous aurez toujours une maison ici, sans condition. » Dit Sirius tristement.

Encore plus de larmes coulaient des yeux de Shade. Chaque mot que l'homme prononçait était la vérité. Cet homme voulait qu'il fasse partit de sa famille.

Sirius voulait prendre son chiot et ne jamais le laisser partir quand il commença à pleurer. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Harry, il était un heureux, riant, gazouillant petit enfant. Maintenant, il avait peur, était timide, méfiant et brisé. Rien que de pensée que son chiot avait été violé pour la première fois quand il avait six ans, lui donnait envie de faire une série de meurtres. Il avait l'intention de prendre un congé au travail parce qu'il savait qu'être dans le même bâtiment que les violeurs d'enfants allait le poussé dans le gouffre. Etant Auror, il allait être proche de ces monstres et il lui serait impossible de résister. Il avait déjà envoyé sa note à Franck. Jusqu'à ce que tout soit réglé, il resterait à la maison, où ses chiots avaient besoin de lui.

« Alors. » déclara Liam, brisant la tension. « Le réfrigérateur sera stocké avec un litre de lait, six canette de coca, six canettes de soda à l'orange et quatre bouteilles d'eau. Nous ne savions pas si tu aimais le soda, mais nous avons voulu te donné le choix. L'amie de maman, Mrs Weasley, t'a fait cinq bons jambons et sandwich au fromage, cinq sandwiches à la dinde et cinq au rosbif. Si tu ne les aimes pas, tu n'es pas obligé de les mangé. Nous avons également une variété de chips et de biscuits. »

Même si Shade avait déjà mangé plus que ce qu'il avait déjà mangé en une semaine entière, son estomac grogna quand il énuméra tous les aliments. Il n'avait jamais mangé de jambon, de dinde ou de rôti de bœuf avant. Pourquoi une femme qu'il ne connaissait même pas lui ferait tant de nourriture ? Il n'avait également jamais eu de soda, de chips ou de biscuits…

« Je te préviens maintenant chiot, la cuisine de Mrs Weasley est incroyable. Je prends dix kilos à chaque fois que je mange un de ses repas. Attend d'avoir enfoncé tes dents dans un de ses célèbres brownie qu'elle t'a envoyé. » Dit Sirius avec un rire digne d'un aboiement. « Je suis jaloux, elle ne m'a pas envoyé autant de brownies. »

Shade commençait à se sentir étourdie, c'était écrasant. Très lentement, il glissa au sol, prenant de grandes inspirations.

Liam approcha Harry et se mit à genoux à quelques pas de lui. « Ça va aller Harry. Je sais que cela est incroyablement écrasant, mais nous sommes là pour toi. Tu n'es plus seul, et tu peux t'appuyer sur nous autant que tu veux. On n'ira nulle part, et nous prions pour que tu ne le fasses pas non plus. Tous ce que nous faisons, nous le faisons parce nous t'aimons. » Liam sentait qu'il devait continuer à rassurer son frère. Lentement, il plaça le bac de brownie en face d'Harry. « En face se sont les brownie. Ils sont vraiment incroyables, et totalement addictif. Une fois j'en ai tellement mangé, que j'ai été malade pendant des heures. » Liam rit quand Harry sourit. « Nous voulons te faire profiter de cette nourriture, et il y en aura beaucoup plus en bas quand tu auras fini. »

« Sauf pour les brownie. » grommela Sirius. « Mrs Weasley n'a envoyé des brownie que pour toi. Je pense qu'elle est encore un peu en colère du fait que j'ai mis une robe et une perruque sur la dinde qu'elle cuisinait la semaine dernière. »

Shade donna un sourire timide. Selon sa couleur, Sirius avait vraiment habillé une dinde. Il était encore submergé par tout ça, mais Liam avait une façon de le détendre. Il avait décidé qu'il donnerait une chance. Il priait avec tous ce qu'il restait en lui pour qu'il ait enfin trouvé une famille. Sentant le bac en face de lui, Shade l'atteint et en sortit deux brownie. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais l'odeur était incroyable. Recherchant Sirius, il rampa un peu et les plaça sur le sol en face de lui, puis rapidement se précipita dans son coin.

Sirius n'essaya même pas de cacher les larmes dans sa voix. Son étonnant filleul, qui avait été affamé toute sa vie venait de partager ses brownie avec lui. La plupart des gens dans le cas d'Harry auraient violemment gardé leur nourriture. « Merci chiot. Tu ne sais pas combien je suis heureux de te ravoir dans la vie. » Pleura Sirius. « Un jour n'a pas passé sans que je n'ai pensé à toi. Quand j'ai découvert que tu avais été abandonné, cela a été le pire jour de ma vie. Je prie pour que tu restes ici, pour toujours, même lorsque tu auras cent cinquante ans et ridée comme un pruneau. »

Shade pleura silencieusement…Il était à la maison.


	9. Chapter 9

_Wouhooouuu ! Et oui, enfin la suite ! :D Je sais, je suis lente comme un escargot, je mérite d'aller au coin tiens._

 _21 reviews pour le dernier chapitre ! J'me sens combler :') J'ai halluciner quand je les ai toutes vu arriver dans ma boite mail après avoir posté le chapitre :D_

 _Encore un chapitre non corrigé, sorry, en plus j'suis même pas satisfaite de ma traduction de ce chap', j'trouve que je m'en sors beaucoup mieux avec Slipped, mais bon, je suis irrésistible, alors vous avez pas le droit de m'en vouloir pour mon piètre travaille, na !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Liam, se releva vivement, haletant. Il avait finalement pu avoir de son sommeil bien nécessaire quand quelque chose l'avait réveillé. Fermant les yeux, il essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'était le problème. Ouvrant sèchement les yeux, il jura quand il fut assailli par un sentiment de terreur. Sachant exactement quel était le problème, il tomba de son lit et fit son chemin à travers sa chambre vers celle de son frère. Il avait fait en sorte que lors de l'obtention de la chambre pour Harry, qu'elle soit juste en face de la sienne.

Liam pressa son oreille contre la porte, à l'écoute de chaque son de mouvements que pourrait faire Harry. Il était un peu choqué quand il recevait certaines émotions de son frère. Il savait que les jumeaux Weasley pouvaient ressentir les émotions de l'autre, mais il pensait qu'il ne pourrait avoir ce lien avec Harry vu qu'ils avaient été séparés à un très jeune âge. N'entendant aucun son provenant de la chambre, Liam frappa doucement à la porte. Il était seulement quatre heure du matin et il ne voulait vraiment pas réveiller Harry s'il dormait paisiblement.

Lentement, il ouvrit la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. Il paniqua quand il ne trouva pas Harry dans son lit, qui ne donnait même pas l'impression qu'il y avait dormi. Entendant des reniflements, les yeux de Liam scannèrent la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent dans un coin, où son frère était assis sur le sol, les genoux relevé contre sa poitrine, et la tête appuyé sur eux, pleurant.

« H-Harry, tu vas bien ? » demanda Liam dans un murmure.

La tête de Shade se redressa brusquement et il se jeta sur ses pieds. Il était tellement pris à revivre son cauchemar qu'il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Furieusement, Shade frotta ses yeux en essayant de se débarrasser de ses larmes.

« Je sentais que quelque chose allais mal alors je suis venu pour vérifier si tu allais bien » Liam tourna le regard vers le lit où de toute évidence il n'avait pas dormi. « N'as-tu pas du tout dormi ce soir ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Shade lui donna un petit signe de tête. Etonnamment, il avait bien dormi, jusqu'au cauchemar. On pourra penser qu'après avoir eu le même cauchemar pendant plus de sept ans, il n'en serait plus autant affecté. Certes, il avait des cauchemars presque tous les soirs, mais celui qui l'effrayait le plus était celui où il revivait le moment où on l'avait rendu aveugle. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il peut voir le visage de l'homme qui l'a aveuglé, après tout, c'est la dernière chose qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

« Où…où as-tu dormi ? » demanda Liam, confus.

Shade haussa les épaules et désigna l'endroit où il était assis.

« N'aimes-tu pas le lit ? » demanda tristement Liam.

Shade regarda vers le lit avec une réel crainte sur le visage. Autant il voulait rester ici, s'ils le forçaient à dormir dans le lit, alors il retournerait dans les rues.

Liam jura doucement quand il put non seulement voir la peur de son frère mais aussi la sentir. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse avoir peur d'un lit, mais c'était logique. Les mauvaises choses qui étaient arrivés à son frère étaient dans un lit, et il avait entendu le professeur Rogue et l'Auror Londubat parler sur le fait que son frère avait dormi sur le sol dans un placard de la maison de sa tante et son oncle. C'était plus que probable que son frère ait également dormi sur le plancher du bâtiment, il vivait dans les rues.

« Hey, ne t'inquiètes pas pour le lit. Dès que Sirius sera réveillé, je le prendrai et m'en débarrasserai pour toi. » Liam regarda la pièce, essayant de trouver une idée, quelque chose pour qu'Harry puisse y dormir. Regardant vers le coin préférer d'Harry, Liam eut une idée.

« Une des choses que je préférais faire avant de devoir aller à l'école, était de construire des forts. Je prenais toutes les couvertures et les oreillers que je pouvais trouver, et les empilais dans un coin pour faire un nid douillet. Ensuite, je prenais un drap, et le drapais du plafond de sorte qu'il coule autour de mon nid. Que dirais-tu qu'à la place d'un lit, nous construisons un fort ? » A voir le regard septique de son frère, Liam plaida. « Alleeeer…ce sera tellement amusant. » supplia Liam.

Shade pouvait entendre l'excitation dans la voix de son frère. Dormir sur le vieux plancher, le bois froid n'était pas vraiment confortable, et toute ces couvertures avaient été laissés à son bâtiment abandonné. Timidement, Shade donna un petit sourire à Liam et hocha la tête.

« Excellent. » cria Liam. « Nous allons faire la meilleur chambre fort jamais faite…par quiconque…nulle part. »

Shade rigola silencieusement de son frère exubérant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était une chambre fort, mais si cela rendait Liam heureux, alors il était pour. Liam avait également réussi à chasser les restes de son rêve horrible, et il en était reconnaissant.

Il fallut une heure, cinq couvertures secrètement transfigurés, cinquante oreillers transfigurés, et six drap transfigurés avant que Lim proclame qu'ils avaient construit la parfaite chambre fort. Depuis qu'il faisait maintenant école à la maison, sa trace avait été retiré da sa baguette et il était autorisé à faire de la magie. Il ne savait pas si Harry serait capable de sentir la magie alors il était sorti de la chambre pour tout transfigurer.

« C'est impressionnant, Harry. » dit Liam avec admiration. Il aurait vraiment voulu qu'Harry puisse voir leur fort. Même si son frère n'avait pas eu le choix, il s'était éclater à construire le fort avec lui. « Il y a trois draps de soie rouge attachés au plafond qui coule par terre et entour ton nid. Les draps sont si grands que tu peux les fermer autour de toi si tu veux. Le fond de ton nid est fait de quarante super doux et moelleux oreillers, et au-dessus des oreillers les trois draps rouges se rejoignent. Il y a cinq couvertures de différentes tailles et épaisseurs pour que tu fasses ce que tu veux avec. Enfin, il y a dix oreillers de taille diffèrent dispersés autour de ton nid. Je les aie juste calés contre le mur; mais tu peux les déplacés. »

Harry ferma les yeux et essaya d'imaginer le fort. Pour la première fois depuis des années il voulait pleurer de son manque de vue. Il aimerait voir la création que Liam avait faite pour lui, cela semblait incroyable. Il avait pleuré sur son manque de vue des milliers de fois, mais après des années il avait grandi et accepté. Tendant la main, il traça le drap autour de son fort, émerveillé du toucher incroyablement doux. Il n'avait jamais senti de la soie avant.

« Vas-y Harry, essaie les oreillers. » encouragea Liam.

Regardant son frère timidement, Shade se mit sur ses genoux et rampa dans le nid. Les larmes aux yeux quand il sentit combien le nid était doux et confortable. Encore une fois, il ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un avait fait quelque chose de si incroyable pour lui.

Liam prit Fly de l'endroit où son frère l'avait laissé. « Harry, Fly veux se joindre à toi. » Liam mis le dragon en peluche devant Harry et sourit quand son frère le ramassa rapidement et le blottit contre sa poitrine. « C'était très amusant, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à construire le fort avec toi. Peut-être que quand tu seras prêt, nous pourrons en faire un dans ma chambre. Ton nid semble beaucoup plus confortable que mon vieux, lit puant. »

Shade essaya de cacher son bâillement alors qu'il souriait à son frère. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait pouvoir dormir sur quelque chose de si confortable.

Liam rit de son frère endormi. « Ok, eh bien je vais me coucher. Rappel-toi, ma chambre est juste en face de la tienne et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, viens me chercher. Aussi, je t'apporterai le petit déjeuner du matin pour que nous puissions manger ensemble. Es-tu d'accord si Sirius se joint à nous ? Apres que lui et moi nous serons débarrassé de cet horrible lit. »

Shade réfléchit un moment avant d'hocher la tête lentement. Il était encore incertain au sujet de l'homme plus âgé, mais il voulait vraiment que le lit disparaisse. Shade regarda là où il savait se tenir son réfrigérateur en se sentant un peu confus. N'était-ce pas sa nourriture pour les repas ? Pourquoi auraient-ils besoin de lui apporter plus ?

Liam pouvait sentir la confusion de son frère par leur lien. Il jurerait que le lien devenait plus fort, plus il passait du temps avec Harry. Il se demandait si Harry pouvait sentir quoi que ce soit par le lien. « Ce n'est pas pour tes repas, Harry. Cette nourriture est juste pour chaque fois que tu as un petit creux. Je sais que tu as peur d'aller à la cuisine, donc j'ai apporté cela. Tu auras un petit déjeuner, le déjeuner, et le diner tous les jours. Si tu es d'accord, je pourrais prendre mes repas avec toi ? » Liam se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il attendait que son frère lui réponde.

Shade essuya les larmes aussi vite qu'elles étaient tombés. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi la lumière de Liam était d'un blanc brillant. Il était la meilleure, la plus généreuse et attentionné personne qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrée. Regardant vers Liam, il hocha la tête et lui donna un grand sourire.

« Excellent. » Liam ne put empêcher le sourire idiot sur son visage. « Eh bien, je vais me coucher. Je te verrai dans quelques heures. »

Shade se coucha dans son nid et agita la main vers Liam. Les oreillers étaient si doux qu'il se sentait comme s'il était en train de fondre.

***HP

Severus s'approcha du trône et se jeta à genoux devant l'homme qui était assis dessus. A une époque l'homme avait été destiné à la grandeur, mais en raison du manque de mentor et de conseil, il s'était perdu en chemin. C'était à cause des extrêmes préjugés d'Albus Dumbledore envers les sorciers noirs qui fit que ce sorcier, qui aurait pu être le plus grand sorcier de l'époque, tourna mal. Simplement parce que vous êtes un mage noir ne signifie pas que vous êtes le mal. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de chance pour qu'un sorcier de la lumière se transforme en un Seigneur des Ténèbres, puisqu'il n'y avait de mage noir. La plupart des puissantes familles de sang pur étaient considéré comme des sorciers noirs, tout comme deux des fondateurs de Poudlard. Même une famille qui était considéré comme ''de la lumière'', il pouvait y naitre un enfant dont la magie pencherait davantage vers le côté sombre, la même chose pouvait arriver à une famille noir où pouvait naitre un enfant dont la magie serait plus forte avec des sorts de magie blanche. A une certaine époque, le sombre ne signifiait pas le mal, et la lumière ne signifiait pas le bien, c'était juste un type de magie qui était plus facile pour cette sorcière ou sorcier.

La première fois qu'Albus Dumbledore a rencontrer le jeune Tom Riddle, non seulement il avait détecté ses ténèbres, mais il avait aussi senti son pouvoir. Il avait onze ans et c'était la plus puissante magie qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, et quand il lui a dit qu'il pouvait parler aux serpents, il fut terrifié. Au lieu de nourrir cet enfant extrêmement puissant et de l'aider à atteindre sa grandeur, il l'a fui et l'a traité avec suspicion.

Apres avoir été refusé pour le poste de professeur de DCFM à Poudlard, un emploi dans lequel il était le candidat le plus qualifié, Tom partit pour faire ses preuves. A un moment où il n'avait pas de grands desseins pour dominer le monde sorcier, il voulait juste enseigner et nourrir les jeunes esprits, contrairement à ce que Dumbledore avait fait pour lui. Il voulait rester à Poudlard, le premier endroit qu'il ait considéré comme une maison.

Après avoir manqué l'emploi de ses rêves, Tom a parcouru le monde et étudier d'autres cultures sorcières. Il savait été choquer de constater que la Grande-Bretagne était en retard dans non seulement l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et sorciers, mais aussi dans la façon dont ils traitaient les nés moldus. Ils étaient également le seul pays qui faisait preuve d'autant de discrimination envers les créatures, comme les loups garous et vampires. La Grande-Bretagne était également en train de tuer la grande magie en tournant le dos aux anciennes méthodes, tels que les plus célèbres Yule, Samhain, et Beltain. Quand Dumbledore est devenu directeur, Poudlard ne célébra plus que les fêtes moldus, comme Noël. Dumbledore était en train de changer le monde sorcier pour accueillir les nés moldus, au lieu de leur enseigné les cultures sorcières et fêtes.

Dans tous les autres pays que Tom avait visité, les nés moldus étaient abordés dès qu'ils montraient le premier signe de magie, généralement entre les âges de trois et cinq ans. Ils expliquaient aux parents ce qui se passerait pour leurs enfants, et tout sur le monde sorcier. S'ils étaient d'accord avec tout ça, ils leur faisaient faire un tour de la zone commercial local sorcière afin qu'ils puissent avoir accès à ce qu'ils auraient besoin pour aider leur enfant à accepter leur nouvelle vie. Ils étaient également visités chaque mois par une sorcière ou un sorcier qui dictait avec eux des questions ou préoccupations qu'ils avaient. Apres tout, il n'était pas facile d'élever un enfant qui pourrait avoir des crises violentes de magie accidentelle quand il ne n'obtenait pas le moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Quand l'enfant avait cinq ans, il était autorisé à aller à l'école avec d'autres nés moldus, demi -sang, et sang pur, de cette façon quand ils partaient à l'internat à leurs onze ans, ils n'étaient complètement dépassé.

Si les parents n'étaient pas d'accord à ce que leur enfant soit des sorciers ou sorcières, ils enlevaient l'enfant et les plaçaient dans une famille aimant la magie. La famille de naissance de l'enfant serait alors oublieter. (NT : Oui, j'en ai fait un verbe, et alors ?!) Les souvenirs de la famille de naissance de l'enfant étaient également effacés pour que la transition vers sa nouvelle famille soit plus facile. Dans la plupart des cas, la famille de sorcier adoptait l'enfant par le sang, faisant de lui un vrai membre de la famille.

La plupart des nés moldus âgés de onze ans fréquentant Poudlard savaient au sujet de leur nature de sorcière ou sorcier seulement quelque semaines avant d'y être intégré. Pour la plupart, ils passaient leur enfance à être intimidés et maltraités à cause de leur différences. Beaucoup d'enfant étaient abandonné dans des orphelinats pour être « des enfants de satan », ou étaient abusés par des parents essayant de les exorciser. Les nés moldus passaient leur premier mois à Poudlard perdu et confus. Ils étaient négligé par leur pairs qui eux avaient été élevés dans des familles de sorciers. En raison de l'ignorance des nés moldus sur le monde sorcier, tout les autres enfants étaient freinés. Touts les cours de la première années étaient écrit pour rendre les choses plus faciles pour les nés moldus. Les enfants élevés dans le monde sorcier connaissaient la plupart des sorts de la première année et s'ennuyaient.

Quand Tom était retourné en Grand-Bretagne, il avait espéré rejoindre le Ministère et les aider à changer leurs manières de faire. Il voulait montré le mal qu'ils faisaient au monde sorcier. Malheureusement, il avait rencontré un mur de brique à chaque fois; Ce mur de brique étant Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore avait interdit les anciennes méthodes parce qu'il craignait qu'elles soient sombres. Il voulait aussi que le monde moldu et le monde sorcier puisse vivre ensemble pacifiquement. Le passé avait prouver qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de le faire. Dumbledore provoquait la destruction du monde sorcier, et les sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne étaient trop aveuglés par sa puissance et sa renommée pour s'en apercevoir.

Dans sa frustration, Tom Riddle commença à plongé dans de la magie de plus en plus sombre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le consume finalement. Tom passa alors d'un sorcier sombre à un mauvais Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maintenant, au lieu de sauver le monde qu'il aimait et avait juré de protéger, il le détruisait, avec Albus Dumbledore.

Severus resta agenouillé aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres, attendant la permission de se lever. Avant, il aurait fait importe quoi pour cet homme. Il avait cru en tout ce que Tom Riddle avait voulu réaliser, et comme beaucoup de disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait prié pour que Tom puisse échapper à la folie. Les sorciers sombres de Grande-Bretagne savaient que Dumbledore détruisait la magie, c'est pourquoi il avaient rejoint Tom Riddle…avant qu'il ne devienne Voldemort. Ils savaient que Dumbledore ne détruisait pas délibérément la magie, il ne voulait tout simplement pas entendre qu'il y avait besoin d'une magie noire et blanche pour équilibrer la magie elle-même et la maintenir prospère. Dumbledore voyait les choses en noir et blanc.

« Debout Severus. » Ordonna Lord Voldemort. « Je suppose que tu as des nouvelles du garçon Potter ? »

Severus se leva de toute sa hauteur et plia les mains derrière son dos. « En effet, Mon Seigneure. » dit-il. « L'Ordre l'a trouvé et l'a emmené à son quartier général. »

Voldemort jura, il voulait trouvé le garçon d'abord. « Et où se cachait Mr Potter depuis toutes ses années ? « Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le garçon de fréquentait pas Poudlard, la magie avait besoin d'être fortifiée. Il était dangereux d'avoir un sorcier sans formation avec cette quantité de puissance.

Severus s'éclaircit la gorge. « L'enfant a eu une vie horrible, Mon Seigneur, il a été donner à la soeur de sa mère et le mari et a été négligé, affamé et abusé. Lorsque q'il ont dépensé tout l'argent que les Potter leur avaient donné, son oncle a commencé à le prostituer. » Dans un spectacle rare de faiblesse, Severus regarda ses pieds. « Il n'avait que six ans, Mon Seigneur. » dit-il doucement. Severus fut surpris quand il leva les yeux et qu'il vit la rage sur le visage de son Seigneur, Pendant un moment, Severus fut muet.

« Continue, Severus. » dit Voldemort entre ses dents serrées.

Severus inclina la tête vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Quand il a eu huit ans, a été aveuglé par l'un des pédophiles. Son oncle, ne lui trouvant plus d'utilité, l'a alors vendu. Le garçon a ensuite passé quelques mois dans une maison de prostitution enfantine. De ce que nous pouvons deviner, la magie d'Harry a éclaté après qu'il ait été seul avec un homme connu pour être trop rude avec les garçons, ce qui l'a tué. Harry a ensuite vécu dans les rues, sucent des hommes pour s'acheter de la nourriture. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'assit sur son trône en regardant ses disciples, essayant de contrôler sa rage. « Comment va le garçon maintenant ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme et mortelle. C'était une voix qui aurait fait se pisser dessus la moitié de ses disciples.

« Mon Seigneur, il ne va pas bien, il est aveugle muet, terrifier par le toucher, peu confiant, analphabète et une longue liste d'aitres problèmes médicaux liés à la famine prolongée, aux abus et aux violences sexuels extrêmes. » Expliqua Severus.

« Et sa magie ? » demanda doucement Voldemort, tout en faisant tourner distraitement sa baguette.

« Incroyable, Mon Seigneur. « Répondit Severus. « Sa magie l'a maintenu en vie toutes ces années, mais qu'elle ne fonctionnera jamais correctement. »

Voldemort hocha la tête, il comprenait ce que Severus essayait de lui dire. « Tout le monde, partez. » hurla-t-il. C'est ce sur quoi il espérait mettre un terme depuis toutes ces années. Si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas arrêté, alors Harry aurait été emmené loin de ces moldus dégoutants quand il était encore u petit enfant? C'était de la faute d'Albus Dumbledore. Aucun enfant magique n'aurait à souffrir comm elle garçon Potter; Enfer, aucun enfant moldu ne devrait avoir à souffrir non plus. « Nagini, viens ! » siffla-t-il. Il avait des projets à faire.

* * *

 _Que de rebondissement, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres redeviendrait-il gentil ?! Notre Ryry d'amour arrêtera-t-il de se faire torturer ?! La suite, au prochain épisode._

 ** _Guest :_**

mug c'est le début de "muggle" Liam voulait sans doute dire quelque chose genre "objet moldu" et s'est arrêté du coup en VF ça pourrait faire "il n'y a pas d'objet mold... pas de télévision blablabla" ;)

 _NT : Merciiii, en plus c'est logique xD_

 _ **cathy :**_

 _NT : Et oui c'est triste, mais il le faut bien, sinon y'a pas d'histoire ! xD_

 _ **Guest :**_

C'est 8 chapitre sont aussi triste que beau (côté liam et sirius et remus ) j'attends impatiemment de voir comment cette fic va évoluer

 _NT : J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ;)_

 _ **Will-emo-death**_ :

 _NT: Tellement de douceur dans ces mots xD J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ;)_

 _ **Aveline :**_

 _Hello ;) Contente que ça te plaise temps xD J'espère que cette suite t'a plu ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey ! Bonne fête, Bonne année 2017 ! Je suis en retard ? Moi ? Je suis jamais en retard !_

 _Trêve de plaisanterie :) Vous avez été nombreux à reviewer (je décide que ce mot existe) Blind Love comme Slipped aux derniers chapitre, et je dois avouer...que j'me suis complètement perdu dans tout ces mails ! :D Et oui ça fait plaisir ! Parce que si j'ai réussi à me perdre c'est parce que vous êtes beaucoup à avoir commenter, et ça fait plaisir :) Donc, en gros, je sais plus à qui j'ai répondu, à qui j'ai pas répondu, et après deux minutes à ouvrir chaque mail pour vérifier, j'ai abandonner. (je suis tellement endurante.)_

 _Donc voici le chapitre 10 ! Corriger par ...moi, oui j'ai pris le temps de le faire, miracle !_

 _Pour ce qui suivent Slipped, il...arrivera, j'en suis qu'à la moitié du chapitre (honte à moi) j'ai mes partiels la semaine prochaine et j'ai toujours pas d'ordi, mais ! J'aurai bientôt assez économisé pour m'en acheter un ! Dans...euh...quelques mois ?_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Severus déboucha le flacon d'antidouleurs et l'avala, vite suivit par une gorgée de whisky pur feu. Sa double vie lui causait une migraine constante. Dumbledore pensait qu'il espionnait pour lui, et Voldemort pensait qu'il espionnait pour lui. En vérité, il espionnait pour lui-même et essayait de sauver la magie. Des mois plus tôt, il avait menti à Dumbledore en lui disant qu'il avait été démasqué comme espion. Dumbledore lui en demandait trop, et à la longue il allait le faire tuer. Il ne pouvait pas aider à sauver la magie s'il était six pieds sous terre.

Donc maintenant, il allait entre les deux, aidant où il pouvait et transmettant les informations qu'il jugeait utiles. Il n'était pas le seul Mangemort à essayer de sauver la magie et de préserver les anciennes méthodes (traditions). La plupart des Mangemorts à l'origine, avaient rejoint Tom Riddle parce que Dumbledore était discriminatoire contre les sorciers sombres et rendait les pratiques des anciennes méthodes illégales. Tom Riddle se battait contre Dumbledore, essayant de prouver que nous avions besoin d'un équilibre entre la magie blanche et la magie noir afin que la magie elle-même prospère. Si Dumbledore continuait sur ce chemin, alors la magie mourrait et il ne naitrait que des cracmols.

La plupart des Mangemorts n'étaient pas mauvais, mais n'obéissaient à Voldemort que par peur. Ils n'aimaient pas voir couler du sang magique, même s'ils étaient nés moldus. L'exception à la règle était Bellatrix, c'était juste une folle psychotique.

Severus réfléchit à sa rencontre avec Voldemort de plus tôt. Pour la première fois depuis avant qu'Harry ne l'ai vaincu quand il était bébé, il avait vu une étincelle de l'ancien Tom Riddle. Voldemort avait été réellement bouleversé par la façon dont le garçon Potter avait souffert, il n'avait pas caqueter avec joie parce que son rival prophétisé était brisé et faible. Peut-être, juste peut-être, il y avait une chance de pouvoir sauver Tom Riddle, et se faisant, de sauver la magie.

Severus se leva et saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, la jetant dans la cheminée alors qu'il appelait « Manoir Malfoy. »

***HP

« C'est incroyable. » s'écria Sirius. « Hé, penses-tu que vous pourriez construire un de ce truc dans ma chambre ? » Il aimait ce que Liam et Shade avaient fait dans la chambre. Il accompagnait Liam pour aider à retirer le lit car Shade avait peur d'y dormir. Son cœur s'était brisé quand Liam lui avait dit comment il avait été réveillé au milieu de la nuit et comment il avait trouvé Shade. Il ne pouvait pas croire combien Liam avait bien géré la façon dont il avait manié son frère traumatisé. La plupart des garçons de son âge n'auraient pas su quoi faire ou quoi dire, mais Liam faisait des progrès incroyable avec son frère.

« Ouais, comme si Remus voudrait dormir dans un fort. » renifla Liam.

« Oh, allez, mes parents ne m'ont jamais permis de construire quelque chose comme ça. » gémit Sirius. « J'en veux uuuunnnn. »

Shade s'était pressé contre le mur en écoutant son frère et son parrain plaisanter. Il voulait être plus comme Liam. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait été envoyé chez sa tante et son oncle et non Liam. Liam n'avait pas encore dit quoi que ce soit au sujet de ses parents ou de comment il avait été élevé. Tout était très confus.

Sirius et Liam avaient pris le matelas du lit, puis ils se tinrent là, se fixant l'un l'autre avec des yeux vides.

« Umm, Siri, sais-tu comment sortir le lit ? » demanda Liam, fixant le grand cadre de lit en bois. Normalement, c'était le travail d'un elfe de maison ou ils le faisaient juste disparaitre. Comme ils ne savaient pas si Harry était sensible à la magie, ils avaient peur de l'utiliser.

Sirius se gratta la tête en essayant de comprendre comment ils allaient passer le grand lit à travers la porte étoile. « Je pense que nous avons besoin de Remus, il saura quoi faire. »

« Eh bien, c'est un problème, Remi ne sera pas à la maison avant ce soir. » soupira Liam. Il voulait sortir ce lite de la chambre de son frère. Il savait que tant que le lit serait là, Shade serait mal à l'aise.

« Eh bien, nous pourrions simplement le démonter. » suggéra Sirius.

« Tu aurais beaucoup trop de plaisir à ça. » rit Liam. « Je suis sûr que Bill ou Charlie sauront quoi faire, et je sais que M. Weasley aura les outils moldus pour cela. » Tout le monde savait que M. Weasley était obsédé par les outils moldu. Il prenait toujours des appareils électroniques moldu et essayait de comprendre comment ils fonctionnaient.

Liam voulait aussi présenter son frère à ses camarades. Il savait que son frère n'était pas prêt pour un quelconque type de relation, mais il voulait que Shade se sente à l'aise auprès d'eux. Il avait besoin de savoir que si quelque chose lui arrivait, son frère aurait quelqu'un à qui s'adresser. Shade était le compagnon de Bill et Charlie et ils le protégeraient farouchement jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.

Sirius porta son regard d'Harry à Liam avec un regard hésitant, il n'était pas sûr que son chiot soit prêt à rencontrer plus de gens. Harry était encore terrifié d'être ici et n'était que quelque peu à l'aise avec Liam.

« Shade. » appela Liam, s'approchant lentement de son frère qui se recroquevilla contre le mur. « Je veux vraiment sortir ce lit d'ici pour toi, mais comme tu peux l'entendre, Sirius et moi ne sommes pas très doué. Est-ce que cela irait si nous demandions à nos amis Bill et Charlie de venir nous aider ? » En voyant Shade se tendre, Liam ajouta rapidement. « Je resterais ici tout près de toi et je promets que Bill et Charlie ne te feront jamais de mal, leur mère et celle qui t'a préparé la nourriture et les brownies…Si nous avons de la chance, peut-être qu'elle nous enverra plus de brownies. »

« Oh, s'il te plait ne me fais pas espérer ainsi. » gémit Sirius.

Shade glissa le long du mur et passa ses bras autour de ses genoux. Il pouvait dire que Liam disait la vérité au sujet de ces deux types, mais il était inquiet de rencontrer deux autres hommes. La seule interaction qu'il avait eue avec les hommes était sexuelle. Sirius et Liam étaient les seuls hommes qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré qui ne voulaient pas qu'il fasse un acte sexuel avec eux.

Liam s'assit sur le sol devant son frère affligé. « Shade, c'est ton choix, c'est ta chambre et tu as la décision finale de ce qui va et vient. Nous trouverons un autre moyen de faire sortir ce lit d'ici si tu ne veux pas d'eux ici. Shade, je te promets que je ne laisserai jamais personne te blesser. Tu es mon frère et je t'aime. »

Shade essuya les larmes de ses yeux et regarda son frère. Il n'avait jamais pu faire confiance à personne avant et même si la couleur de Liam lui disait qu'il ne mentait pas, il doutait encore. Tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre que quelque chose de mauvais se produise.

Liam fronça les sourcils vers son frère. Shade semblait être à un million de kilomètre de là. « Shade, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Shade fit un demi-sourire à son frère et hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas rêvasser, mais tout lui était écrasant.

« Oublie Bille et Charlie, Sirius et moi pouvons comprendre cela. Je veux dire, comment cela peut-il être dur de descendre un lit ? » Dit Liam.

Shade secoua rapidement la tête, il ne voulait pas déranger son frère. Il pouvait supporte les deux hommes pendant un petit moment. Liam avait fait plus pour lui que personne ne l'avait jamais fait, il n'avait pas le droit d'être exigeant. Lentement, il tendit la main vers son frère, mais s'arrêta juste avant de le toucher. Regardant vers le lit, il hocha la tête positivement.

« Shade, es-tu sûr ? Sirius et moi pourrions être en mesure de sortir le lit. » Rassura Liam.

Shade se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête. Il n'était pas sûr, mais il le ferait pour Liam. Il ne voulait pas devenir un fardeau pour son frère. Il aimait avoir un toit chaud au-dessus de sa tête et de la nourriture dans l'estomac. Avoir une vraie salle de bain et une douche était le paradis, mais le meilleur, c'était Liam. Liam le faisait se sentir en sécurité et désiré. Il aimait écouter son frère parler et il n'avait eu personne comme Liam le réconfortant après un cauchemar. Il ne voulait pas perdre Liam…Jamais.

« Vraiment sûr, Shade ? » dit Sirius. Il ne voulait rien faire qui pourrait empêcher son chiot de récupérer.

Shade regarda dans la direction de Sirius et hocha la tête.

« Très bien. » dit Sirius. « Je vais vérifier voir s'ils sont là, ils ont dit qu'ils allaient passer aujourd'hui. » Bill et Charlie avaient pris quelques jours de congé pour pouvoir être là pour Harry. Même s'ils ne pouvaient pas être auprès de lui, ils avaient besoin d'être là pour leur compagnon. Ils leur étaient difficile de ne pas commencer le processus de liaison comme l'exigeaient leur créatures, mais être dans la même maison que leur compagnon et l'odeur sur Liam, les aidaient grandement.

Liam regarda son parrain glisser hors de la pièce pour aller à la recherche de Bill et Charlie. Il savait qu'ils étaient à la maison, ils l'avaient à peine quitté depuis la découverte de leur compagnon. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas encore officiellement rencontré son frère, Bill et Charlie étaient déjà épris de lui.

« Puis-je t'apporter quelque chose à manger ou à boire ? » demanda Liam. Il était un peu inquiet que son frère n'ait pris que son petit déjeuner. Il avait pensé que Shade s'était peut-être rempli en mangeant la nourriture qu'il avait dans la chambre, mais il n'avait presque rien touché.

Shade grimaça et secoua la tête négativement. Il avait mangé hier plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait et maintenant il avait l'estomac tout retourner à cause de ça. Sa tête lui disait de manger la nourriture pendant qu'il en avait, mais son estomac lui disait le contraire.

Liam regarda son frère de plus près et remarqua qu'il avait l'air un peu pâle. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte car Shade était déjà très pâle de nature. « Hey, tu te sens bien ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Au début, Shade ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas que son frère pense qu'il était un monstre ingrat, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de mentir à son frère. Prenant sa décision, Shade posa sa main sur son ventre et le frotta doucement.

« Shade, est-ce que ton estomac te fait mal ? »

Shade enveloppa son bras autour de son estomac et hocha la tête. Il cachait sa douleur depuis une heure. S'il y avait quelque chose à laquelle il était habitué, c'était la douleur.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais malade ? Je me sens horrible de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Je suis ton jumeau, je devrais savoir quand il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. » Liam se leva et alla au toilettes. « Le professeur Snape, l'un de mes professeurs d'école, et également un guérisseur. Il t'a soigné quand on t'a amené ici. Il a dit que tu pourrais avoir quelques problèmes à t'habituer à manger correctement, ainsi, il t'a laissé quelques médicaments. Il a également laissé des médicaments pour la nutrition et le renforcement osseux qu'il voulait que tu commences aujourd'hui. »

Liam s'assit sur le sol devant son frère. Plaçant un flacon de tranquillisant pour estomac, il l'a poussa vers Shade. « Tout ce que tu as à faire est de déboucher et de tout avaler. Je dois t'avertir, ça à un goût de merde, mais il te fera sentir un million de fois mieux. »

Shade tendit la main et tâtonna jusqu'à ce que sa main heurte une bouteille en verre. Il n'avait jamais eu de médicaments avant. Il y avait eu beaucoup de fois où il avait été malade, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'argent pour aller chez le docteur ou acheter des médicaments. En faisant sauter le bouton, il amena la bouteille jusqu'à son nez pour la renifler. L'odeur était horrible, comme si quelque chose était mort et pourri.

Liam gloussa. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça à un goût plus mauvais que ce que ça sent. »

Shade regarda son frère en espérant pour la première fois qu'il lui mente. Il gémit quand la lumière de Liam resta stable, indiquant qu'il disait la vérité.

« Avale juste si tu le peux aussi vite que possible et je te donnerai un peu de lait pour enlever le goût de ta bouche. » Liam se leva et alla au réfrigérateur de Shade pour lui apporter du lait.

Shade se pinça le nez et avala rapidement le médicament en essayant de ne pas vomir. Liam avait raison, cette merde avait un goût pire que ce qu'elle sentait.

Liam gloussa vers son frère. « Je t'ai dit que c'était horrible. Tiens, bois ça. » Liam posa un verre de lait devant son frère. Il espérait que Shade serait bientôt assez à l'aise avec lui pour qu'il puisse lui passé directement des trucs. Il serait patient cependant, il ne presserait jamais son frère pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas complètement à l'aise.

Shade fut choqué quand sa douleur à l'estomac disparue instantanément. Il venait à peine de boire cette horrible concoction pour arrêter la douleur. Il aurait aimé avoir eu ce genre de médicament en grandissant. Il avait toujours été dans la douleur…la douleur des coups et de tous les hommes qui l'avaient utilisé.

Shade sauta sur ses pieds et se pressa contre le mur quand on frappa à la porte.

« C'est ok, Shade, ça doit être Sirius avec Bill et Charlie. » rassura Liam.

Shade ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de trembler, il n'aimait pas être entouré pas tant d'hommes. Il y aurait Liam, Sirius et ces deux autres gars tous dans une pièce avec lui. Il n'aimait pas cela du tout, cela lui rappelait sa premier nuit à la '' _maison_ ''. Quand un nouveau gamin était amené dans la _maison_ , tout le personnel l'essayait. Pendant des heures, il avait été enfermé dans une petite pièce tandis que cinq gars lui passaient dessus.

La poitrine de Shade lui faisait mal et il avait du mal à respirer. Il pensait pouvoir faire ça pour Liam, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas être dans la même chambre avec tant d'hommes…et un lit.

Liam avait tourné le dos et il ne put donc pas voir que son frère s'effondrait.

Bill et Charlie purent sentir la détresse de leur petit compagnon dès que la porte fut ouverte. Sa peur était si épaisse dans l'aire et leurs créatures prirent le dessus. Ils devaient entrer et calmer leur petit compagnon.

Shade ne pouvait plus se tenir debout sur ses pieds, il s'effondra sur le sol et se recourba en boule. Il ne voulait plus être blessé, il ne pourrait pas le supporter si son frère le blessait.

Bill poussa Sirius et se précipita vers son compagnon anéanti, Charlie juste derrière lui. En voyant leur partenaire se recroqueviller et pleurer sur le sol, leurs deux ailes émergèrent de leur dos. Les ailes de Bill ressemblaient à des flammes, un mélange de rouge, orange et de jaune. Les ailes de Charlie étaient d'un vert foncé et brun, couleurs représentant la terre.

Les elfes élémentaires s'agenouillèrent devant leur compagnon qu'ils entourèrent de leurs ailes. Doucement, ils commencèrent à chantonner, essayant de calmer leur précieux compagnon.

Sirius saisit Liam quand il fut sur le point de se placer entre les elfes et Harry. « Ils ne le blesseront pas. » murmura-t-il. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de s'interposer entre des créatures magiques et leur compagnon, en particulier en détresse comme Harry.

Lentement, la respiration de Shade devint plus facile et il commença à perdre conscience de son environnement. Il n'était plus enfermé dans la petite pièce tandis que les hommes riaient et l'appelaient de noms sales en violant son petit corps. Il était quelque part, au chaud, et il y a avait ce doux ronronnement qui l'entourait comme une berceuse, l'endormant. Enfin, il se rappela où il était et avec qui il était, il ouvrit les yeux, cherchant Liam. Il referma rapidement les yeux lorsqu'il fut aveuglé par deux lumières dorées. Il n'avait jamais vu de lumières aussi lumineuses, même quand il avait encore sa vue. Avec soin, il ouvrit les yeux et une fois de plus il fut accueilli par deux lumières brillantes dorées.

Cette fois, il garda les yeux ouvert jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent s'adapter à la nouvelle couleur. Jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un avec une lumière dorée et il n'était pas sûr de ce que cela signifiait. Pour une quelconque raison, il n'avait pas peur. Les lumières dorées étaient chaudes et réconfortantes et il voulait ramper à l'intérieur et rester là pour toujours. Il se sentait attiré par les lumières dorées, et voulait ne jamais les quitter.

Timidement, Shade tendit la main jusqu'à ce que ses doigts entrent en contact avec les lumières dorées. Il n'avait jamais touché volontairement quelqu'un avant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher ces deux personnes. Il savait d'instinct qu'ils ne le blesseraient jamais. La peau sous ses doigts était douce et chaude et il y eu un petit choc quand il l'a toucha, mais pas douloureux. Avec un couinement, il arracha sa main et recula jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe le mur. Pourquoi se sentait-il bien et en droit de toucher ces deux étrangers ? Pourquoi voulait-il se recroqueviller et être enveloppé de manière protectrice dans leurs bras forts ?

« Tu es en sécurité, Shade, tu es en sécurité. » rassura Bill. Il avait été prévenu que Harry s'appelait Shade, il ne savait probablement même pas son vrai nom.

« Nous te protégerons et nous nous occuperons de toi. » dit calmement Charlie.

Alors que les elfes parlaient à leur compagnon ils poussaient doucement une partie de leur magie élémentale en lui, l'apaisant et l'aidant à voir la vérité de leurs mots. Il était difficile pour eux de ne pas tirer leur compagnon dans leurs bras et de l'envelopper dans leurs ailes, mais ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas bouger trop vite ou toucher leur petit compagnon, il n'était pas prêt pour cela.

Bille était stupéfait de voir son compagnon aveugle pouvoir les suivre des yeux, c'était comme s'il pouvait les voir. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre quand Shade tendit la main et le toucha à peine. Le léger contact doux comme une plume de son compagnon lui envoya un choc de plaisir, et il put comprendre par le frisson de Charlie qu'il le sentit aussi.

Liam planait nerveusement derrière les elfes. Il voulait les repousser de son frère et le réconforter lui-même. Il était incroyablement protecteur envers son petit frère. Harry pouvait être plus vieux que lui de quelques minutes, mais il sentait comme si Harry était son petit frère. Harry était si petit et délicat et il avait été blessé si horriblement qu'il voulait juste le cacher loin du monde. Il voulait jeter un charme de bulle autour de son frère afin qu'il ne puisse jamais être blessé ou ressentir de la douleur à nouveau…douleur physique ou émotionnelle.

Liam sentit un pincement de jalousie quand son frère tendit la main et toucha le plus vieux des frères Weasley. Ce fut seulement un léger toucher avant qu'il n'enlève sa main, mais c'était bien plus que ce que son frère avait fait avec lui.

« Non, chiot. » chuchota Sirius, regardant les elfes avec son petit chiot. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir l'expression de Liam pour voir qu'il était jaloux. « Ils sont compagnons et c'est le lien qui les rassembles. Harry a besoin de toi, autant que ses compagnons, mais il ne leur fait pas confiance comme il te fait confiance. »

Liam se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête. Il était vraiment stupide et égoïste, Harry avait besoin de tout l'amour et du soutien qu'il pouvait obtenir. Ce n'était pas juste de vouloir garder son frère pour lui tout seul. Il avait voulu qu'Harry s'approche de Bill et Charlie, mas cela le dérangeait encore un peu de le voir tendre la main.

Shade put finalement détourner le regard des magnifiques lumières dorées. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui de le faire, les lumières le faisaient se sentir plus en sécurité que ce qu'il n'avait jamais senti. En regardant au-delà des lumières dorées, ses yeux accrochèrent la lumière de son frère et il gémit doucement vers lui. Il était confus et effrayé, il avait besoin de son frère pour le réconforter.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey ! Salut salut ! Eeeeet un nouveau chapiiiiitre ! Vous êtes contents hein ? Hein ?!_

 _Merci pour tout vos commentaires et suivis ! Comme d'hab' je sais pas trop si j'ai répondu à tout le monde xD_

 _Corrigé par...moi, excuse d'avance._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Liam tomba à genoux entre Bill et Charlie. « Tout va bien, Shade. » lui dit-il doucement. « Voici Bill et Charlie Weasley, ceux dont je t'ai parlé, Bill et Charlie sont frères et ils ont quatre autres frères plus jeunes et une sœur cadette. Bill est le plus âgé et il a de longs cheveux roux qu'il garde tiré en arrière dans une queue-de-cheval, et il a quelques taches de rousseur sur le visage. Il travaille à la banque, un peu comme un gardien de sécurité. » Vraiment, comment était-il censé expliquer ce qu'était un briseur de sorts à son frère qui ne savait rien sur la magie ?

Shade écouta son frère en laissant ses yeux glisser sur les deux frères. Liam radotait un peu, mais cela allait, il l'avait apaisé et détendu.

« Bill pense être vraiment cool. » continua Liam en riant. « Il porte toujours des bottes en cuir et une boucle d'oreille pendante. Mme Weasley, sa mère, menace toujours de lui couper les cheveux et de lui enlever sa boucle d'oreille. »

Shade tira ses longs cheveux sur sa poitrine. Il espérait que personne ne lui couperait les cheveux, il les aimait. Il se rappelait que quand il était plus jeune et pouvait encore voir, que ses cheveux étaient courts et allaient dans tous les sens. Sa tante ne faisait que crier d'à quel point c'était horrible et combien il était laid.

Bill sourit alors que son petit compagnon s'accrochait de façon protectrice à ses beaux cheveux longs. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Shade, ma mère peut être un peu pénible, mais elle ne couperait jamais nos cheveux sans notre permission. Tes cheveux sont vraiment superbes, tu dois en être fier. Mes cheveux n'atteignent qu'un peu en dessous de mes épaules. Oh, et juste pour que tu saches…je suis totalement cool. »

Shade rougit alors que la chair de poule lui parcourait la peau. La voix de Bill avait fait frissonner son corps. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas l'impression que cela était une mauvaise chose…juste étrange.

Liam se mit à rire de Bill. « Je déteste l'admettre, mais Bill est vraiment cool. Pour mon neuvième anniversaire, j'ai demandé des bottes tout comme Bill à maman et papa et je les ai supplié de me laisser me percer l'oreille. J'ai eu les bottes, mais ils ont refusé le piercing à l'oreille. »

Shade fronça son visage avec confusion. Ils avaient donc des parents, du moins Liam. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas voulu de lui ? Etait-il un mauvais bébé ? Etait-il trop laid ? Pourquoi garderaient-ils Liam et l'abandonneraient lui ?

Le cœur de Liam chuta en voyant la douleur sur le visage de son frère. Il avait délibérément évité de parler de leurs parents. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer pourquoi ses parents avaient abandonné un bébé, mais avait gardé l'autre.

« C-Charlie Weasley est le deuxième frère le plus âgé. » dit Liam, passant la question fantôme sur les parents. Il savait qu'il allait devoir expliquer les choses à Shade, mais il avait besoin de prendre connaissance de la magie avant. Il voulait gagner la confiance de son frère avant d'aborder le sujet de la magie, il ne voulait pas que son frère le prenne pour un fou furieux.

Shade baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes. Evidemment, Liam ne voulait pas lui parler de leurs parents. Il devait avoir été un bébé horrible pour ses parents pour qu'ils l'abandonnent dans un foyer abusif, du moins, c'est ce que sa tante et son oncle lui avaient dit.

Liam se racla la gorge, essuyant les larmes de ses yeux. Il pouvait sentir la douleur de son frère à travers le lien. « Charlie est aussi cool que Bill, il travaille avec des animaux, les plus gros…les plus menaçant…le meilleur ce que Charlie aime. Il a aussi de longs cheveux roux, un visage plein de taches de rousseur et plus de muscles qu'un dragon. Malgré son apparence, Charlie est un grand ours en peluche. »

Shade regarda tristement la seconde lumière dorée, celle qu'il savait appartenir à Charlie. Pourquoi ces lumières dorées lui étaient-elles si chaleureuses et réconfortantes ? Pourquoi voulait-il se glisser dans les bras de Bill et Charlie et ne plus jamais en sortir ? Tout était si déroutant et cela lui causait un mal de tête.

« Hé, Shade. » dit Charlie, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi dire, mais ayant besoin de dire quelque chose. « Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, mais nous ne te blesserons jamais. Bill et moi espérons que tu nous laisseras être tes amis. »

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté. Charlie disait la vérité, il voulait vraiment qu'ils soient amis. Il n'avait pas eu d'amis depuis que l'autre garçon de la Maison avait été tué. Il ne savait pas s'il savait être un ami, et honnêtement, il ne pensait pas qu'il en ferait un très bon. A quoi bon avoir un ami qui avait peur de tout et ne pouvait pas voir ni parler ?

« Alors, qu'en dis-tu, es-tu prêt à essayer de devenir amis ? » demanda Charlie avec espoir.

Harry regarda Bill, se demandant s'il ressentait la même chose, ou si c'était juste Charlie.

« Tu ne peux jamais avoir trop d'amis. » dit Bill en souriant. « D'ailleurs, être amis avec nous signifie plus de brownien et de nourritures de notre mère pour toi. »

Harry sourit à Bill et hocha la tête lentement. Il leur donnerait une chance, mais il ne voulait pas être seul avec eux, du moins pas encore.

« Excellent ! » applaudit Charlie. « Maintenant, la première chose à faire en tant qu'ami est d'enlever cet hideux, répugnant lit. Vraiment, sans offense Sirius, mais les Black avaient un horrible sens du gout. »

Sirius lança sa tête en arrière et rit. « Ils étaient un peu bizarres, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pourquoi j'aurais été plus qu'heureux de trancher ce lit et de le regarder brûler. »

Shade poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque les deux lumières dorées s'éloignèrent de lui. Les lumières dorées s'étaient faites chaudes et réconfortantes, mais avoir quelqu'un si proche de lui le terrifiait.

« Est-ce que ça va si je vais les aider ? » demanda Liam. « Je m'inquiète du fait que Sirius essaie délibérément de tout saboter pour pouvoir détruire le lit. Ce lit est peut-être laid, mais c'est une antiquité valant probablement une fortune. »

Harry se leva en hochant la tête. Gardant son dos cotre le mur, il observa les lumières alors qu'elles se déplaçaient en prenant le lit. Il trouvait un peu étrange que Sirius ne sache pas comment utiliser un marteau et un tournevis, et même Bill et Charlie n'étaient pas sûr de ce qui fallait faire. Même lui savait utiliser des outils. Avant de perdre la vue, il faisait tout chez sa tante et son oncle.

***HP

« Eh bien, c'est la dernière pièce. » s'écria Charlie, se présentant à quelques mètres de son compagnon. « Il n'y a plus cet horrible lit, juste cette tente totalement cool, ce nid que toi et Liam avaient fait. »

Shade sourit timidement à Charlie, reconnaissant pour son aide. Il souhaitait le remercier; mais il ne pouvait même pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé. L'oncle Vernon ne voulait pas entendre sa voix dégoûtante, alors il lui avait mis un collier, et à chaque fois qu'il faisait du bruit, le collier le blessait. Il ne se souvenait pas de son âge, mais il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans.

« Sirius a réussi à briser une planche…à dessein. » Charlie se mit à rire. « Je te jure, Sirius est plus immature qu'un enfant de huit ans. »

« Hé, j'ai entendu. » hurla Sirius de l'autre côté de la pièce. « Et j'aurai été totalement offensé, si ce n'était pas vrai. Honnêtement, qu'est-ce qui est si amusant dans le fait d'être mature ? Regardez le vieux Moony, il est mature et absolument pas amusant. »

« Je vais lui dire ce que tu as dit. » menaça Liam.

« Tu ne peux pas. » haleta Sirius. « Je suis ton parrain, tu ne peux pas me balance comme ça. » Sirius saisit son cœur de manière dramatique, feignant de s'évanouir.

« Moony est mon parrain aussi. » lui rappela Liam.

« Mon propre chiot, qui me jette aux loups. » Sirius fit la moue.

Liam s'assit devant son frère en riant. « Le lit a complètement disparu. Maintenant, tu as un bon espace vide pour… »

« Danser ? » offrit Bill, rejoignant les deux autres par terre.

« Ou faire des acrobaties, il y a beaucoup de place pour des acrobaties. » suggéra Liam.

« Nah, Shade ne ressemble pas à un danseur ou à un acrobate. » dit Sirius, prenant également place par terre. « De l'équitation. Nous pouvons lui apporter un cheval pour monter. »

« Sirius, il y a beaucoup d'espace, mais pas assez pour un cheval. » grogna Bill.

Harry eut un petit rire silencieux à leurs comportements. Il savait qu'ils blaguaient par le faire se sentir mieux, et cela fonctionnait. Il était mal à l'aise avec les quatre assis près de lui, mais il n'était pas sur le point de paniquer.

« Hey Shade, aimes-tu les animaux ? » demanda Charlie, pensant déjà à lui acheter un animal de compagnon. Il savait que cela allait durer un moment avant que son compagnon ne soit assez à l'aise pour se déplacer dans la maison; alors peut-être qu'un animal de compagnie serait une bonne compagnie pour lui.

Shade haussa les épaules. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'animaux de compagnie auparavant; Bien sûr, il y avait des rats et des souris dans le bâtiment dans lequel il vivait, mais ils ne les appelleraient pas exactement des animaux de compagnie.

« Comme tu le sais. » dit Charlie. « J'aime les animaux, ils font des amis merveilleux. Serait-ce bien si je t'en obtenais un ? Quelque chose qui pourrait te tenir compagnie lorsque tu serais tout seul ici. »

« C'est une bonne idée. » dit Liam avec excitation. « J'ai un chat roux nommé Magic, et il dort avec moi tous les soirs. »

« Vraiment, tu as nommé ton chat Magic ? » demanda Charlie en roulant des yeux.

« Quoi ? Magic est un bon nom. D'ailleurs, j'avais neuf ans quand je l'ai nommé. » Dit Liam sur la défensive.

« Je pense qu'un animal de compagnie serait une bonne chose. » accorda Bill. « Peut-être un chien. » Bill regarda Charlie et lui montre ses yeux. Un chien d'aveugle serait parfait, il serait un compagnon pour Harry, mais il l'aiderait également à se déplacer.

« Aimes-tu les chiens, Shade ? » demanda Sirius, aimant l'idée.

Shade haussa les épaules. Il n'avait jamais approché de chien avant. Il y avait des chiens errant dans les rues, mais ils étaient toujours restés éloignés de lui.

« Que dis-tu de ça. » offrit Charlie. « J'ai un ami élève et forme des chiens. Je pourrais en avoir un à l'essai. Si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec un chien, nous essaierons quelque chose de diffèrent. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, pensif. Il n'avait jamais qui ou quoi que ce soit s'approcher de lui. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait gérer un chien en face de lui et voulant se faire câliner. Mais malgré ça, il serait agréable de ne pas être seul toute la nuit, et peut-être qu'il se sentirait plus en sécurité avec un chien le surveillant. Harry hocha lentement la tête.

« Excellent. » dit Charlie en se mettant debout. « Je vais voir mon ami maintenant et voir ce qu'il a. »

Harry regarda Charlie sortir de la pièce avec des émotions contradictoires. Tout était tellement déroutant. Une partie de lui voulait que Charlie reste, et une autre partie de lui voulait qu'il parte. Pour une raison quelconque, Charlie le faisait se sentir en sécurité, et le regarder partir le faisait se sentit un peu en panique.

Harry ne savait pas non plus s'il voulait vraiment un chien. Et s'il ne l'aimait pas et le mordait ? Il ne voulait pas blesser les sentiments de Charlie en refusant le chien. Charlie semblait très excité de l'avoir.

« Et si on déjeunait ? » demanda Sirius en tapant des mains.

« Qu'en penses-tu, Shade ? Tu y as à peine touché ce matin ? » Demanda Liam.

Shade sourit et hocha la tête. Depuis que les médicaments que son frère lui avait donnés plus tôt le faisaient se sentir mieux, il avait faim. Il pensait prendre une partie de sa nourriture de plus tôt, mais il ne voulait pas quitter son coin avec tant d'hommes dans la chambre. Il se sentait plus en sécurité avec son dos contre le mur, de sorte que personne ne pouvait l'attaquer par-derrière.

« Nous permets-tu de nous joindre à toi pour le déjeuner ? » demanda Bill, pas prêt à quitter son compagnon. Il attendait son compagnon depuis qu'il avait seize ans, et maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé, il voulait passer autant de temps avec lui qu'il le pouvait. Il avait essayé de ne pas penser à ce que son compagnon aurait été si James et Lily l'avaient gardé, mais c'était difficile. Sirius et Remus avaient dit qu'Harry était un bébé très aimant; alors il aurait probablement été un jeune homme gentil et attentionné. S'il avait été à Poudlard, il aurait probablement été à Poufsouffle. Malgré tout ce que son compagnon avait traversé, il voulait toujours avoir confiance et être aimé.

Shade fit un petit signe de tête. Jusqu'à présent, il avait apprécié de les avoir dans sa chambre et il ne voulait plus être seul. Tant qu'ils ne s'approchaient pas ou ne le touchaient pas, il serait bien avec eux ici.

« Super, pique-nique dans la chambre de Shade. » Chantonna Sirius en sautant sur ses pieds. « Je vais chercher le déjeuner, je reviens dans dix minutes. »

***HP

James avait ses bras autour de sa femme, la portant à moitié dans leur maison. Ils venaient de passer les dernières quatorze heures dans une salle d'interrogation du ministère contraint de revivre les sept années que leur fils avait passées avec la sœur de Lily. Ils avaient été forcés de regarder des photos, de regarder des vidéos moldus et de regarder les orbes de mémoires des interrogatoires qu'ils avaient menés sur Vernon, Pétunia et certains des hommes qu'ils avaient arrêtés pour avoir violé son jeune fils.

Lily était devenue physiquement malade dès les dix premiers minutes, et après avoir regardé les images, au moment où ils avaient commencé les vidéos, elle devint pratiquement catatonique.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé telle cruauté envers un enfant. Comment pouvez-vous autant haïr jusqu'à prendre plaisir à faire du mal à un enfant ? Comment pouvez-vous ignorer les pleure d'un enfant de deux ans pour de la nourriture ou de rire alors qu'il était posé sur le sol, recroquevillé en une boule tremblante de faim ? Quel genre de bâtard fou s'excitait en regardant les images d'un enfant nu ?

James ne pouvait même pas se résoudre à penser aux viols. Il avait essayé de les bloquer de son esprit, mais ils défilaient dans une boucle continue. Puis, il y avait les cris. Jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, il ne pourra jamais se sortir les cris de son fils de la tête alors que les hommes violaient son corps minuscule.

Portant sa femme, James monta les marches et la posa sur leur lit. Il voulait la blâmer d'avoir abandonné son petit Harry, mais c'était aussi de sa faute. A l'époque, il croyait honnêtement qu'ils faisaient ce qui était le mieux pour son fils. Maintenant cependant, il se demandait si Lily ne l'avait pas suggéré plus pour elle-même et non pour Harry. Au début, il n'avait pas voulu donner son bébé…son mini clone. Harry lui ressemblait tellement que s'en était étrange. Il avait lutté contre Lily, mais elle avait avancé de bons arguments. Il n'aurait pas été juste qu'Harry soit élevé dans une maison magique alors qu'il n'avalait lui-même pas de magie.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas permis à Sirius et Remus d'élever Harry comme leur propre enfant ?

En s'effondrant sur le lit à côté de sa femme, James finit par laisser tomber les larmes qu'il avait retenues. Au fond, il savait que la principale raison pour laquelle il avait donné son petit garçon, c'était parce qu'il était gêné. Il était embarrassé que son fils soit un cracmol et il ne voulait pas que le monde le sache. Les parents étaient censés aimer leurs enfants sans condition, et il avait échoué à son premier test en tant que parent. Il était dégoûté de lui-même que même après avoir trouvé Harry, il était encore plus préoccupé par son image. Liam aurait été en droit de le démolir dans la cuisine de Grimmaurd.

Se relevant, il entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche chaude. Il se sentait sale et dégoutant après avoir assisté à tout ce qui avait été fait à son fils. Comme son Harry avait-il survécu ? Comment son petit corps avait-il pu ans subir et ne pas céder ? Comment pourrait-il jamais se rattraper envers ses fils, en particulier Harry ?

***HP

« Vieux Moony, qu'est-ce qui suscite ta colère ?» demanda Sirius quand son compagnon entra dans la cuisine, claquant les portes et jetant des livres sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce que qui suscite ma colère ? » grogna Remus. « Que dirais-tu de James et Lily relâchés avec juste une tape sur la main ? »

« Quoi ! » hurla Sirius en se levant.

« James a été renvoyé de son poste d'Auror, et ils doivent une grande fiducie (dépôt) à Harry, mais c'est tout. » grogna Remus, claquant une tasse sur la table et se versant du thé.

« Harry n'a pas besoin d'argent, il a besoin de justice. » rugit Sirius, mettant sa coupe contre le mur et la regardant se briser.

« Lily a également été condamnée à une amende pour avoir utilisé un charme de contrainte sur moldus, mais dès lors que sa sœur et son beau-frère ont pris Harry, ils sont les seuls responsables de l'abus. »

« A quoi pense Amelia ? » demanda Sirius.

« James et Lily ont une bonne complainte. Amelia a essayé d'obtenir plus, mais c'est le meilleur qu'elle a pu faire. Attends-toi à ce que ce soit à la première page du Prophète demain. Au moins, ils ne savent pas qu'Harry est celui qui a battu Tu-Sais-Qui et non Liam. »

« Ce n'est pas juste. » dit Sirius.

Remus hocha la tête. « Dumbledore était également au ministère, essayant de révoquer la tutelle des chiots. » Remus couvrit ses oreilles sensibles quand Sirius explosa en une série de mots très colorés.

Après que Sirius se soit épuisé de ses cris et jurons, il revint sur sa chaise. « Les chiots sont-ils toujours les nôtres ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Oui, ils le sont maintenant, mais Dumbledore ne veut pas abandonner. Il sait qu'Harry est le véritable élu, il ne s'arrêtera pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait Harry sous la main. » Soupira Remus.

« On ne se rétablit pas de ce type d'abus en une nuit. » Dit Sirius en passant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

« Comment était-il aujourd'hui ? » demanda Remus.

Sirius sourit. « Il nous a laissés déjeuner avec lui, même Bill. Il a eu une crise plus tôt lorsque Bill et Charlie sont entrés dans la chambre, mais leur lien l'a aidé. Charlie est en train de lui obtenir un chien. »

« C'est une excellente nouvelle. Je pense qu'un chien l'aidera beaucoup. » Dit Remus. « Où est Liam ? »

« Avec Harry, parlant de tout…et rien. » Sirius se mit à rire. Il n'avait jamais rencontré personne qui puisse parler autant que Liam. « Bill sera de retour sous peu, je pense qu'il est allé au Terrier pour demander plus de brownie à Molly. Nous avons comme qui dirait manger tous ceux qu'elle avait envoyés à Harry après le déjeuner. »

Remus secoua la tête en riant. « Je pense que tu as besoin d'aide, Patmol. Tu as une grave addiction aux brownies. Je n'espère qu'Harry en a au moins eu. »

« C'est lui qui les a sortis…c'était son idée. » gémit Sirius. Se versant un verre de whisky, il regarda tristement son compagnon. « Même après tout ce qu'il a traversé, il est toujours un bon enfant. Il s'est assuré que nous avions chacun un brownie avant d'en prendre un pour lui-même. »

La paire leva les yeux quand Severus entre dans la cuisine. « Le vieux fou a convoqué une réunion pour ce soit à 10 heures. »

Sirius jura, Dumbledore était la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir ce soir. « Rappel-lui que l'Ordre ne sera autorisé que dans la cuisine. Je me fous que ça les emmerdes, le reste de la maison leur soit fermé. » Il laisserait les Weasley parcourir la maison, à part l'endroit où se trouvait Harry. Officiellement, les Weasley étaient maintenant de la famille, Bill et Charlie étant les compagnons d'Harry.

Severus renifla. « J'utiliserais tes mots exacts, Black. Comment va le garçon ? »

Sirius regarda Severus avec attention. « Si je n'étais pas au courant, je jurerais qu'Harry peut voir. Il te regarde, peu importe où tu es, même si tu n'as pas fait de bruit. »

« J'ai remarqué cela dans les souvenirs de Liam. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'Harry puisse voir, mais il y a quelque chose. Je voudrais l'examiner, mais je ne pense pas qu'il me laissera l'approcher. »

Sirius secoua vigoureusement la tête. « Il ne permet même pas à Liam de le toucher, bien qu'il ait touché Bill et Charlie plus tôt. »

Severus se gratta le menton pensivement. « Charlie a une formation médicale, peut-être que je pourrais lui apprendre le sort pour scanner ses yeux. J'aimerais voir s'il y a un moyen d'inverser les dommages, soit par une potion, soit par un sort. Je suis sûr que j'aurai à inventer quelque chose, mais je pense que ça vaut le coup. »

« Pas de problème. » dit Charlie en entrant dans la cuisine. Trottant à côté de Charlie se tenait un chien noir et blanc de taille moyenne portant un harnais spécial. Le chien balayait la salle avec de grands yeux intelligents.

« Quel genre de chien est-ce ? » demanda Remus avec curiosité. Le chien lui arrivait à peu près aux genoux, avec une fourrure de longueur moyenne noire et blanche, un œil bleu et un œil brun.

« Ce chien est le résultat d'années d'élevage de Border Collie moldus. Mon ami voulait un chien intelligent, mais quelque chose de plus grand qu'un Croup. Les Border Collies des Moldus sont très intelligents et agiles. Il a entrainé ses chiens pendant des années pour être des chiens de travail pour ceux qui ont besoin d'aide. Ce chien en particulier a été formé à la fois comme un chien guide et un chien de garde. Il est l'un des chiens les plus intelligents que mon ami n'ait jamais élevés. »

« Cela doit vous avoir coûté une jolie somme, monsieur Weasley. » remarqua Severus.

« Shade est mon compagnon, je lui apporterais tout ce dont il aura besoin. » dit Charlie.

Severus regarda Charlie, sans expression. « Je n'insinuais rien par-là, monsieur Weasley, je faisais juste une observation. Maintenant, si vous êtes prêt à apprendre le sort, je vais vous l'apprendre. Il ne vous faudra que quelques minutes pour l'apprendre e il ne remarquera même pas que vous le jetterez. »

« Nous n'avons pas fait de magie autour de lui au cas où il pourrait le sentir. » ajouta rapidement Sirius.

« C'est un bon point, Black, mais en ce qui me concerne, cela vaut le risque. S'il y a de l'espoir qu'il retrouve la vue, j'ai besoin de ces scans. Cela pourrait prendre des mois pour préparer une potion qui pourrait l'aider, et plus tôt j'y travaillerais, meilleurs seront les chances. »

« J-je pense que ça vaut le risque. » accorda Charlie. « Je suis sûr que Shade aimerait voir de nouveau, même juste un peu. Nous allons de toute façon devoir lui parler de la magie. Tu as vu son visage quand Liam a parlé de leurs parents. Il veut des réponses et je ne l'en blâme pas. »

Sirius pensa à cela. Il voulait qu'Harry voie à nouveau, mais il ne voulait pas l'effrayer en parlant de magie. Il voulait juste récupérer son chiot, et il ne voulait pas le perdre à nouveau. « D'accord, essayons. »

« Je te le dis, Moony l'a poursuivi dans la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne. » Liam riait si forte qu'il avait des larmes tombants des yeux. Au cours des deux dernières heures, il avait raconté à Shade certaines des farces que Sirius avait fait subir à Remus. Même si Sirius et Remus avaient cessé de parler avec leurs parents, ils l'avaient toujours visité lui, et il restait avec eux pendant quelques jours chaque mois.

Shade riait silencieusement, mais son sourire n'arrivait jamais jusqu'à ses yeux. Entendre toutes ces histoires le faisait se sentir triste. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été autorisé à faire partie de cette famille ? Comme Liam avait-il pu avoir tout ce plaisir quand il était blessé et affamé ? Il ne souhaiterait jamais dans un millions d'années son passé à Liam, mais cela faisait quand même mal et le rendait confus.

Liam soupira tristement quand son frère sursauta frénétiquement quand on frappa à la porte. La peur dans ses yeux était comme un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Sirius ouvrit lentement la porte et jeta un coup d'œil. « Est-ce qu'il a de la place pour deux autres personne à la fête ? Enfin, deux et un quart de plus ? »

Liam regarda son frère qui avait le dos appuyé contre le mur. « C'est Sirius et Charlie. Ils peuvent venir ? »

Shade se ragaillardit un peu à la mention du nom de Charlie. Regardant au-delà de la lumière de Sirius, il put faire ressortir la brillante lueur dorée de Charlie. Il sentit son visage se réchauffer tandis qu'il rougissait.

« Hé, chiot, est-ce que ça te va si nous entrons ? Charlie a un cadeau pour toi. » Demanda Sirius à Shade.

Shade hocha lentement la tête. Son rythme cardiaque se ramifie. Si Charlie avait un cadeau, alors c'était probablement le chien.

Charlie conduit le chien dans la chambre de Shade en surveillant les réactions de son compagnon. Il pouvait dire et sentir que Shade était nerveux et effrayé par le chien. « Shade, j'ai un nouvel ami ici pour te rencontrer, son nom est Loki. » Charlie se mit à rire. « Mon ami a une obsession pour la mythologie nordique. »

Shade regarda juste Charlie, confus? Il ne savait pas ce qu'était la mythologie nordique, alors il n'avait pas trouvé cela drôle. Il n'était jamais allé à l'école avant, alors tout ce qu'il savait était comment survivre dans les rues et sucer des bites. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir des amis, aller à l'école et s'amuser avec des parrains comme Liam.

Shade baissa la tête avec honte. Pendant une minute, il avait été jaloux et en colère contre Liam. Ce n'était pas la faute de Liam qu'il ait été un bébé horrible et que ses parents ne voulaient pas de lui.

« Shade. » l'appela doucement Charlie. « Ça va ? »

Shade essuya tristement les larmes de ses yeux et hocha la tête. Inclinant la tête, il écouta les sons venant de Charlie alors qu'il s'approchait de lui. Les chiens n'avaient pas beaucoup de couleur, pas comme les humains en tout cas, ils étaient plus comme une distorsion chatoyante dans l'air.

Gémissant, Shade se serra plus contre le mur et s'éloigna jusqu'à ce que sa tête heurte la table.

Charlie se figea quand il vit la peur brute sur e visage de son compagnon. Shade ne le regardait pas lui, mais là où se trouvait le chien. Il était curieux de savoir comment Shade pouvait savoir exactement où était le chien. Shade regardait Loki, ses yeux écarquiller de peur.

Comme s'il détectait que son nouveau maitre avait peur, le chien s'abaissa sur son ventre et gémi doucement. Sans attendre de signal de Charlie, Loki se glissa lentement vers Shade.

« Shade, tu ne dois pas avoir peur. » dit doucement Liam. « Le chien ne te blessera pas. Il est un très joli garçon, avec de cool yeux de différentes couleurs. Son œil gauche est bleu et son œil droit est brun, c'est vraiment génial. La fourrure de Loki est noire et blanche et semble si douce. »

Shade commençait à trembler à mesure que le chien se rapprochait. Il pouvait dire que le chien n'était pas grand, mais un chien n'avait pas à être grand pour que cela fasse mal.

Charlie retenait son souffle alors que Loki s'arrêtait à un demi-pied de Shade et se mettait à pleurnicher doucement. Il espérait que son compagnon allait trouver un ami chez le chien, mais il ne lui imposerait pas Loki.

Shade écoutait le chien pleurer, se sentant mal de le rendre triste. Il savait qu'il agissait comme un bébé, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Shade, ça va aller. » dit Charlie en s'approchant lentement de son compagnon terrifié. « Que dirais-tu de laisser Loki rester pendant une semaine, et si après une semaine tu es encore mal à l'aise, je le ramènerais à mon ami. »

Shade fit un signe de tête. Il ne voulait pas donner une semaine au chien, mais il ne voulait pas contrarier Charlie. Charlie avait été gentil avec lui et l'avait aidé pour son lit et lui avait même acheté un cadeau. Il ne voulait pas être un monstre ingrat. Il avait également peur que s'il refusait, Charlie soit fâché, le batte et le viol.

« Que dirais-tu de diner ? » interrompit Sirius.

Shade secoua la tête. Il se sentait trop submerger pour manger et il voulait simplement qu'on le laisse seul. Il n'était pas habitué à âtre avec tant de gens, et il y avait eu quelqu'un dans sa chambre toute la journée.

« D'accord, chiot, nous allons tous un peu te laisser tranquille, mais n'oublie pas que tu as de la nourriture ici si tu as faim. » dit Sirius en faisant signe aux deux autres de le suivre hors de la pièce.

« Si tu as besoin de moi, Shade, ma chambre est en face de la tienne. N'ai pas peur de me réveiller. » Soupira Liam, suivant son parrain à contrecœur. Il avait peut-être passé toute la journée avec son frère, mais il ne voudra toujours pas le quitter.

« Viens, Loki ! » ordonna Charlie. Gémissant, Loki se leva et suivit Charlie jusqu'à la porte. « Bonne nuit Shade. Si cela te convient; je pourrais te rendre visite demain ? » Il n'avait pas scanné les yeux de son compagnon, ne voulant pas risquer de le stresser plus ce soir; Harry avait l'air d'être sur le point de rupture.

Pleurant, Shade hocha la tête. Dès qu'il entendit la porte se fermer, il se mit à genoux en sanglotant. Il avait tant de questions et aucun moyen de leur demander. Il était effrayé, confus et accablé. Sa vie avait changé si drastiquement et il ne savait pas encore si c'était pour le mieux. Jusqu'à présent, il aimait Liam, mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait être le frère dont Liam avait rêvé. Il se sentait également coupable d'être jaloux de Liam, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir avoir vécu la vie de Liam.

Rampant sur ses mains et ses genoux toujours en pleurant, Shade s'installa dans le nid douillet que son frère avait construit pour lui. Il suffit de seulement quelques minutes avant que son corps épuisé ne succombe à l'appel du sommeil.

***HP

Dès que la porte se referma derrière Charlie, Liam se jeta dans les bras de son parrain en pleurant.

Les yeux de Sirius s'humidifièrent alors qu'il frottait le dos de son chiot. « Il suffit de lui donner du temps, chiot, il est submerger pour le moment. »

« Notre lien devient plus fort et je ressent mieux ses émotions maintenant, et cela me tue. » pleura Liam. « Je ne sais pas comment il arrive à gérer cela. »

Sirius guida Liam à la cuisine afin qu'Harry n'entendent pas son frère s'effondrer. Son cœur se brisait pour ses deux chiots malheureux. Harry avait subi l'inimaginable à cause de ses parents et maintenant Liam souffrait. Liam avait été forcé de grandir en une nuit et de devoir faire face à des problèmes qu'il avait beaucoup mal à accepter. Puis il y avait Harry, il n'avait jamais dû être un enfant, son innocence avait brutalement était brisé avant même qu'il ne puisse en profiter.

Severus se leva rapidement et tendit une potion calmante à Sirius quand il vit l'état dans lequel Liam était entré. Il voulait faire du mal à James et Lily pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à Harry et pour l'état dans lequel ils mettaient Liam. Il pouvait bien être bâtard, il serait le premier à l'admettre, mais il n'abandonnerait jamais son enfant, mais s'il agissait d'un cracmol.

Sirius prit la potion calmante puis aida Liam à se dirigé vers une chaise. « Ici chiot, tu dois te calmer avant de te rendre malade. »

Liam engloutit la potion puis posa sa tête sur la table. Sentant un poids sur sa cuisse, il baissa les yeux pour voir Loki reposer sa tête sur sa jambe, le regardant avec ses beaux yeux de chiot. Souriant au chien de son frère, il commença à caresser sa tête et ses oreilles. « Nous pouvons le faire, Loki, nous devons simplement être forts et patients. »

« Je suppose que cela ne s'est pas si bien passé avec le chien ? » demanda Remus au trio déprimé.

Charlie secoua la tête. « Il a agi comme si je lui avait présenté une Acromentula. »

« Il a peur de te…de nous dire non. Il a peur que s'il dit non, nous le blesserons. » Murmura Liam.

« Tu as dit que le lien de jumeaux devient plus fort ? » demanda Sirius.

Liam commença à grignoter la nourriture que Remus avait passée devant lui. « Je ressens plus de ses sentiments. Hier, je ne pouvais que sentir ses émotions intenses, mais maintenant, je sens des émotions plus subtiles. »

« Pensez-vous qu'il ressens vos émotions ? » demanda Severus.

« Non. » soupira Liam en secouant la tête. « Cela ne semble pas être le cas. Et tant mieux, ses propres sentiments le submergent déjà assez. »

Pendant le diner, Remus informa Liam de ce qui était arrivé à ses parents au ministère. Liam fut tout aussi en colère que le reste d'entre eux. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait voir ses parents être punis ou envoyés à Azkaban, mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils méritaient de sortir avec ce qu'ils avaient fait à son frère.

« Il y a aussi une réunion de l'Ordre ce soir, chiot. » l'averti Sirius. « Cela veut dire Dumbledore et tes parents. C'est maintenant ta maison, donc je ne t'interdirai pas la réunion, mais je suis sûr que le sujet de ce soir sera Harry. »

« Oh, je serai là pour la réunion. » grogna Liam. « Je ne peux pas protéger mon frère si je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Je prendrais Shade et m'enfuirai avait de laisser Dumbledore ou mes parents l'avoir. »

***HP

Shade se réveilla brutalement, tremblant. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il dormait, mais il sentait qu'il n'était plus seul. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers l'extérieur de sa tente, il cria silencieusement quand il remarqua une distorsion chatoyante placée à l'extérieur de celle-ci. Regardant autour de lui, sa panique grimpa quand il ne rencontra que du noir. Il était seul avec le chien. Pour une raison quelconque, ils l'avaient enfermé seul avec le chien. Le punissaient-ils d'avoir eu peur du chien ou de ne pas avoir voulu manger avec eux ?

Shade sursauta quand il entendit un bruit doux. Regardant vers le chien, il le vit se déplacer, puis il entendit un autre bruit. Gémissant, il tira sa couverture plus fermement autour de lui quand le chien se rapprocha.

Shade cria quand quelque chose atterri sur ses genoux. Apeuré, il tendit la main et balança l'objet que le chien démon avait laissé tomber sur lui. Dressant la tête, il observa le chien courir après ce qu'il lui avait lancé.

Shade commença à trembler quand le chien eu attrapé ce qu'il avait chassé et trotta vers lui. S'arrêtant à moins d'un pied de lui, le chien laissa tomber l'objet sur ses genoux. Lentement, il laissa tomber ses doigts sur l'objet. Il fut soulager de constater que c'était juste une balle. Prenant la balle, il regarda le chien alors qu'il commençait à pleurnicher avec enthousiasme. Rapidement, il lança la balle avant que le chien ne puisse l'attaquer.

Shade ne savait pas combien de temps il dû lancer la balle au chien, mais il fut soulagé quand le chien haletant se posa finalement devant lui avec sa balle. Au début, il n'avait fait que lancer la balle au chien par peur, mais près de la fin, il avait commencé à s'amuser un peu.

Respirant profondément, il tendit une main tremblante et toucha légèrement le chien. Il laissa seulement sa main pendant quelques secondes, mais il fut surpris de sentir à quel point le chien était doux.

Regardant vers l'endroit où sa nourriture était conservée, il se leva en surveillant le chien. Après avoir attendu une minute pour voir si le chien allait l'attaquer, il se dirigea lentement vers sa nourriture. Il n'avait pas faim, mais il pouvait prendre quelque chose de petit. Jamais auparavant, dans sa vie, il n'avait mangé deux jours de suite.

En tournant avec un demi-sandwich, il se figea quand ses genoux heurtèrent le chien. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il tendit la main derrière son dos et attrapa l'autre moitié de son sandwich et le jeta au chien. Couvrant sa moitié de sandwich avec ses mains, il se précipita rapidement dans sa tente et plongea sous les couvertures. Aussi vite qu'il le put, engloutit sa moitié de sandwich avant que le chien ne puisse le lui volé. Jetant un regard furtif de sous la couverture, il soupira de soulagement quand il vit que le chien dormait de nouveau devant sa tente. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le chien était dans sa chambre, mais au moins il ne tentait pas de le manger. Il semblait que tout ce qu'il voulait était jouer et prendre un casse-croute.

Shade plongea de nouveau dans ses couvertures quand il y eu des petites coups à sa porte. Faisant attention au chien, il sortit de sa tente et se recroquevilla contre le mur. Il essaya de ne pas bronché lorsque le chien le rejoint contre le mur, debout légèrement devant lui.

Bill ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de son compagnon, il ne voulait pas le réveiller s'il dormait. L réunion de l'Ordre allait bientôt commencer, mais il avait d'abord quelque chose à lui donner. Ils ne trouvaient pas non plus Loki, alors ils s'étaient séparés pour le chercher. Il était le chanceux qui avait été désigné pour aller regarder dans la chambre d'Harry.

« Shade. » appela doucement Bill, les yeux se dirigeant immédiatement vers le mur où son compagnon se sentait le plus en sécurité. « Oh, bien, c'est là où Loki a disparu. » Bill se mit à rire quand il aperçut Loki debout de façon protectrice devant son compagnon. « Nous l'avons cherché partout. Il a disparu de la cuisine quand on ne regardait pas. »

Shade regarda le chien avec curiosité. La couleur dorée de Bill était resté stable, ce qui signifiait qu'il disait la vérité. Le chien était venu ici seul, il n'avait pas été envoyé pour le blesser comme punition. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir pensé qu'ils avaient envoyé le chien pour le punir alors qu'ils n'avaient qu'étaient gentils avec lui depuis qu'il avait été sauvé.

« Est-ce qu'il te dérange ? » demanda Bill, concerné. Charlie lui avait dit quelle catastrophe avait été la première rencontre entre Harry et Loki.

Réfléchissant une minute, Shade secoua la tête. Il n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec le chien, mais il ne le gênait pas. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait que le chien reste toute la nuit, mais il était bien pour l'instant.

« J'ai seulement quelques minutes parce que j'ai une réunion à laquelle je dois participer, mais je voulais te donner des brownies qu'à fait maman. » Bill s'assit par terre devant Shade et Loki. Mettant les brownie sur le sol, il les poussa vers son compagnon.

« Cette boite-là est pour que tu partages avec tout le monde. » Bill poussa une autre boite vers Shade. « Celle-là est faites pour être cacher de Sirius quand il finira par tout manger de la première. »

Shade sourit à Bill. Sirius était vraiment accro aux brownies. Il devait l'admettre, c'était les meilleures choses qu'il n'ait jamais mis dans sa bouche. Il n'avait jamais gouté de chocolat ou de bonbons avant.

Bill se mit à rire alors qu'il poussait une troisième boite vers Shade. « Et enfin, celle-ci dois être caché de Sirius quand il aura trouvé ta deuxième boite de brownies. »

Shade gloussa silencieusement. Il ne pouvait pas croire que la mère de Bil lui avait préparé trois boites de brownies. Pourquoi voudrait-elle faire cela ? Elle ne le connaissait même pas, pourquoi ferait-elle ces délicieux brownies pour lui ?

« Bien, je dois aller à cette ennuyeuse réunion. » soupira Bill. Il aurait préféré rester ici avec son petit compagnon que faire affaire à Dumbledore et au Potter. « Veux-tu que je prennes Loki ? »

Shade regarda le chien alors qu'il commençait à gémir. Il fut surpris lorsque le chien se déplaça derriere ses jambes, se cachant de Bill.

« Il t'aime vraiment. » dit Bill en souriant. « Il veut rester avec toi. »

Shade aspira sa lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Cela ne le dérageait pas que le chien reste aussi longtemps qu'il ne le mordait pas. Ses pleurs le faisaient aussi se sentir mal. Il savait ce que cela faisait de ne pas être voulu, il ne voulait pas que cela soit de même pour…Loki.

Bill tendit la main pour attraper le collier de Loki, mais il fut choqué quand son compagnon saisit sa main doucement avec la sienne, petite et délicate. Shade ne permit le contact qu'une fraction de seconde, mais c'était toujours une grande avancée.

« Es-tu sûr que cela ne te dérange pas que Loki reste ? » demanda Bill, bondissant pratiquement d'excitation. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de pouvoir dire à tout le monde que Shade l'avait touché. Il était également pressé de pouvoir leur montrer ce souvenir, il y avait définitivement quelque chose avec la vision de Shade. Comment avait-il su qu'il était sur le point d'attraper le chien ? Shade avait même saisi sa main sans avoir à balayer autour.

Shade toucha légèrement les oreilles douces du chien et hocha la tête. Si Loki voulait rester, alors il le permettait. Il ne voulait pas que le chien se sente mal aimé ou indésirable.

« Charlie sera heureux quand il apprendra que vous vous entendez. Il avait eu peur d'avoir mal fait en amenant le chien. » Bill commença à marcher en direction de la porte. « Shade, ne laisses pas Loki s'approcher des brownies, même s'il supplie. Le chocolat est toxique pour les chiens. »

Shade ramassa rapidement les trois boites et les maintint à l'écart du chien.

« On se voie demain. » dit Bill, sentant pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry est devenu son compagnon que les choses pourraient bien aller. Ils avaient encore énormément de chemin à parcourir, mais Harry était un jeune homme incroyablement fort et attentionné.

Déplaçant les boites dans ses bras, Shade fit un signe de la main à Bill, rougissant.

***HP

Le sourire de Bill glissa de son visage quand il vit qui était dans la cuisine. Dumbledore et les Potter étaient assis à la table. Dumbledore semblait satisfait et les Potter pâles et malades. Il savait qu'Amélie les avait forcés à regarder les vidéos et les images du jeune Harry. Il semblait qu'ils avaient finalement été frappés par la réalisation de ce que leurs actions égoïstes avaient causés.

« As-tu trouvé Loki ? » demanda Charlie avec panique.

Bill donna un sourire rassurant à son frère. « C'est un chien intelligent que tu as là. Il semble qu'il ait trouvé le chemin jusqu'à Harry, comment il est entré dans la pièce par contre, je ne sais pas. »

Bill attrapa rapidement le bras de son frère quand il fut sur le point de partir. « C'est bin, Charlie, Harry a dit que le chien pouvait rester. Il n'est toujours pas à l'aise avec lui, mais je l'ai vu toucher légèrement la tête de Loki. »

« Vraiment ? » rayonna Charlie. « C'est parfait. J'avais peur… »

« Je pense qu'Harry apprendra à aimer Loki, il a un cœur incroyable. Pour un garçon qui n'a jamais connu l'amour, sa capacité à aimer est illimité. » Déclara Bill.

« Est-ce que Shade va bien ? » demanda Liam en regardant ses parents qui écoutaient leur conversation.

« Il s'est mis à rire par rapport aux trois boites de brownies, un rire silencieux, mais c'est toujours un rire sincère. Il a tendu la main et à saisit la mienne alors que j'étais sur le point d'attraper le collier de Loki. » Bill était légèrement rougissant, il pouvait encore sentir la main de son compagnon sur la sienne.

« Après la réunion, j'aimerais voir le souvenir de cela. » dit Severus.

« Eh bien, nous avons compris pourquoi le garçon refuse de parler. » dit brusquement Maugrey, regardant James.

« Je suppose que nous n'aimerons pas cette histoire. » grogna Sirius, prenant place à la table. Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua que presque tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient présents.

Maugrey secoua la tête. « Voldemort n'est même pas aussi sadique ce que ce gros moldu. Il recevra le baiser, sans doute aucun. Les Détraqueurs seront bientôt très bien nourris, entre le gros bâtard, sa chienne à face de cheval et les violeurs que nous avons mis en garde à vue jusqu'à présent, ils vont se régaler. »

« Ma sœur. » cria Lily, des larmes roulant sur son visage.

« Que ta sœur aille se faire foutre ! » rugit Sirius.

« Tu as montré plis d'émotions pour elle que tu l'as fait pour mon frère. » cassa Liam, dégouté de sa mère.

« Elle, c'est ma sœur. » pleura Lily.

« Et Harry était ton fils. Le fils que tu as abandonné et qui a été abusé, abus auquel elle a participé. » Grogna Maugrey. « Ne te méprends pas, elle n'est pas innocente tout ça. Elle a raillé le garçon avec de la nourriture quand il était affamé. Elle l'a retenu dans l'eau chaude la baignoire et a ri alors qu'il hurlait. Elle a laissé passer des jours sans changer sa couche, et elle a volontairement participé à l'abus physique. Elle savait également ce que son mari faisait à ce garçon, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas tant qu'elle avait de l'argent à dépenser pour elle et son gros garçon dégoutant. »

« Tu pleurs pour cette chienne, mais pas pour ton propre enfant. Tu mérites tout autant le baiser pour moi. » Cria Molly.

« Tout le monde, ne nous battons pas entre nous. » dit calmement Dumbledore.

« Je suis d'accord avec Molly. » se moqua Alice. « Lily est une horrible mère. »

Lily se jeta sur son mari en sanglotant. Elle était une bonne mère, il suffisait de voir à quel point Liam était parfait.

« Lily et James ont commis une erreur, ils ne méritent pas que tout le monde leur tournent le dos. » gronda Dumbledore.

« Une erreur. » hurla Sirius. « Allez donc dire, à ce garçon à l'étage qui ne peux même pas dormir dans une pièce où se trouve un lit parce que le seul moment où il s'est retrouvé dans un lit est quand il a été brutalement violé, qu'ils ont fait une putain d'erreur. »

Maugrey tira des étincelles dans l'air pour attirer l'attention de tous. « Nous sommes toujours en train de retirer des souvenirs du gros bâtard, mais nous savons pourquoi Harry a cessé de parler. Environ cinq mois après que vous ayez abandonné le garçon à leur porte, le bâtard s'est fatigué d'entendre le bébé se plaindre et pleurer. Il a mis un collier de chien moldu sur lui…un collier à électro choc. Chaque fois que le garçon faisait un bruit ou essayait de parler, il appuyait sur le bouton qui envoyait un choc autour du cou du bébé. Pendant des années, Harry a porté le collier de chien et ce bâtard l'a toujours fixé au plus haut biveau. Nous sommes sortis et avons acheté un collier similaire pour vérifier la gravité du choc. Je l'ai personnellement testé, et cette foutu chose m'a mise à genoux, c'était vraiment douloureux. »

Liam essuya les larmes de colère tombant de ses yeux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait encore prendre. « Je veux voir ce salaud se faire aspiré son âme par un Détraqueur…s'il a même une âme. »

« Liam, tu ne peux pas… » Essaya de protester Lily.

« Ne me parle pas. » rugit Liam à l'attention, de sa mère. « Tu n'as plus aucun mot à dire sur ce que je fais. »

« Liam, ce n'est pas vrai. » réprimanda Dumbledore. « Lily est ta mère et elle t'aime beaucoup. »

Liam regarda son ex-directeur. « Elle n'est plus ma mère et les seuls personnes que j'écoute sont Sirius et Remus. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore commencèrent à scintiller. « Encore une fois, ce n'est pas vrai, mon cher garçon. Tu vois, puisque tes parents ne sont pas reconnus coupable d'une quelconque faute, ils ont une fois de plus ta garde ainsi que celle de ton frère. Après cette réunion, toi et Harry reviendraient au Manoir Potter. »

« Et puis quoi ! » hurla Sirius, les yeux flamboyants de fureur.

« Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot vieux fou. » cria Liam à Dumbledore, pointant sa baguette sur sa poitrine. Il voulait désespérément effacer le sourire de son vieux visage ridé.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous espérez gagner en forçant les garçons à rentrer ? » demanda calmement Severus, sa voix superposant les hauts cris.

« Pourquoi, appartiennent à leur famille. » dit Dumbledore, comme si cela allait de soi. « Harry guérira sous les soins aimants de ses parents et il sera prêt à commencer Poudlard cet automne. »

Sans regarder Black ou Liam, Severus leva la main pour les empêcher de protester. « Vous ne savez rien de la magie ? » demanda-t-il, consterné que ce qui était censé être le plus grand sorcier vivant, ne sache presque rien de la magie.

« Je voudrais bien penser que si. » Dumbledore si mit à rire. « Après tout, je suis le Directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard, le Manitou Suprême de la Confédération International des Sorciers et le Président Sorcier du Magenmagot. »

« Et pourtant, vous avez confondu un noyau épuisé avec un sans noyau et avait envoyé le réel enfant de la prophétie dans une maison qui fait passer l'enfer pour une journée ensoleillée dans le parc. » se moqua Severus.

« Je n'ai pas envoyé Harry dans cette maison. »

« Non, mais vous avez planté la graine. Admettez-le, vous ne vouliez pas qu'Harry soit sur votre route. Maintenant, grâce à vous, ce garçon à l'étage ne sera jamais capable de pratiquer correctement la magie. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Dumbledore, pâlissant.

« Severus secoua la tête. « Pourquoi l'abus d'enfant est-il punissable d'un séjour à vie à Azkaban ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Les sorciers, à l'exception des Weasley. » sourit affectueusement Dumbledore aux parents Weasley, ignorant les regards glacials qu'il reçut en retour. « sont incapable d'avoir beaucoup d'enfants. La plupart ne peuvent avoir qu'un seul enfant. »

« Notre puissant Manitou a faux. » grogna Severus. « Bien qu'il soit vrai que la plupart des sang-purs n'ont qu'un enfant, ce n'est pas pour cela que l'abus d'enfant est puni si sévèrement dans le monde sorcier. Les sang-purs cessent d'avoir des enfants après le premier ou le deuxième parce que leur magie devient plus faible après chaque enfant supplémentaire. »

Severus regarda Molly et Arthur. « J'ai enseigné à vos sept enfants, et malgré qu'ils aient tous une magie acceptable, les cinq plus jeune sont loin d'être aussi puissant que Bill et Charlie. Fred et George sont plus puissants que les trois autres, mais je crois qu'il y a une raison pour cela. » Severus connaissait l'héritage de créatures de jumeaux. Leurs héritage leurs avaient donné une énorme augmentation de magie.

« Comment cela se fait-il que nous ne sachions rien à propos de cela ? » demanda Molly consternée.

Severus regarda le directeur. « Ce fut autrefois une connaissance commune, jusqu'à ce que les anciennes traditions cessent d'être enseignés et pratiqués. »

« C'est pourquoi mon Ronnie se démène tant à l'école. » haleta Molly. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Ronnie y arrivait si mal malgré ses efforts. Tout le monde avait supposé que Ronnie était fainéant, mais il avait réellement essayé. Plusieurs fois, elle l'avait attrapé pendant les vacances d'été, son nez coincé dans un livre.

Severus hocha la tête. « S'il est examiné, vous constaterez que le noyau magique de Ronald fait probablement la moitié de celui de Bill et Charlie. En raison de son noyau plus petit et plus faible, ses enfants seront aussi magiquement plus faibles. »

« Cela…cela ressemble à une extinction. » bégaya Frank. « Si nous continuons à produire des enfants magiquement faibles, et si leurs enfants sont encore plus faibles, à la fin, nous allons finir par éradiquer la magie et n'engendrer que des cracmols. »

« Pas même des cracmols. » corrigea Severus. « Les cracmols ont un noyau magique, ils ne peuvent tout simplement pas y accéder. Finalement, nous finirons par avoir des enfants sans noyaux magiques. »

Tout le monde resta assis en silence, stupéfait. Comme les anciennes traditions n'étaient plus enseignées à Poudlard, ils n'étaient pas au courant.

« Comment les sang-purs savent-ils cela et nous non ? » demanda Arthur. Il était peut-être un sang-pur, mais sa famille n'avait pas suivi les anciennes traditions dans les générations.

« Tout simplement parce que pratiquer les anciennes traditions est…illégale. » cracha Severus. « Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'enseignent pas et ne pratiquent pas à huis clos et dans la sécurité de puissantes protections. »

« Tout cela est très instructif, Severus, mais qu'est-ce que cela à voir avec Harry ? » demanda Dumbledore, une petite pique dans la voix. « Harry est un jumeaux magique et est très puissant. »

« Oh, il est puissant oui, plus puissant que vous. » sourit Severus, jouissant de la façon dont le vieil homme se tortilla sur son siège. « Mais, les chances qu'il puisse jamais utiliser sa magie correctement est proche de zéro. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda doucement Liam.

« Au fur et à mesure de son enfance, il y a eu des épisodes de magies accidentelles. Normalement, cela commence avec des petites choses, la lévitation d'un jouet ou la convocation d'un gâteau. Parmi certains enfants magiquement puissants, on sait qu'ils peuvent détruire des chambres pour un excès de colère ou transplaner. La magie accidentelle est importante pour le développement du noyau magique. C'est comme exercer un muscle si vous voulez. Dans le cas d'Harry, son noyau magique devait fonctionner à l'intérieur, guérir les blessures internes, réparer les os brisés, réparer les dommages d'un viol brutal, le soutenir quand il n'était pas alimenté correctement et le maintenir en vie dans les rues dangereuses. Je crois aussi que sa magie l'a aidé à se débrouillé avec sa cécité ; il ne voit pas, mais il voit quelque chose. La magie d'Harry a plus grandi à l'intérieur. Qu'il utilise sa magie à l'extérieur comme nous le faisons, sera presque impossible. Il s'agirait de demander à votre genou de se plier dans la direction opposé. » Expliqua Severus.

« Nous pouvons utiliser notre magie en interne aussi. » dit Tonks, une peu confuse.

« Notre magie a appris à travailler dans les deux sens, mais nous avons encore besoin de potions et de sorts pour guérir complètement si nous sommes blessés. La magie d'Harry ne travaille que sur le plan interne et s'est adaptée pour guérir les blessures majeures sans potions ni sorts. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a jamais fait de magie, il est évident que sa magie a réagi le jour où cette maison à brûler. De plus, Bill a dit que quand ils ont trouvé Harry attaqué dans ces toilettes, les tuyaux cliquetaient et l'eau inondait le sol. »

« Sa magie ne peut-elle pas être recyclée ? » demanda James, ne levant le regard vers personne.

Severus se moqua de James. « Il est possible qu'il puisse faire de petites choses, peut-être de la magie de première année, mais sa magie ne fonctionnera jamais correctement. Même les chances de cela sont minces. C'est pourquoi la violence sur enfant est punie si sévèrement. Cela endommage le noyau de l'enfant au-delà de sa réparation. Dumbledore peux bien ne pas vouloir l'admettre, mais nous disparaissons. Dans deux centaines d'années, la magie sera morte et disparue. »

« Severus. » dit Dumbledore avec fermeté. « Tu es un peu dramatique. Nous ne risquons pas de perdre la magie. »

« Continuez à vous dire cela vieil homme, mais la preuve est indéniable. » grogna Severus.

« Eh bien, je crois que Poudlard sera en mesure de régler la magie d'Harry, et en un rien de temps, il sera un sorcier pleinement fonctionnel qui pourra accomplir son destin. » dit joyeusement Dumbledore, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Sirius se leva, se penchant sur la table, il se plaça droit devant le visage de Dumbledore. « Harry ne partira pas d'ici et il n'ira pas à Poudlard. »

« Sirius, je sais que tu te soucies des garçons, mais dorloter Harry ne l'aidera pas. Il doit apprendre sa place dans ce monde. Il reviendra au Manoir Potter ce soir et il sera dans le Poudlard Express le 1er Septembre. » Déclara fermement Dumbledore.

Avant que Sirius ne puisse protester davantage, Bill et Charlie s'exprimèrent en même temps. « En tant qu'hommes dominants envers le mineurs soumis, Harry James Potter, nous revendiquons sa tutelle complète. Ses parents étant été négligents et étant un danger pour lui. En tant qu'Elfes Elémentaires, il est de notre droit de réclamer notre compagnon plus tôt si nous pensons qu'il est en danger. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez dire ou faire pour renverser cette revendication, ainsi soit-il. » Souriant d'un air satisfait, ils reprirent leurs sièges alors qu'une douce lueur dorée les entouraient.

« Quel cran grands frères. » ria George.

Dumbledore resta assis là, sa bouche grossièrement ouverte.

« Je pense que vous l'avez cassé. » renifla Fred, en tapant dans la main de son jumeau.

Bill regarda Sirius. « Conformément à la loi, nous devons vivre avec notre compagnon soumis. Nous estimons qu'il ne serait pas dans son meilleur intérêt de le retirer de votre maison, alors nous demandons à y déménager dans un avenir proche. »

« Demande accepté. » dit Sirius avec un soupir de soulagement. S'il n'y avait pas eu Bill et Charlie, il aurait été obligé de remettre Harry à James et Lily.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous étiez des Elfes Elémentaux ? » demanda Dumbledore, le visage rougie de colère.

« Le statut de créature de mes garçons n'est pas votre affaire, directeur. » dit platement Arthur. « Nous ne sommes pas tenus d'informer l'école si nos enfants héritent. »

« Qu'en est-il du reste de tes enfants ? » demanda Dumbledore, choqué que les Weasley lui aient caché des informations importantes.

« Ce n'est également pas votre affaire. » grogna Arthur. « Si j'entends que vous avez testé un de mes enfants pour voir s'ils sont des Elfes, je vous signalerai au conseil elfique et au DMLE. Je sais que vous estimez que vous êtes au-dessus de la loi, mais je considère que vous serez condamné si vous le faites. » C'était contre la loi de tester les mineurs ou ceux contre leur volonté pour les héritages de créatures. On pouvait passer jusqu'à quinze ans à Azkaban si on était reconnu coupable.

Dumbledore resta assis là comme un poisson. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Arthur Weasley, l'un de ses disciples les plus dévoués, lui parlerait avec un tel manque de respect. « Je suis très déçu que tu ne m'aies pas informé par rapport à tes garçons. Ce genre de connaissances peut être très important pour gagner cette guerre. Avoir des Elfes de notre côté, en particulier des Elfes Elémentaux, ferait pencher la balance fortement en notre faveur. »

« Et c'est pourquoi nous n'avons rien dit » dit Charlie. « Nous sommes des personnes, pas des pions dans votre guerre. Nous ne vous permettrons pas d'utiliser notre compagnon. »

Dumbledore réfléchit vite, il devait trouver un moyen d'avoir le garçon. Il ne pouvait pas légalement l'enlever de Bill et Charlie, et il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à aller à Poudlard. « Eh bien, je dois tout de même insister pour que Liam retourne chez ses parents et à Poudlard. »

« Cela n'arrivera pas. » cria Liam. « Je ne quitterai pas mon frère, je me fous de ce que vous dites. »

Lily regarda son fils en pleurant. « S'il te plait, bébé, tu dois revenir à la maison. Tu nous manque tellement. »

« Liam, je suis désolé, mais tu dois retourner au Manoir Potter ce soir. » déclara Dumbledore. « Je suis sûr que nous pourrons trouver un moyen pour que tu puisse voir ton frère. Si Harry allait à Poudlard… »

« Non ! » grogna James. « Liam peut rester ici avec Sirius et il peut être scolarisé à la maison. »

« James, non. » haleta Lily. « S'il te plait, Liam doit… »

« Nom d'un chien, Lily. » cassa James, écartant sa chaise de la sienne. « Nous avons fait beaucoup de mal à nos garçons. Harry a besoin de Liam, et Liam a besoin d'Harry. Nous avons séparé ces garçons une fois, je ne le ferai pas une seconde fois. »

« James, pense à ce que tu fais. » claqua Dumbledore, perdant rapidement son sang-froid. « Sans Harry, nous perdons la guerre. »

James secoua la tête, reniflant. « Je m'en fous, que Voldemort s'empare du monde magique. Ma famille a assez été sacrifiée pour votre cause. Pourquoi mon fils devrait-il le vaincre. Vous avez entendu Snape, la magie d'Harry ne sera jamais pleinement fonctionnelle. Vous sacrifieriez mon fils pour la prophétie d'une alcoolique se voulant voyante prophétique. »

Dumbledore claqua sa main sur la table. « Je ne peux pas croire ce que tu dis. As-tu une idée de ce que sera ce monde si Voldemort prend le dessus ? »

James se mit à rire. « Non, je ne sais pas. Est-ce qu'un d'entre nous le sais vraiment ? Nous vous suivons aveuglément, mais est-ce qu'un d'entre nous sais vraiment ce que veut Voldemort ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est ce que vous nous en avez dit et vous avez prouvé dernièrement que vous n'en savez pas beaucoup. »

James se leva, ricanant à l'attention du vieil homme. « C'est de votre faute autant que la nôtre. Vous nous avez dit que notre fils était un cracmol. Sur quoi d'autre avez-vous tort ? » James se tourna vers sa femme. « J'en ai fini, tu peux venir avec moi ou rester, le choix est à toi. »

« Mais qu'en est-il de Liam et Harry ? » demanda Lily, se mettant debout à contrecœur. « Nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas quitter les garçons. »

James regarda longuement Liam. « Nous le devons, c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Je ne veux pas que mes garçons aient quelque chose à voir avec cette terrible guerre. A partir de là, nous sommes officiellement neutre, j'en ai fini de me battre. »

Lily eut le souffle coupé, toute couleur s'écoulant de son visage. « James, nous ne pouvons pas. Dumbledore a dit… »

« Je me fiche de ce qu'il a dit ! » hurla James. « Lily, si tu ne viens pas avec moi maintenant, ne t'embête plus à rentrer à la maison. J'enverrai un elfe là où tu seras avec tes affaires. »

Lily commença à trembler, elle ne pouvait pas croire que son mari menaçait de la quitter. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus croire qu'il partait de l'Ordre et qu'il se rendait neutre. James était un de leurs combattants les plus forts, ils avaient besoin de lui.

« Lili, tu es toujours la mère de Liam et tu peux exiger qu'il rentre chez toi. » dit Dumbledore désespérément. Tout ce sur quoi il avait travaillé si durement était en train de s'écrouler juste devant lui. Si James partait, il était certain que d'autres le feraient aussi. Il avait besoin d'Harry et le seul moyen de l'obtenir, c'était par Liam.

« S'il te plait, maman. » plaida Liam. « Ne me fait pas quitter mon frère. Si tu le fais, je te haïrai et je ne te pardonnerai jamais. »

Lily hocha la tête en sanglotant. « Je t'aime, Liam. » dit-elle d'une voix entrecoupée. Regardant Dumbledore, elle grinça des dents quand elle vit la colère sur son visage. « Je suis avec mon mari. » dit-elle, sonnant plus forte que ce qu'elle ressentait. Finalement, elle s'approcha de son mari, craignant qu'il ne la rejette. Elle fit un demi-sourire quand il lui tendit la main. « Moi aussi je suis neutre. »

Arthur regarda sa femme, communiquant silencieusement. Regardant ses garçons, il hocha la tête. D'un même mouvement, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred et George se levèrent. « Albus Dumbledore, la famille Weasley ne fait plus partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Tant que le côté des ténèbres laissera ma famille tranquille, nous serons neutres dans cette guerre. »

Souriant, Sirius se leva. « Harry a besoin de moi alors je vais prendre un congé prolongé des forces Auror. Merlin sait que j'ai assez d'argent pour passer dix vies sans avoir à travailler un seul jour. Je déclare officiellement que Remus et moi sommes neutres dans cette guerre. A moins que le côté des ténèbres de s'en prennent à nous ou que je ne reprenne mon rôle d'Auror. »

Le visage de Dumbledore était tellement rouge qu'il semblait sur le point de prendre feu. La colère suintait de lui. Il perdait la moitié de l'Ordre et tout soutien financier. Black et Potter donnaient beaucoup d'argent à la cause et étaient ses meilleurs combattants.

« Puisque nous ne sommes plus dans l'Ordre. » ajouta Sirius, souriant. « Après ce soir, il y aura plus de réunions de l'Ordre tenues ici. »

« Vous faites tous une grave erreur. » rugit Dumbledore, tremblant de colère. « Voldemort viendra chercher Harry… » La voix de Voldemort s'arrêta lorsque Frank et Alice se levèrent.

« En tant qu'Auror, je ne peux pas être neutre dans cette guerre, mais nous ne sommes plus membres de l'Ordre. Je ne peux plus suivre aveuglement un homme qui envoie des enfants à la guerre, en particulier des enfants qui ont été maltraités aussi sévèrement qu'Harry. Bon sang, le garçon est aveugle, muet et terrifié, et pourtant, vous voulez encore lui fourrer une baguette dans la main et l'abandonner devait le plus sombre sorcier de l'histoire. Vous ne vous souciez pas de l'enfant brisé à l'étage. »

La jambe de bois de Maugrey claqua sur le planché quand il se leva. « Je ne peux pas être neutre dans la guerre, trop d'animosité entre les ténèbres et moi. » ria-t-il en grimaçant. « Mais je pense que j'en ai fini avec le groupe. On dirait que les Aurors vont avoir besoin d'aide maintenant que les Black et les Potter sont partis. Je suppose que je vais dépoussiérer mes robes d'Auror et prendre part à la bataille légalement. Les enfants n'ont rien à faire dans une guerre, même Voldemort à une limite au recrutement des enfants. »

Cela pris Dumbledore au dépourvu. Maugrey était un ami proche depuis très longtemps. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Maugrey lui tournerait le dos.

Tonks se mit debout, trébuchant sur sa chaise dans le processus. « Tais-toi, Siri. » grogna-t-elle quand son cousin commença à rire d'elle. « J'ai passé les deux derniers jours à visionner des vidéos et à entendre des témoignages de ce à quoi ce pauvre garçon avait dû subir. Vous avez à Dieu et proclamé Harry cracmol alors que vous n'aviez aucune formation de guérisseur pour le faire. Non, vous n'êtes pas complètement responsable, James et Lily ont été assez stupide pour vous croire et pour abandonner leur enfant à cause de cela. Je ne veux pas plus faire de mal à ce garçon. J'en ai fini avec l'Ordre, je ne peux pas enlever de ma tête les cris de ce pauvre garçon ou ces images horribles de ce que ces bâtards lui ont fait. Je ne peux pas être neutre parce que je suis Auror, mais je sors de l'Ordre. Cela me rend malade que vous ne montriez pas plus d'inquiétude ou de remords pour ce garçon à l'étage. Vous étiez même prêt à mettre Liam loin de lui pour mettre la main sur lui. Je me demande si vous vous souciez sincèrement des enfants de Poudlard. »

« Directeur, je vous ai toujours respecté. » dit Kingsley, toujours assis sur sa chaise. « Vous êtes un grand sorcier qui a fait beaucoup de choses merveilleuses pour le monde sorcier. » Dumbledore sourit à Kingsley. Son Ordre était détruit et seulement quelques-uns étaient restés assis. En dehors de Kingsley, ceux qui étaient encore assis étaient ceux qui ne lui étaient pas utiles. C'étaient des sorcières moyennes et des sorciers sans argent ni contacts. Au moins, il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur Severus. Regardant autour de la table, il grinça des dents quand il vit Mondingus endormi avec sa tête en arrière et de la bave coulant de son menton.

Diggle et Doge étaient tous deux des sorciers moyens. Alors qu'ils lui étaient tous les deux fidèles, Diggle n'avait plus toute sa tête, et Doge, l'un de ses amis les plus âgés, n'était pas aussi doué avec sa baguette que la jeune génération. Son Ordre n'avait aucune chance avec ces deux-là, Kingsley, Minerva, Hagrid et Severus.

Dumbledore sortit de ses pensées quand il y eu un bruit d'une autre chaise grinçant sur le sol. Il blêmit encore plus lorsque Kingsley se leva pour le regarder gravement. « Ce que vous faites aux garçons est mal. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais cru aux prophéties. Comme pouvons-nous savoir si Harry n'a pas accompli la prophétie quand il était bébé ? Il est dit qu'il aurait le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, eh bien, il l'a fait. La Salle des Prophéties est rempli de milliers de prophéties qui n'ont jamais été accomplies. La prophétie a également été prédite par une personne autant voyante que Maugrey. » Maugrey grogna de sa chaise, hochant la tête. « Moi aussi, j'en ai fini avec l'Ordre, eh bien, pour ce qu'il en reste de toute façon… »

« Vous venez de signer votre arrêt de mort. » cria Dumbledore, le visage rouge de rage et une lueur légèrement folle dans les yeux. « Vous remettez le monde sorcier à Voldemort sur un plateau d'argent. Je ne peux pas gagner cette guerre avec juste quelques vieux sorciers et un maitre de potions qui s'est fait découvert en tant qu'espion. »

Severus se leva lentement…et un peu dramatiquement de sa chaise. « Bon sang Severus. » claqua Dumbledore avant que son maitre de potion de puisse dire quelque chose. « Si tu quittes l'Ordre, tu devras trouver un nouvel emploi l'automne venu. » dit-il sèchement en lui jetant un regard le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit.

Severus se tint debout, clignant des yeux devant le vieux directeur perdant visiblement l'esprit. Un sourire sur son visage, il se tourna vers Black. « Tu n'aurais pas besoin d'un professeur pour Liam par hasard ? » Severus n'avait pas besoin d'un emploi, pas avec la fortune des Prince, mais il voulait poser une colle à la vieille chèvre.

Sirius sourit à Severus, puis envoya un sourire en coin au directeur. « Comme si je serais assez stupide pour refuser le plus grand maitre de potions depuis Salazar Serpentard. »

Severus regarda de nouveau le directeur stupéfait. « Eh bien, il semble que non seulement je ne suis plus membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, mais que je ne suis également plus professeur à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Magique de Poudlard. »

« Tu ne me quitteras pas, Severus. » rugit Dumbledore, sa magie tourbillonnant autour de lui avec colère. « Tu es à moi. »

« Je ne suis pas à vous, vieux fou. » grogna Severus, sa magie s'accordant à celle du directeur. Beaucoup ne s'en était pas rendus compte, mais Severus était l'un des sorciers les plus puissants du monde sorcier. Il n'était pas aussi puissant que Dumbledore, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou Harry, mais il était bien au-dessus du sorcier moyen. « Je ne suis resté à Poudlard, que pour enseigné les anciennes traditions aux élèves de Serpentard et à tout autre élève qui voulait apprendre. »

« Quoi. » hurla Dumbledore, sa magie éclatant un verre. « Tu as enseigné les anciennes traditions derrière mon dos ? »

Severus sourit. « Depuis mon premier jours à cet emploi. »

« Sirius, tu n'aurais pas de la place pour un autre étudiant, par hasard ? » demanda Frank, ne voulant pas que son fils soit sous le contrôle de Dumbledore.

« Quelle idée splendide. » Sirius se mit à rire. « Je suis sûr que nous pouvons faire de la place pour quelques roux si les Weasley souhaitent nous rejoindre. »

« Nous serions honorés. Harry et Liam font maintenant parties de la famille, et nous soutenons la famille. Je ne fais pas non plus confiance au directeur atour de mes enfants. » Dit Molly, donnant à Dumbledore l'un de ses fameux regard. Ce fameux regard qui faisait fuir ses enfants.

« Je ne permettrai pas cela. » ragea Dumbledore. « J'irai au conseil d'administration et exigerai que vos enfants rentrent à Poudlard. »

Frank rit en secouant la tête. « Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, je fais partie du conseil, avec Potter. Vous ne pouvez pas obliger nos enfants à aller à Poudlard. »

Sirius se leva et commença à s'approcher de Dumbledore. « Je pense qu'il est temps de partir, vous n'êtes plus autorisé dans la résidence Black. » La magie de la famille Black commença à tourbillonner dans les airs. « Vous avez cinq secondes pour partir avant que je ne vous botte le cul hors de là. »

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette. « Je ne vais pas… »

Sirius sortit sa baguette, ainsi que tous les autres qui avaient quitté l'Ordre. « Cinq…quatre…trois. » commença à compter Sirius.

En désespoir de cause, Dumbledore envoya un Stupefix à Sirius. Il avait besoin de contrôler les dégâts et de récupérer ses membres de l'Ordre.

Avec un grondement, Sirius dévia facilement le Stupefix. « Un ! » cria-t-il.

Avec un flash et un cri à faire froid dans le dos, Dumbledore disparut de la cuisine de Grimmaurd. Cela était extrêmement douloureux de se faire expulsé de force d'une maison magique.

« Où l'as-tu envoyé ? » demanda Maugrey en riant sous cape.

Sirius se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait Dumbledore. « Si je le savais, je n'avais jamais fait ça auparavant. » Se courbant, il ramassa quelque chose par terre. « Huh, je suppose que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. » Souriant sadiquement, il souleva une oreille coupée.

« Doge ! » demanda Sirius, surprenant le vieil homme. Doge était pâle et tremblant, ne sachant évidemment pas comment gérer la situation. « Toi le lèche-botte du bâtard. » Sirius jeta l'oreille au vieil homme qui sauta hors de sa trajectoire, une expression d'horreur sur le visage.

« On dirait que c'est ton jour de chance, Doge. » grogna Maugrey. « Tu as toujours voulu obtenir un morceau de Dumbledore. » Toute la cuisine éclata de rire. Tout le monde savait que Doge était amoureux de Dumbledore depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré à l'âge de onze ans à Poudlard…Il avait espéré séduire Dumbledore après l'obtention de son diplôme quand ils partiraient pour leur tournée mondiale, mais ses plans avaient tournés court la nuit avant leur départ, Dumbledore avait appris que sa mère était décédée. Dumbledore avait dû rentrer chez lui pour s'occuper de sa petite sœur, laissant Doge partir seul.

Vexé, Doge ramassa l'oreille et s'enfuit par la cheminée. Il aurait aimé dire quelque chose, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être expulsé de force.

« Diggle, vous avez cinq secondes pour foutre le camp d'ici avant de vous retrouver sans oreille et avec Dumbledore. » aboya Sirius.

Avec un petit cri, Diggle sauta sur ses pieds et s'enfuit. Il fut parti avant que Sirius ne puisse compter.

« Qu'en est-il de Dung ? » demanda Remus, toujours en train de rire de Doge et Diggle.

« Réveille ce bâtard saoul, assure-toi qu'il ne prenne rien de ce qui ne lui appartienne pas, puis sors-le de chez moi. » commanda Sirius.

« On s'en occupe. » dirent les jumeaux à l'unisson, saisissant chacun un des bras du voleur et le hissant sur ses pieds.

Liam s'approcha à contrecœur de ses parents. « Mercie de m'avoir laissé rester. » Liam recula quand sa mère tenta de l'embrasser. « Je ne peux pas. » grogna-t-il. « Ce que vous avez fait est impardonnable. Je vous remercie peut-être de m'avoir laissé rester, mais je veux toujours ne rien avoir à faire avec vous. »

Lily s'accrocha à James, pleurant. « S'il te plait reviens à la maison. » supplia Lily.

« Vous êtes dans cette maison depuis près de deux heures et vous n'avez rien demandé au sujet d'Harry. Pourquoi le détestez-vous ? » Demanda Liam en fronçant les sourcils vers ses parents.

« Nous ne détestons pas Harry. » soupira James. « Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'étais embarrassé quand Dumbledore nous a dit qu'Harry était un cracmol. Tes grands-parents n'étaient pas heureux quand je leur disais que je me marierais avec Lily, une née-moldue. J'avais onze ans à l'époque. » Se mit-il à rire. « Mais je savais que Lily était la seule pour moi. Vois-tu, les Potter avaient toujours été une famille de sang-pur, 'jai été le premier Potter à tomber amoureux d'une née-moldue. Tes grands-parents ont dit que le sang de Lily allait salir le sang Potter. La nuit où ton frère a vaincu Voldemort, fut la pire nuit de ma vie. Quand je me suis réveillé du Stupefix, j'ai pensé avec certitude que j'allais retrouver ma famille morte. Mes émotions étaient confuses, et quand Dumbledore a déclaré Harry cracmol, j'ai paniqué. »

Lily tendit la main vers Liam, mais la laissa tomber quand il s'éloigna un peu plus. « C'était mon idée d'envoyer Harry à ma sœur. Je me suis blâmé d'avoir accouché d'un cracmol, il n'y avait jamais une de cracmol dans la lignée des Potter. Je ne voulais pas abandonner mon bébé, mon doux petit Harry, mais je savais que lorsque la rumeur que tu avais vaincu Voldemort allait sortir, tu serais célèbre. Je pensais qu'il ne serait pas juste pour Harry d'être non seulement dans ton ombre, mais également de ne pas pouvoir faire de magie. J'avais aussi peur de ce que tout le monde dirait quand ils découvriraient que l'un de mes enfants était un cracmol. J'ai pensé qu'envoyant Harry, je nous ferais à tous une faveur. Harry serait heureux dans une famille non magique, tu ne te sentirais jamais coupable d'avoir de la magie et d'être célèbre, et… »

« Et tu ne vivrais pas avec la honte d'avoir un cracmol pour fils. » finit Liam.

James et Lily baissèrent la tête avec honte. Ils n'avaient aucune bonne excuse pour ce qu'ils avaient fait.

« Harry n'est pas le seul à avoir grandi dans la souffrance. » dit Liam, un air lointain sur son visage. « J'ai toujours senti comme s'il me manquait quelque chose. Je ne me suis jamais senti bien…entier. Ma souffrance n'était rien par rapport à mon frère, mais j'ai toujours mal. »

« S'il te plait, crois-nous quand nous disons que nous n'avons jamais eu l'intention de vous blesser toi et Harry. Nous sommes profondément désolés pour ce que nous avons fait. » Dit James.

« Désolé, ça ne fera pas partir la douleur ni ne redonneras la vue ou l'innocence à mon frère. » Sans regarder en arrière, Liam quitta la salle. Il avait besoin de voir Harry avant de se coucher, juste pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Severus sourit en se dirigeant vers le point de transplanage. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait très intéressé de voir ses souvenirs. Il avait l'impression qu'il y aurait beaucoup plus de sangs-purs qui se retireraient de Poudlard avant la fin de la semaine.

* * *

 _Et voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, c'est le plus long chapitre jusqu'à maintenant ! (J'ai eu envie de baffé Lily pendant toute la traduction, elle fait que chialer ! )_

 _/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/_

 _Avant de partir, j'aimerais avoir vos avis sur quelque chose, dans mon profil je ne sais pas si vous avez vu mais j'ai cité les fics que j'étais en train de traduire, j'aimerais procédé à un sorte de vote, pas pour déterminé quel fic je posterai après avoir fini de poster celles actuelles...enfin, un peu quand même, mais c'est surtout parce que je suis curieuse en fait, et que ça me motiverais peut-être un peu d'accélérer la traduction de celle qui vous plairait le plus !_

 _Enfin bon, dites-moi en commentaire laquelle vous fait le plus envie ! (Dans celles qui ne sont pas en pleine publication bien sûr !)_

 _/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/_


	12. Chapter 12

_Salut salut ~ Content d'me voir ? Super ! Je le suis aussi :D_

 _Ce chapitre est...très long, un des chapitres les plus long de Blind Love pour un total de 10 600 mots, j'ai bien cru ne jamais en sortir haha x)_

 _Maintenant que j'ai fini Slipped, cette histoire est ma priorité, donc je pars m'attaquer au prochain chapitre !_

 _J'aimerai remercier tout ceux qui on commentés, ça fait toujours super plaisir ! Désolé si je n'ai pas répondu à tous, j'me suis un peu perdu comme d'habitude xD_

 _Chapitre non corrigé ~ (Pardon d'avance, même si je crois avoir faits un peu attention cette fois...euh je crois.)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Voldemort tapotait sa baguette sur sa jambe, absorber par ce que Severus venait de lui montrer. S'il n'avait pas si confiance en Severus, il aurait pensé que ce que l'homme venait de lui montrer était un faux souvenir. L'Ordre de Dumbledore s'était dissoute, tous ceux pouvant se battre contre lui avaient proclamé leurs neutralités. Les Potter, les Black, et les Weasley se retiraient de la guerre aussi longtemps qu'il ne s'en prenait pas à eux. Les Aurors Maugrey, Tonks, Londubat et Shacklebolt n'étaient plus membres de l'Ordre, et redevenaient de simples Aurors soumis à la loi.

« Mon Seigneur. » continua Severus. « Au risque d'être trop direct, je dois souligner que c'est le moment. Le moment de mettre le monde sorcier entre vos mains et de le modeler en un meilleur endroit. De ramener les anciennes traditions, sauver la magie avant qu'elle ne se meure complètement. Dumbledore n'a plus de combattants qui le soutiennent….à moins de compter Dodge, Diggle et Fletcher. » Renifla Severus.

Voldemort rit sombrement. « Ces trois-là sont autant une menace pour moi qu'un nouveau-né cracmol. » Tom hocha la tête pensivement. « Tu as raison, c'est la chance que j'attendais. Je sais que j'ai perdu mon but il y a des années, que je suis allé plus profondément dans les arts sombres que quiconque, mais après avoir vu comment le garçon Potter a souffert, je me suis rappelé ce qu'étaient mes objectifs initiaux. Dumbledore doit être arrêté, il nous détruira tous s'il ne l'ait pas. »

Severus baissa la tête, cachant son sourire soulagé. Si quelqu'un pouvait sauver la magie et restaurer les anciennes traditions, c'était Tom Riddle. Voldemort avait dû être détruit pour que Tom Riddle puisse refaire surface et prenne sa place légitime en tant que leader du monde magique.

Severus renifla pour lui-même. D'une certaine manière, Harry Potter avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Grâce à lui, l'obscurité de Tom Riddle s'était mise en retrait et permettait au génie qu'il était autrefois de refaire surface.

Voldemort lança un regard noir à Severus. « Trouves-tu quelque chose d'amusant, Severus ? »

« Non, Mon Seigneur. » répondit Severus en regardant l'homme redoutable dans les yeux. « Je suis heureux de me battre à nouveau pour la magie. Sans vous, elle mourra. Je suis votre fidèle serviteur, Mon Seigneur. » Severus s'inclina devant l'homme.

Voldemort hocha la tête. Relève-toi Severus. » Ordonna-t-il. « Maintenant, as-tu des nouvelles sur Potter ? Comment se rétablit-il ? Et penses-tu que lui ou son frère seront une menace pour notre cause ? »

« Mon Seigneur, aucun des garçons ne sera une menace pour nous, et je crois que s'ils comprennent nos objectifs, ils se joindront à votre cause avec les membres de l'Ordre qui ont quitté Dumbledore. Harry est extrêmement puissant, mais il ne pourra jamais utiliser cette puissance correctement. Dumbledore n'abandonnera pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le contrôle de ce garçon, malgré mes avertissements. »

Voldemort hocha la tête pensivement. « Peut-être qu'il est temps que tu partages avec eux mes objectifs. Dis-leur que j'accepte leur neutralité et leurs vœux d'être laissé tranquille aussi longtemps qu'ils ne se mettent pas en travers de ma route. J'aimerais avoir Black, Lupin et les garçons Weasley aînés de mon côté, ces quatre-là sont extrêmement puissants. J'aimerais aussi ces jumeaux diaboliques de mon côté, au moins de cette façon, je pourrais garder un œil sur eux. Ces jumeaux sont effrayants, et je préfèrerais qu'ils travaillent pour nous que contre nous. »

Severus renifla. « Ces garçons sont plus intelligents que ce qu'ils laissent paraître, et leurs farces peuvent être dangereuses si ils veulent qu'elles le soient. Je suis d'accord, les avoir de notre côté serait le choix le plus sûr. »

« Très bien Severus. Vois ce que tu peux faire pour ça et tiens-moi informé des progrès du garçon Potter. » Dit Voldemort en congédiant sèchement son maître de potions.

***HP

Charlie se tenait nerveusement devant la porte de la chambre d'Harry, tenant un plateau de nourriture. Il lui amenait son petit-déjeuner et espérait pouvoir le rejoindre et analyser ses yeux. Il était terrifié qu'Harry ait une réaction à la magie utilisé sur lui. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de faire peur à son compagnon, il ne pensait pas qu'Harry copieux de nouvelles chances. Frappant doucement à la porte, il attendit quelques minutes avant de l'ouvrir. « Shade. » dit-il doucement.

Charlie laissa presque tomber le plateau quand une balle passa devant lui, puis quelques secondes plus tard, un chien. Riant, il balaya la pièce jusqu'à repérer son compagnon contre son mur. Le petit garçon avait l'air absolument terrifié.

Shade n'avait pas voulu presque frapper Charlie avec la balle, il ne savait pas qu'l allait entrer. Sentant Loki le pousser, il enterra ses mains tremblantes dans sa fourrure et regarda vers Charlie craintivement.

« C'est que Loki est un chien rapide, je suis content que tu te sentes plus à l'aise avec lui. » dit doucement Charlie, essayant d'effacer la peur sur le visage de son compagnon. « Je viens apporter le petit-déjeuner. Plaçant le plateau sur la table, il souleva les couvercles des assiettes. « Voyons, nous avons de l'omelette au fromage, du jambon, des toasts, des fruits frais et…ton lait préféré. »

L'estomac de Shade retentit fortement et sa bouche commença à saliver. Il ne savait pas ce qui sentait si bon, mais il ne pouvait pas attendre pour y goûter. Une main sur Loki, il permit au chien de le conduire à la table. Il n'avait pas besoin du chien pour l'aider à trouver la table, mais il était agréable d'avoir de l'aide.

« Est-ce que c'est bon si je te rejoins, Shade ? »

Shade hocha la tête distraitement, n'écoutant pas vraiment Charlie. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était cet arôme délicieux. Levant ses mains, il prit l'assiette et la porta jusqu'à son nez. Reniflant le plat, il saisit de ses doigts ce qui sentait si bon. Posant l'assiette, il poussa la nourriture dans sa bouche, gémissant quand la saveur éclata sur sa langue.

Charlie regarda Harry dévorer le jambon, sans prendre la peine de prendre une fourchette et un couteau. « Tu aimes le jambon, n'est-ce pas ? » se mit-il à rire.

Harry hocha la tête en dévorant un peu plus la viande. Il se souvenait vaguement du jambon lorsque qu'il vivait avec sa tante et son oncle, mais il n'avait jamais été autorisé à en avoir. C'était mieux que le fromage grillé, enfer, c'était mieux que les brownies. Gémissant quand il n'y en eu plus, il s'arrangea pour lécher tous le jus de ses doigts un par un.

Charlie prit sa tranche de jambon et la posa sur l'assiette d'Harry. « Tu peux avoir ma tranche, Shade, je ne suis pas un grand fan de jambon. »

Harry pouvait dire par le léger scintillement de la lumière de Charlie qu'il mentait. Charlie aimait le jambon, mais il lui donnait volontiers son morceau. La main planant au-dessus de l'assiette, Harry regarda Charlie, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« C'est bon, Shade, tu peux avoir le jambon. Remus en a fait beaucoup ce matin, il y en a encore dans la cuisine. »

Lorsque la lumière de Charlie ne scintilla pas, il attrapa le jambon et le dévora de ses dents. Quand cette tranche fut terminée, il prit son assiette et l'a remis à Charlie.

Charlie prit l'assiette, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait son compagnon. « As-tu envie de plus de jambon ? »

Shade secoua la tête négativement. Avec un petit sourire, il pointa vers le plat, puis pointa vers Charlie.

« Oh, tu veux me donner ton omelette au fromage ? »

Shade hocha la tête en montrant à nouveau l'assiette puis Charlie. Il était juste qu'il partage sa nourriture puisque Charlie avait partagé la sienne.

« C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, Shade, mais j'ai ma propre nourriture. Je veux que tu manges cela, je l'ai apporté pour toi. » Charlie poussa doucement l'assiette vers Harry.

Shade fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire. Il ne semblait pas juste de manger quelque chose de Charlie et de ne pas lui donner quelque chose en retour.

Charlie soupira doucement. « Que dis-tu qu'après le petit-déjeuner, tu me donne un de tes brownies ? Je pense que c'est une affaire assez juste. Maman en a fait des extras hier, mais mes frères les ont tous mangés avant que je ne puisse en avoir. »

Souriant, Shade hocha la tête et reprit l'assiette et partagea avec plaisir son œuf avec Loki.

Charlie était soulagé de voir qu'Harry acceptait Loki. Après sa réaction d'hier, il avait craint d'avoir vraiment foiré en amenant le chien. Il regarda étonné comme Harry nourrissait Loki de ses doigts, semblant savoir où il se trouvait. Il ne cognait pas autour en tenant sa main loin du chien. Chaque fois qu'il tendait sa main, elle allait droit vers le chien.

« Shade, après le petit-déjeuner, j'enverrai Loki en bas pour qu'il puisse sortir et faire ses besoins. Nous lui avons mis une porte pour chien, pour qu'il puisse passer chaque fois qu'il doit partir. »

Shade tendit la main et attrapa le collier de Loki, le serrant fort. C'était étrange comme, hier, il ne voulait pas du chien et que maintenant, à la pensée de la laisser partir pendant quelques minutes le terrifiait.

Charlie sourit chaleureusement aux actions d'Harry. « Shade, Loki ne partira pas longtemps. Il va simplement faire un tour, puis revenir. Je te le promets. »

La main de Shade tremblait quand il l'enleva du collier de Loki, mais le chien lui donna un coup de langue rassurant avant de sortir de la pièce. Se poussant loin de la table, Shade se remit contre son mur. Sans Liam ou Loki, il ne se sentait pas aussi en sécurité. Il voulait croire que Charlie ne le blesserait jamais, mais tout le monde avait fini par le blessé.

Charlie regarda tristement Harry reculer en sécurité contre son mur. Son compagnon tremblait visiblement, effrayé d'être seul dans la même pièce que lui. Cela faisait mal qu'Harry ait peur de lui, mais il savait que ce n'était pas la faute d'Harry. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Harry était aussi bien qu'il l'était. Autant il voulait réclamer son compagnon, il serait patient.

Charlie se dirigea lentement vers Harry, s'arrêtant à quelques pieds, puis s'asseyant par terre. « Liam voulait que je te dise qu'il arrivera plus tard, lui et Sirius ont dû aller faire du shopping pour les fournitures scolaires. Liam a décidé d'être à la maison avec quelques-uns de ses amis. »

Shade tripotait son pantalon tout en écoutant Charlie. C'était étrange, mais il aimait vraiment le son de la voix de Charlie. Le grondement profond de celle-ci l'apaisait et le relaxait. Il souhaitait avoir autant de chance que Liam, il aimerait apprendre à lire. Avant de perdre la vue, il feuilletait les livres de Dudley quand il les laissait sur la table. Il n'avait pas compris les mots, mais il avait aimé regarder les images.

« Shade. » appela doucement Charlie quand il sembla que son compagnon était perdu dans ses pensées. « Je sais que tu ne peux pas voir, mais il existe des moyens pour les personnes aveugles de lire et écrire. C'est un travail difficile, mais si tu es prêt à essayer, nous t'apprendrons. »

Shade regarda vivement Charlie, attendant de voir un léger scintillement. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il apprenne à lire, il était sans valeur et seulement bon pour une chose. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde était si gentil avec lui, il n'était qu'un fardeau pour eux.

« C'est vrai Shade, il y a vraiment des moyens pour les personnes aveugles de lire et d'écrire et Sirius va chercher des informations à ce sujet aujourd'hui. Nous ne savons pas comment le faire nous-même, mais nous sommes prêts à apprendre pour t'aider. Veux-tu tenter le coup ? »

Shade essuya une larme de sa joue, hochant la tête quand il vit que Charlie ne lui mentait pas. Il ne voulait pas avoir trop d'espoir, mais il aimerait vraiment lire. Pourtant, il ne pensait pas qu'il serait possible pour lui d'apprendre, son oncle lui disait toujours qu'il était plus bête qu'un sac de merde de chien.

« C'est génial, Shade, lire un livre te donnera quelque chose à faire dans cet endroit ennuyeux. » Charlie sortit sa baguette et commença à jouer nerveusement avec. Cela serait le moment idéal pour analyser les yeux d'Harry. Son compagnon était un peu détendu et le regardait.

Shade pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda Charlie commencer à jouer avec quelque chose qui étincelait. Quoique ce soit, c'était magnifique. Pour la première fois depuis la perte de sa vue, il pouvait voir beaucoup de couleurs différentes à la fois. Il pouvait voir du bleu, du rose, du vert, du jaune, du violet, de l'orange et du blanc. C'était tellement beau qu'il était tenté de tendre la main et de le toucher.

Au début, Charlie n'avait tiré sa baguette que pour analyser les yeux d'Harry, mais quand il vit que les yeux de son compagnon suivaient les mouvements de la baguette, il commença à la déplacer de haut en bas. Peu importe où il plaçait sa baguette, Harry la suivait avec ses yeux. C'était presque comme si Harry était complètement hypnotisé par elle.

« Shade, peux-tu voir ce que je tiens ? »

Shade secoua la tête, puis mordit sa lèvre, il hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas ce que Charlie tenait, mais il pouvait voir les belles lumières.

Charlie se gratta la tête avec confusion. « Tu peux voir ce que je tiens, mais tu ne peux pas voir ce que c'est ? »

Shade hocha la tête. Il savait que cela n'avait pas de sens, mais il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer à Charlie. Parler était mal et il n'avait jamais été autorisé à parler. Il ne voulait pas ressentit l'horrible douleur s'il venait à parler.

« Je vois. » murmura Charlie. « Est-ce que, d'une certaine façon, tu peux me dire ce que tu vois ? »

Shade réfléchit une minute puis leva les mains et se mit à tortiller les doigts.

« Des vagues ? » demanda Charlie, confus.

Shade secoua la tête. Réfléchissant, il colla ses doigts et le pouce ensemble et commença à les glisser.

« Oh, tu vois des étincelles, comme de la lumière ? » Shade hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

« Si j'ai bien compris. Tu ne peux pas voir ce que je tiens, mais tu peux voir des lumières ? » Quand Harry hocha la tête, Charlie se mit à rire. « C'est vraiment impressionnant, Shade, est-ce la première fois que tu vois une lumière ? »

Shade secoua la tête.

« Quelle autre lumière as-tu vu ? »

Shade pointa la poitrine de Charlie.

« Moi, tu vois une lumière autour de moi ? » demanda Charlie en se regardant comme s'il cherchait une lumière.

Shade hocha la tête, puis pointa vers Loki quand il entra dans la pièce.

« Loki a aussi une lumière ? Est-ce que tout a des lumières, comme la table et d'autres objets inanimés ? »

Shade n'était pas sûr de ce que voulait dire inanimé, mais il secoua la tête, puis pointa à nouveau Charlie et Loki, qui avait la tête posée sur ses genoux.

« Peux-tu voir une lumière avec Liam, Sirius et Bill ? » demanda Charlie avec enthousiasme. Il semblait que Shade voyait des auras et c'était un don très rare dans le monde sorcier.

Ombre hocha la tête en souriant.

« Est-ce que tout le monde que tu as rencontré à la même lumière ? »

Le sourire glissa du visage de Shade et il baissa la tête. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive ici, presque tout le monde qu'il avait rencontré avait des couleurs sombres. Cet homme qui était entré dans sa chambre la dernière nuit où il était à la _maison_ avait le noir le plus noir qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

« Hé, je ne voulais pas te bouleverser. » déclara Charlie. « Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Je ne te nuirais jamais volontairement, Shade. »

Shade secoua doucement la tête, caressant distraitement Loki. Il aimait vraiment être ici, il n'avait jamais été aussi en sécurité avant. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'avoir un toit chaud et sûr sur la tête, de la nourriture à manger et de ne pas avoir à sucer de queue. Il s'agissait de Liam qui semblait honnêtement se préoccuper de lui, Sirius qui essayait toujours de le faire sourire, et Bill et Charlie qui le faisait se sentir en sécurité et chaud. Il aimait vraiment être ici et il ne voulait plus partir.

« Shade, différentes personnes ont de différentes couleurs ? » Charlie essayait de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit qui aurait pu bouleverser son petit compagnon. Une minute Harry souriait d'excitation, puis la suivante, il se repliait sur lui-même, tremblant.

Shade regarda Charlie, souhaitant pouvoir s'approcher de lui et de sa chaleur merveilleuse. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Charlie et Bill avait l'air si chaleureux, mais cela lui donnait envie de ramper sur leurs genoux et de s'y blottir. Se penchant un peu vers l'avant, il hocha la tête.

« Y a-t-il une bonne couleur et une mauvaise couleur ? » demanda Charlie pensivement. Il avait lu quelque chose sur les auras il y a quelques années et il savait que les auras reflétaient les personnalités des personnes.

Shade hocha la tête en se rapprochant de Charlie. Sa chaleur l'entraînait, et malgré ses peurs, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Charlie avait envie de toucher son petit compagnon. Harry continuait à se rapprocher de lui, et c'était si adorable. Ses ailes tremblaient sous sa peau, voulant éclater et s'envelopper de manière protectrice autour du garçon effrayé. Il savait que c'était le lien qui attirait Harry, mais il prendrait tout ce qu'il pourrait obtenir.

« Alors, ma lumière est bonne ? » demanda doucement Charlie.

Shade était maintenant assis presque genoux à genoux avec Charlie et son corps se délectait de sa chaleur. Tendant la main et touchant la lumière de Charlie, il hocha la tête. Il eut un petit rire silencieux quand son doigt picota du contact avec la lumière de Charlie.

Charlie haleta, même si Harry ne le touchait pas physiquement, il pouvait le sentir. Il semblait qu'une plume le caressait, guider doucement sur sa peau. Il aurait voulu toucher Harry, mais il savait que cela ne ferait que l'effrayer.

« Sade, je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de me faire confiance. » Lentement, Charlie leva sa baguette. Il n'était pas sûr, mais il pensait que la raison pour laquelle Harry pouvait voir la lumière était parce que c'était une partie de lui, une partie de sa magie. « Ceci, Shade, est un peu comme un outil. Une des choses qu'il peut faire est d'analyser tes yeux, en nous disant s'il y a moyen de réparer les dégâts. Cela ne te nuira pas et tu ne sentiras probablement rien, à part un petit picotement. Je n'ai même pas à te toucher pour le faire. Shade, puis-je analyser tes yeux ? »

Shade se tendit, revenant contre le mur. Immédiatement, il se sentit froid et seul, la chaleur de Charlie lui manquait.

« Shade, nous voulons seulement t'aider. S'il y a un moyen que tu puisses revoir, ne le voudrais-tu pas ? »

Shade ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de tomber, il ferait presque tout pour voir à nouveau.

Charlie posa sa baguette sur le sol et la roula vers son compagnon. « Shade, prends-là et ressens-là, je te promets que cela ne te blessera pas. Je ne permettrais à rien ni à personne de te blesser à nouveau, je te le promets. Si tu ne te sens toujours pas à l'aise après que tu l'ais touché, alors nous pourrons attendre jusqu'à ce que tu le sois. Rien ne presse, nous ne te laisserons jamais ou nous ne te demanderons pas de partir. »

Shade regarda les jolies couleurs qui scintillaient à ses pieds. Cela avait une chaleur qui lui rappelait Charlie. Charlie a dit qu'il ne le blesserait jamais, et quand il a dit ça, sa lumière n'a pas vacillé. Respirant profondément, il prit les couleurs avant de changer d'avis.

Shade haleta alors que la chaleur lui picotait le bras. Ce n'était pas douloureux, loin de là…c'était bien. Cela donnait la sensation de ce à quoi cela ressemblerait d'être dans les bras de Charlie. L'objet qu'il tenait était long et dur, mais il n'en ressentait aucun danger. A contrecœur, il plaça le bâton de couleur sur le sol et le poussa vers Charlie.

Charlie prit sa baguette, remarquant que le bois était plus chaud que la normale. « Shade, est-ce que ça va si j'analyse tes yeux ? Si tu ne veux pas, je ne serais pas en colère. »

Après avoir réfléchi un instant, Shade hocha la tête. Il avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver, mais il allait faire confiance à Charlie. Confiance, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait envers quelqu'un avant…surtout un gars. S'il y avait une chance qu'il puisse retrouver sa vue, même un peu, il allait la prendre.

Pointant sa baguette vers le visage d'Harry, Charlie respira profondément. Il n'avait jamais fait ce sortilège avant et il avait besoin de bien le faire pour la première fois. « Bien, Shade, je compte jusqu'à trois et gardes les yeux ouverts. Un …Deux…Trois. » Charlie murmura le sort et regarda une lumière bleue frapper Harry entre les yeux.

Harry regarda alors qu'une lumière bleue se dirigeait vers son visage. Il voulut fermer les yeux et l'éviter, mais il se força à rester immobile. Il s'attendait vraiment à ressentir de la douleur quand la lumière le frappa, mais tout ce qu'il ressentit fut une sensation de picotement dans ses yeux. La lumière et la sensation de picotement de durèrent que quelques minutes avant de partir.

Charlie libéra son souffle quand il comprit que son sort fonctionnait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était écrit sur le papier qui était sorti de la baguette, mais il était sûr que Severus saurait. « Merci de m'avoir fait confiance, Shade, cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. Cela a-t-il fais mal ? »

Souriant, Shade secouant la tête. Il était fier d'avoir fait confiance à Charlie, et il était ravi que Charlie ne l'ai pas laissé tomber.

« Comme tu le sais, je travaille avec des animaux, donc je ne comprends pas les résultats de l'analyse, mais je vais les donner à quelqu'un qui connait. Le professeur Snape est un génie, donc si quelqu'un peux trouver comment restaurer ta vue, ce sera lui. Il est un homme vraiment sévère, mais sous tous ses airs grincheux, c'est un homme qui se soucie vraiment des autres. »

Shade pria pour que l'homme puisse trouver un moyen de lui rendre une partie de sa vue. Il y avait des moments où il essayait de se rappeler de ce à quoi les choses ressemblaient, mais il ne savait pas si ce dont il se souvenait était vrai. Il voulait voir le ciel, les fleurs, la lune, Liam et tout le monde, et ce serait cool de voir ce à quoi il ressemblait maintenant. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas avoir trop d'espoir, rien de bon ne lui arrivait jamais. Il savait qu'à la fin, même cela prendrait fin, et qu'il finirait par retourner dans les rues affamé et à sucer des queues pour gagner quelques misérables dollars.

***HP

Charlie fut soulagé de trouver Liam, Sirius, Bill, Severus et Remus en train de manger dans la cuisine. Il était resté avec Harry toute la matinée jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme avec Loki. Loki adorait Harry et ne le quittait jamais. Il n'avait jamais rencontré un chien aussi intelligent que Loki, et pour lui, il valait bien chaque galion qu'il avait du dépenser.

« Où en es-tu pour l'analyse ? » demanda Severus, impatient de voir s'il pouvait aider le garçon. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour redonner la vue à Harry. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour son innocence, mais il devait y avoir quelque chose qu'il puisse faire par rapport à sa vue.

Souriant Charlie remit le papier à son ancien maître de potions. « Je n'ai pas eu à faire ça discrètement, je lui ai expliqué ce que je voulais faire, et il m'a fait confiance. »

« Tu lui as parlé de la magie ? » haleta Liam.

« Non. » dit Charlie en secouant la tête. « Je lui ai expliqué que c'était un outil qui analyserait ses yeux et nous informerait s'il y a un moyen de rétablir sa vue. Je suis super excité de vous dire la raison pour laquelle Harry semble pouvoir nous voir, et qui le rend encore plus spécial. »

« S'il te plait, arrête de nous faire attendre. » dit sévèrement Severus.

Charlie leva les yeux vers Severus. « Harry peux voir les auras. »

« C'est…c'est incroyable. » déclara Bill avec enthousiasme.

« Ça l'est vraiment. » déclara Remus. « Pour autant que je sache, cela fait plus de cent ans que personnes n'est né avec la capacité de voir les auras. Je me demande s'il avait cette capacité avant de devenir aveugle ? »

Charlie regarda Bill en rougissant. « Il a touché mon aura Bill et je l'ai senti. C'était… »Charlie baissa la tête, cachant son visage derrière ses cheveux.

Bill se mit à rire, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que cela devait être d'avoir leur petit compagnon touchant leur aura. Cela devait être une sensation extrêmement agréable.

« Non seulement le garçon est extrêmement puissant, mais il a également un don de la magie. Il aurait pu être génial si ce n'est sans se fouineur de Dumbledore. Je crois qu'il aurait pu l'être plus que Merlin. » Dit tristement Severus. Il voulait tuer le vieil homme et les Potter pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à Harry. Ce n'était pas souvent que la magie elle-même bénissait quelqu'un, mais quand elle le faisait, cette personne était destinée à la grandeur. Harry avait été destiné à la grandeur, mais à cause de quelques personnes ignorantes et égoïstes, sa destinée lui avait été cruellement arrachée. Dumbledore était maintenant responsable de la ruine de deux grands sorciers.

Severus regarda tout le monde. C'était maintenant ou jamais. « Je vais tous vous raconter une histoire, et j'attends de vous que vous l'écoutiez jusqu'à la fin avant de poser des questions. » Severus sortit sa baguette. « Moi, Severus Tobias Snape, jure sur ma magie que ce que je vais vous dire est l'entière vérité. » Il était temps de leur raconter l'histoire de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

***HP

La pièce était calme, tout le monde digérait ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, essayant de tout assimiler. Sirius fut le premier à parler. « Severus, es-tu toujours du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Le seul côté pour lequel je suis est celui de la magie. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres est celui qui peut sauver la magie, alors oui, je suis du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas toujours été mauvais, sombre oui, mais pas mauvais. Je suis un sorcier sombre, et toi aussi, Sirius, et Remus aussi. Il y a plus de sorciers sombres que ce que vous pensez. Maugrey Fol œil est un sorcier sombre, comme Kingsley Shacklebot. Il doit y avoir un équilibre entre la lumière et les ténèbres afin que la magie puisse prospérer. Dumbledore veut débarrasser le monde de tous les sorciers sombres. »

« Comment sais-tu que je suis un sorcier sombre ? » demanda Sirius à contrecœur. Il avait toujours essayé de cacher le fait qu'il était un sorcier sombre.

« Je ne vois pas les auras comme Harry, mais je suis sensible à la magie. » Severus se tourna vers Bill. « Je crois que toi aussi, c'est ce qui fait de toi un bon briseur de sorts. »

Bill hocha la tête. « Je peux aussi sentir qui est un sorcier de la lumière et qui est un sorcier sombre. » (NT : _J'ai un peu de mal avec cette traduction,'' Sorcier sombre'' ça passe, mais ''sorcier de la lumière''…c'est un peu moche nan ? Mais bon, j'peux pas dire ''Sorcier lumineux''…Si ?_ )

« Les Black ne sont pas tous des sorciers sombres, si ? » demanda Liam, se sentant totalement confus. Il avait toujours pensé que le fait d'être un sorcier sombre signifiait que vous étiez mauvais, mais Sirius et Remus n'étaient pas mauvais. Il avait supposé que Sirius était le premier Black sorcier de la lumière et que c'était pourquoi il était allé à Gryffondor.

« Oui, les Black ont toujours été des sorciers sombres. » déclara Sirius.

Severus se mit à rire. « Tu as tort. Alors que les Black avaient une forte attraction pour les ténèbres, Narcissa et de la lumière et Regulus l'était aussi. »

La mâchoire de Sirius atteint presque la table. « Regulus était de la lumière ? Mais il était à Serpentard. »

« Et Pettigrew était un Gryffondor en étant un sorcier sombre. Tous les sorciers sombres ne se retrouvent pas à Serpentard et tous les sorciers de la lumière à Gryffondor, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. »

« Sirius, j'étais un lion. » ajouta Remus doucement. Il avait essayé de ne pas penser au fait qu'il était considéré comme sombre à cause de son loup, et il l'oubliait parfois lui-même. Il méprisait ce qu'il était parce que cela le classait automatiquement comme sombre.

« Que suis-je ? » demanda Liam, ayant presque peur de la réponse. Il ne savait pas qu'on naissait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il pensait que si vous étiez mauvaise, vous étiez considéré comme sombre, et si vous étiez bon, vous étiez de la lumière. »

Severus soupira. « Liam, il ne s'agit pas d'être de la lumière ou sombre, il s'agit de la façon dont tu utilises ta magie. Tu peux être un sorcier de la lumière et être tout aussi mauvais. »

Liam pâlit. « Oh Merlin, je suis un sorcier sombre. »

Severus tendit sa main et la posa sur l'épaule de Liam. « Liam, pour chaque paire de jumeaux, il y en a un de la lumière et un sombre, tout est question d'équilibre. Oui, tu es un sorcier sombre, mais tu n'es pas malfaisant ou mauvais. Tu es un bon gamin, Liam, avec un bon cœur. Etre un sorcier sombre ne change pas ce que tu es, Liam. »

Liam avait l'air malade, tout ce qu'il pensait venait de s'écroulé.

« Liam, penses-y, George est un sorcier sombre, penses-tu qu'il est malfaisant ? » demanda Charlie.

Severus renifla. « George n'est peut-être pas le meilleur exemple. »

Liam sourit, mais cela n'atteint pas ses yeux. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il était le parfait sorcier de la lumière. Découvrir qu'il était un sorcier sombre était un coup dur et douloureux.

« Allons, chiot, ne te laisse pas abattre. Combattre contre ce que tu es te rendra misérable, Moony et moi le savons par expérience personnelle. Tu n'es pas différent maintenant d'il y a dix minutes quand tu pensais que tu étais de la lumière. » dit Sirius, essayant de soulager la douleur qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux de Liam.

Severus hocha la tête. « La magie est une question d'intention. »

« Liam, si cela te fait sentit mieux, je suis un sorcier sombre. » admis Bill. « Harry est si puissant qu'il a besoin de deux compagnons, de compagnons égaux qui pourraient l'équilibrer, Charlie est un sorcier de la lumière et je suis un sorcier sombre. »

« Ça…ça va prendre du temps pour digérer, vous savez ? » Liam dû retenir ses larmes. « Pourquoi on ne nous a pas enseigné cette merde ? Maman et papa ont toujours laissé entendre que si vous étiez un sorcier sombre vois étiez mauvais. »

« Dumbledore. » gronda Severus. « Tout revient à Dumbledore et ses idées préconçues. C'est lui qui a rendu le fait d'être sombre en quelque chose de mal. C'est la raison pour laquelle les anciennes traditions ne sont plus enseignées. Avant que Dumbledore ne prenne le poste de directeur, il y avait des cours qui enseignaient cela et nous célébrions les vacances sorcières. Il n'y a plus de fêtes sorcières à Poudlard depuis que Dumbledore a pris la relève. »

Liam se leva lentement de la table. « Je pense que je vais aller voir Harry. »

« Merde, je déteste Dumbledore. » jura Sirius en voyant son chiot quitter la pièce, les épaules s'affaissant.

« Veux-tu leur enseigner les anciennes traditions, Severus ? » demanda Remus, alors qu'il s'inquiétait aussi pour son chiot.

« Si vous le souhaitez, je leur enseignerais. Aussi, réfléchissez à tout ce que je vous dis sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a promis de vous laisser tranquille, mais vous seriez un atout majeur pour la cause. »

« Je refuse d'être marqué comme du bétail. » déclara Sirius.

« Tom n'est pas celui qui nous a mis la Marque des Ténèbres, c'est Voldemort. Avant de perdre l'esprit, ses disciples s'appelaient les Chevaliers de Walpurgis. Les Mangemorts et la Marque des ténèbres ne sont arrivés qu'après que Tom se soit perdu dans les arts sombres. Tout ce que je demande, c'est que vous réfléchissiez à tout ce que vous avez entendu ce soir. »

« Qu'en est-il des yeux d'Harry, l'analyse vous a-t-elle dit quelque chose de nouveau ? » demanda Charlie. Il priait qu'ils puissent aider Harry, il avait vu l'envie dans les yeux de son jeune compagnon à cette mention.

Severus regarda le papier. « Le dégât est étendu, mais peut-être que je peux rétablir un peu sa vue avec une combinaison d'une potion de régénération des nerfs, d'une potion de suppression des cicatrices et d'une potion oculus. C'est peut-être quelque chose qui a besoin de plus qu'un traitement, et peut même impliquer une intervention en chirurgie oculaire moldu, mais je suis prêt à essayer s'il le veut. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il s'opposera aux potions, mais il pourrait ne pas vouloir la chirurgie. » prévint Charlie.

« Eh bien, il y a quelques sorts que je peux essayer avec les potions, mais cela pourrait lui causer de la douleur. »

« Quand vous serez prêt, dis-le moi et je lui expliquerais. Il a peur, mais il veut voir. Harry est un battant, je ne pense pas qu'un peu de douleur l'empêche de vouloir essayer. » Charlie détestait l'idée de son compagnon souffrant, mais il le laisserait prendre la décision.

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse en dire davantage, il y eu une sonnerie qui avertit le groupa que quelqu'un essayait de les contacter par cheminette. Sirius se leva et ouvrit la cheminette, mais seulement pour la conversation. Il ne gardait plus sa cheminette ouvert pour que tout le monde puisse venir.

Sirius sourit quand il vit la tête de Frank Londubat apparaître dans sa cheminée. « Que puis-je faire pour toi, Frank ? »

« Nous avons un problème. » déclara Frank gravement, j'ai Potter avec moi, pouvons-nous venir ? »

Sirius grogna un peu, mais il ouvrit la cheminette pour eux. Il n'avait aucun problème avec Frank, mais il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec James. Malgré cela, Frank semblait contrarié à propos de quelque chose et il n'allait pas faire d'histoire parce que James venait.

« Oh bien, tout le monde est là. » déclara Frank en nettoyant la suie de sa robe. « Si tu laisses la cheminette ouvert encore une minute, Arthur arrivera. »

James s'assit silencieusement à la table, soupirant en voyant que Liam n'était pas dans la pièce. Il avait espéré voir son fils, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une minute. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue dans la maison de ses meilleurs amis, et cela faisait mal. Sirius et Remus lui battait froid depuis qu'ils avaient abandonné Harry, mais maintenant c'était pire. Quand ils le regardaient maintenant, il y avait de la haine dans leurs yeux…même Liam l'avait regardé comme ça.

Remus plaça une tasse de thé devant Frank et Arthur. Il avait pensé à en donner une à James, mais il ne voulait pas que ce salaud se sente le bienvenue chez lui. « Que se passe-t-il, Frank. »

James sentit comme une gifle quand Remus ne lui proposa pas de thé. Il désirait désespérément revenir dans le temps et être juste avec son doux garçon. Un père ne devrait pas avoir de favoris, mais quand les garçons étaient petits, il avait toujours été plus attiré par Harry que Liam. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial à propos de ce garçon, quelque chose qui vous attirait comme un aimant. Harry était aussi plus petit que Liam qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le protéger. Comment avait-il pu abandonner son si doux bébé ?

Arthur prit une gorgée de thé, il savait que ce qu'ils allaient leur dire énervé Sirius. « Je ne sais pas comment le vieux bâtard l'a fait, mais il a fait en sorte que le Ministère adopte une nouvelle loi sur les enfants faisant école à la maison. Il a maintenant le droit de s'investir dans leur éducation et de passer jusqu'à dix heures par semaines avec l'enfant scolarisé à domicile. Tout enfant à la maison, en dépit d'un handicap, doit être inscrit en école à la maison, même si son handicap lui empêche d'apprendre à la même vitesse qu'un enfant sans incapacité. Si le directeur qui visite constate que l'enfant n'apprend pas à la maison, il peut demander au tribunal de faire en sorte que l'enfant soit placé à Poudlard de force. »

« Merde. » rugit Sirius. « Pourquoi ne peut-il pas laisser mon chiot tranquille ? Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'Harry puisse gérer cinq minutes avec cet enculer, encore moins dix heures par semaines. Comment diable a-t-il fait passer cette connerie ? »

« Dumbledore a beaucoup de contact, et de la crasse sur beaucoup de gens. Le vieil homme n'est pas stupide, il a passé plus de cent ans à manipuler des gens. » Répondit Severus sombrement.

Sirius commença à marcher dans la pièce. « Qu'allons-nous faire ? Qu'en est-il du polynectar ? »

Severus secoua la tête. « Dumbledore s'attendra à cela et le testera. S'il trouve quelqu'un à la place d'Harry, il utilisera cela pour le contrôler. Il aura Harry à Poudlard avant la fin de la nuit. »

« En tant que dominants, nous avons le droit d'être présents alors que Dumbledore est avec lui, et il n'y a rien que le ministère puisse faire à ce sujet. » Bill regarda Charlie. « Si nous nous lions avec lui, ils ne pourrons pas emmener Harry. Si nous ne voulons pas que notre compagnon aille à l'école, ils ne pourront pas le forcer. Si nous nous lions à lui, nous pouvons empêcher Dumbledore de le visiter. »

Charlie grimaça. « Harry pourrait ne jamais être prêt pour un lien complet. Il y a moins de deux mois avant que le nouveau terme commence, il n'y a aucun putain de moyen pour qu'Harry soit prêt pour du sexe. »

« Je sais. » déclara Bill avec tristesse. « Je faisais simplement remarquer qu'il existait un moyen de s'assurer que Dumbledore ne puisse pas mettre la main sur Harry. »

Severus se leva ? « Je vais au Chemin de Traverse obtenir les ingrédients dont j'ai besoin pour ces potions. »

Avant que Severus ne fasse un pas, Fumseck apparu dans la pièce avec un mot dans son bec. A contrecœur, Sirius se leva et s'approcha du Phoenix. « En général, je serais ravi de te voir Fumseck, mais je suis sûr que quoi que veux ton maître, ça ne va pas être bon. » Fumseck roucoula doucement alors que Sirius prenait le mot.

« Merde. » jura Sirius. « Dumbledore veux organiser un rendez-vous pour nous rencontrer, nous et les enfants, pour discuter de l'année scolaire prochaine. »

« Mets-le à la dernière minute possible. Ce sont les vacances d'été, tu devrais pouvoir retenir le vieil homme jusqu'à ce qu'on soit proche de la date. » Suggéra Severus. « Je vais proposer un programme que vous pourrez lui soumettre, puis nous pourrons nous réunir pour aplanir tous les détails dans de l'envoyer. » Severus allait partir quand Fumseck s'approcha de lui.

Severus lança un regard noir à l'oiseau, mais il le regarda dans les yeux et se rapprocha. Il était presque nez à bec avec l'oiseau quand il roucoula doucement et inclina la tête. Severus n'en cru pas ses yeux quand des larmes de cristal semblèrent couler des yeux de l'oiseau. Prenant une fiole, il la tint sous les yeux, recueillant les larmes. »

« Oh magnifique, incroyable oiseau. » roucoula Severus alors que le Phoenix continuait à pleurer jusqu'à ce que la fiole soit pleine.

« Des larmes de Phoenix volontairement donné. » haleta Remus. Il était très rare qu'un Phoenix donne volontiers ses larmes et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses qui ne pouvaient être guéries avec leurs larmes.

« Je n'ai jamais pu mettre la main sur des larmes de Phoenix, c'est incroyable. Avec ses larmes, Harry verra à la fin de la semaine. J'ai encore besoin de préparer les potions, mais après avoir ajouté les larmes, c'est presque une garantie. » explique Severus avec enthousiasme.

Sirius traversa la table et commença à caresser le Phoenix. « Merci beaucoup, Fumseck, cela signifie beaucoup pour nous. Harry a traversé l'enfer et il ne mérite plus de souffrir. » Fumseck pavana devant toute cette attention pendant quelques minutes puis retourna à Poudlard.

« Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il a fait cela ? Les Phoenix offrent très rarement leurs larmes. » Demanda James.

Severus sourit d'un air satisfait à James. Le Phoenix est un oiseau de pure magie et très intelligent. Il a probablement estimé qu'Harry avait besoin de ses larmes. Harry est très spécial, cela ne fait que le prouver. Maintenant, j'ai du brassage à faire. » Severus se retourna et traversa la cheminette.

Bill et Charlie partagèrent des sourires excités, leur petit compagnon allait pouvoir vois dans quelques jours. Le fait de retrouver sa vue aiderait certainement Harry à récupérer. Qui sait, peut-être que dans quelques mois il parlera et rira.

Arthur secoua la tête vers ses deux garçons. « N'avez-vous pas peur que quand Harry vous verra, il hurle ? »

« Haha, très drôle, papa. » grommela Charlie.

***HP

Shade n'avait pas vraiment écouté les divagations de Liam aujourd'hui. En général, il était suspendu à chaque mot, mais maintenant il voulait des réponses. Hier, il avait déclaré qu'il avait été élevé par ses parents, et il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait fait en tant que bébé qui était tellement horrible qu'ils l'aient abandonné. Pourquoi l'avaient-ils envoyé dans une maison où il avait dû faire de telles choses dégoûtantes ? Une maison où il avait été battu, affamé et non aimé. Il voulait des réponses et il était fatigué d'attendre.

Liam frémissait alors qu'il sentait la colère de son frère dans le lien. Il y avait de la peur et de la douleur dans le lien, mais surtout de la colère. « Shade, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

Shade mordit sa lèvre, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il voulait des réponses, mais il ne voulait pas risquer d'énervé Liam et d'être expulser.

« Shade, je ne serai pas en fâché si tu es en colère contre moi pour quelque chose. » dit tristement Liam.

Shade secoua rapidement la tête. Il n'était pas en colère contre Liam, pas du tout, il voulait simplement comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas été élevé avec son frère jumeau. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour qu'il ne commette pas la même erreur à nouveau.

Shade pointa sa main sur son cœur, puis pointa vers Liam. Tenant ses mains élevées, il fit le mouvement pour briser un bâton.

Liam ferma les yeux et respira profondément. « Tu veux savoir pourquoi nous avons été séparés ? » demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Shade hocha la tête.

« C'est vraiment une histoire incroyable, Shade, et je ne sais pas si tu es prêt à l'entendre. »

Shade s'éloigna de Liam, reposant son dos contre le mur. Pourquoi Liam ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il avait besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé ? Il essuya rageusement ses larmes avant qu'elles ne puissent coulés.

Liam soupira. « Bien, je vais te dire, Shade, mais d'abord, tu dois savoir que chaque mot que je dis est vrai. » Liam attendit jusqu'à ce que son frère hoche la tête. « As-tu déjà fait quelque chose que tu ne pouvais expliquer ? Peut-être que tu as fait flotter quelque chose ou éclater un verre ? »

Shade enveloppa ses bras autour de lui et commença à trembler. Les coups qu'il avait reçus de son oncle après avoir fait quelque chose de monstrueux étaient toujours les pires. Il y avait eu des fois où il avait été sûr que son oncle ne s'arrêterait pas avant qu'il ne soit mort.

Liam aurait souhaité pouvoir touché son frère effrayé, il se rappelait apparemment quelque chose d'horrible. « C'est bon, Shade, c'est normale ici. Nous ne sommes pas comme les humains normaux, nous avons des dons qui nous permettent de faire des choses extraordinaires. As-tu déjà fait quelque chose d'étrange ? »

Fermant les yeux, Shade, à contrecœur, hocha la tête. Il se souvenait de quand il était petit et que sa tante lui avait rasé tous les cheveux de la tête, il pouvait encore entendre ses cris quand elle l'avait sorti du placard le maton pour constater que tout était revenu. Son oncle lui avait brisé deux côtes et il avait eu une commotion cérébrale. Ce n'était pas la seule fois où il avait fait quelque chose de bizarre, mais c'était le premier dont il se souvenait.

« Shade, il n'y a pas à avoir honte, je peux faire des trucs comme tous les autres dans la maison. Shade, nous sommes des sorciers, agitant des baguettes et utilisant la magie. »

Shade mit ses mains sur ses oreilles et serra les yeux. La magie n'était pas réelle…la magie n'était pas réelle. Son oncle l'avait battu chaque fois qu'il entendait le mot commençant par M ou qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre à la télé. Une fois, Dudley avait regardé un dessin animé sur un sorcier et l'oncle Vernon avait été tellement en colère qu'il avait pris la télé et l'avait jeté sur lui. Il ne regardait même pas le dessin animé, il nettoyait la cheminée. La télé était grosse et lourde et il se souvenait s'être évanoui quand la douleur l'avait frappé.

« S'il te plait, crois-moi. » lança Liam. « Ce que je te dis est vrai, nous sommes des sorciers. »

Shade regarda Liam alors qu'il parlait et fut choquée quand sa lumière ne vacilla pas. Comment pouvait-il dire la vérité ? La magie n'était pas réelle.

« Nous sommes nés le 31 juillet 1980 de James et Lily Potter. Tu es le premier né avec 1,8 kg et 45 centimètre de long, et je suis né peu de temps après avec 2,7 kg et 50 centimètre de long. » Liam se gratta le cou. « Ouais, désolé d'avoir monopolisé toute la nourriture alors que nous étions encore en maman. »

Shade donna à son frère un petit sourire. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il connaissant ses détails de naissance.

« Shade, connais-tu ton vrai nom ? »

Shade secoua la tête, embarrassé de ne même pas connaitre son propre nom. Les seuls noms avec lesquels il avait été appelé avant étaient, pute, monstre, suceur, mocheté, ingrat, imbécile et sans valeur.

Liam espérait qu'ils le laisseraient regarder les Détraqueurs aspirer les âmes de ces bâtards. Et encore, il serait surpris s'ils avaient même des âmes. « Ton vrai nom est Harry James Potter. »

Shade sourit doucement, répétant intérieurement son nom. Il avait un nom, un vrai, un vrai nom. Quelqu'un avait effectivement pris le temps de lui donner un nom…il avait même un deuxième prénom.

« Pendant quinze mois, nous avons vécu avec nos parents, mais le temps était mauvais à l'époque. Il y avait une guerre qui faisait rage dans le monde sorcier et nos parents nous ont cachés. Sais-tu ce qu'est une prophétie ? »

Shade réfléchit une seconde puis secoua la tête.

« Une prophétie est quelque chose qu'un voyant, quelqu'un qui peut prédire le futur, dit qu'il se produira quelque chose et cela se réalise presque toujours. Eh bien, il y avait une prophétie qui prévoyait qu'un de nous détruirait le Seigneur des Ténèbres actuel. La prophétie déclarait que l'enfant naîtrait à la fin du mois de juillet, et comme cela nous concernait, nous nous sommes cachés. Quand nous avons eu quinze mois, le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a trouvé et a essayé de nous tuer. Il nous a lancé le sort de la mort, mais le sort a rebondi et a déchiré son âme de son corps, le faisant fuir et se cacher. Le directeur de mon école, qui est l'un des plus forts du monde, nous a examiné et a déclaré que j'étais celui qui avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand il t'a examiné, il a constaté que tu n'avais plus de magie et que tu étais un cracmol. Un cracmol est quelqu'un qui est né dans une famille magique, mais qui n'a pas de magie. Je ne comprends pas complètement pourquoi ils l'ont fait, mais nos parents t'ont envoyé chez la sœur de maman et m'ont gardé. Ils ont dit qu'ils ne voulaient pas que tu te sentes mal de grandir avec nous et de ne pas avoir de magie, mais je ne les crois pas vraiment. Je pense que maman avait l'impression d'avoir échoué pour avoir accouché d'un cracmol et s'est débarrasser de toi avant que quelqu'un ne sache que nous étions deux. »

Shade essayait de suivre l'histoire de Liam, mais cela semblait totalement fou. Il ne voulait pas le croire, mais la lumière de Liam ne vacillait pas, alors il disait la vérité. Son oncle avait raison, il était sans valeur, même ses parents le pensaient. Ses parents s'étaient débarrassés de lui parce qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour eux, et qu'il était un embarras.

« En grandissant, je n'ai pas su que j'avais un frère jumeau. » poursuivit Liam. « Mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui manquait…quelqu'un de très important. J'avais l'impression qu'il manquait une partie de mon âme. Je ne savais pas que tu existais jusqu'à quelques semaines auparavant, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres a déclaré que je n'étais pas celui qui l'avait vaincu…que c'était toi. La raison pour laquelle le directeur pensait que tu étais un cracmol, c'était parce que tu avais utilisé ta magie pour nous sauver. Sirius et Remus avait supplié maman et papa de leur dire où ils t'avaient emmenés afin qu'ils puissent t'élever eux-mêmes. Ils ne se souciaient pas du fait que tu es de la magie, ils t'aimaient et voulaient te garder. Pendant des années, ils t'ont cherché, mais ils ne t'ont jamais trouvé. »

Shade pleurait, il aurait souhaité qu'ils le trouvent. Il avait supplié et plaidé tous les jours pour que quelqu'un vienne le sauver. Il voulait que quelqu'un l'aime et le tienne comme il avait vu d'autres parents le faire avec leurs enfants. Il avait l'habitude de regarder par la fenêtre et de regarder les papas jetant des balles avec leurs enfants et les poursuivants, les mamans consolant leurs enfants quand ils tombaient et embrassant leurs joues. Il avait désespérément voulu cela pour lui-même.

« Dès que j'ai découvert à propos de toi, j'ai commencé à te chercher. Nous avons enfin pu faire en sorte que mes parents révèlent où ils t'avaient emmenés et immédiatement les meilleurs amis de mes parents sont allés te chercher. C'est alors qu'ils ont appris ce que notre oncle t'a fait. »

Shade se leva, ses larmes coulant sur son visage. Non, il ne voulait pas que Liam sache combien il était dégoutant. Liam savait-il tous les hommes qui étaient venus chez lui pour le blesser ? Frénétiquement, il secoua la tête et recouvrit ses oreilles, rejetant la tête en arrière, il la claqua trois fois durement contre le mur.

« Je suis tellement, tellement désolé pour ce qui t'est arrivé. S'il te plait, ne te blesse pas, j'aimerais avoir su plus tôt, et je t'aurais sauvé. Sirius dit que lorsque nous étions bébé, je m'occupais toujours de toi, te protégeais. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ce que tu faisais dans les rues. Je souhaiterais pouvoir prendre ta peur et ta souffrance. Ce qui t'es arrivé était… »

Avant que Liam ne puisse finir, Shade courut dans son nid et recouvrit sa tête avec sa couverture, criant silencieusement dans son oreiller. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre. Liam savait…Sirius savait…Charlie savait…Bill savait…ils savaient tous qu'il était une sale petite pute. Ils savaient ce que son oncle lui avaient fait, ce que ces hommes lui avaient fait, ce qu'il avait dû faire dans les rues pour survivre. Quelques fois il avait pensé qu'ils savaient, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais laissé paraitre et ne l'avaient pas dit. Maintenant qu'il savait avec certitude qu'ils savaient, cela lui donnait envie de vomir. Comment pourraient-ils l'aimé ou le vouloir après la connaissance de ce qu'il avait fait ? Il n'était juste…pas digne d'être aimé. Il l'était tellement que ses parents l'avaient jeté chez sa tante et son oncle, le laissant abandonné à la porte sans même vérifier qu'ils le voulaient. Ils étaient embarrassés d'avoir donné naissance à un bébé aussi stupide et sans valeur que lui. Ils ne voulaient pas que quelqu'un sache qu'ils l'avaient eu, alors ils l'avaient abandonné avant que les gens ne puissent le découvrir. Ils le détestaient tellement qu'ils n'avaient même pas dit à Sirius où il était afin qu'il puisse lui donner une maison aimante. Il était stupide, dégoutant, sans valeur, une petite merde devant sucer des queues dans les rues pour de la soupe froide et du pain. IL ne méritait pas cette chambre, la nourriture et Liam, s'il restait, il allait ruiner sa vie, ainsi que celle de Sirius, Charlie et Bill.

Liam posa sa main sur son cœur, ayant l'impression que quelqu'un le poignardait. Il savait que c'était ce que son frère ressentait, le cœur d'Harry se brisait. Criant, il baissa et couvrit sa tête lorsque le verre de la fenêtre explosa, envoyant des éclats de verre qui tombèrent sur lui. Il put également entendre le miroir de la salle de bain se brise, ainsi que les tasses et les lunettes dans la pièce.

Bill et Charlie sautèrent sur leurs pieds et décollèrent pour la chambre de leur compagnon. Ils pouvaient sentir sa détresse à travers leur lien et ils devaient le rejoindre. Alors qu'ils prenaient les escaliers, leurs ailes éclatèrent dans leurs dos et ils commencèrent à envoyer des ondes calmes à leur compagnon. Quoi qu'il se passe, leur compagnon avait mal.

Bill saisit le bras de Charlie quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Charlie était tellement désespéré de rejoindre son compagnon qu'il n'avait pas remarqué les bouts de verre sur le sol. Aucun des deux ne portaient de chaussures et il n'y a avait aucun moyen d'arriver jusqu'à Harry sans se prendre du verre dans les pieds. Tirant sa baguette, Bill murmura quelques mots et le verre remonta du sol et se remit à la fenêtre.

« Sirius, occupes-toi de Liam, nous allons voir Harry. » dit Bill au-dessus de son épaule. Il savait que son père, Sirius, James et Remus les avaient suivis dans la chambre.

Sirius courut vers Liam qui était sur le sol, ses mains couvrant sa tête. Il saignait à cause de coupures sur ses mains, ses bras et sa tête, et il pleurait. Sirius posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et le retourna.

« C'est ma faute, j'ai blessé Harry. » s'écria Liam d'une voix brisé.

Sirius leva les yeux vers l'endroit où Bill et Charlie étaient agenouillés devant la tente d'Harry, roucoulant doucement vers lui.

« Liam, qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Harry voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé quand nous étions bébés. Je ne voulais pas le lui dire, mais il était vraiment fâché. Je lui ai parlé de la magie, cela l'a effrayé, mais il semblait bien après quelques minutes. C'est quand j'ai parlé du fait qu'on sache ce que son oncle avait fait et ce qu'il faisait dans les rues qu'il est devenu comme ça. Il a commencé à pleurer et à claquer sa tête contre le mur. Il a ensuite couru dans sa tente et couvert sa tête. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais tout à commencer à éclater. Je suis désolé Siri, je ne voulais pas le blesser, je suis désolé. » Liam se jeta sur son parrain en pleurant.

Sirius frotta doucement le dos de Liam, faisant attention aux coupures qu'il pouvait y avoir. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, chiot, il devait réagir en entendant la vérité. Harry a traversé l'enfer, et ces revers sont à prévoir. » Sirius tira Liam sur ses pieds. « Aller, va avec Moony, Liam, laisses-le te soigner. »

Liam secoua la tête en s'éloignant de son parrain. « J-je ne veux pas laisser Harry, il a si mal. Il se sent mal aimé et indésirable, honteux de lui-même. Il a l'impression de ne pas avoir sa place ici. Sirius, et s'il voulait partir ? Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui, je ne veux plus être seul. Je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant qu'il est à nouveau dans la rue, seul, effrayé et blesser. »

Sirius ramena Liam contre sa poitrine. « Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est lui montrer que nous l'aimons. Je ne pense pas qu'il va partir. Laissons ses compagnons le calmer et lui parler. » Sirius regarda son compagnon. « Moony, prends-le et soignes-le. »

Sirius poussa doucement Liam dans les bras de Remus et les regarda sortir de la pièce. Avec un grognement, ses yeux se posèrent sur James qui regardait, horrifié. Il voulait frapper son meilleur ami pour ce qu'il avait fait à ses chiots.

Shade pleurait tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Dans son désespoir d'arrêter la douleur dans sa poitrine, il commença à planter ses ongles dans ses bras, les enfonçant aussi fort que possible. Pourquoi, pourquoi avaient-ils dû savoir ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était heureux, se sentait aimé. Maintenant, ils savaient vraiment comment il était, ils connaissaient les choses sales qu'il avait faites.

Bill et Charlie fredonnaient tous deux pour Harry, poussant leur magie élémentaire en essayant de le calmer. Ils voulaient l'attraper et l'envelopper de leurs ailes, mais ils craignaient que cela n'aggrave davantage la situation. Ils pouvaient sentir qu'Harry saignait et il était difficile pour eu de contrôler leur créature, leur instinct naturel leur les poussant à prendre leur compagnon.

Shade pouvait se sentir se calmer et sa respiration devenir plus facile. Il savait que Bill et Charlie étaient proches et il voulait la sécurité que leur chaleur lui offrait. Sortant de la couverture, il se déplaça vers l'endroit où il pouvait sentir cette chaleur accueillante et se posa dessus.

Bill et Charlie avaient peur de bouger un muscle. Leur compagnon était entré dans leurs girons et s'était endormi. Ils savaient que si Harry avait été dans un bon état d'esprit il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il les laisse le toucher. Harry avait autorisé le lien à l'attirer vers eux, sollicitant la sécurité et le confort.

Bill redressa doucement l'un de ses petits bras de son compagnon, grimaçant quand il vit les dégâts qu'il s'était infligé. Plusieurs marques profondes et sanglantes couraient sur les bras là où il avait griffé.

« Sirius, peux-tu nous trouver un peu de Dictame, s'il te plait. » demanda Charlie tout en continuant à chantonné pour son compagnon endormi. Même si Harry dormait, il ne le faisait pas paisiblement. Il gémissait, ses secouait et reniflait.

James regardait complètement hypnotisé, voyant son petit garçon pour la première fois depuis quinze ans. Il ne pouvait pas croire combien il était beau et délicat. Harry était toujours minuscule, mais il avait pensé qu'il aurait grandi au fil des années. Harry avait l'air tellement plus jeune et différent de Liam. Il avait vu les horribles vidéos de son fils, mais cela avait cessé à l'âge de huit ans, il y a près de huit ans. Comment son précieux petit garçon avait-il survécu à tout ce qu'il avait traversé ?

« Regarde bien. » grogna Sirius à James. « C'est ce que tu as fait à tes enfants. Tu es responsable de toutes les douleurs et souffrances qu'Harry a subies depuis la nuit où tu l'as abandonné. Ce garçon est terrifié par un lit, qu'il associe au lit sur lequel il se faisait violé. Il est aveugle, ne peut pas parler et a peur du toucher humain. La raison pour laquelle il est si petit, James, c'est parce qu'il n'a jamais eu de repas approprié. Le dernier repas décent qu'il a eu avant d'arriver ici, est celui de cette terrible nuit d'Halloween. Lorsque tu étais au chaud dans ta maison, avec Lily et Liam, Harry était seul, affamé, effrayé et souffrant. Comment penses-tu qu'il s'est senti quand il s'est réveillé le matin où tu l'as abandonné, d'apprendre que sa maman, son papa et son frère étaient partis et qu'il était enfermé dans une pièce étrange où peu importe combien il pleurait, personne ne venait pour lui. Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il a pleuré pour toi avant qu'il ne soit trop épuisé pour cela ? »

James pleurait, les larmes étaient tellement fortes qu'il ne voyait plus son beau garçon.

« Nous l'aurions pris et l'aurions aimé. Nous ne soucions pas qu'il était un cracmol, nous adorions Harry pour ce qu'il était. Tu savais à quoi ressemblait la sœur de Lily et son mari, et pourtant tu as tout de même laissé Harry là-bas. Ne vois-tu pas, James, que les choses ne seront jamais bien à nouveau. Tu as nuis à tes deux fils et ils ne te pardonneront jamais. Tu n'as aucune idée de combien je veux te blesser, combien je veux te voir souffrir comme Harry a souffert. »

James ne pouvait plus rester debout. Tombant à genoux, il laissa tomber sa tête, les épaules secouées par ses pleurs.

« Je comprends que tu sois le père des garçons et tu dois être ici pour discuter de l'école à la maison, mais à part cela, je ne veux pas te voir chez moi. Tu laisses ces garçons tranquilles et tu nous laisses essayer de réparer les dégâts causés par toi et ta femme. »

Trébuchant sur ses pieds, James essaya d'apercevoir son fils une dernière fois, mais il était niché dans les ailes de son compagnon, ses reposant enfin paisiblement.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey ! J'espère que je n'ai pas mis trop de temps cette fois ! :o_

 _Je dois avoué que j'ai un peu flemmardé haha, mais quand j'ai vu que le temps passait j'ai décidé de finir ce chapitre ce soi- euh...ce matin ? Ouais parce qu'il est 3h du mat' ! Et donc ça fait...bah 3h que je traduis non-stop ! Et je dirais même plus vu que j'ai commencer un peu avant minuit...(j'me suis juste arrêté une demi seconde pour aller chercher une gaufre) Applaudissez-moi. *très fière*_

 _Haha j'vous embêtes pas plus et je vous laisses à votre lecture,_ _bien sûr ce chapitre n'est pas corriger, j'viens de le finir, attention vos yeux (en plus j'me suis dépêcher donc... xD)_

 _Merci à tous pour vos beau commentaires, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

« Il n'a pas mangé depuis deux jours. » murmura Charlie en regardant son compagnon assis contre le mur, ses genoux contre sa poitrine et son visage enfoui entre eux. Cela faisait deux jours qu'Harry s'était effondré après avoir appris la vérité, et depuis, il ne mangeait pas, ne faisait que dormir dans son nid ou faisait ce qu'il faisait actuellement. Il était incroyablement inquiet à propos de lui, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire.

Bill frotta sa poitrine, la pression exercée sur le lien et la détresse d'Harry lui causaient des douleurs physiques. Il put dire que Charlie ressentait la même en le voyant faire le même geste. « Il est pratiquement catatonique, le seul qu'il reconnait d'une certaine façon est Loki et c'est juste pour une caresse sur la tête. »

« Il ne peut pas continuer comme ça. » déclara Charlie avec inquiétude. « Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à souffrir avec Harry, Liam a à peine mangé ou dormi aussi et il a une sale gueule. »

Shade essayait de bloqué les voix de Charlie, mais c'était impossible. Il ne voulait pas entendre combien ils étaient inquiets ou comment Liam ne dormait pas, il voulait simplement qu'on le laisse seul. Il ne méritait pas leur compassion, pas maintenant qu'ils savaient tous ce qu'il avait fait avec son oncle et ce qu'il avait dû faire pour survivre. Il avait été tellement heureux pendant quelques temps alors qu'il pensait qu'il pourrait avoir une nouvelle vie avec des gens qui s'occupaient de lui, mais comment pourrait-on s'occuper d'un sale monstre comme lui ?

« C'est ça ! » grogna doucement Bill quand il sentit un autre pique douloureux dans son cœur. « Cela doit se terminer maintenant. »

Charlie saisit rapidement le bras de son frère quand il fit un pas en direction de leur compagnon. « Bill, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » murmura-t-il frénétiquement.

Bill retira son bras de la forte prise de son frère. « Tu as raison, Charlie, cela ne peut plus durer. Nous avons essayé en le suppliant et implorant et il nous a ignorés…il est temps de faire preuve de fermeté. »

Charlie hocha la tête à contrecœur. Il ne voulait pas effrayer ou bouleverser son compagnon, mais ils allaient le perdre s'ils ne faisaient rien bientôt. Harry avait déjà la peau sur les os, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sauter plus de repas. Il avait compris qu'Harry avait été blessé, il pouvait le ressentir par le biais du lien, mais se couper du monde n'allait pas l'aider.

Shade se raidit quand il entendit les pas se rapprocher, mais il ne leva pas la tête de ses genoux. Il était prêt à prendre chaque punition qu'ils lui donneraient pour avoir fait des mauvaises choses avec tous ces hommes. Il espérait simplement que cela serait rapide et que cela mette fin à ses souffrances. Un rapide coup fatal à la tête était plus humain que mourir lentement de faim. Il n'avait tout simplement pas la volonté de continuer, pas avoir connu brièvement ce que la vie aurait pu ressembler avec des gens se souciant de lui. Il ne pouvait pas revenir à la vie qu'il avait avant, il préférait mourir.

Bill s'agenouilla devant son compagnon, fronçant les sourcils quand il ne fit même pas attention à sa présence. Il savait que son compagnon savait qu'il était là, il pouvait le dire à la façon dont il se raidissait. « Shade, je sais que ce que tu as appris l'autre jour t'a blessé, mais il est temps d'arrêter de te morfondre et de prouver à tes parents et tous les autres que tu es forts et que tu ne permettras à personne de te battre. »

Shade voulait pouvoir rire au visage de Bill. Son oncle l'avait battu dès la première semaine où il a vécu avec lui. Il n'était pas fâché contre ses parents qui l'avaient abandonné et qui n'aimaient que son jumeau, son oncle lui avait toujours dit que ses parents ne voulaient pas de lui et qu'il n'était pas digne d'être aimé. Il était en colère parce qu'ils savaient combien il était sale. Ils savaient ce qu'il avait fait avec son oncle et ces autres hommes, et ils savaient qu'il avait sucé des queues pour de la soupe froide et du pain. Il avait toujours eu honte de ce qu'il devait faire, mais il n'avait jamais eu personne dans sa vie te n'avait donc jamais eu besoin de se soucier de ce qu'ils pensaient.

« Merde, Shade. » dit Bill. « Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tout le monde est inquiet pour toi, surtout Liam. Tu ne peux pas voir combien tout le monde se préoccupe de toi ? Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est te rendre heureux et donner la famille que tu mérites. Ce qui t'es arrivé n'est pas juste, et oui, nous savons ce que tu as fait pour survivre, et nous sommes fiers que tu ais fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour survivre jusqu'à ce que nous puissions te trouver et te sauver. »

Shade leva la tête, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Comment Bill pouvait-il dire qu'ils étaient fiers qu'il ait sucé des queues. Comment Bill et Charlie pouvaient-ils simplement le regarder ?

« Nous ne te laisserons pas dépérir et mourir. » ajouta Charlie avec force. « Nous venons juste de te retrouver et nous ne te laisserons pas partir…jamais. »

« Shade, si nous le devons, nous te forcerons à te nourrir. Nous ne voulons pas te blesser ou t'effrayer, mais nous nous inquiétons trop pour toi pour nous asseoir et ne rien faire. » Menaça Bill, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas à continuer. A ce moment-là, Sirius arriva, portant un plateau de nourriture, les yeux dardant de Bill à Charlie puis à son chiot qui pleurait.

« Hmm, tu sens ça, Shade ? » sourit Charlie. « Sirius t'as amené du jambon. » Ils savaient tous que le jambon était la nourriture favorite d'Harry.

La bouche de Shade saliva lorsque l'arôme du jambon lui arriva au nez. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils essayaient de le tenter avec du jambon, mais après avoir entendu ce que Charlie et Bill avaient dit, il ne pensait pas qu'il serait assez fort pour résister. Tout ce qu'ils lui avaient dit était la vérité, leurs lumières n'avaient pas vacillées une seule fois.

« S'il te plait, Shade, tu nous manque. Manges et reviens à nous…Liam a besoin de toi. » Plaida Charlie. « Nous avons besoin de toi. »

Avec l'aide de Loki, qui l'avait à peine quitté depuis deux jours, Shade se leva et se dirigea vers la table. Il se sentait faible et tremblant, ce qui était étrange parce qu'il avait l'habitude de passer beaucoup plus de temps sans nourriture.

« Ton corps s'est habitué à la nourriture. » déclara doucement Sirius comme s'il lisait dans l'esprit de son filleul. Posant le plateau devant Harry, il ajouta. « C'est pourquoi tu te sens si faible. Je te promets que tu te sentiras mieux après avoir mangé. Il y a du jambon, de la purée de pommes de terre et des haricots. »

Sentant l'odeur, Shade prit l'assiette et l'amena à son nez. Flairant le jambon, il le saisit rapidement et commença à le dévorer. Il n'avait pas remarqué combien il avait faim avant qu'il ne se décide à céder et à manger.

Sirius transmit à Bill une fiole de potion et hocha la tête en direction d'Harry. Harry était encore mal à l'aise en sa présence et accepterait probablement mieux la potion venant de Bill ou Charlie. Regardant la fiole, Bill hocha la tête et s'approcha lentement de son compagnon. « Shade, j'ai un médicament qui aidera pour ton estomac. Tu n'as pas mangé depuis deux jours et nous ne voulons pas que tu te sentes malade. »

Sans réfléchir, réagissant juste à l'instinct, Shade se pencha sur son assiette de nourriture et enveloppa ses bras projectivement autour.

Bill soupira tristement, il semblait que leur échec était pire que ce qu'ils pensaient. Harry n'avait pas protégé sa nourriture depuis le premier jour. Posant la fiole, il s'éloigna de la table et de son compagnon. Sentant une main sur son épaule, il se tourna pour voir les yeux chaleureux de son frère et son sourire triste.

« Au moins, il mange à nouveau. » murmura Charlie avec douceur. « Donne-lui quelques jours, il ira bien. »

Bill hocha la tête, ne voulant plus que tenir son compagnon dans ses bras et le protéger du monde. Il ne serait jamais en colère contre Harry d'être comme il était, mais il voulait désespérément pouvoir faire mieux, faire d'Harry un adolescent heureux et en bonne santé. C'était un peu décourageant de ne probablement pas avoir de compagnon avec lequel il pourrait avoir un lien complet et une famille, mais il n'aimerait pas moins Harry à cause de cela.

Shade tendit la main à contrecœur vers la bouteille et avala le médicament dégoûtant avant qu'l ne puisse toucher sa langue. Il ne voulait pas le prendre, mais il ne voulait pas que Bills soit plus en colère.

Reposant la bouteille sur la table, il retourna à sa nourriture et la finit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il voulait juste se dépêcher pour retourner à son mur où il se sentait le plus en sécurité. Il n'aimait pas être ouvert et vulnérable avec des hommes dans la pièce.

***HP

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Liam, la tête appuyée sur la table.

« Mieux que toi. » dit Sirius. « J'ai peur que quelqu'un ne te confonde avec un inferi. »

« Marrant. » dit platement Liam, tournant les yeux vers son parrain.

« Il se repose maintenant. » déclara Charlie, prenant une assiette et se servant du jambon et des pommes de terre. « Mais il a bien mangé et a pris un calmant pour son estomac. »

Liam fit un demi-sourire. « C'est bon, j'étais inquiet pour lui. »

« Nous l'étions tous. » déclara Remus tristement. « Mais nous sommes également inquiets pour toi. Tu as à peine mangé ou dormi depuis deux jours. »

Liam haussa les épaules. Il se blâmait pour l'effondrement de son frère, il aurait dû ne rien dire. « T-tu penses qu'il voudrait me voir ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir. Il avait peur d'aller dans la chambre de son frère, il ne voulait pas plus le contrarier.

« Je sais que le voudrait. » répondit Bill en poussant Liam avec son épaule. « Harry a besoin de toi, il craint probablement de t'avoir effrayé ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Liam fut sur le point de se lever, mais Remus le rassit d'une main ferme sur l'épaule. « Pas avant que tu n'aies mangé. »

« Je n'ai pas… »

« Pas avant d'avoir mangé. » grogna Remus, plaçant une assiette pleine de nourriture devant son filleul. « Ton frère mange à nouveau, maintenant c'est ton tour. »

Soupirant, Liam commença à manger, surpris de se trouver plus affamé que ce qu'il pensait. Avant de s'en rendre compte, il demandait à être resservi, souriant timidement à Remus.

« Maintenant, tu peux aller voir ton frère. » sourit Remus d'un air satisfait. Il était soulagé de voir qu'Harry et Liam mangeaient à nouveau, il s'était inquiété pour ses garçons.

Le professeur Snape arriva alors que Liam partait. Souriant, il fit un geste à son professeur puis si dirigea vers les escaliers. « Il a l'air mieux. » remarqua Severus, prenant place à table.

« Il a finalement mangé. » déclara Remus en donnant à l'homme sévère un sourire et une assiette de nourriture.

Severus ne s'attendait pas à se faire nourrir, mais il prit l'assiette avec reconnaissance. « C'est vraiment délicieux, ce n'est évidemment pas Black qui l'a fait. »

« Non, la cuisine n'est pas en feu, alors il n'a pas cuisiné. » Remus se mit à rire. « C'est moi, nous avons constaté que le jambon est la nourriture préférer d'Harry. »

Severus avala sa nourriture. « Eh bien, c'est excellent. Je me souviendrai de passer pendant les repas. »

Remus secoua la tête en souriant. « Tu es le bienvenue, Severus. » déclara-t-il avec sincérité. Remus fut choqué quand Severus rougit.

« J'avoue que je n'ai jamais eu le besoin de cuisiner pour moi-même. » admis Severus. « J'ai commencé à enseigner dès que je suis devenu maître de potions et j'ai été gâté par les elfes de Poudlard depuis. »

« Eh bien, puisque tu passeras autant de tems ici à enseigner aux enfants, il y aura toujours une assiette pour toi. » rit Remus.

« Où en est la potion ? » demanda Bill avec angoisse. Il priait que le fait de retrouver sa vue aiderait Harry à guérir. Cela devait être terrifiant d'être dans un endroit inconnu avec des étrangers et ne rien pouvoir voir.

Severus essuya ses mains et laissa tomber la serviette sur la table. Souriant, il posa deux fioles d'or sur la table devant lui.

Sirius haleta. « C'est fait ? »

Severus hocha la tête avec fierté. « C'était la potion la plus compliquée que j'ai jamais eu à préparer, mais je suis convaincu qu'elle fonctionnera. Il ne pourra jamais retrouver pleinement sa vue, mais il verra à nouveau. »

Tout le monde dans la pièce regardait les potions comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse sur la surface de la terre. « Pourquoi y'en a-t-il deux ? » demanda Charlie, brisant la tension dans la pièce.

Severus tendit la main et prit la plus grande des deux fioles. « Celle-ci, il doit la boire. Les ingrédients sont vraiment affreux, mais heureusement, j'ai pu l'assaisonner, alors il ne la vomira pas. » Doucement, il posa la fiole puis prit la plus petite.

« Celle-ci va directement dans les yeux. Trois gouttes par œil toutes les trois heures jusqu'à ce que le flacon soit vide. Ses yeux doivent rester enveloppés tout le temps et pendant vingt-quatre heures après la dernière dose. Après les vingt-quatre heures, nous pourrons enlever les bandages et voir si cela a fonctionné. »

Bill exhala bruyamment, regardant la potion dans la main de Severus. Severus Snape était le meilleure maitre des potions depuis Salazar Serpentard, s'il était convaincu que le potion fonctionnera…alors ça fonctionnera.

« Quand vas-tu le faire ? » murmura Charlie avec impatience.

« Dès qu'il vous donnera la permission. »répondit Severus, remettant les fioles dans la poche de sa robe. « Il s'agit de la seule chance. S'il panique à mi-chemin du traitement et refuse de continuer ou déchire les bandages avant qu'il ne soit temps, alors…il n'aura pas de deuxième chance. »

« Je vais lui parler. » dit Charlie ne se mettant debout. « Il veut désespérément cela. »

« Nous le voulons tous. » ajouta Sirius avec excitation. Il ne pouvait pas croire que, dans quelques jours, son chiot pourrait le voir pour la première fois depuis plus de huit ans.

***HP

Liam frappa doucement à la porte de son frère puis l'ouvrit délicatement et entra. Il sourit quand il aperçut son frère dormant enrouler autour de Loki. Aussi discrètement qu'il le put, il s'approcha de la paire et d'assit devant eux. Harry avait l'air si jeune et paisible accroché à son chien dans son sommeil.

Liam tendit la main et la superposa à celle de son frère, la différence de taille était incroyable. Tout de son frère était minuscule et délicat…comment quelqu'un pouvait-il blesser une si belle créature ? Comment ses parents avaient-ils pu abandonner leur bébé et ne jamais le regretter ? S'ils étaient juste allés le voir une fois, ils auraient pu le sauver plus tôt et ils auraient pu grandir ensemble.

En repensant à ce jour, des larmes tombèrent de ses yeux, se souvenant de la façon dont les jumeaux interagissaient. Ils étaient si proches, plus proches que des frères et sœurs normaux ou des meilleurs amis. La façon dont ils se déplaçaient, la façon dont ils se souriaient quand ils plaisantaient et terminaient les phrases de l'autre. Ils étaient aussi toujours physiquement proche l'un de l'autre, les épaules se touchants presque toujours. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler à voix haute pour se comprendre, leur lien de jumeaux leur permettant de communiquer télépathiquement. Sa jalousie était si forte qu'elle lui faisait mal. Cela aurait dû être ainsi pour Harry et lui, ils auraient dû être si proches. Ce n'était pas juste et il voulait AK ses parents et Dumbledore pour lui avoir enlevé cela à lui et son frère. (NT : _Ça va si je mets ça ? Vous comprenez ? Parce que 'Avada Kedavriser' c'est chiant à écrire, et surtout assez moche :p_ )

Laissant tomber son menton sur sa poitrine, Liam commença doucement à sangloter. Cela lui faisait mal de ne pas avoir de lien comme celui-là avec son jumeau. Ils ne souriraient jamais secrètement car ils prévoiraient une farce contre leur parrain. Ils ne se partageraient jamais leurs pensées et ne termineraient jamais les phrases de l'autre. Harry ne serait jamais capable de rire et de se moquer de lui, de s'amuser. Son frère avait été trop blessé, avait subi trop d'horreur inimaginables aux mains de tous ces bâtards alors que ses parents le gâtaient.

Shade bougea contre Loki, enfonçant ses mains dans sa fourrure douce et chaude. Il dormait très bien quand, tout à coup, il sentit comme si quelqu'un le frappait en plein cœur. Il fut alors frappé par de si forts sentiments de solitude et de désespoir que cela lui fit mal au cœur et lui apporta des larmes aux yeux.

S'asseyant en se frottant la poitrine au niveau de son cœur, Shade ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Immédiatement, ses yeux tombèrent sur Liam se tenant non loin de lui. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui, la lumière qui l'entourait était terne, presque comme s'il y avait une ombre sur elle. En écoutant plus attentivement, il sembla que son frère pleurait. Sentait-il la tristesse de Liam ? Pourquoi Liam allait-il si mal et pourquoi pouvait-il le sentir ?

Ses propres larmes tombant, Shade tendit la main vers son frère. Il n'aimait pas que Liam soit si triste et pleure. Quelqu'un avait-il blessé son frère ? Il fut momentanément choqué par la pointe de colère qu'il éprouva à la pensée de quelqu'un faisant du mal à son frère. Liam était si gentil et attentionné, pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il le blesser ? Il n'était pas un monstre sale comme lui, Liam était un bon garçon, c'est pourquoi ses parents l'avaient gardés lui et l'avait abandonné.

Incapable de supporter la douleur dans son cœur et les reniflements de son frère, Shade se pencha en avant et toucha doucement la tête de Liam, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il voulait enlever sa main, le toucher était mal, mais son instinct lui disait de consoler son frère. Quand les pleures de Liam de plus en plus forts, Shade se pencha et enveloppa ses deux bras autour de lui et tira doucement sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Liam enveloppa ses bras autour de son frère alors qu'il pleurait, s'accrochant désespérément à lui. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Harry le réconfortait…le touchait. C'était tellement bon d'être dans les bras d'Harry…ça sentait comme à la maison.

Charlie, Severus et Sirius se tenaient devant la porte, les yeux plein de larmes alors qu'ils étaient témoins de cette scène déchirante entre des jumeaux magiques qui n'auraient jamais dû être séparés. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être empathes pour sentir que les garçons souffraient et voulaient être ensemble.

Severus s'éclaircit doucement la gorge. « Donnons-leur un peu de temps. »

Hochant la tête, Charlie et Sirius reculèrent de la chambre et fermèrent la porte. « C'était tellement triste. » déclara Sirius, ses larmes tombants sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôlées.

« Ça l'était, mais c'était aussi très prometteur. » dit Severus en clignant rapidement des yeux pour que ses propres lares ne tombent pas.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Sirius.

« Harry touchait Liam, le câlinait et le réconfortait. » dit Charlie avec un petit sourire.

« En effet. » dit Severus en souriant. « Il semblait aussi qu'Harry ressentait la douleur de Liam, ce qui signifie que malgré tout ce qu'Harry a subi, il n'est pas trop tard. »

« Je dois le dire à Bill. » dit Charlie en souriant comme un enfant.

Severus et Sirius regardèrent Charlie partir pour la cuisine. « Ce garçon est mordu. » rit Sirius.

« Qu'il le soit. » déclara Severus. « Il y a encore un long chemin à parcourir. »

« Mais maintenant, ils ont de l'espoir. » sourit Sirius.

***HP

Liam était assis à côté de son frère, ravie qu'Harry le laisse si près. Il était toujours choqué qu'Harry l'ait tenu quand il pleurait. Il avait été encore plus choqué quand il avait constaté qu'Harry pleurait aussi…qu'il pleurait parce qu'il pleurait. Quelque chose avait changé entre eux, il pouvait le sentir profondément. Il y avait une chaleur dans sa poitrine et il pouvait encore plus sentir son jumeau.

« Toc, toc, on peut entrer ? »

Liam sentit Shade se tendre. Prenant le risque, il fit frôler son doigt sur ceux de Shade, lui faisant savoir que tout allait bien. Il fut récompensé lorsque son frère se pencha un peu vers lui au lieu de s'écarté.

Sirius ne manqua pas la légère interaction entre ses deux garçons et cela fit bondir son cœur. « Nous avons quelque chose d'important à te dire, c'est bon si on entre ? »

« Tout va bien, Shade. » dit calmement Liam. « C'est juste Sirius, Bill et Charlie. »

Tendant la main pour à peine l'effleurer, Shade hocha la tête pour Liam. Il n'aurait jamais pensé chercher volontairement le contact avec un autre, mais Liam était chaleureux et son contact était réconfortant.

« Ça va ? » demanda Sirius en prenant un siège en face de Liam qui avait les yeux encore rouges et gonflés.

Liam sourit. « Ouais, ça va bien. Mieux que bien en fait. »

« Bien, bien, mes nouvelles rendra tout ça encore mieux. » déclara Sirius. « Le professeur Snape à ms au point une potion dont il est confiant du fait qu'elle restaurera une partie de la vue de Shade. »

La tête de Shade se leva sèchement, cherchant un signe que Sirius mentait. Lorsque la lumière de Sirius resta stable, des larmes commencèrent à tomber de ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas avoir trop d'espoir, mais Sirius croyait sincèrement que cela fonctionnerait, alors il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y croire aussi. Pas un jour ne passait sens qu'il ne souhaite retrouver sa vue, voir autre chose que le visage haineux de cet homme qui lui avait versé ce liquide brûlant dans ses yeux. C'était la dernière chose qu'il avait vue et depuis, cela était gravé dans sa mémoire.

« C'est incroyable. » s'écria Liam avec enthousiasme. « Je savais que le professeur Snape pouvait le faire. »

« Shade, le veux-tu ? Veux-tu nous laisser te soigner les yeux ? Nous devons te toucher pour le faire, mais cela ne sera que ta tête et tes yeux. » Expliqua Sirius, priant pour que son filleul accepte.

Shade hocha vigoureusement de la tête, n'ayant même pas besoin de réfléchir. Il n'y avait rien qu'il ne ferait pas pour avoir la chance de revoir.

Sirius sourit à son petit filleul. « Excellent. Maintenant, le professeur Snape devra être celui qui soignera tes yeux, car il est un expert. C'est un traitement en deux parties. D'abord, tu devras boire une potion, puis tu auras besoin de gouttes dans tes yeux toutes les deux heures et tes yeux devront rester enveloppés jusqu'à ce que le professeur Snape enlève les bandages. Penses-tu pouvoir gérer cela ? Tu as seulement une chance, si tu ne suis pas le traitement et ne fais pas exactement ce que le professeur Snape dit, tu ne recouvriras jamais la vue. »

Shade mordit doucement sa lèvre inférieure, l'idée qu'un autre homme le touche ne lui plaisait pas. Mais juste pour cette fois, n'importe quoi pour pouvoir voir à nouveau. Regardant vers Sirius, il hocha la tête frénétiquement.

« Charlie et moi resterons avec toi lorsque que le professeur sera dans ta chambre, ainsi que Sirius et Liam. » dit Bill, dans l'espoir de détendre son compagnon. « Nous ne te laisserons pas seul. »

La pensées d'être dans la chambre avec tant d'hommes aurait dû le terrifier, mais cela le fit se sentit chaud et protégé. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cela se produisait, il allait pouvoir voir le monde à nouveau.

Il serait incroyable de voir ce à quoi tout le monde ressemblait. Il avait essayé de les imaginer dans sa tête, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu quelque chose, il avait oublié à quoi ressemblaient les choses simples…comme les yeux ou les cheveux.

« Es-tu prêt à commencer maintenant ? » demanda Sirius. « Le professeur Snape attend dans le hall si tu l'es. »

Shade se leva en regardant nerveusement vers la porte. Il le voulait, il le voulait vraiment, mais il était quand même terrifié de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

Hochant la tête vers Bill et Charlie, Sirius s'approcha de la porte et appela Severus.

Tremblant, Shade saisit la main de Liam d'une main et de l'autre la fourrure de Loki. Comme Sirius, la couleur de cet homme était bleu avec un soupçon de rose, mais il avait un peu plus de rose que Sirius et c'était plus sombre.

Liam détestait que son frère ait peur, mais il était ravi qu'il s'accroche à lui. « Shade, voici le professeur Snape, mon professeur de potions. C'est un homme sévère avec une attitude sarcastique, mais il ne te blessera jamais et c'est un foutu génie. »

« Merci, Potter, pour cette brillante introduction. » grogna Severus, essayant de garder la morsure de sa voix. Il pouvait dire qu'Harry était proche de s'évanouir, et non seulement il ne voulait pas effrayer le garçon, mais il était aussi anxieux de commencer le traitement.

Severus concentra son attention sur Harry. « Bien, enfant, pour que ce traitement fonctionne, je devrais toucher les yeux et la tête, mais je te promets que je ne te blesserais pas et que je t'expliquerais ce que je vais faire avant de le faire. »

Shade enveloppa ses bras autour de lui, tremblant. La voix de l'homme était profonde et très intimidante. Liam avait dit qu'il était un homme très sévère, mais il lui avait promis qu'il ne le blesserait pas.

Bill et Charlie échangèrent des regards inquiets, craignant qu'Harry ne veuille plus le faire. « Shade, le professeur Snape ne te blessera pas. Veux-tu aller jusqu'au bout ? Nous ne te forcerons pas si tu n'es pas prêt. » dit doucement Bill, ne voulant pas effrayer son compagnon.

Shade secoua rapidement la tête et fit un petit pas hésitant vers son professeur. Il voulait désespérément cela et il pourrait supporter les mains de l'homme sur lui tant qu'il ne touchait que sa tête et ses yeux.

« Bien, alors, ce traitement ne devrais pas te faire mal, mais tu pourras ressentir des picotements et des brûlures. Si cela commence à devenir trop, fais-le nous savoir et je t'apporterais une potion pour la douleur. Cela serai l'idéal si tu te posais, mais je sais que cela te rendrais mal à l'aise. Après avoir bu la potion, je vais avoir besoin que tu incline la tête en arrière et que tu gardes les yeux ouverts. Je vais placer trois gouttes dans chaque œil puis les bander. Es-tu prêt ? »

Shade regarda frénétiquement en direction de Bill et Charlie. Il était terrifié et ses instincts lui disaient de les chercher pour être protégé et réconforté. Il se souvint vaguement d'avoir ramper vers eux il y a deux jours lorsqu'il s'était effondré, et ils l'avaient fait se sentir plus en sécurité qu'il ne se l'était jamais senti.

Sentant la peur, l'anxiété et le besoin d'Harry, Bill et Charlie s'approchèrent lentement de leur compagnon. « Veux-tu que nous tenions tes mains ? » demanda Charlie.

Shade secoua la tête mais frôla ses mains sur leurs bras. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir gérer quelqu'un le retenant, ce qui le ferait se sentir pris au piège. Il pensait pouvoir gérer le fait de tenir leurs bras, de cette façon il pouvait les sentir mais il pouvait aussi être prêt. (NT _: Je pense que c'est dans le sens 'prêt à s'enfuir', j'ai un peu de mal avec cette traduction, mais je ne trouve pas vraiment mieux. L'expression étant 'be in charge.', si quelqu'un trouve mieux )_ )

« Vas-y, Shade, tiens-nous le plus fort possible. Charlie et moi sommes grands et solide, tu ne nous feras pas mal. » Déclara Bill.

Shade avala rapidement la potion puis hésita une minute avant de laisser tomber ses mains sur les bras chauds et très grands de Bill et Charlie. Il n'avait pas besoin de les serrés, cela lui suffisait de savoir qu'ils étaient là.

« Bien, Shade. » dit Severus avec la voix la plus douce qu'il pouvait faire. Le garçon était visiblement tremblant et terrifié. Il le respectait pour avoir le courage de leur faire confiance et d'aller jusqu'au bout malgré sa peur aveuglante. « Incline la tête vers l'arrière et essaies de rester aussi immobile que possible et de garder les yeux ouverts. Après avoir mis les gouttes, ferme rapidement les yeux et gardes-les fermés. »

Shade tressaillit violemment quand la première goutte frappa son œil, les images de la dernière fois que du liquide avaient été versées dans ses yeux lui revenant à l'esprit, provoquant un sanglot.

« Ça va aller, Shade, ça va aller. » murmura Bill dans l'oreille de son compagnon tout e l'entourant doucement d'ondes calmantes. « Tu as presque fini. »

Severus le fit aussi vite qu'il le put, il ne pensait pas que le garçon pourrait en supporter plus. La seule chose qui le tenait debout était les garçons Weasley. Il venait de mettre le bandage quand la magie d'Harry l'envoya valser à travers la pièce et dans le mur.

Shade cria et commença à se débattre quand tout devint complètement sombre. Il n'avait jamais été dans une obscurité complète avant. Il avait toujours vu des couleurs, à moins qu'il ne soit tout seul dans une pièce, mais même alors, il y avait encore des éclats. Il n'aimait pas cela, il ne voyait pas où les personnes se trouvaient.

« Ne le laissez pas déchirer le bandage. » grogna Severus en se remettant debout.

Bill tacla son compagnon, déployant ses ailes et l'en enveloppant. Il n'essaya pas de parler parce que Shade était trop perdu pour cela, mais il commença à fredonner doucement, poussant vers lui sa magie elfique, espérant le détendre et l'aider à s'endormir.

« I-Il ne peut pas voir ! » haleta Liam, saisissant sa tête.

Sirius se précipita aux côtés de son filleul. « Chiot, tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

« Pas de couleurs, pas de couleurs ! » cria Liam, tombant à genoux près de son frère. « Pas de couleurs ! »

« Liam, peux-tu entendre les pensées de Shade ? » demanda Severus, trébuchant vers la paire. La magie de d'Harry lui avait donné un sacré coup.

« Je…je peux entendre des bribes. » cria Liam, des larmes tombant de ses yeux. « Il a peur parce qu'il ne voit aucune couleur. Il n'a jamais été dans le noir avant. »

Severus lui tendit une potion calmante à Charlie. « Vois si tu peux la lui faire boire. » ( NT : _J'ai un peu de mal dans la traduction de la phrase suivante, qui est_ : "I would try spelling it directly in, but I don't want to risk pissing off his magic even more that what it is." _Je comprends pour la deuxième partie de la phrase, mais pour la première partie je ne vois pas. Donc si quelqu'un sait comment dire :3_ )

Charlie essaya d'expliquer à Harry ce qu'il avait besoin de faire, mais il n'écoutait pas. Voyant que Bill l'encourageait, il se saisit du menton d'Harry et versa la potion dans sa bouche, la ferma et la serra jusqu'à ce qu'il avale.

Shade essaya de cracher l'ignoble liquide de sa bouche, mais quelqu'un lui tenait la bouche fermée. Pourquoi étaient-ils si méchants ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

« Tu es en sécurité, Shade. » s'écria Liam. « Ce médicament était juste pour t'aider à te détendre. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, nous essayons simplement d'aider. Te rappelles-tu de la potion pour réparer ta vue ? »

Shade essaya de se concentré sur la voix de son frère, mais il n'aimait vraiment pas le noir. Il ne pouvait pas voir les couleurs, il ne pouvait pas voir qui était dans la chambre avec lui et s'ils mentaient.

Liam ne pouvait pas croire qu'il pouvait entendre la voix de son frère dans sa tête. C'était faible et brouillé, mais pour la plupart, il pouvait comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que leur lien soit suffisant pour qu'ils puissent parler télépathiquement. « Il peut dire quand nous mentons. » déclara-t-il. « Cela a quelque chose à voir avec les auras. »

Shade se détendit dans les ailes de Bill, haletant d'épuisement. « Voilà, petit, tu es en sécurité. » déclara Bill avec douceur. « Je sais que tu as peur, mais rien de mal ne t'arriveras ici. Rappelles-toi, Shade, c'est ta seule chance de voir à nouveau, tu dois être courageux. »

Shade ne pouvait plus se battre, il était épuisé et ses membres semblaient lourds. Il ne savait pas sur quoi il était posé, mais c'était chaud, confortable, et il sentait comme des plumes. Il voulait enlever les bandages de ses yeux, mais il pouvait entendre Bill l'encourager, lui rappelant pourquoi il les avait. Il voulait revoir, mais il ne s'attendait pas à cela, l'obscurité totale.

Severus passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux noirs. « C'est la pire partie, je suis désolé d'avoir oublié de te prévenir pour l'obscurité. » Il aurait dû penser à cela aussi, il savait que le garçon pouvait voir les auras.

Severus fit signe à Charlie et Sirius de le suivre dans le couloir. Fermant la porte derrière lui, il fouilla dans sa robe et sortit quelques flacons et leur passa. « Potion calmante et de sommeil sans rêves, n'hésitez pas à les utiliser si il recommence à péter les plombs. Nous avons dix-huit heures de gouttes puis encore vingt-quatre heures avec le bandage. Il est impératif qu'il continu. Si cela se gâte, vous pouvez le stupéfier. Cependant, il y a de bonnes chances pour que sa magie se déchaine. »

« Nous, les elfes, avons une façon d'endormir nos soumis, bien que cela fonctionne plus facilement lorsque nous sommes complètement accoupler. » expliqua Charlie, empochant la potion. « Nous ne voulons rien faire qui risque de bouleverser Harry, mais si cela est nécessaire, nous le ferons. »

Severus hocha la tête. « Faites ce qu'il faut, mais ne le laissez pas enlever ce bandage. Je reviendrais dans trois heures. »

HP***

Bill était assis, appuyé contre le mur avec la tête de son compagnon dormant sur ses genoux. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que Shade, après son pétage de plomb, s'endorme, son corps étant faible après des années d'abus et de malnutrition. Il se sentait tellement mal pour son petit compagnon, il n'avait pas du tout pensé à la façon dont il réagirait en lui coupant la vue des auras. Il avait dû avoir peur d'être subitement plongé dans l'obscurité.

« J'espère qu'il va dormir jusqu'à ce que Severus revienne. » murmura Charlie.

« Cela va durer encore une logue quarantaine d'heures. » soupira Bill, regardant Liam qui dormait déjà. Il semblait que l'ouverture du lien et la peur de son frère l'avaient épuisé aussi.

« Il est vraiment beau. » soupira Charlie, regardant le visage angélique de son compagnon.

Bill renifla. « Je ne sais pas comment nous avons eu la chance d'avoir un compagnon si spécial. »

« Je ne sais pas non plus, mais je ne vais certainement pas remettre cela en question. » rit Charlie.

« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. » déclara Bill. « Ce ne sera pas facile. Il ne pourra jamais assez guérir pour se lier complètement, ou même se sentir assez à l'aise pour quitter cette maison. »

Charlie regarda son frère, comme lui, il savait combien il avait voulu son propre compagnon avec un troupeau de petits enfants aux cheveux roux. Maintenant, ce rêve ne se réaliserait probablement jamais. Harry n'avait connu que la douleur et la dégradation chez les hommes, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il veuille s'engager dans quelque chose de sexuelle avec eux.

« Nous allons gérer. » soupira Charlie. « Harry est la priorité. »

« Bien sûr. » Bill hocha la tête.

HP***

« Après avoir enlevé le pansement, je veux que tu attendes quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir les yeux. » insista Severus en priant à qui écoutait que la potion ait marché…même un peu. Cela avait duré quarante-deux heures, Harry s'était plusieurs fois effondré, après chaque traitement et, à deux reprises, ils avaient dû le forcer à prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Liam avait expliqué que ce n'était pas que l'obscurité le déclencheur à chaque fois, mais aussi le souvenir du jour où il avait été aveuglé. Le garçon méritait que quelque chose se passe bien dans sa vie, la restauration partielle de sa vue serait un miracle pour lui.

Shade trembla alors que le professeur enlevait ses bandages. Il était physiquement et mentalement épuisé et il était impatient de retrouver ses couleurs. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que le traitement serait aussi difficile, mais c'était terrifiant et épuisant. A ce stade, il n'avait aucun espoir que cela ait marché, il ne se plaindrait plus jamais de voir les couleurs, au moins c'était quelque chose…c'était mieux que l'obscurité totale.

« Cela va fonctionner, Shade. » essaya Liam de le rassurer. Il le fallait, son frère méritait de récupérer sa vue.

Severus déroula le bandage puis reculé. Tirant sa baguette, il fit un mouvement et diminua les bougies. Si cela avait fonctionné, les yeux d'Harry seraient extrêmement sensibles pendant un certain temps. « Bien, Shade, ouvre lentement les yeux. »

Il avait peur, il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et ne voir que l'obscurité ou ses couleurs. Il ne pensait pas avoir beaucoup espérer, mais il l'avait fait. Il voulait tellement voir, plus que tout autre chose.

Sirius essuya les larmes de ses yeux. Son filleul avait l'air tellement effrayé, vulnérable et innocent, là, les larmes s'échappant de ses yeux serrés. Il ne lui reprochait pas d'avoir peur d'ouvrir les yeux, si cela ne marchait pas, son filleul serait dévasté. « C'est bon, chiot, ouvre les yeux. »

Le cœur battant dans sa poitrine, Shade ouvrit lentement les yeux. C'était trop brillant, tout était si brillant que cela lui faisant mal aux yeux. Rapidement, il les ferma et les recouvrit de sa main.

« La lumière lui fait mal aux yeux. » expliqua Liam en fronçant les sourcils. Le professeur Snape avait affaibli les lumières, il faisait presque noir dans la pièce.

Severus sourit, c'était un bon signe. « Ses yeux seront sensibles pendant un certain temps. Peut-être lui faudrait-il des lunettes de soleil. » Tournant de nouveau sa baguette, il éteint toutes les bougies, sauf une. « Bien, enfant, réessaies. »

Shade pouvait sentit une petite bulle d'espoir se gonfler dans sa poitrine. La lumière d'avant était la chose la plus brillante qu'il ait vu depuis la perte de sa vue. Cette fois, avec détermination, il ouvrit les yeux et les maintint ouverts malgré la légère brûlure.

Bill et Charlie attendirent avec inquiétude alors qu'ils regardaient leur compagnon qui se tenait là, les yeux écarquillé. La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent, fut que la nébulosité (NT : _Quand j'ai écrit ce mot ça m'a tué j'sais pas pourquoi xD_ ) était parti, laissant derrière la plus belle couleur émeraude qu'ils avaient jamais vue. (NT : _D'ailleurs je me demande comment ils peuvent voir que la 'nébuleuse' est parti avec juste une bougie…et atténuée en plus !_ ) « Shade, tu peux cligner des yeux. » déclara Bill en douceur quand il remarqua que les yeux de son compagnon ne clignaient plus.

Shade clignota rapidement cinq fois en regardant la personne devant lui. Pour la première fois depuis plus de huit ans, il pouvait voir autre chose que des couleurs. Les couleurs étaient encore là, mais elles brillaient doucement autour d'une personne. Il pouvait voir la personne clairement…plus clairement qu'il pouvait se rappelé avoir vu quelqu'un. Il pouvait dire par les couleurs que c'était Liam, son frère, qui lui souriait.

« Hé là, j'espère que ce n'ai pas de voir ma sale tronche en premier après des années d'aveuglement qui te désappointe. » plaisanta Liam.

Shade paniqua quand Liam commença à devenir flou, il ne voulait pas perdre l'image de son frère. Paniquant, il tendit la main vers Liam, ne voulant pas le perdre à nouveau pour l'obscurité.

Liam saisit doucement la main de son frère. « Shade, tout va bien, tu ne seras plus aveugle. Tu dois cligner des yeux et tu pleures, c'est pourquoi je semble flou maintenant. »

Agrippant Liam d'une main, il se frotta les yeux avec l'autre. Il haleta quand son frère redevint normal, bien que cela redevienne rapidement flou alors que ses larmes continuaient à tomber. Liam était si grand, il ressemblait à une version plus âgée de l'enfant qui avait été dans ses rêves.

« Je suppose qu'il peut voir ? » demanda Sirius, les doigts croisés.

Shade se retourna pour voir à quoi ressemblait Sirius. Il cria et trébucha sur Liam lorsqu'il repéra quatre grands hommes qui se tenaient près de lui et le regardaient. Il savait qui étaient qui en raison de leurs couleurs, mais ils étaient tous si grands…surtout Bill et Charlie.

« Hé, ne panique pas maintenant. » déclara Liam doucement. « Ils ne vont pas te blesser…Je ne vais pas te blesser. »

Le cœur de Shade battait erratiquement dans sa poitrine. Etre capable de voir à nouveau était incroyable, mais c'était aussi extrêmement écrasant. Il y avait tellement de choses à voir qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de balayer la pièce, mais en même temps, il essayait de garder les yeux sur les hommes. Ils étaient beaucoup plus grands que ce à quoi il s'attendait et les muscles de Charlie étaient plus gros que sa tête. Gémissant, Shade s'appuya contre son mur et glissa vers le bas. Portant ses genoux sur sa poitrine, il enroula ses bras autour d'eux et enfonça son nez dans ses genoux, les yeux écarquillés et regardant tout le monde.

Severus s'éclaircit la gorge, en détournant à contrecœur les yeux du garçon brisé sur le sol. « Je crois que nous l'accablons. Je reviendrais pour vérifier ses yeux quand il se sentira plus calme. » Il était ravi que sa potion ait fonctionné et il était impatient d'examiner les yeux pour comparer l'analyse à la précédente.

Sirius sourit à son filleul, il détestait voir la peur dans ses yeux. « Je vais aider Remus avec le diner. Félicitations, Shade. »

Shade regarda le professeur et son parrain alors qu'ils partaient, se sentant mieux avec moins d'hommes dans la pièce. Sentant une humidité sur sa main, il baissant le regard et sourit quand il vit Loki. Avec une main tremblante, il tendit la main pour caresser son beau chien, mais se figea. Tendant sa main devant lui, il la tourna et balança ses doigts avec étonnement. Il pouvait voir sa main !

Bill tira le bras de Charlie et fit un mouvement de tête vers la porte. Il ne voulait pas quitter leur compagnon, mais il avait besoin de temps pour se réadapter. Il avait l'air si adorable assis là-bas en regardant sa main comme si c'était la chose la plus incroyable qu'il ait jamais vu auparavant.

Charlie attira l'attention de Liam et lui mima qu'ils partaient. Il ne voulait pas gêner Harry en parlant, il était complètement hypnotisé par le fait de se voir pour la première fois après plus de huit ans.

Après que tout le monde soit parti, Liam s'assit sur le sol en face de son frère et attendit. Harry portait sa main de haut en bas de son bras, inspectant tous les petits détails. Il était tellement heureux pour son frère, il le méritait, et plus encore.

Shade leva les yeux, surpris de voir sue tout le monde, à l'exception de Liam, était parti. Il ne pouvait pas croire que lui et Liam étaient des jumeaux, Liam était tellement plus grand que lui. Saissant sa longue tresse, il regarda ses cheveux corbeau et regarda les cheveux roux de Liam.

Liam sourit tristement. « Tu as les cheveux de papa et moi ceux de maman. »

Shade étudia son frère en se demandant s'il ressemblait à Liam. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas vu et même alors il ne le faisait qu'en utilisant la salle de bain. Il était jeun à cet âge et il ne se souciait pas de ce à quoi il ressemblait.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Liam avec préoccupation. Son frère le regardait en clignotant à peine.

Shade leva ses mains et les fit courir sur son visage, comparant ses traits à ceux de Liam.

« Tu veux voir ce à quoi tu ressembles ? »

Mordant nerveusement ses lèvres, Shade se leva et s'approcha lentement de la porte de la salle de bain. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait se voir, il se voyait toujours comme un petit, maladroit garçon débraillé dont les cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. D'innombrables hommes à qui il avait rendu service avaient dit qu'il était beau, mais les hommes disaient toutes sortes de choses quand ils se faisaient sucés. Les hommes qui travaillaient à la _maison_ avaient également dit qu'il était beau, et c'est pourquoi sa carte était toujours pleine…les hommes payaient même le double pour être avec lui.

Ouvrant la porte, il se dirigea vers le miroir, mais s'arrêta juste avant. Avait-il vraiment envie de voir ce à quoi il ressemblait ? Se retournant, il regarda anxieusement son frère qui l'avait suivi jusqu'à la porte. Même à une distance de quelques mètres entre eux, il pouvait voir combien Liam était grand par rapport à lui. Le sommet de sa tête arrivait à peine aux larges épaules de Liam. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il pouvait voir, sa vie avait tellement changé depuis ce jour dans les toilettes du parc où il pensait que cela allait être son dernier.

« Tout va bien, Shade. » déclara Liam. « Je suis là pour toi. »

Shade sourit en voyant que la lumière de Liam ne vacillait pas. Son frère était si bon, pas étonnant que ses parents l'aient voulu. Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il blesser Liam ?

« Ne pense pas cela ! » cria Liam, incapable de retenir ses larmes. « Tu es une très bonne personne, meilleure que moi. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, nos parents étaient des bâtards égoïstes qui étaient plus préoccupés par leurs suppositions que par leur bébé. S'il te plait, Shade…Harry, ne crois pas que tu as mérité ce qui t'aies arrivé…ce n'est pas le cas. Tu étais le meilleur bébé, demande à Sirius et Remus, ils diront que tu n'as jamais pleuré. »

Shade n'aimait pas voir Liam pleurer, cela lui faisait mal au cœur. Retournant vers lui, il s'arrêta juste devant lui et tendit la main pour essuyer une larme. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il touchait volontairement quelqu'un, mais il ne voulait pas voir son frère blesser. Faisant un petit sourire, il posa doucement sa paume sur la joue humide de Liam.

Les larmes de Liam vinrent plus vite, et, d'une main tremblante, il couvrit la main de son frère qui était sur sa joue. « Je ne laisserai jamais quelqu'un te blesser à nouveau, Harry, je le jure. »

Shade sourit, il aimait entendre son vrai nom. Il ne pensait pas qu'Harry était le meilleur nom qu'il n'ait jamais entendu, mais c'était mieux que monstre, garçon, salope ou pute.

« Es-tu prêt à voir ce à quoi tu ressembles ? » demanda Liam en frottant ses dernières larmes.

Shade recula et se tourna vers le miroir. Respirant profondément, il se dirigea vers lui et regarda. Ses yeux s'élargirent de choc face à la personne lui retournant son regard dans le miroir. Il n'y avait pas moyen, c'était impossible, c'était impossible. Il était un petit garçon si laid, sa tante le lui avait dit d'innombrables fois, mais le garçon dans le miroir n'était pas laid du tout.

Shade glissa ses doigts sur ses joues et tira ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas croire à quel point il était joli at à quel point ses yeux étaient verts. Sortant sa langue, il rit en même temps que le miroir. Déplaçant ses sourcils de haut en bas, il commença à faire de folles grimaces au miroir.

Liam rit de son frère, il était trop mignon. « Tu vois, même si nous sommes différents, nous nous ressemblons encore un peu. Tu sembles être mon mignon petit frère, non pas à mon grand frère. »

Shade se regarda attentivement dans le miroir, Liam avait raison, ils semblaient un peu semblables. Bien que leurs couleurs d'yeux soient différentes, la forme était la même. Même si tout sur lui était plus petit, ils avaient les mêmes joues et le même nez. Il avait cependant bien l'air d'être le petit frère de Liam, il n'avait guère grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu.

Levant sa chemise, il haleta d'horreur en voyant toutes les cicatrices sur sa poitrine. Sachant qu'il y en avait sur son dos, il tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il pouvait voir. Des larmes tombèrent de ses yeux quand il vit toutes les lignes grotesques jonchant sa peau pâle…il avait l'air d'un cauchemar.

« Non. » dit Liam en baissant la chemise de son frère. « Le professeur Snape a des lotions qui feront disparaitre les cicatrices. Dans quelques mois, tu ne sauras même pas qu'elles étaient là. » Liam soupira alors qu'Harry portait le doigt sur chaque côte proéminente. « Entre la nourriture et les potions, tu prendras du poids rapidement. » Liam ne lui dit pas que le dommage était déjà fait, Harry ne n'allait pas devenir plus grand et il allait toujours être tristement maigre.

Shade laissa un dernier regarda dans le miroir puis se tourna vers Liam. Il devenait un peu fatigué et ses yeux piquaient.

« Le professeur Snape a dit que tes yeux seraient plus sensibles pendant un certain temps. Pourquoi tu ne te coucherais pas et tu ne les reposerais pas ? »

Hochant la tête, Shade attendit que Liam sorte de la salle de bain avant de sortir. Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à se rapprocher de Liam et à quelque reprises, le toucher, mais c'était encore un peu trop.

Liam s'approcha de la porte. « Je vais en bas pendant que tu te reposes, mais si tu as besoin de moi, envoies Loki, il saura me trouver. »

Shade sourit à son, frère et donna un signe timide. D'une certaine manière, il ne voulait pas que Liam parte, mais il était épuisé et ne pensait pas pouvoir s'endormir s'il était dans la chambre. Il avait également peur que s'il s'endormait, il se réveillerait à nouveau aveugle, et cela le détruirait. Il y avait tellement de choses à voir et il ne voulait rien manquer.

Il n'avait jamais eu à remercier Dieu avant, mais il remerciait Dieu maintenant pour lui avoir envoyé Liam, Sirius, Bill et Charlie.

Se couchant, il sourit quand Loki trotta vers lui et se blottit contre lui. Il ne pensait pas que ça vie pourrait être mieux que ça. Il pourrait rester heureux, dans sa petite chambre, en sécurité avec son chien et sa famille et être le garçon le plus heureux de la terre.

* * *

 _*fond devant tant de mignotitude*_

 _Franchement c'est un de mes chapitres préférés, Shade qui retrouve la vue quoi !_

 _Bill et Charlie me font un peux pitié par contre, haha._

 _En relisant ma note d'en haut je me rend compte que la fatigue, ça fait vraiment parler. Et ça rend joyeux bizarrement._

 ** _Review Guest !_**

 **adenoide :** _Salut ! C'est des idées mais ce n'est pas à moi de choisir x) J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! :3_

 **hitori :** _Hey ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !_

 **anonyme :** _Salut ! Eh bien que répondre ? Je ne trouve pas ton commentaire très...utile. En grande partie parce que je ne suis que la traductrice, je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur le déroulement de l'histoire, et à mon avis, ce n'est pas que le dernier chapitre que tu as dû 'survolé' pour ne pas avoir vu le gros TRADUCTION dans le résumé et ceci cité dans à peu près...toutes mes notes de chapitres.^^ Et au contraire, peut être que ça dure en longueur, mais je trouve que ce sont des étapes assez importantes en sachant ce que Harry a subi, mais chacun son avis je suppose. Eh bien pour clôturer cela, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : Si tu n'aimes pas, ne lis pas ! ^^_

 **Guest :** [Que James, Lily et dumby crèvent dans d'atroces souffrances !] _Je suis parfaitement d'accord ! xD_

 **Yukiodu44 :** _Contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent, j'espère que tu as autant aimer celui-ci ! ;)_

 **Guest :** [Magnifique histoire ! Superbe ! J'ai hâte de lire la suite ! Merci pour la traduction et bravo à l'auteur pour son talent !] _Hey ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé et je ne manquerais pas de dire à l'auteur que son histoire est apprécié ! :3_

 _Byyye, moi j'vais me coucher ^^_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello ! Étonné de me voir si tôt ? Moi aussi ! Le chapitre n'est pas super long, en tout cas par rapport aux derniers il ne l'est pas x) Donc ça à été rapide ^^_

 _J'aimerai remercier tout ceux qui ont mis une review, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de répondre avant d'avoir fini ce chapitre mais vous êtes géniaux ! A peine le chapitre posté ma boite de réception se faisait déjà bombarder de review, (à 3h heure du matin quand même, bande de couche tard ! xD) alors merci, merci, merci :D_

 _On pourrait croire que vu que j'ai fait vite, j'aurai corrigé, mais nan ! J'ai essayer j'vous jure, mais au bout de quelques paragraphes, j'en ai déjà marre._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Ouvrant ses yeux, Shade fit une grimace quand la douleur les traversa à cause de la lumière. Fermant les yeux de nouveau et les serrant fermement, il chercha dans son nid d'oreillers les lunettes de soleil que Liam lui avait donné la veille avant de s'endormir. Il sourit quand Loki le poussa avec son museau, ses lunettes de soleil doucement saisies entre ses dents.

Donnant à son chien très intelligent un tapotement affectueux sur la tête, il prit les lunettes de soleil et les mit. Respirant profondément, il rassembla le courage pour essayer d'ouvrir les yeux à nouveau. Il regarda avec crainte le paysage de sa chambre apparaître. Il avait honnêtement pensé que la veille était un rêve…un rêve merveilleux et incroyable.

Après que Liam l'ait quitté, il avait essayé de ne pas s'endormir. Il était terrifié que si fermait les yeux et s'endormait, il se réveillerait à nouveau aveugle. Malheureusement, toute cette excitation l'avait fatigué et ses yeux avaient commencés à brûler horriblement. Il avait seulement prévu de les fermer pendant quelques minutes pour se reposer, mais il s'était endormi. Il devait être plus épuisé que ce qu'il pensait parce qu'il avait dormi toute la nuit sans un seul cauchemar.

Regardant sa chambre, il haleta quand il aperçut une fenêtre. La veille, il ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué, mais c'était compréhensible car il avait été trop occupé à se regarder pour la première fois depuis huit ans. Il avait également vu Liam, son étonnant, gentil et parfait frère. SE levant sur des jambes tremblantes, il se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre.

La lumière qui traversait la fenêtre était éclatante. Même avec ses lunettes de soleil, cela brûlait ses yeux sensibles. C'était le soleil ? Même quand il vivait avec sa tante et son oncle, il ne voyait pas beaucoup le soleil. Ils ne voulaient pas que les voisins le voient, de sorte qu'il n'était jamais autorisé à être près des fenêtres. Clignant rapidement des yeux à cause de la brûlure, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda dehors.

En dépit de la brûlure et de ses yeux larmoyant, il regarda par la fenêtre le monde extérieur. Il devait admettre, que ce n'était pas la plus jolie vue. Tout ce qu'il voyait de sa fenêtre était les toits sales d'autres bâtiments et de certaines voitures, mais pour lui, c'était incroyable.

Souriant, il regarda les voitures conduites au loin, s'émerveillant de toutes les couleurs différentes. Levant les yeux, il haleta quand il vit des nuages blancs et pelucheux dans le ciel bleu. Il se souvint de quand il écoutait sa tante essayant d'encourager son cousin à voir des formes dans les nuages. Dudley, étant le cochon qu'il était, n'avait jamais rien vu de plus que de la nourriture dans les nuages. Maintenant, il avait finalement la chance de chercher des formes lui-même dans les nuages. Il eut un petit rire quand il repéra une chaussure, un arbre et ce qui ressemblait à une tête de cheval. Malheureusement, ses souvenirs étaient flou sur ce à quoi beaucoup de choses ressemblaient, et il n'avait de toute façon jamais pu voir grand-chose enfermé dans la maison de son tuteur.

Liam regardait tristement son frère regardé par la fenêtre. Il était tellement fasciné que ne l'avait pas entendu frapper à la porte. Il avait ressenti la floppé d'émotions d'Harry à travers leur lien en développement. C'était triste que regarder une à fenêtre sale rende son frère heureux. Enfer, sa fenêtre n'avait même pas une bonne vue.

Se raclant la gorge, Liam attendit que son frère se retourne avant de parler. Shade était effrayé facilement, alors il voulait qu'il sache qu'il était là avant de parler. « Si jamais tu es assez à l'aise, ma chambre en face à une belle vue sur le parc. Il y a des arbres, des fleurs, un étang et même une aire de jeux pour les enfants. »

Shade regarda la porte avec impatience. Il aimerait absolument voir des fleurs et des arbres, mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir quitter la sécurité de sa chambre. Ici, il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin et il savait où tout ce se trouvait, en dehors de cette porte, c'était un grand inconnu et cela le terrifiait.

Liam pouvait voir à quel point son frère avait envie e de regarder à sa fenêtre, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt. Cette pièce était le premier endroit où il s'était senti en sécurité, et il faudrait un moment avant qu'il ne puisse en sortir. « L'offre tient toujours, pas de précipitation. Rappelles-toi, Shade, tu n'es pas prisonnier ici. Tu es libre d'aller et venir, simplement, ne part pas sans nous le faire savoir. »

Enveloppant ses bras autour de lui, Shade secoua énergiquement la tête. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un prisonnier, mais il n'y avait aucun foutu moyen qu'il quitte cette pièce. A la simple pensée de partir, sa poitrine se serrait et sa respiration devenait difficile. Il ne partirait pas d'ici à moins qu'il n'y soit forcé.

« As-tu faim ? » demanda Liam en entrant dans la pièce.

Souriant, Harry hocha la tête. Avec toute cette excitation, il en avait oublié de manger.

« Moi aussi. » rit Liam. « Sirius apportera de la nourriture dès que cela sera prêt. Comment vont tes yeux ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieur, il ne voulait pas paraître ingrat en disant que cela lui faisait mal, mais il ne voulait pas non plus mentir. Et si l'homme qui avait fait la potion se fâchait contre lui parce qu'il pleurnichait comme un bébé et l'aveuglait à nouveau.

Liam fit la grimace quand il entendit son frère dans sa tête. Il ne captait pas toutes ses pensées, seulement celles liées à de fortes émotions. « Tu peux dire que ça fait mal, Severus ne sera pas en colère. Il ne peut pas t'aider s'il ne sait pas si quelque chose ne va pas. Tes yeux te font-ils mal ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il pouvait voir à nouveau, pour souffrir d'une centaine d'aiguilles lui piquant les yeux. La douleur, il en avait l'habitude, il pouvait gérer.

« Severus est là et il voudrait examiner tes yeux ? Le peut-il ? »

Tendu, Harry hocha la tête à contrecœur. Il ne voulait vraiment pas voir l'homme à nouveau, mais il avait fait de grands efforts pour lui rendre la vue, le moins qu'il pouvait faire était de laisser l'homme l'examiner.

Liam sourit doucement à son frère. « Ça ira, je serai là avec toi. Le professeur Snape veut juste s'assurer que tes yeux ont bien guéris. »

« Toc, toc. » déclara Sirius, debout à la porte ouverte avec un grand plateau de nourriture. « Je viens avec le petit-déjeuner. »

Se sentant toujours extrêmement submergé, Shade retourna à son mur en sécurité et baissa la tête de manière soumise. Il aimait être capable de voir, mais tout était beaucoup plus intense.

Sirius regarda Liam avec questionnement, mais son filleul ne fit qu'hausser les épaules. « Bien alors, je laisse ça ici pour vous, je retourne à la cuisine et je vais harceler un peu Moony. » Plaçant le plateau sur la table, Sirius se tourna ensuite et les laissa. Il avait espéré rester un moment, mais il y avait évidemment quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec Harry aujourd'hui.

Shade se sentit horrible pour la manière dont il avait agi. Sirius était venu avec un gros sourire sur le visage, mais il était parti l'air triste. Glissant sur le mur et sur le sol, il se mit la tête entre ses jambes et commença à pleurer. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Liam se précipita vers son frère et s'assit sur le sol devant lui. Il semblait que juste quand ils faisaient des progrès, quelque chose faisait faire un pas en arrière à son frère. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était cette fois, mais il était disposé à être patient et à aider Harry.

Lentement, Liam tendit la main, ses doigts effleurant ceux d'Harry. « Tout va bien, Shade. Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Est-ce que c'est tes yeux, est-ce qu'ils te font si mal ? »

Shade glissa ses lunettes de soleil pour pouvoir doucement essuyer ses yeux. Oui, ils brûlaient, mais ce n'était rien qu'il ne pouvait gérer. Comment était-il censé dire à Liam que ce n'était pas ses yeux qui le bouleversaient, mais toutes ses émotions ? Il n'en avait jamais ressenti autant et cela lui donnait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Liam récupéra un peu des pensées de son frère, mais elles étaient brisées et indéchiffrables. « Shade, je veux vraiment que tu te concentres sur ce que tu veux me dire. » demanda-t-il.

Poussant de nouveau ses lunettes de soleil, Shade ferma les yeux et fit comme son frère lui avait dit. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque pense qu'il était en colère et ingrat, tout était tout simplement trop incroyable pour lui. Il avait été détesté, abusé, affamé, violé, avait dû se débrouillé de lui-même, aveugle et vivant seul et dans la peur quotidienne, de ne pas avoir de toit chaud sur la tête, toute la nourriture dont il avait besoin, la sécurité, la compagnie, une famille lui déclarant son amour, et maintenant, il pouvait l'avoir. C'était juste beaucoup pour lui.

Liam eut les larmes aux yeux quand Harry lui communiqua le problème. « Ne te sens pas mal, Shade, ce que tu ressens est tout à fait compréhensible. J'ai pleuré presque tous les soirs parce que mes émotions étaient également à fleur de peau. Rappelles-toi juste, s'il te plait, que personne ici ne te blessera jamais. Je ne pourrais pas imaginer ma vie maintenant sans toi. Avant même que je sache qui tu existes, j'avais toujours eu l'impression qu'il y avait quelqu'un de très important qui manquait dans ma vie. Donnes-nous juste une chance et laisses-nous t'aider. »

Souriant, Shade tendit la main et toucha celle de son frère. « Je vais essayer. » dit-il, essayant de communiquer télépathiquement avec son frère.

Le sourire de Liam fut aveuglant. « C'est génial, Harry. Oh, je veux dire, Shade. »

Shade secoua la tête négativement. « S'il te plait, Harry. » déclara-t-il par le biais de son lien.

« Tu veux être appelé Harry maintenant ? » demanda Liam avec excitation.

Shade, maintenant Harry, hocha la tête. Il n'était plus le rat aveugle qui sucer une queue pour du pain et de la soupe. Il était Harry et Harry avait une famille qui voulait l'aimer et le protéger. Désormais, c'est ainsi qu'il voulait être appelé…Harry.

« C'est formidable. » s'écria Liam. « Je le dirai à tout le monde. Maintenant, pourquoi ne mangerais-tu pas ton petit-déjeuner avant que cela ne refroidisse ? »

Se sentant bien mieux, Harry se leva et laissa Loki le conduire à table. Il n'avait pas besoin du chien pour l'aider à se débrouiller, mais Loki l'aidait à se calmer et à le sentir plus en sécurité. Espérons qu'ils ne l'emporteraient pas maintenant qu'il pouvait voir. Il avait peut-être été terrifié par Loki au début, mais maintenant il l'aimait. C'était agréable d'avoir un compagnon constant non-humain.

Liam s'était assis devant Harry et commença à manger sa propre nourriture. « Je parie que c'est génial d'être capable de voir à nouveau. »

Harry regarda avec étonnement toute la nourriture dans son assiette. C'est ce à quoi l'assiette de son cousin ressemblait, pas la sienne. Il n'avait jamais vu tant de nourriture pour lui. Il avait toujours dû se contenter des restes qu'il pouvait trouver dans les poubelles, et maintenant, il y avait des pancakes au beurre et au sirop, des saucisses, et ce qui semblait être une sorte de pomme de terre, tout pour lui. Gémissant, il prit un pancake collant à ses doigts et le mit dans sa bouche.

Liam fut attristé, horrifié et franchement impressionné quand Harry réussi à mettre tout un pancake dans sa bouche. Ce n'était pas sa faute si ses habitudes alimentaires étaient atroces, mais il devrait bientôt commencer à apprendre à utiliser des couverts. A l'heure actuelle, ils étaient plus préoccupés par la nourriture. Harry était affreusement maigre.

Harry pensait qu'il était au paradis, le sirop était encore meilleur que les brownies de la mère de Bill et Charlie lui avait envoyé. L'assiette maintenant vie, il l'a pris et commença à la lécher. Il ne risquerait pas de perdre une seule goutte de ce délicieux sirop.

Liam ne put retenir son rire. « Je suppose que tu as apprécié ton petit-déjeuner ? »

Rougissant, Harry posa l'assiette et hocha la tête. Il pourrait bien manger des pancakes pour le petit-déjeuner tous les matins.

« Bien. » sourit Liam. « Pourquoi tu n'irais pas te doucher et moi je vais y aller et dire au professeur Snape que tu es prêt pour le voir. »

***HP

Harry était couché dans son nid avec sa tête enterrée dans la fourrure de Loki quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Grimaçant, il s'assit correctement. Ses yeux lui faisaient vraiment mal maintenant et sa tête le martelait également.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? » demanda Liam, se précipitant aux côtés de son frère.

Harry donna à son frère un sourire douloureux et hocha la tête. Malheureusement, au mouvement la douleur s'allongea et doubla et il vomit sur le sol.

« Professeur ! » cria Liam. « J'ai besoin d'aide. » Il avait laissé l'homme à l'extérieur pour pouvoir avertir Harry de son arrivé.

Severus se précipita et évalua rapidement la situation. Le petit garçon Potter était en boule sur le côté, la tête entre ses mains, pleurant à côté d'un tas de vomis. Agitant sa baguette pour jeter une sort de diagnostic, il constata que les nerfs de ses yeux étaient sensibles et enflammés, ce qui causait une énorme quantité de douleur pour le garçon et une affreuse migraine.

Poussant une potion de douleur dans la main de Liam, il lui ordonna de la donner à son frère puis envoya un Patronus à Bill et Charlie. Ce qu'il allait faire allait bouleverser le garçon, et il serait dans son propre intérêt physique d'avoir ses compagnons à côté pour l'aider. Il se souvint clairement de la magie du garçon quand celle-ci l'envoya voler à travers la pièce.

La douleur dans la tête d'Harry était si aveuglante qu'il ne pouvait dire qui était dans sa chambre où ce qu'ils disaient. Il put sentir quelque chose de frais se coller à ses lèvres et il essaya de se débattre, mais la douleur était trop grande, il abandonné rapidement et avala le mauvais liquide qui se trouvait alors dans sa bouche.

« C'est ça, Harry. » dit doucement Liam. « Ce n'est qu'une potion pour la douleur. » Il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait rien ressenti à travers son double lien.

Bill et Charlie se précipitèrent dans la chambre, trébuchant l'un sur l'autre. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demandèrent-ils en même temps, ressemblant beaucoup à leurs frères, les jumeaux.

« J'ai besoin d'envelopper les yeux d'Harry pendant quelques heures pour les reposer. » Expliqua Severus, invoquant un tissu noir.

« Il n'aimera pas ça. » murmura Charlie.

« Excellente déduction. » répliqua Severus. « Pourquoi diable pensez-vous que je vous ai appelé tous les deux ? »

Harry était couché sur le sol, haletant, avec Loki au-dessus de lui, gémissant. La douleur dans sa tête s'était beaucoup atténuée, mais ses yeux le brûlaient encore beaucoup.

La première chose que Bill voulut faire fut de déployer ses ailes et d'en enveloppé son compagnon, mais maintenant qu'Harry pouvait voir, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Ils devaient encore discuter de la magie avec lui, rien d'autre n'avait été dit à ce sujet depuis qu'Harry s'était effondré il y a une semaine. IL n'y avait pas moyen qu'il soit prêt à gérer l'existence des créatures et encore d'autre. Le garçon paniquerait s'il voyait des ailes pousser dans son dos.

Charlie s'agenouilla devant son compagnon mais ne le toucha pas. « Harry, amour, peux-tu m'entendre ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Gémissant, Harry fit un très petit signe de tête. Sa tête pouvait bien se sentir mieux, il ne voulait pas cracher sur sa chance en la déplaçant pour autant.

« Désolé pour la douleur. » déclara Charlie avec tristesse. « Tes yeux doivent simplement devenir plus solides. C'est comme exercer un nouveau muscle, cela va faire mal pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à être bien utiliser. Pour m'instant, la meilleur chose pour tes yeux c'est qu'ils soient envelopper et qu'ils se reposent. »

Harry secoua la tête avec plus d'ardeur. Il ne voulait plus être coupé de tout. Il était terrifié par le noir.

« Nous resterons avec toi. » ajouta Bill avec douceur, agenouillé à côté de son frère. « La douleur est la façon dont ton corps te dit que cela fait trop et que maintenant il faut du repos. Tu ne veux pas trop fatiguer tes yeux, ou tu redeviendras aveugle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Reniflant, Harry secoua une nouvelle fois la tête. Maintenant qu'il voyait, il préférerait perdre une jambe que de reperdre la vue. C'était incroyable de pouvoir voir le monde qui l'entourait.

« Que dis-tu de cela, Harry. » offrit Severus. « Permets-moi d'appliquer une potion apaisante dans tes yeux, puis on les enveloppera pendant une heure, si au bout d'une heure, ils vont mieux, je les laisserai enveloppés une autre heure. Nous alternerons avec bandage puis sans bandage toutes les heures jusqu'à demain matin. Il est impératif que tes yeux se reposent. »

Severus se pencha pour envelopper les yeux d'Harry, mais le garçon tressaillit violemment et s'éloigna de lui. « Harry, permettrais-tu à Charlie de les envelopper ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry n'avait pas eu l'intention de se reculer, mais l'homme avait eu l'air si grand et effrayant en s'approchant de lui. Regardant Charlie et ne voyant que de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers lui en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil à contrecœur.

Charlie prit le bandage et les gouttes pour les yeux à Severus. « Trois gouttes par œil. » Instruit Severus.

Tremblant, Harry pencha la tête en arrière et attendit. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire, il se rappelait combien cela avait été horrible la dernière fois, qu'on lui avait bandé les yeux et coupés de ses lumières.

Charlie grimaça quand il vit comme les yeux de son compagnon étaient injectés de sang. Presque tout le blanc était rouge et irrité. « Bien, Harry, prend une profonde inspiration. Rappelles-toi, trois gouttes par œil puis tu fermes les yeux. »

Bill se sentait horrible pour son petit compagnon, mais son cœur fit un bond quant Harry tendit la main et se saisit de la sienne. Il était difficile de ne pas serrer sa main, mais il savait qu'Harry s'opposerait à cela. Pour le moment, il devait éviter tout type de contact, et il l'avait bien compris.

Harry essayait de ne pas le faire, mais il tressaillait à chaque goutte dans ses yeux. Les visions de l'homme qui l'avait aveuglé naissant devant ses yeux, mais il s'accrochait à Bill avec une main et Loki avec l'autre. Cela l'aidait à revenir sur terre, l'aidait à se rappeler qu'il était là, en sécurité avec son frère, et non dans l'horrible maison de son oncle.

« Presque terminé, c'est très bien. » commenta Charlie. « Bien, j'enveloppe juste rapidement et c'est tout. »

Bill avait été prêt à aider Harry lorsque sa vue serait coupé, sachant que cela le ferait paniqué, mais à la seconde où son frère fixa le bandage, Harry vola en arrière, claquant fortement son dos contre le mur. Tremblant, il glissa sur le sol et passa ses bras autour de ses genoux.

« Harry. » l'appela doucement Liam. « C'est bon, tu es en sécurité. » Fronçant les sourcils, il leva les yeux vers tout le monde quand il ne reçut aucune réponse de son frère. « Je…je ne le sens pas. »

Sirius posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son filleul. « Peut-être qu'il te bloque. Il a peur et a mal, il veut peut-être te protéger de le sentir à travers le lieu. »

« Mais c'est l'une des utilités du lien, pour que je puisse sentir et savoir ce qui lui arrive. Comment puis-je l'aider s'il me bloque ? »

« Mets-toi à sa place. » déclara Severus. « Si tu étais souffrant, voudrais-tu qu'Harry souffre aussi, ou fermerais-tu le lien ? »

« Je fermerais le lien. » répondit Liam faiblement. Il n'avait jamais voulu être la cause de la douleur ou de la souffrance de son frère. « Mais comment peut-il savoir le faire ? »

« Surement à l'instinct. » déclara Bill. « Vous êtes des jumeaux et il est facile de voir qu'Harry te vois comme un protecteur. Il ne voudrait pas que tu aies mal à cause de lui. »

Faisant un signe de tête distrait, Liam s'assit devant son frère. « Je suis là, Harry. Je sais que tu as peur, mais je ne te quitterais pas. Je continuerai à te parler jusqu'à ce que le bandage soit enlevé et que tu puisses voir. »

***HP

Harry était épuisé. Pendant les dernières quarante-huit heures, il avait dû laisser Charlie lui mettre des gouttes dans les yeux toutes les heures et avoir ses yeux enveloppés la plupart du temps. Si ce n'était grâce à son frère et ses histoires sans fin, il n'aurait jamais survécu tout ce temps dans le noir.

Hochant la tête, Severus baissa sa baguette. « Tes yeux vont beaucoup mieux, mais tu vas devoir garder les lunettes de soleil pendant au moins une semaine. Si cela recommence à faire mal, je veux que tu fermes les yeux pendant un certain temps et que tu les repose. Je détesterai devoir remettre le bandage encore une fois. Compris ? »

Harry hocha la tête en mettant les lunettes de soleil avec une main tremblante. Il ferait tout ce que l'homme en noir avait demandé, il ne voulait plus jamais être dans le noir.

« Je laisse quelques gouttes pour les yeux à Charlie pour les utiliser toutes les deux heures. » Severus tendit une petite fiole à Charlie.

Harry regarda l'homme sombre se retourner pour partir, se mordant la lèvre, il fit un rapide pas en avant et saisit le bras de Liam.

« Professeur. » lança Liam en souriant à son frère alors qu'il communiquait télépathiquement avec lui. « Harry vous remercie pour lui avoir rendu la vue. Vous ne savez pas combien cela comptait pour lui. »

Severus donna au garçon un de ses rares sourires. « Tu ne devrais pas me remercier, Harry, et je peux imaginer ce que cela signifie pour toi. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus fortes que j'ai rencontrées, ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire. Je sais que tu as peur pour l'instant, mais tu peux te lever contre ton passé et vaincre tes peurs. Ne laisses pas ce que ton oncle et ces malheureux bâtard t'ont fait te blesser et te garder enfermé ici, ne les laisses pas gagner. Tu es plus fort qu'eux. »

« Wow ! » haleta Bill après que Severus ait quitté la pièce. « C'est chose la plus gentil que je l'ai entendu dire à quelqu'un. »

« Et tu as vu le sourire ? » Charlie se mit à rire.

Sirius acquiesça de la tête avec un air hébété. « Un peu effrayant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry était confus, il n'était pas courageux. S'il était courageux, il se serait battu contre tous ces hommes, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Ils étaient tous beaucoup plus grands et forts que lui, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il gagne. Il n'aimait pas non plus être blessé, et le fait de coopérer signifiait qu'ils ne le battraient pas ou ne le tortureraient pas. Il ne s'était pas battu lorsque cet homme m'avait aveuglé.

« Harry, veux-tu en savoir plus sur la magie ? » demanda Sirius.

Se tendant, Harry tendit la main et attrapa Loki pour le soutenir. Pendant des années, il avait appris que tout ce qui avait à voir de près ou de loin à de la magie ou des choses étranges le ferait se faire battre.

« Ça va si tu ne veux pas. » ajouta Bill rapidement lorsqu'il vit le visage de son compagnon pâlir.

« La magie n'est pas mauvaise, Harry. » dit Liam en s'approchant lentement de son frère. « Nous tous ici avons de la magie, même Loki. Il n'est pas un chien ordinaire, il est en partie Croup, qui est un chien magique. »

« Il y a tant de choses merveilleuses que peut faire la magie. » dit Charlie en tendant sa baguette. « C'est ma baguette, Harry, et c'est ce avec quoi j'ai analysé tes yeux. Tu te souviens ? »

Harry haleta quand il vit toutes les belles couleurs autour du bâton. Il se souvint l'avoir touché et d'avoir senti la chaleur qu'elle émettait.

Sirius tira aussi sa baguette. « Nous avons tous des baguettes, Harry, c'est ce qui nous aide à canaliser notre magie. Un jour, quand tu seras prêt, tu pourras en avoir une à toi. »

Harry fut pris d'une crainte mêlé d'émerveillement quand tout le monde sorti son bâton magique et lui montra. Jamais il n'avait vu tant de belles couleurs. En voulait-il un ? La magie n'était-elle pas mauvaise ? D'abord, ses parents ne voulaient pas de lui parce qu'il n'avait pas de magie, puis sa tante et son oncle le détestaient parce qu'il en faisait. C'était très déroutant.

Liam réfléchissait aux pensées d'Harry ? Tout cela n'était pas clair, mais cela lui suffisait à comprendre ce à quoi son frère pensait. « Harry, pourquoi ne pas nous laisser te raconter l'histoire de la magie ? »

« Nous aurions besoin de Remus pour ça. » rit Charlie. « Il en est professeur. »

« Et du pop-corn. » chantonna Sirius. « Beaucoup de chaud, délicieux pop-corn beurré. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Harry ? » demanda Liam avec excitation. « Veux-tu grignoter du pop-corn pendant que Remus nous raconte une histoire ? »

« Remus ? » demanda Harry à son frère télépathiquement. Il se souvenait d'avoir entendu le nom de l'homme, mais ne devait pas l'avoir encore rencontrer.

Liam donna à son frère un sourire chaleureux. « Remus est notre autre parrain et il est génial. Il crève d'envi de te revoir, mais il ne voulait pas s'imposer à toi. »

« Remus est un total nerd en histoire. » déclara Sirius affectueusement. « Il aime lire et apprendre des choses et il sait bien raconter des histoires. »

Harry ne savait pas s'il pouvait gérer le fait de rencontrer un autre homme, mais tout le monde semblait tellement excité par l'histoire et le pop-corn qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher leur plaisir. Il était également un peu curieux d'en entendre plus sur la magie et d'essayer cette chose, le pop-corn. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais Sirius l'avait dit d'une façon que cela semblait être quelque chose de bon à manger.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Harry. » dit doucement Bill quand il sentit la peur venant de son compagnon. « Tu as tout le temps du monde pour en apprendre plus sur la magie. »

Suçant sa lèvre, Harry secoua la tête. « J-je veux entendre. » déclara-t-il à son frère en utilisant leur étrange lien mental.

« C'est parti ! » cria Liam avec excitation. « Pop-corn et l'heure de l'histoire dans la chambre d'Harry. »

Un sourire sur le visage, Harry secoua affectueusement la tête à son frère idiot.

* * *

 _J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que ça avance, ça recule de trois pas, puis ça avance de deux, pour reculer encore ! xD_

 ** _/!/_**

 ** _Alors petit flash info pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant._**

 ** _L'auteur n'a pas fini cette histoire, pendant un bout de temps elle à eu le syndrome de la page blanche et l'a laissé de côté, puis elle a posté un chapitre il y a quelques mois (le prochain que je vais traduire) en disant que l'inspi était revenu...mais disons que les chapitres ne coulent pas à flot j'dirai ! xD Faut dire qu'elle à d'autre fics en cours aussi donc...voila. Pour ceux qu'on pas compris, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier qu'elle a posté, après faudra attendre x)_**

 ** _/!/_**


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello ! Désolé pour le temps de publication, ce chapitre n'aurait normalement jamais dû mettre autant de temps, (je pensais le finir en une semaine, maximum deux) mais la vie étant ce qu'elle est, je suis dernièrement, malgré moi, assez occupé, alors j'ai fais ce que je peux haha ^^_

 _J'aimerai remercié tout ceux qui ont mis des commentaires, je n'ai eu le temps que de répondre à quelques-uns, mais j'ai souris à chacun d'eux ! Merci également aux followers ^^_

 _Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé :p_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

Le cœur battant erratiquement dans sa poitrine, Harry fixait Bill et Charlie de derrière ses nuances sombres. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait à travers ses yeux nouvellement guéris. Des ailes ! Bill et Charlie avaient de larges ailes de plumes dépassant de leur dos.

« Tout va bien, Harry. » dit Liam calmement, essayant de calmer son frère choqué et effrayé. « Bill et Charlie sont des elfes élémentaires. »

« Tu vois, Harry. » dit doucement Remus. « Certaines familles de sorciers ont des créatures magiques dans leurs lignées. Les Weasley, comme tu peux le voir, ont des elfes élémentaires dans la leur. Maintenant, tous les membres de leur famille n'ont pas hérité du gène, seulement Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux. »

Harry regarda l'homme qui avait certaines couleurs l'entourant les plus étranges qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Quand Remus était entré dans sa chambre, il avait été absolument terrifié par lui, il n'avait jamais vu personne avec des couleurs vertes et brunâtre. Les couleurs étaient différentes et nouvelles et il ne savait pas ce qu'elles voulaient dire. Au bout du compte, c'est la voix de l'homme qui l'avait apaisé, plus que les mots rassurants de Liam. Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant et doux dans la voix de l'homme et il aimait l'entendre expliquer l'histoire du Monde Sorcier, il la faisait prendre vie pour lui.

Remus sourit chaleureusement à son filleul longtemps perdu. Il souhaitait fort pouvoir le tenir et lui dire combien il l'aimait et lui avait manqué, mais il savait qu'Harry n'était pas prêt pour cela. Il pourrait ne jamais être prêt pour tout type de contact humain. Cela le rendait malade de penser à tout ce que son pauvre chiot avait dû subir dans sa jeunesse. « Les Potter on aussi du sang de créature magique, Harry, mais cela fait des générations que personne n'en a hérité. »

« Je crois que nous avons des fées et des veela dans notre lignée. » déclara Liam avec un sourire excité.

« Je pense qu'il y en a peut-être même plus. » commenta Remus. « La lignée des Potter remonte à loin. »

« N'oublie pas le sang Black mélangé avec les Potter. Je pense que nous avons tous les sangs de créatures magiques dans la nôtre…y compris le vampire. » Ajouta Sirius, relevant sa lèvre supérieure et faisant semblant d'avoir des crocs.

Les yeux écarquillés, Harry regarda vers Bill et Charlie qui avaient tous les deux leurs ailes. Il devait l'admettre, elles étaient absolument magnifiques et il ne pouvait se souvenir d'avoir vu quelque chose d'aussi beau de toute sa vie. Pas même le bâton coloré de Charlie, qu'il savait maintenant être une baguette magique, pouvait être comparé à la beauté de leurs ailes. Aussi jolies qu'elles fussent, il ne pouvait pas imaginer avoir d'énormes ailes dans le dos.

Bill se tenait fièrement, ses ailes frissonnant d'enthousiasme alors que son petit compagnon les fixait avec une crainte émerveillé. Il s'était inquiété que ce jour n'arrive jamais, le jour où son compagnon le verrait comme il était vraiment. Il détestait se cacher de son compagnon, il avait l'impression de le trahir. Maintenant, Harry ne savait pas seulement pour la magie, il savait aussi que lui et Charlie étaient des elfes. L'étape suivante, qui n'arriverait probablement pas avant très longtemps, serait de lui expliquer qu'ils étaient ses compagnons.

Harry était étourdi par tout ce qui se bousculait dans sa tête. Il avait tellement appris qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. La magie était réelle, les elfes étaient réels, et en fin de compte, il n'avait pas été un monstre quand il avait fait des choses étranges. Il était juste un sorcier…comme tous les autres dans la pièce. Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle sa tante et son oncle le méprisaient tellement ? Le détestaient-ils juste à cause de la magie ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était de sa faute s'il avait de la magie.

Sentant l'anxiété de son compagnon par leur lien se développant lentement, Charlie cueillit une belle plume verte de son aile et la tendit à son petit compagnon. « On dit qu'une plume d'aile d'elfe apporte la chance. » dit-il avec un clin d'œil. « Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou pas, mais on ne peut jamais avoir trop de chance. »

Tendant lentement la main, Harry prit la plume, s'assurant que leurs doigts ne se touchaient pas. Il avait déjà touché Charlie auparavant lorsqu'il avait eu peur lors de ses soins oculaires, mais c'était différent. Sentant la chaleur de la plume, il la porta à son visage et caressa sa joue avec. Comment la plume pouvait-elle être si chaude ?

Marquant la page du livre de son frère, Bill cueillit une plume rouge particulièrement brillante de son aile. « Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas doubler ta bonne chance. » sourit-il en tendant la plume.

Cette fois sans hésiter, Harry tendit la main et saisit la plume. Comme chez Charlie, la plume était très chaude. Réunissant les deux plumes, il les serra contre sa poitrine. A part le dragon en peluche que lui avait donné Liam, c'était les premiers cadeaux qu'on lui offrait. Il n'avait pas compté Loki vu qu'il était une créature vivante et respirant. Il chérirait ces plumes pour toujours.

« Harry dit merci. » transmit Liam, ravit que la voix de son jumeau devienne plus forte dans sa tête.

Voyant le bâillement de son doux filleul, Remus se leva. « Je pense que tu as beaucoup appris aujourd'hui et qu'il te faudrait un peu de temps à toi pour y réfléchir. Pourquoi ne te laisserons-nous pas te reposer ? »

« C'est une bonne idée. » admit Sirius à contrecœur.

Harry était un peu soulagé que tout le monde partent. Il se sentait fatigué et tout ce qu'il voulait était de s'allonger avec son chien et de reposer ses yeux douloureux. Il avait tant à penser.

Charlie fit signe à son frère de partir avant de s'approcher soigneusement de son timide compagnon. « Harry, avant de partir, je voudrais mettre des gouttes de potions relaxante dans tes yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'ils commencent à te faire mal à nouveau. »

Harry voulait être seul, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que ses yeux soient à nouveau enveloppés. Hochant la tête, il s'empara de ses lunettes, sentant comme si de minuscules épées perçaient ses globes oculaires.

Agitant sa baguette, Charlie estompa les bougies même si la pièce n'était pas très brillante. Cela montrait juste à quel point Harry avait mal, mais il ne se plaignait jamais. « Bien Harry, comme nous l'avons fait auparavant. Incline la tête en arrière et je te mettrais les gouttes, puis tu fermeras les yeux pendant quelques minutes. Je ne vais pas envelopper tes yeux, j'espère que c'est bon maintenant. »

Respirant profondément et enfouissant ses doigts dans la douce fourrure de Loki, Harry fit ce que Charlie lui avait dit. Il était incroyable de penser combien sa vie avait changé en quelques semaines. Il avait un endroit sûr où vivre, beaucoup de nourriture dans son ventre, une famille et des amis qui l'aimaient, il pouvait maintenant voir, et il n'avait plus à sucer de queues pour du pain et de la soupe froide. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que sa vie serait parfaite. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il serait heureux.

Charlie grimaça quand il vit à quel point les yeux étaient rouges et irrités. Il pria que, bientôt, ils guérissent, il détestait savoir que son compagnon souffrait et qu'il était impuissant à le soulager. Le plus rapidement possible, il mit les gouttes dans ses yeux, puis se retira. Harry était encore très mal à l'aise quand quelqu'un était dans son espace, il allait mieux, mais la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de s'imposer.

Secouant la tête, Harry se mit contre le mur, en sécurité. Avec ses gouttes dans les yeux, il avait du mal à voir clairement. Bien qu'il le voulait, il savait qu'il ne devait pas les frotter, il devait garder les gouttes jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient secs.

« Bien alors. » dit doucement Charlie. « Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, envoies Loki en bas et trouvera l'un de nous. »

Tendant les mains, Harry tira Loki pour le serré contre sa poitrine. Il sourit doucement quand le chien lui lécha du menton jusqu'entre ses yeux.

***HP

Saisissant son verre, Sirius se versa une quantité généreuse de whisky, tomba presque sur une chaise de la cuisine et reposa sa tête entre ses bras. « Eh bien, ça s'est beaucoup mieux passé que ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

Hochant la tête, Remus frotta ses yeux fatigués. « C'est un jeune homme remarquable. »

« Je pense qu'aujourd'hui a été une bonne journée. » déclara Liam. « Je peux maintenant entre Harry dans ma tête…c'est absolument incroyable. Je pensais vraiment qu'avec toutes les années de séparation, nous n'aurions jamais pu être de convenables jumeaux. En tout cas, pas comme Fred et George. »

Bill but dans son propre verre de whisky. « Ces deux-là sont tout sauf convenables. »

« Tu as compris ce que je veux dire. » rougit Liam.

Remus ne put s'empêcher d'attirer son plus jeune filleul, enroulant ses bras autour de lui et l'écrasant dans son étreinte. Il ne pouvait pas serrer son petit Harry dans ses bras, alors il allait devoir étreindre son Liam plus fortement et plus longuement. Il était ravi d'avoir les deux garçons avec lui, même Moony ronronnait de bonheur. « Nous savons tous ce que tu veux dire, Liam, et nous sommes très heureux pour toi. »

Enveloppant ses bras autour de son parrain, Liam enfouit son nez dans le cou chaud de l'homme. « Alors, que faisons-nous maintenant ? Comment aider Harry à surmonter sa peur de quitter sa chambre et comment lui apprendre à parler ? »

« Il n'y a aucun problème avec sa voix. » déclara Severus. « Je l'ai examiné quand il est arrivé. Non, son incapacité à parler est mental. Il a appris dès son plus jeune âge que s'exprimer équivalait à de la douleur. Puis, il y a le fait qu'il a probablement passé quatorze ans son utiliser ses cordes vocales et qu'il ne sait plus comment faire. »

« Ce sont les problèmes simples. » soupira profondément Sirius.

Hochant la tête d'un air entendu, Remus embrassa la tête de son chiot. « Dumbledore est le plus grand problème, chiot. Il ne se calmera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas Harry sous son contrôle. Il ne se préoccupe pas de son bonheur ou de son bien-être, il veut simplement lui faire un lavage de cerveau et le placé devant Voldemort. »

« Voldemort ne veut pas se battre contre Harry. » rappela Severus. « Tant qu'Harry ne sera pas contre lui, il ne nuira pas au garçon. A part ça, la magie d'Harry ne pourra jamais fonctionner correctement, même Dumbledore passe les vingt prochaines années à l'entrainer de manière agressive. Son noyau est trop endommagé. »

« Nous avons besoin d'un plan. » déclara Sirius en se versant plus de whisky. « Nous ne pourrons pas retenir la vieille chèvre manipulatrice pour toujours. A cause de la nouvelle loi sur l'éducation à domicile, il a le droit de voir Harry. »

« Pas seul. » Siffla Charlie sombrement. « Bill et moi sommes ses compagnons et il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire à ce sujet. Légalement, nous avons le droit d'être à ses côté chaque fois que Dumbledore le visitera. »

« Notre compagnon ne restera pas seul avec lui, même pas pour une seconde. » grogna Bill, ses ailes encore dehors et vibrant de colère.

« Je n'aimais pas du tout cette histoire de compagnon au début. » admit Sirius avec un sourire narquois. « Mais je suis content que vous gardiez les arrière de mon chiot. Cela me permettra de rester calme de savoir que vous protégez Harry. »

« De nos vies. » dirent Charlie et Bill en même temps avec passion.

Se raclant la gorge, Severus se leva. « J'ai presque terminé avec les programmes de cours pour l'année scolaire à venir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres demande également à ses disciples de garder leurs enfants à la maison, donc je superviserais aussi leurs enseignements. »

« Tu veux dire que Voldemort oblige ses Mangemorts à garder leurs enfants à la maison ? » sourit Sirius.

Severus inclina la tête. « En effet. Dumbledore ne sera pas heureux quand il le découvrira. »

« Ce sont surtout des étudiants sangs-pur de la lumière et sombre. » sifflota Remus avec enthousiasme. « Dumbledore va être furieux. »

« Espérons que ce soit la première étape pour le forcer à prendre sa retraite. » présenta Severus. « Cela laisse à peu près tous les sang-mêlé et les nées-moldu à l'école. » Poudlard avait besoin de la magie des enfants pour tenir. Sans le supplément magique des sang-pur, il craignait que le château ne commence à se détériorer.

« Merci pour tout. » déclara Sirius sincèrement, tendant sa main vers Severus. « Sans toi, Harry serait encore aveugle et nous aurions probablement encore ce vieux fou au cul. »

Severus cacha rapidement son choc. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que lui et Sirius ne se supportaient pas. Au cours des dernières semaines, Sirius était devenu un homme complètement différent. Ce Sirius ne le dérangeait pas, il l'appréciait presque. Prenant sa main, il lui donna une secousse ferme. « As-tu déjà pensé à une rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » Il savait que son maitre était impatient de mettre la main sur quelques-uns des ex-membres de l'Ordre, notamment Black, Lupin, Bill et Charlie.

Sirius fit une grimace à l'idée de rencontré Lord Voldemort. Pendant trop d'années, il avait craint et détesté cet homme. Comment pourrait-il rencontrer civilement un homme contre lequel il avait combattu près de la moitié de sa vie ? « Je suis désolé, Severus, je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait. Tout ce à quoi je peux penser, c'est à mes garçons, je n'ai même pas pensé à son offre. Lorsque les choses se calmeront ici, je verrai pour organiser une rencontre avec lui. S'il est vraiment sain d'esprit maintenant, comme tu le dis, je peux me voir changer de camp. Pour le moment, mes garçons ont besoin de moi et je ne peux penser à rien d'autre qu'eux. »

Le cœur se réchauffant aux mots de Sirius, Liam s'assit à côté de son parrain et reposa sa tête sur son épaule. Pourquoi ses parents ne pensaient-ils pas, et ne ressentaient-ils pas de la même façon ? Pourquoi avaient-ils dû tant détester Harry ?

« Prends ton temps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres comprend. Tant que tu ne combats pas activement contre lui, il te laissera tranquille, toi et eux. »

« Je suis soulagé d'entendre ça. » soupira Sirius. « C'est fou combien tout a changé depuis qu'Harry est revenu dans nos vies. »

« Il est vraiment spécial. » dit Remus avec un doux sourire.

***HP

Jurant doucement dans son souffle, Neville ferma la porte de ce qui ressemblait à un placard à balai et commença à faire son chemin plus loin dans le sombre couloir. Liam savait combien il se perdait facilement dans ce manoir, pourquoi l'avait-il envoyé seul à la bibliothèque ?

Il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il se promène seul au Grimmaurd, car il n'avait pas un très bon sens de l'orientation et qu'il n'était venu ici que trois fois auparavant, mais il avait tellement envie de faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque des Black pour avoir des informations sur sa nouvelle plante qu'il n'avait pas voulu attendre que Liam finisse sa douche. Liam lui avait dit d'aller au deuxième étage, de prendre le couloir gauche, passer trois portes, prendre le virage à droite, puis la bibliothèque serait juste sur la droit. Pourquoi Grimmaurd Place avait-il été conçu de manière si bancale ?

Il avait pris tant de virages et d'escaliers qu'il ne savait même pas comment revenir à la cuisine. Il était plus que perdu…il était désespérément perdu. Pourquoi toujours lui ?

Repérant une porte qu'il n'avait pas encore essayée, Neville saisit la poignée et l'ouvrit. Il fit presque tombé sa précieuse plante rare quand un chien sortit d'un coin sombre et se mit à lui grogner dessus.

Harry se jeta sur ses pieds quand la porte fut brusquement ouverte. Personne n'avait jamais ouvert la porte sans frapper avant, ils l'avaient toujours prévenu pour qu'il puisse se réfugier dans un coin sûr. Le cœur battant la chamade, il attrapa Loki quand son chien se plaça devant lui et commença à grogner.

« Oh Merlin ! » s'écria Neville avec embarras. « Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne savais pas que c'était la chambre de quelqu'un. Je cherchais la bibliothèque mais je me suis perdu. »

Se serrant contre le mur, Harry étudia avec effroi la nouvelle personne qui était debout à la porte. La première chose qu'il avait vu était sa couleur, sa couleur lui rappelait beaucoup celle de Liam, c'était un blanc doux et chaleureux, même de loin…La personne avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que lui et Liam, mais il n'était pas aussi grand que son jumeau, ni aussi petit que lui. L'inconnu avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux marron chauds et son visage était un peu rond malgré son corps qui ne l'était pas trop. Il semblait avoir récemment eu une poussé de croissance et que son corps s'habituait encore.

Les yeux de Neville se déplaçaient du chien eu garçon. Additionnant deux et deux, il pensa que cela devait être Harry, le frère jumeau que Liam n'avait jamais connu. Il ne connaissait pas tous les détails de ce qui était arrivé à l'enfant, mais il avait entendu des bribes quand son père ne savait pas qu'il était là, alors il savait qu'Harry avait eu une très mauvaise vie.

« J-je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas débarquer. » déclara Neville. « C'est juste, cet endroit est énorme et je suis si empoté que je pourrais me perdre dans ma propre maison. Liam devait me montrer la bibliothèque, mais j'étais trop inquiet pour ma nouvelle plante pour attendre. »

Harry enfonça soigneusement ses doigts dans la fourrure de Loki pour trouver du réconfort et du soutien. Il pouvait dire que le garçon était honnête avec lui, mais il lui était toujours inconnu et il était terrifié.

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, Neville regarda nerveusement le petit garçon. Il était difficile de croire qu'il était le jumeau de Liam, il avait l'air plus jeune que lui. « Je m'appelle Neville Londubat, Liam et moi sommes meilleurs amis depuis que nous sommes bébés. »

Harry laissa échapper un petit sourire au nom de Neville. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air méchant ou grossier en riant, mais Londubat était un drôle de nom.

Changeant la plante de place dans ses bras, Neville sourit au garçon. « Tu peux rire de mon nom de famille, je le trouve moi-même drôle. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent quand il vit la fleur dans les bras de Neville. Il n'avait jamais vu une fleur si étrange, mais si belle, avant. Le jardinage était l'une des rares corvées que sa tante lui faisait faire qu'il aimait réellement, même si elle le faisait faire dans le noir pour que les voisins ne puissent pas le voir. Les fleurs étaient l'une des rares choses qui l'avaient rendu heureux quand il était enfant, il avait toujours aimé leurs couleurs vives et la façon dont elles sentaient.

Ravalant sa peur de Neville, sa douce lumière blanche aidant à ça, Harry s'approcha de l'inconnu, sa main serrant la fourrure de Loki d'appréhension. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il voulait voir de près cette fleur étonnante.

Neville n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire. Il savait que la chambre d'Harry était complètement hors limite, mais il ne voulait pas paraitre grossier en claquant la porte et en s'enfuyant. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait délibérément cherché le mystérieux jumeau de Liam Potter, c'était tout le contraire. Il s'était perdu en essayant de trouver la bibliothèque, ou un indice le menant à la cuisine.

Voyant que les yeux du garçon étaient attirés par sa fleur, Neville la tendit pour qu'il puisse mieux la voir. « C'est un Magical Mood Marigold. » expliqua-t-il lorsqu'Harry se rapprocha. « Ce n'est pas comme les Marigolds moldus, celle-ci est magique. » (NT : En Moldu Français, les 'Soucis', pour ceux qui connaissent ;) Mais je laisse en Anglais, c'est plus facile. Juste, 'Mood' veux dire 'Humeur'.)

Harry se souvenait vaguement des Marigolds, mais celle-là ne ressemblait en rien aux Marigolds dont il se souvenait. Il s'agissait d'une plante assez grande avec plusieurs grandes fleurs dans toutes les couleurs imaginables. Il y avait des fleurs roses, des fleurs jaunes, des fleurs rouges, des fleurs violettes, et certaines fleurs étaient même d'un mélange de différentes couleurs.

« Veux-tu savoir pourquoi elle s'appelle Magical Mood Marigold ? » demanda Neville avec excitation. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, la Botanique était sa passion et il pouvait parler de plantes pendant des heures.

Harry était maintenant à seulement un mètre de Neville, et pour une étrange raison, il se sentait calme avec le garçon. Il avait peur bien sûr, mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de ses yeux chauds et marron qui le calmaient. Tout en Neville criait la douceur. Suçant sa lèvre inférieure, Harry hocha timidement la tête.

Neville sourit joyeusement au garçon. La plupart des gens ne se souciaient pas de ses plantes et ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec elles. Déplaçant le pot sur un bras, il commença à chatouiller les pétales d'une fleur rose de sa main libre.

Haletant, Harry trébucha en arrière quand le fleur commença à rire d'une voix aiguë et enfantine et commença à rebondir de haut en bas.

« Assez cool, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Neville avec un gros sourire idiot. « Veux-tu essayer ? »

Harry regarda Loki qui regardait la fleur, la tête penché sur le côté et ses oreilles remontées. Voyant que son chien semblait maintenant détendu autour de Neville et ne grognait plus, Harry se rapprocha de quelque pas. Il était vraiment curieux à propos de la fleur et il voulait la toucher.

Se rappelant de ce que son père avait dit au sujet du fait qu'Harry n'aimait pas être proche de gens, Neville tendit le pot. « Essais de caresser doucement l'une des fleurs. » encouragea-t-il.

Sa main planant au-dessus de l'une des fleurs, Harry regarda Neville pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il avait été trompé d'innombrables fois par le passé et il ne voulait pas être frapper pour avoir touché ou casser la jolie fleur.

Souriant, Neville hocha la tête vers le garçon effrayé. « Tout va bien tu peux la toucher. Le Magical Mood Marigold aime être touché, tant que tu es doux. » Ajouta-t-il rapidement. « Si tu es trop dur, elle pleurera, et c'est des choses les plus tristes que tu peux entendre. »

Ne voulant pas faire pleurer la belle fleur, Harry, très doucement, commença à caresser les pétales d'une fleur rouge vif ? Son visage s'illumina d'émerveillement lorsque la fleur ses pencha vers lui et commença à ronronner.

« Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Regardant Neville, Harry hocha la tête et lui donna un sourire. La fleur était absolument incroyable. Se penchant pour renifler la fleur, il rit doucement lorsque les fleurs les plus proches commencèrent à lui picorer les joues.

« Wow, elles t'aimes vraiment. » déclara Neville avec admiration. « Le Magical Mood Marigold n'embrasse pas facilement quelqu'un. Je l'ai depuis une semaine et elle ne m'a pas encore embrassé. »

Craignant que le garçon soit fâché contre lui parce que la fleur l'aimait plus, Harry se précipita vers son coin sécuritaire, faisant un peu la moue parce qu'il ne voulait pas quitter la fleur.

« Oh, non. » cria Neville quand la fleur commença à flétrir. « Je ne suis pas en colère, Harry, je suis ravi que la fleur t'aime. La raison pour laquelle je suis venue trouver la bibliothèque des Black, c'est parce que le Marigold est vraiment triste et je ne sais pas comment me rendre heureux. J'espérais que le parrain de Liam aurait un livre sur cette plante rare. »

Quand la lumière de Neville ne scintilla pas, Harry retourna lentement vers lui. Il sourit brillamment quand toutes les fleurs se dressèrent vers lui. Qui savait que les plantes et les fleurs pouvaient avoir de réelles émotions ? La magie était vraiment une chose étrange.

Regardant Harry, puis la plante, Neville sourit tristement, puis tendit le pot. « Je pense que tu devrais la garder, Harry, il est évident qu'il t'a choisi pour prendre soin de lui. »

Les yeux farouches, Harry secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas prendre la fleur de Neville, ce serait mal. Il était clair que Neville aimait la fleur.

« Harry, ça va. » rassura Neville. « Les plantes magiques sont comme ça, elles choisissent leurs gardiens. Cette plante t'a choisi, tu devrais être honoré. »

Harry continuait à secouer la tête, même si profondément à l'intérieur de lui, il voulait vraiment la plante. Les fleurs étaient si brillantes et colorées qu'il pourrait les regarder tout la journée. Elles avaient également une douce odeur sucrée qu'il aimait vraiment.

« Regarde. » demanda Neville en attirant le pot et en le mettant derrière son dos. Presque instantanément, de minuscules petits bruits de sanglots se firent entendre.

Posant sa main sur sa bouche, les yeux d'Harry commencèrent à s'humidifiés.

« Je t'avais prévenu qu'elle serait plus triste que jamais. » déclara Neville, entrant dans la pièce et plaçant le pot sur la table. « Cette plante est vraiment déprimé et triste avec moi, peut-être parce que j'ai des centaines d'autres plantes et qu'elle se sent un peu jalouse. Penses-tu pouvoir en prendre soin ? »

Harry était un peu surpris qu'il ne soit pas mal à l'aise avec Neville dans sa chambre. Peut-être qu'il s'habituait aux gens ? Ou peut-être était-ce à cause de la gentillesse, la douceur et le calme de Neville ? Approchant la table, il tendit la main et recommença à caresser les fleurs.

« En dehors de la nourriture principale des plantes, l'eau et le soleil, l'amour est la chose dont les Magical Mood Marigolds ont besoin pour se développer. » explique Neville. « Cette plante adore être chatouillé, embrassé, qu'on lui chante des choses et tout simplement, être aimé. Penses-y comme un bébé humain. »

Harry rit quand une des fleurs commença à frotter son bras de haut en bas.

« Penses-tu que tu pourrais les aimer. » demanda Neville, connaissant déjà la réponse. Les fleurs n'auraient jamais choisi Harry Potter s'il en était incapable ou qu'il ne voulait pas s'en occuper.

Harry acquiesça vivement de la tête. Bien sûr, il prendrait soin des fleurs, il les aimait déjà.

« Pourrais…Pourrais-je les visiter ? » demanda nerveusement Neville. Il savait qu'Harry avait beaucoup de problème et ne voulait pas les aggraver en lui en demandant trop, mais il s'était beaucoup occupé de la plante et il voulait garder un œil sur son bien-être et ses progrès.

Harry hocha rapidement de la tête. Il semblait que Neville pourrait être quelqu'un comme un ami…s'il ne se souciait pas de l'être avec quelqu'un d'aussi sale que lui. Il espérait que le gentil garçon ne connaisse pas toutes les choses horribles qu'il avait faites par le passé.

« Merci. » Neville poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Les plante sont un peu mon obsession et je vis pour m'occuper d'elles. »

Toujours souriant, Harry se précipita vers son petit réfrigérateur et saisit a boite qui était au-dessus. Se précipitant vers Neville, il la lui tendit.

« Uh, ok. » déclara Neville avec incertitude alors qu'il prenait la boite. Levant le couvercle, il l'a trouva plein de brownies au chocolat, mais pas de simple brownies, c'était les brownies de Mme Weasley. Tout le monde dans la Tour des Gryffondor pouvait reconnaitre les délicieux brownies de Mme Weasley juste à l'odeur. Mme Weasley en envoyait à Ron et Ginny chaque semaine et Ginny partageait toujours les siens. Ron était un peu glouton et, généralement, les engloutissait en quelques minutes.

« Je ne comprends pas. » déclara Neville maladroitement.

Souriant, Harry pointa la fleur, puis pointa les brownies.

« Il te les offres. » explique Liam, entrant dans la pièce et regardant attentivement son frère pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il avait presque eu une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il avait trouvé la porte d'Harry ouverte.

« Liam. » exhala bruyamment Neville. « Je ne voulais pas déranger ton frère. Je me suis perdu en cherchant la bibliothèque et j'ai fini ici. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Ignorant momentanément son ami, Liam regarda son frère. « Tu vas bien, Harry ? » Il n'avait rien ressenti dans le lien et Harry n'avait pas l'air effrayé, mais il était surpris de le trouver si détendu avec un homme étranger dans sa chambre.

Hochant rapidement de la tête, Harry pointa la plante. « Neville me l'a donné. » déclara-t-il télépathiquement. « Il m'a dit qu'elle m'a choisi. »

Liam fut choqué de voir que Neville avait donné sa nouvelle plante à son frère. Neville n'avait eu la plante qu'il y a environ une semaine et n'avait fait qu'en parlé depuis. Après tout, les plantes étaient à peu près la seule chose dont parlait son meilleur ami.

« Elle a choisi Harry. » déclara Neville d'un air penaud. « J'avais peur qu'elle ne meure, mais elle s'est éclairé dès qu'elle l'a vu. »

« Mais tu aimes cette plante. » souligna Liam.

« J'aime toutes les plantes. » corrigea Neville. « Même les plus dangereuses. Tu sais combien les plantes magiques peuvent être sensibles et difficile, celle-ci a choisi Harry. Tout va bien, ton frère a dit que je pourrais la visiter. »

Souriant avec enthousiasme, Harry hocha la tête.

« Ça va aller avec Neville ici ? » demanda Liam avec précaution. Neville était son meilleur ami depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvenait et il aimerait qu'Harry s'entende ave lui, mais il ne pousserait pas son frère pour cela.

Encore une fois, Harry hocha la tête. « Sa couleur est bonne et j'aime ses yeux. » répondit-il télépathiquement.

« Je ne voulais pas le déranger. » défendit Neville. « Je ne voulais pas faire mon fouineur, je me suis perdu… »

« Une fois de plus. » dirent Neville et Liam en même temps. « C'est bon, Nev, je sais que tu n'aies pas un fouineur. »

« Uhm, Liam, qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec ça ? » demanda Neville, tenant la boite de brownies à l'odeur délicieuse.

« Echange. » expliqua Harry à son frère par le lien. « C'est parce qu'il m'a donné la jolie fleur. »

Le cœur généreux d'Harry ne cessait jamais de surprendre Liam. Pour un garçon qui n'avait connu que la haine, la violence et la douleur, il se préoccupait profondément de tous ceux qui l'entouraient, même ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Harry ne voulait blesser personne, et il ne se sentait pas comme s'il en avait le droit à cause de son passé.

« Il veut que tu prennes les brownies parce que tu lui as donné la plante. » déclara Liam avec fierté.

« Il n'a pas à me les donner. » protesta Neville. « La plante l'a choisi, il mourra sans lui. »

« S'il te plait. » plaida Harry par télépathie avec son frère. « Ce ne serait pas juste que je prenne la fleur sans lui donner quelque chose en retour. »

« Harry voudrait vraiment que tu prennes les brownies. » déclara Liam à son meilleur ami. « Mon frère pense que ce ne serait pas juste que tu n'aies rien en retour. »

Neville pouvait voir combien cela comptait à Harry qu'il prenne les brownies, alors il ouvrit le couvercle et en mit un dans sa bouche. « Merci beaucoup, Harry. En général, je n'arrive pas à avoir de brownies avant que Ron ne les mange tous et ce sont mes préférés. Je ne sais pas ce que Mme Weasley met dedans, mais elle est un foutu génie. »

Harry se dirigea vers le gentil garçon. Il était ravi qu'il soit heureux pour les brownies, maintenant il se sentait moins mal de prendre sa jolie fleur. Il ne pensait pas sincèrement que c'était un échange équitable, mais les brownies étaient tout ce qu'il avait à offrir.

***HP

Sirius, Remus, Bill et Charlie se tenaient devant la chambre d'Harry, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux. Assis sur le sol avec une plante étrange au milieu d'eux, souriant et riant comme les meilleurs amis du monde, se trouvaient Liam, Neville et Harry.

« Ai-je des hallucinations ? » demanda Sirius, hébété.

« Si tu en as, moi aussi. » murmura Charlie.

« C'est comme avoir un aperçu de ce qu'Harry aurait pu être si James et Lily ne l'avaient pas abandonné. » déclara Remus tristement.

Bill se frotta la poitrine quand Harry commença à rire doucement à ce que disait Neville. Il avait tellement l'habitude de ressentir de la peur et de la solitude venant de son petit compagnon qu'il était étonné de ressentir un tel bonheur à travers leur lien se développant. « C'est incroyable ! » dit-il avec admiration.

Sans détacher ses yeux des trois garçons, Remus hocha la tête. « Neville était l'adolescent idéal à présenter à Harry. »

« C'est un bon garçon. » accorda Sirius.

« Je pense que cela pourra renforcer la confiance d'Harry. »

Souriant, Bill était d'accord avec son frère. « Il y a une semaine, Neville lui aurait fait faire une crise de panique. Ses progrès sont incroyables. »

« Après l'avoir vu la première fois, je ne pensais vraiment pas que nous irions si loin avec lui. » admit Sirius honteusement. Harry était un combattant, il n'aurait pas dû douter de lui. Il avait survécu à tout ce que son oncle et ses malades lui avaient fait et avait ensuite survécu à des années dans la rue. Le voir agir comme un adolescent typique lui donnait de l'espoir pour l'avenir de son filleul.

* * *

 _J'ai personnellement beaucoup aimé ce chapitre, on vois qu'Harry avance, mais j'ai particulièrement aimé l'arrivé de Neville :)_


	16. Note

_Re-Salut !_

 _J'ai préféré mettre cette note à part au lieu de la mettre à la fin du chapitre car je sais pertinemment que certain ne les lisent pas, malgré les signe du genre_ ** _/!/_ _/!/_ _/!/ATTENTION INFORMATION IMPORTANTE_ _/!/_ _/!/_ _/!/_** _pourtant, très voyant. Et...je n'aime pas spécialement avoir à me répété, voilà ^^_

 _Donc, cette note est tout simplement pour vous dire qu'il va surement maintenant falloir être patient. L'auteur de cette histoire s'est arrêté là pour l'instant et je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'un nouveau chapitre va être publier. Pour info, elle avait eu le syndrome de la page blanche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise que son inspiration était revenu et qu'elle poste un chapitre (celui que vous venez de lire) en février, mais depuis, plus rien. Alors je ne sais pas si elle a encore perdu l'inspiration ou si elle se concentre tout simplement sur les autres histoires qu'elle a en cours mais...voila quoi ^^_

 _Voila voila ^^_


End file.
